Consecuencias
by Lybra98
Summary: Uchiha Obito es una víctima y un victimario de la guerra. Un veterano de guerra que se siente incapaz de volver a ser humano. Deidara es de una nueva generación que tampoco alcanzará escapar a la guerra. ¿Podrá Obito preocuparse por su compañero, o vencerá en él su instinto de utilizarlo como otra arma para la guerra y la venganza que se avecinan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El trauma es como una cicatriz abierta en la mente.**

¿Veterano de guerra? ¿Un niño ya se puede considerar veterano, en su primer combate?

Sobrevivir. ¿Qué era sobrevivir? No era vivir. No como se suponía que la vida debía ser. ¿Supervivencia? No era como la vida debía ser. Él no vivía.

La guerra no le había dejado nada. Lo único que era su vida era un resumen: de él y de una roca. Ignoraba quién lo había hecho. Se lo preguntó, pero el odio por la muerte de Rin le hizo olvidar pronto. Que, quizás, debería haber conocido a esa persona. Que, quizás, alguna vez podría haber algo más en su vida que la repetición eterna, como en una película, de una roca sobre su cuerpo inutilizado, desechado, incapacitado, discapacitado. Vulnerable. Esa marca horrenda que era la de su rostro. Que le definía quién era todas las mañanas en esos surcos horrendos y secos, grisáceos y sin vida que veía en su reflejo, que sentía en su mano, que se repetía como filme. Ese contraste en su cara que se esforzaba en ocultar. Porque no quería que lo vieran.

No quería que nade lo viera.

¿Qué habría hecho Rin? La pregunta ya no tenía más sentido. Su vida empezó de nuevo cuando esa roca le mató. Y se terminó finalmente, con la muerte de su compañera, una historia escrita a sangre, de la que prefirió que Kakashi sea el único sobreviviente. Que se pudriera en sí mismo al tener que contar esa historia, al tener que recordar cómo no pudo proteger a Rin.

"Cuéntame acerca de ella", le dirían muy pronto. Y Obito, mejor, 'Nadie', no sabría cómo hablar con otro ser humano.

Estaba totalmente anulado.

No era persona, pero no era herramienta.

Era el "humano" que había quedado. El despojo. Obito Uchiha siempre fue, pensaba, los despojos.

¿Qué tan malo sería lo que hizo en su vida pasada? Si no sentía su ser. La frialdad congeló hasta la raíz a su corazón bondadoso. El día que el niño murió, también murió la posibilidad de convertirse en un buen hombre como soñaba. Un buen hombre como su maestro. A quien entregó a la muerte.

Porque en vidas arrebatadas, Obito sacó la peor suerte. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba él. Hubiese preferido ocupar el lugar de Rin. Entonces, su vida entera habría tenido un sentido diferente al que tenía ahora: el día que una roca paralizó la mitad de su cuerpo.

Maldita sea esa roca. Maldita era La Roca.

Todos los días, usar máscara para fines tácticos. Todos los días, mentirle a una planta que en el fondo la cicatriz le hería y no quería que nadie viera su rostro maltrecho. ¿Qué se hizo de su buena voluntad de entrenar para salvar a sus amigos, para cuidar de Rin? Cuando la vio atravesada por Kakashi, todo retrocedió. Su vida volvió atrás, y se quedó permanentemente en un hueco oscuro con una Roca que aprisionaba sus pulmones. Él, cargando un cadáver, el de su amada. Y una roca aprisionándolo a él y al río de sangre.

Apenas desarrolló su mangekyo, este eran puras rocas que tomaron forma cúbica cuando lo visitó por primera vez. Entonces supo, que su vida sería árida como una roca. Porque su mente, también lo era.

* * *

 **He vuelto, en un arrebato que me dio ver un documental sobre la guerra y el ser humano. Me pregunté cómo no se me había ocurrido antes tratarlo, como pueda, desde la perspectiva de que Obito es un "veterano de guerra". Espero al menos poder transmitir sus sentimientos, vivencias y lo que no se puede transmitir, que al menos les toque. Creo que es un aspecto del personaje, ya que Kishimoto al final de la obra se obsesiona con el tema de la guerra y sus consecuencias. Y aunque a Obito lo pongan sólo como "Rin, Rin", el personaje no es para nada plano, pero su prematura muerte creo que impidió profundizar en su psicología, que de por sí ya es muy particular en el poco tiempo (para mi gusto) que pudo aparecer en la historia. Y sí, Deidara aparece en el segundo capítulo, que ya está escrito pero tendrá que esperar hasta ver adónde este pairing me lleva, una vez más sin pedirme permiso.**

 **¡Cambio y fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Ser y No Ser un Alguien.**

La melancolía no tenía fin. Tampoco su incapacidad para comunicarse. Obito no podía crecer más. Y aún así, ese chico de colores brillantes le repetía una pregunta árida.

"¿Cómo era ella?".

Obito parpadeó detrás de su máscara. En un tris, el adolescente había destruido su papel de Tobi. Y exigía saber qué había en ese desierto. Podría haberse enojado por lo tonto que era preguntar sobre la desolación de un paraje desértico. Pero era demasiado pedirle eso, porque era una emoción de persona, de un ego que a él se lo había aplastado una roca. Obito, o 'Nadie', no podía enojarse por eso. Su ojo estaba estático, quieto, agrandado. No miraba ni veía nada. No escuchaba ni entendía a su compañero.

Deidara se le paró en frente.

–Tiene que haber algo. Evidentemente, es una mujer. Cuéntame de ella.

Exigía, exigía. Ese chico sólo sabía exigir.

Obito siguió en su lapsus, Tobi estaba muerto.

Deidara le dio un cachetazo suave a la altura de la oreja. El azul brilló con algo de furia mal contenida.

Pobre Deidara, no sabía cómo anularse. "Déjame enseñarte en carne propia lo que es que te caiga una roca encima y luego me hablas, niño de esa maldita aldea".

Obito era contradictorio, pero seguía sin saberlo. Estaba anulado, así que no era Nadie. Y al mismo tiempo, un oscuro ego le dominaba sin que el fuera siquiera consciente de ello.

Porque un sentimiento había permanecido. El rencor. Y lo estaba secando poco a poco, cada vez más. Apenas extrajera al tres colas, Deidara tendría que morir. Porque ese chico le recordaba demasiado a Iwagakure. Sólo que el infeliz jugaba con arcilla mientras sus ojos brillaban de vitalidad. Y él, perdió la vitalidad en la guerra. Deidara no sabía nada. No sabía nada de la guerra. No hasta que le destruyeran la vida, como hicieron con él.

Si tuviera más fuerzas, lo odiaría. Pero debía reservarlas para ser el eterno guardián de un mundo de ilusión. Uno que compasivamente quería darles a todos, ya que amaba y odiaba a todos. Ya que pensar no lo quería hacer, porque terminaría perdonando. Y él no quería perdonar a nadie. El sello que Madara le había puesto no era suficiente para aquietar la otra mitad que no tenía cicatrices visibles. O mejor, aquella mitad de su cara y de su cuerpo que seguía adelante, izquierda y sin vista, pero incólume, amenazando con guardar algo de un niño interior herido que quería golosinas y soñaba con ser Hokage.

Hokage… un título más para declarar la guerra. Otra posición de poder que mataba. Al menos Deidara detestaba el poder, lo suficiente como para aguantárselo de compañero.

Maldito suertudo, en el fondo Obito ignoraba que le envidiaba. Ignoraba que detestaba la pasión que emanaba ese chico por ser su amor supremo algo móvil, no sujeto a una persona. Deidara era inteligente en ese sentido. Así debía ser él. Nadie le mandó a amar a Rin. La maldición del odio de los Uchiha era su excusa perfecta.

Pero no pensaba, no reflexionaría nada, porque en el fondo _sabía_ que asesinar y arruinar tantas vidas, con sus correspondientes consecuencias, estaba _mal_. Le depararía algo peor aún. Y Obito era un cobarde que decidió hace mucho tiempo huir de la responsabilidad, y culpar al mundo al tiempo que se preparaba para destruirlo.

Y ninguna pregunta acerca de cómo era Rin ablandaría su cerebro de roca. Porque eso, eso ya qué importaba.

* * *

 **Esta historia va lenta en principio porque a Deidara le cuesta sacar a Obito de ese estado "tildado" que tiene. No obstante, se desarrollará más a partir de las preguntas directas de Deidara, que afortunadamente tiene cómo darle a nuestro trágico Uchiha.**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , si el pensamiento sobre Kakashi te dio escalofríos, espero que este sobre Deidara no te asuste. Igual, Obito no puede odiar por mucho tiempo, él es bueno muy en el fondo y no está profundamente rencoroso con él (aunque en ese punto, es algo impredecible). Pero no te asustes ya que Deidara es capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa -y si no puede, katsu-. Interesante que lo hayas sentido claustrofóbico, me alegró mucho que lo hayas interpretado así. No se me había ocurrido, pero es interesante. La idea era mostrar lo hundido que está Obito.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Cambio y fuera, y... ¡Viva el ObiDei!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Un veterano debe endurecerse.**

Deidara se removió impaciente. Hacía días que Tobi estaba un poco extraño. Al principio le restó importancia, ya que el enmascarado era lo más molesto que le había pasado últimamente. Pero esa noche que Tobi se desapareció mientras se supone que debía hacer la guardia, se alarmó. Al despertar poco antes del alba, se percató de que su compañero no estaba allí. Pronto advirtió que no sentía su chakra. Y comenzó a buscarlo. Habían partido en una misión en busca de unos pergaminos importantes para el líder. Y tonto de él, había dejado que Tobi los guardara. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguro al estúpido lo habían secuestrado o algo así. Su corazón se aceleró y apretó los labios. ¿Dónde estaba Tobi?

Se desplazaba rápido entre los escasos árboles. Tobi no se había preocupado de borrar sus huellas, y aparentemente estaba solo. Deidara no entendía lo que sucedía, buscando indicios de que le pudieran tender una trampa. Incluso Tobi podía ser lo que no aparentaba. Realmente no le interesaba defender los intereses de Akatsuki. Pero la organización le financiaba para hacer su arte, y era bastante cómodo tener ese respaldo para practicarlo con todo el tiempo del mundo. Tendría que recuperar ese pergamino, y aunque desconfiaba un poco de él, se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Tobi si la situación lo ameritaba.

De repente, se frenó. Estaba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Distinguió una silueta alta muy conocida, el negro contrastando con el crema y naranja del cielo del amanecer. Akatsuki. Masticando suavemente su arcilla, le increpó.

–¡Tobi!

El enmascarado le miró de soslayo sin inmutarse. Deidara masticó más arcilla.

El silencio era extraño. No pudo evitar que le palpitara una vena en la frente. Ese idiota siempre ponía a prueba su tensión.

–Tobi, dime qué estás haciendo– habló con voz lúgubre.

El chakra era claramente reconocible. Su ojo izquierdo no veía ningún genjutsu. El chakra de Tobi parecía estar tranquilo, pero extrañamente pesado. Deidara frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta. De una mirada, recorrió el escenario.

Un cementerio. ¿Qué hacía Tobi parado frente a una vieja tumba?

* * *

Un cementerio. Obito no entendió cómo había llegado ahí. Sus pies le habían llevado como un noctámbulo y se topó con ese campo derruido y semi abandonado. A veces le pasaba cuando no podía dormir, que se iba a caminar haciendo campo traviesa por cualquier lugar. La noche pasada no hubo luna, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando el amanecer le atrapó llegando a ese lugar.

Se detuvo en frente a una tumba, donde difícilmente podía leerse el nombre del fallecido. Por lo que podía apreciar, había vivido pocos años. Seguramente murió siendo niño o niña. Sin dudas, no había llegado a la adultez. Recorriendo el lugar con desgano, leía distraídamente los nombres. Apurados, sin epitafios, y hacia abajo se veía un pueblo abandonado. Un paraje destruido por la guerra. Intentó recordar cómo se llamaba el lugar, ya que había sido destruido años atrás como consecuencia de sus propias órdenes. Curioso haberse topado eso en el camino. Pero no lo recordaba. Es que había mandado a destruir muchos lugares. Había manejado muchos conflictos fronterizos. Pueblos periféricos como ese no se salvaron del alcance de sus órdenes y manipulaciones. Lo cierto es que ya ni recordaba ni el nombre del lugar, ni todas las razones que habrían llevado al fin de este.

Obito no podía retener tantos datos sin importancia.

En ese momento, se detuvo ante otra tumba, un montón de tierra ya cubierta de hierbas salvajes. Un poco más alto que el resto, claramente era una fosa común. Una piedra torpe era el mojón que pretendía servir de lápida. No había nombres, pero de repente presintió que allí había una familia.

Obito se sintió un poco extraño. ¿Conciencia?

No, conciencia debieron tener los que iniciaron esa guerra casi veinte años atrás.

La Aldea de la Roca había jugado sucio. Demasiado sucio como para secuestrar a Rin. Demasiado sucio como para agarrárselas con niños. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Él no iba a hacerse cargo de esas muertes. De ese cementerio. Él también tenía una lápida en su honor en Konoha.

Aunque él podía ser recordado, mientras que la mayoría de estas muertes eran anónimas. Nunca se sabría del paso de estas personas por el mundo. Ningún recuerdo.

¿Tan absurda era la vida?

Si eso se podía considerar vida. Eso era sobrevivir. Al menos, de seguro fue lo que hicieron esas personas hasta que les llegó la muerte. Brevemente se preguntó si podrían ser revividas con el Tsukuyomi Infinito… No, no debía importarle eso, ni pensar en esas cosas. Los muertos no eran más que alimento para el pasto.

Como Rin. Pensar en eso le llenó el pecho de furia. Sin ningún tipo de respeto, pateó el mojón, mirándolo con odio. Le recordaba a la Roca. La roca que cambió su vida. Malditas sean esas rocas, malditas sean todas las rocas. Rin podría haber seguido viva sin la invasión de Iwagakure, porque entonces no habría pasado nada, porque cuando fue el turno de Kirigakure, él habría estado ahí para cuidarla, para impedir que le hicieran daño, habría dado su vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Habían pasado dieciséis años, ¿cuántos tenía ese chico? De seguro si Deidara no hubiera nacido, Rin podría haber seguido viviendo, aunque las cuentas le hicieran agua. Incluso si no le correspondería sus sentimientos nunca, eso estaba bien. Pero no, la aldea de la Roca tenía que tener suerte ese día, tenían que secuestrar a Rin. Mientras a él se le iba la vida y dejaba una promesa a cumplir que luego sería violada, seguramente estaba naciendo tranquilamente ese ruidoso que tenía por compañero. Afortunadamente era su herramienta, otra que se iría sin epitafio y sin lápida.

O quizás le convenía resucitarlo con el Tsukuyomi Infinito, para que sufriera la eternidad con lo mucho que la odiaba por haber vivido cuando él moría. Cuando su vieja vida moría.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía extrañar el pasado. Los hechos ya habían sido escritos. Él sería el guardián del Tsukuyomi.

Qué ira. No poder disfrutar como los demás en la inconsciencia. Obito odiaba eso, odiaba todo, pero sabía que ese niño no tenía nada que ver. Aun así, si dejaba de maldecir a Deidara en su mente, tendría que volver a mirar ese cementerio con algo de culpa. Por su responsabilidad detrás del mismo. Por las consecuencias enormes que ser el heredero de Madara Uchiha acarreaban. Y que él había aceptado. No pensaba arrepentirse para caer en la culpa. Ya nunca más. Era mejor culpar a los demás, aunque fuera cobarde. Quizás así, podría agarrárselas con Deidara en días como esos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Discupad la demora en la actualización. Probablemente actualice cada fin de semana por un largo tiempo. Envíenme buenas energias para que pueda salir pronto de esta pausa obligada.**

 **Me duele un poco describir a Obito así. Es mi personaje favorito de Naruto, pero tampoco puedo ponerlo como un angelito en este tipo de fic. Espero sepan entenderlo.**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , qué interesante que los hayas imaginado tipo real. Seguro Dei es mega guapo, así que mejor sacarle la máscara a Tobi así lo aprecias a él también. Necesita mucho chocolate con canela para salir de estos estados de ánimo. Por supuesto, Deidara tendrá que sacarlo a golpes, pero le tomará tiempo.**

 **¡Hasta la vista ninjas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Buscando culpables.**

* * *

–¡Tobi!

Vaya, lo había llamado con la mente. El terrorista estaba ahí. ¿Cómo es que pudo bajar tanto la guardia? Con tranquilidad, alcanzó a otearlo a través del hueco en su máscara.

–Tobi, dime qué estás haciendo.

Quizás Deidara tenía algo de miedo. Podía sentir su chakra mezclándose con esa sustancia extraña, la arcilla. Mejor volver a su papel de siempre.

–Ah, senpai, ¿no estaba durmiendo? Tobi pensó en dar un paseo mientras el dormilón del senpai se babeaba como bebé.

Le salió un poco agresiva la burla. Obito no podía evitarlo, hasta hacía un rato estaba cabreado con la vida, como le gustaba estarlo cada vez que se encontraba un tiempo para sí mismo. Aun así, Deidara pareció no notar, o no interesarle ese detalle. Sólo vino la explosión de siempre.

–¡Idiota! ¡Hm! ¿Qué se supone que haces abandonando la guardia? ¡Respóndeme!

Qué hartazgo le daba tener que fingir jugar al tonto. Afortunadamente Deidara era más tonto como para creérselo todo. Como todos. Rápidamente compuso una respuesta al paso. No esperaba que su compañero se despertara temprano, o posiblemente que él mismo se tardara tanto en sus paseos nocturnos estando acompañado.

–Tobi creyó sentir un chakra extraño y lo siguió hasta aquí. Dejó a Deidara-senpai solo porque es tan gruñón que nadie lo querría de rehén. ¿Acaso te tomaron de rehén, senpai?

Deidara tuvo que contener un resoplido. La desaparición con los pergaminos era demasiado misteriosa como para dejarse llevar por la actitud estúpida de Tobi. Pero era su chakra, no había dudas. Quizás era cierto que buscaba enemigos, por eso su chakra había estado un poco pesado antes de que se le apareciera. Más no era para confiarse.

–El código.

–¿Eh?– no podía sonar más despistado porque no se ensayaba, pensó Deidara.

–¡Que me digas el código secreto, hm!

–¡Ah, ah! ¡Cierto senpai! Eh, ¿cómo era?– se ponía la mano bajo el mentón simulando pensar. Si es que podía hacerlo. ¿Qué le había hecho creer que Tobi podía tener memoria para recordarlo?

–¡Ya!– su puño golpeó la palma de la mano contraria–. Tobi ha recordado.

" _Y Deidara va a matarte si te sigues haciendo rogar"_ , rumió el rubio en su mente. Si la estupidez fuera el único filtro, ya habría dado por sentado de que se trataba del auténtico Tobi.

–"El arte será una explosión cuando pueda alcanzar a Tobi". ¿Qué tal, senpai?

Deidara respiró hondo. Sí, esa era la estúpida frase clave. Fue realmente idiota cuando le permitió a Tobi inventar lo que seguía a "El arte es una explosión" poniéndole algo de su toque personal. Maldito troll. Tobi parecía contener unas risitas. Algo desconfiado, creó un ciempiés de arcilla y extendió la mano izquierda.

–Entonces, yo cargaré los pergaminos.

Tobi se acercó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Sacudiéndole los papeles, hizo el ademán de entregárselos, pero a último momento los levantó sobre su cabeza.

–¿Por qué Tobi no puede cargarlos?

–¡Porque te vas de paseo solo y todavía no te puedes cuidar el culo por tu cuenta! ¡Dámelos antes de que te haga explotar, hm!– de nuevo su paciencia se había agotado. Si fuese un civil no sólo podría dedicarle poco tiempo a su arte, también tendría que hacerse espacio en su agenda para ir a un psicólogo. Si al menos se contemplara esa posibilidad en Akatsuki, pero Kakuzu no querría ningún gasto extra. Maldito tacaño.

Tobi bajó rápidamente los pergaminos, cayéndole algunos en la cabeza de Deidara, y de allí al piso.

–¡Oh, perdón, senpai…!

Ahora sí. Ahora sí que pensó seriamente en hacer terapia de pareja de "criminales" con Tobi. O mejor, lo mataba después de terminar de recoger los documentos.

Obito compuso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa árida tras la máscara. Al menos molestar a ese niñato era lo divertido del papel de Tobi. Le preguntaría su fecha de cumpleaños, sólo para estar seguro de poder convertirlo en otro objeto impulsor de su odio.

–Deidara-senpai, ¿puede Tobi saber cuál es su edad?

El rubio pareció sorprenderse, pero volteó para iniciar la vuelta.

–Diecinueve, ¿por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

Una pena, pensó Obito. Si tuviera dieciséis, podría usarlo como coincidencia para hacerle daño por la muerte de Rin. Lo sospechaba, pero él no estaba para recordar esos datos insignificantes. Siempre podría odiarlo por el simple hecho de provenir de la Roca.

–¡Qué viejo, senpai! Adivine cuantos años tiene Tobi– se le puso en frente moviendo rítmicamente los dedos de las manos. Deidara lo esquivó cerrando los ojos.

–Qué me importa–. No respondería a su provocación de que estaba viejo. Porque a Deidara no le agradaba pensar en que pronto llegaría a la veintena.

–¡Oooh, senpai! ¡No es divertido si no adivina! ¿O será porque teme ser más viejo que Tobi?

Las manos de Deidara se pusieron a masticar inconscientemente como si tuvieran arcilla. Era un tic que le estaba apareciendo, y Obito había tomado nota de ello recientemente. Confundir a Deidara era lo más divertido que podía hacer en días. Odiarlo sería mucho mejor.

–Posiblemente no quiere adivinar porque allá en Iwagakure su maestro era otro viejito– siseó con maldad. Recordar al eterno Tsuchikage le dio más ira, ese tal Onoki había enviado esos ninjas a invadir Konoha cuando él… Suficiente, él no era nadie. No importaba el pasado.

–¿Deidara-senpai es un viejo amargado?– continuó.

–¡Suficiente! ¡No pregunto por tu edad, porque claramente eres un maldito inmaduro! ¡Y cállate durante el resto del camino!

Perfecto, justo lo que quería. Silencio para no tener que interpretar a Tobi. Si el estúpido de Sasori no hubiese muerto tan temprano, él no tendría que estar haciendo su trabajo y fingiendo semejante personaje. Malditos ninjas de Konoha. Maldito Sasori. Maldito Deidara. Malditos todos. Si Deidara jamás se hubiese ido a lo loco como le era tan característico, Sasori no habría tenido ese desafortunado enfrentamiento contra dos. También Sasori había muerto por ser vulnerable a su pasado. Otra razón más para no recordar nunca su antigua identidad.

Por otro lado, Deidara siguió viviendo como si nada, sin demostrar ni una pizca de respeto a su compañero caído. No como él lo habría hecho. Aunque, de nuevo, _él no era nadie_. Deidara era inteligente y un buen ninja en ese aspecto. La envidia le azotó de nuevo. Si Sasori había sido demasiado estúpido, Deidara había sido demasiado inteligente, y todo eso le cabreaba por partes iguales.

Obito no sabía que quería ser como Deidara. Por eso prefería humillarlo con ese asunto del "senpai". Porque volver a reír sin que fuera verdad era un agravio grande.

Porque él ya había perdido la risa.

Y Tobi se reía constantemente.

No se paró a pensar en que pudo haber compuesto al personaje de Tobi de otra manera. Ni por qué eligió darle esa forma final. Era mejor pensar que Deidara tenía la culpa.

Por dejar morir a Sasori, se parecía a Kakashi dejando morir a Rin. Tan frío.

Obito sabía que Kakashi no había quedado indiferente a la muerte de su compañera. Pero no aceptaría que nadie ostentara un dolor mayor que el suyo. Y tampoco, que anduvieran por la vida como si el dolor no fuese su componente principal. Como Deidara. Cuanto más lo analizaba, más defectos le encontraba. Pero no se haría cargo de eso, Deidara tenía la culpa.

Obito no quería ser culpable de nada. Apretó sus puños. Esta vez, el chakra estaba demasiado extraño como para ignorarlo. Por su lado, Deidara no podía dejar de sospechar sobre su compañero. Le mentirían si le dijesen que no estaba _raro_. Tobi daba pasos vacilantes en torno al cementerio. No se decidía a seguir el camino que claramente le estaba marcando, para volver a la guarida de Akatsuki. Y su actitud, había algo de violenta en ella. Hacía unas semanas que Deidara le daba vueltas al asunto. Detuvo su andar, volvió a ingresar a los lindes del cementerio y se paró enfrente de Tobi, mirándole fijamente, la luz del sol dándole directo en la cara, haciendo brillar el azul de sus ojos.

–¿Cómo era ella?

Obito se quedó de una pieza. Se heló de pies a cabeza, perdiendo el hilo de sus rencorosos pensamientos.

" _¿Qué?"_

Deidara insistió.

–Tiene que haber algo. Evidentemente, es una mujer. Cuéntame de ella.

No era que a Deidara le gustara hacer ese tipo de conjeturas algo absurdas, pero si había una igual de estúpida como infalible, era el amor de una mujer. Y que no lo jodieran, intuía que Tobi era algo mayor que él, y lo suficientemente idiota como para sufrir por amor. Se decantó por esa opción sobre todo al ver como su compañero se negaba a abandonar el cementerio, concretamente una lápida.

El silencio volvió a impacientarlo, y le dio un golpe suave al costado de la cara.

Obito seguía callado. Ojos azules mitad furiosos y mitad curiosos, pensamientos de odio, repasos de su vida, su oscuridad contra ese rayo de luz que de repente le amenazaba de la manera más inesperada, un cementerio gris y opaco siendo invadido por un amanecer amarillo y de más colores, en una irónica alegoría de su situación. Y el rayo volvió a caer.

–Este cementerio… Tú… ¿Perdiste a tu chica, verdad?– tanteó Deidara, mirando las lápidas a su alrededor. Concretamente, la que estaba a los pies de Tobi. Podía ser anormal, pero quizás si amó a alguna chica, y ella descansaba ahí–. ¿Y bien? Puedes contarme, eso es más interesante que tu edad, hm.

Obito quería huir. Tanto tiempo metido en su propio mundo le llevó a subestimar la inteligencia de Deidara. Era obvio, aún no llevaban un año siendo compañeros y él había caído en su anual depresión por el aniversario de la muerte de Rin. Deidara nunca había visto eso, y Tobi era demasiado nuevo como para fingir por completo que esa roca no estaba atada a su espalda.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos. Su gesto podría haber sido adorable para cualquiera que no fuera Tobi, u Obito en aquellos momentos.

–Deidara-san, ¿qué dices? Tobi no…

–Ja, lo sabía. Así que se trata de una mujer. Jamás me trataste con el "san"– Deidara avanzó un paso, Tobi retrocedió otro–. Por fin te callo la boca. Pero justo ahora, me apetece escuchar a tu cansadora voz contarme algo interesante por primera vez.

La mente de Obito hizo un cortocircuito. Sentía que esos ojos le estaban desnudando, y no había ningún kekkei genkai en ellos. Sólo una pizca de curiosidad detrás de un par de zafiros. Deidara se había quitado el aparato que usaba en su ojo izquierdo, y corría su fleco para mirarlo mejor. Con esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia.

Deidara estaba realmente curioso.

Obito tenía realmente mucho miedo.

Se sintió más estúpido y expuesto cuando apartó a Deidara de un golpe amplio con el costado de su brazo, avanzando rápidamente para huir del chico. Deidara lanzó una maldición y Obito se volteó, sólo para ver que había sido lo suficientemente desastroso como para tirarle al suelo.

–¡Tobi, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Soy tu senpai!– le escupió rabioso, rojo de ira.

Obito se deshizo en el aire a través de un remolino. Deidara se quedó con una maldición atorada en la garganta. Mientras Obito huía desesperado a su mangekyo, de repente recordó que Deidara había fijado su vista en una lápida cuando le preguntó si había perdido a su chica. Qué tonto fue, podría haber usado eso para hacerle creer que, efectivamente, esa era la lápida de alguien a quien había amado. Aunque hubiese sido molesto lidiar con ello, siempre podría escabullirse del tema. O quizás no podía. Pero lo peor era que había fracasado rotundamente en su papel de Tobi frente a un peón. Un error que no había cometido nunca. Y todo por sus paseos nocturnos y Rin. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza aullando desesperadamente.

Deidara veía desaparecer un remolino. Estaba atónito ante la reacción de Tobi. El enmascarado era odioso por no mostrársele tal cual era de verdad. ¿Qué demonios se supone que…?

–¡TOBI, TE ODIO!– le gritó al aire mientras no podía evitar que una húmeda nube empañara sus ojos y resbalara por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Ok, no debí pasarme con Dei. Insisto, los personajes a veces se me escriben solos y van para cualquier lado. Él sólo no puede reprimir fácilmente la curiosidad que le genera Tobi. Deidara es Deidara, él no reprime nada, sólo explota cosas.**

 _ **Alphabetta**_ **, sí, creo que Obito me está quedando muy tóxico. Pero Dei es indomable y no pienso permitir que le contagie el rencor a todo. Obito necesita mantita, pero como me la has enviado a mí, muchas gracias, escribiré así hasta que Deidara se digne a aparecer con mantita, chocolatito, canelita... Ok no, me parece que va a aparecer con una nueva y "genial" bomba. También si fuera yo estaría muy desconfiada de que me fueran a rajar el cuello como dices. Y aún así, Deidara se durmió dejando a Tobi de guardia, así que algo de confianza le tiene - o le tenía. Veremos si Tobi recupera la confianza de su senpai.**

 ** _Akira_ , que bueno que te esté gustando! Y más aún que te puedas meter en la historia :D espero no decepcionar con esta entrega. La tarea de Obito con el perdón es enorme. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda plasmar eso, hay que ver cómo sigue. Gracias por las buenas vibras! Manta, película y libro, las mejores tardes. Un saludo!**

 **Una vez más, ¡cambio y fuera! Sigan la historia si también quieren abrazar a Obito por ser tan Bobito a veces.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Wild River**

* * *

¿Cómo que era su _senpai_? ¿Acaso con eso el idiota se creía que podía darle órdenes? ¡No era más que una hormiga que podría aplastar con sus propias manos si quisiera! Deidara quería sacarle todo. Quería ojear hasta el más profundo de sus secretos. No preguntaba por su edad, o por su cara, pero quería saber de Rin. Quería comerlo, desgarrarlo. Quería su vida, o lo que quedaba. Todos los ninjas de la Roca eran iguales. Todos tenían esa tendencia a arrastrarlo a una avalancha de la que él terminaba siendo el único prisionero. Tonto de él. Obito se sintió mal, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. No quería que nadie lo viera. Que nadie viera a través de él. Era demasiado penoso para mostrarse, demasiado defectuoso para ese mundo, o para un chico tan aparentemente perfecto. El juego de la humillación de Tobi se había vuelto en su contra como un espejo. No sabía que hacer para arreglarlo, olvidando incluso la relatividad del tiempo de su mangekyo en comparación con el mundo exterior. Varios cubos chocaron, estallando en miles de rocas. Obito no podía pensar un mísero plan, una patética excusa. Se había expuesto frente a un adolescente. ¿Qué clase de veterano de guerra caía en eso? Ni siquiera para mentirle a un niño era bueno.

Ese azul era engañoso, parecía inocente, pero era profundo como un río salvaje. Y lo había arrastrado a la profundidad. Obito enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras los cubos seguían ocasionando terremotos y quedaba aislado en una roca flotante en el negro cielo.

* * *

Qué le importaba que hubiera una mujer. Nadie tenía derecho a tratarle así. Que se perdiera. Deidara regresó a la guarida y entregó los pergaminos a Pein, quien le taladró con la mirada preguntándole por Tobi.

–No lo sé, y no soy su niñero, hm– resopló Deidara, dándole la espalda. Si Tobi regresaba, haría que su arte por fin le alcanzara. Pein suspiró con cansancio y le murmuró algo a Konan. Deidara regresó a su habitación, pero furioso, pronto salió al exterior a tirar sus bombas. Nadie le ponía una mano encima, no si no era en una batalla. Ese Tobi era el peor de los irrespetuosos. Y no pensaba aceptar que el rechazo le había producido un daño profundo. Deidara no se mentía a sí mismo para escapar de la responsabilidad como Obito. No era un cobarde, sólo era testarudo.

Aunque sí se mentía al pensar que los demás podían caer en el "error" de amar y él no.

Furioso respiró hondo luego de la última explosión. Había cargado poca arcilla, maldita sea. Había algo que no le cerraba en todo el asunto de Tobi, y sabía que si se esforzaba un poco, podría descubrirlo todo. Su premisa de que había una mujer era cierta. Pero no quería saber nada por el momento con el idiota de su compañero. Quizás debió reportarle a Pein que se comportó sospechosamente en la misión… Ya qué, Tobi aún no volvía, el líder lo traería de las orejas si era necesario. O quizás lo matara. Bueno, no era para tanto. Pero tampoco iría a pedirle nada a Tobi. Que él se disculpara. No especularía más nada. Un idiota así no valía la pena. Deidara desplazó todas sus sospechas sobre Tobi y se fue a buscar más arcilla. No pudo evitar gastarla casi toda al recordar que había una mujer en el medio. Le hervía la sangre y en esos momentos, sólo podía levantar vuelo en su halcón y bombardear algún lugar lejano a la guarida.

* * *

Obito volvió tarde a la habitación. Se sintió un poco indeciso, con aprehensión al abrir la puerta delante de él. Apretó los dientes y entró a la pobre habitación compartida.

Sintió alivio al no encontrar a Deidara. Quizás estaba ofendido, después de todo era muy temperamental y se lo tomaba todo personalmente. Lo más importante, levantar las sospechas de Pein, ya lo había hecho a la tarde. Pero había huido de nuevo para pensar en qué mentiras contarle a Deidara. Porque estando ya calmado, tomó consciencia de que aún lo necesitaba en sus planes. Él había mandado a reclutarlo, no podía deshacer sus planes, porque tampoco tenía reemplazantes a la vista. Necesitaba a Deidara tranquilo y confiado en él. Y recuperar su confianza le parecía una tarea difícil.

Lentamente se quitó la capa, tomó su cuchillo de noche y se metió en su futón. Al día siguiente le hablaría al chico. Necesitaba descansar de verdad. Cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, la puerta se abrió con una conocida brusquedad. Unos pies se quedaron dudosos en el umbral, hasta que decidieron cruzarlo. Era Deidara.

Obito se incorporó como impulsado como resorte.

–¡Senpaaaaai!– su grito fue tan estridente que hasta le dolieron sus propios oídos. La mueca de Deidara no era mejor. El chico caminó ofuscado hacia su propio futón y en silencio comenzó a desvestirse mientras que abría las sábanas con sus inquietos pies.

Obito decidió retomar la actuación con el compromiso que le había faltado al alba.

–¿Senpai, está enojado con Tobi por lo de hoy? Tobi quiere disculparse.

Deidara se quitó la pequeña camisa de un tirón, arrojándola al piso de mala gana. Obito tomó nota de ello, pero debía hacerle hablar como fuera. De lo contrario, Deidara estaría hablándose más horas en su mente, y no podía permitirse jugar con el tiempo. Era crucial hacerlo quedar como "un mal día de Tobi".

Deidara se sentó en su cama y Tobi volvió a la carga:

–Deidara-senpai, Tobi se siente realmente mal por como lo trató hoy. Es que Tobi…– hizo una pausa conveniente, no muy dramática, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices–. Tobi es muy tímido con algunas cosas, senpai.

Deidara no le miraba. Eso no era buen signo, normalmente conseguir su atención era muy fácil.

–¿Deidara-senpai…?

–Ya está bien Tobi, vete a dormir. Es tarde ya.

Esa no era la voz de Deidara. Se oía extrañamente quebrada. Debía proseguir con su estúpida actuación.

–¿Entonces el senpai ha perdonado a Tobi? ¡Tobi se siente tan fe-!

–Dije que te duermas. No pienso hablar nada contigo. No hoy, hm– sonó autoritario. Algo no estaba bien–. Hasta nunca, Tobi– masculló, y se metió bajo las sábanas dándole la espalda.

Obito se quedó de una pieza. Era un gran manipulador, muy experimentado, pero nunca le habían hecho semejante… ¿Desplante? Algo en el joven parecía despechado. ¿En serio iba a ofenderse tanto por un empujón?

–Senpai…– empezó de nuevo, calculando sus palabras. La espalda de Deidara se tensó.

–A dormir, dije. Quiero descansar.

Obito comprendió que no había nada más que hacer por el momento. Ocultando un suspiro, se arropó bajo las sábanas, cerrando el ojo.

–Porque claro, tú te puedes ir a dormir y yo me quedo despierto, ¿eh? Me molestas y luego te vas a dormir, pretendiendo que yo también lo haga, hm. Pues sabes qué, estoy cansado de tus juegos sin sentido, ¡hm!.

Las frases fueron rápidas como ladridos continuados. Obito abrió su ojo y se le aflojó la mandíbula. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el terrorista? ¿No iba a preguntarle cosas incómodas acaso? Ese no parecía el Deidara terco que conocía.

–Sí, sí, para ti es muy fácil molestar, tirar una piedra e irte a dormir. Exactamente igual a como te fuiste. Te esfumaste en el aire. Cobarde. Si no me querías decir nada, lo hubieras aclarado. ¡¿Por qué tenías que huir?! ¡Ah, pero si no es para molestarme no haces nada, hm!

Ahora sí que Obito volvía a estar de una pieza en menos de veinticuatro horas por la misma persona. ¿Pero qué demonios era eso, acaso era una especie de… reclamo?

–Senpai, Tobi no entiende…– y esta vez no mentía.

–¡Claro, si tú no entiendes nada! ¡Me asignan al más tonto de la organización, te tengo que salvar el trasero siempre, duermes en las misiones, hoy casi pierdes los pergaminos, el jefe me mira mal a mí y tú te caes a la hora que quieres! Me respiran en la nuca todo el tiempo por tu causa, pero tú te esfumas por horas y nadie dice nada. ¿Sabes lo frustrado que me siento?

Bien, Obito no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Parece que Deidara había explotado de verdad. Era mejor aprovechar eso para sepultar el tema de su conducta sospechosa a la mañana.

–Senpai, Tobi no pensó que… lo fuera a pasar tan mal. Tobi sólo quería hacerlo reír luego de la muerte de Sasori– improvisaba con rapidez–. Por eso es que Tobi se comporta así con su senpai. ¡Pero Tobi no quería causarle problemas a Deidara-senpai, ni mucho menos que lo regañaran! Tobi irá a decirle al Líder que lo castiguen a él– terminó levantándose atolondradamente, sólo como Tobi podía hacerlo.

Más Deidara se irguió rápidamente, bloqueándole la salida. Con rabia, le clavó su mirada salvaje detrás de los despeinados cabellos.

–No te vas a ningún lado. Hacer eso no va a cambiar nada. Y no necesito ningún favor de ti, hm. ¡Porque no necesito nada de ti! ¡¿Comprendes?!– gritó como loco, pateando varias veces el piso con su pie derecho.

Obito no podía creerlo. Estaba frente a una auténtica pataleta. Se lo merecía por haber bajado tanto la guardia. Al menos, así quizás le sería más fácil recuperar la confianza de Deidara. Sentía que pronto lo tendría comiendo de sus manos de nuevo. Sólo debía tratar al niño dándole un par de dulces para que se olvidara de las preguntas realmente importantes.

–¡Senpai, Tobi lo siente!– respondió con su típico gritito y alzada de palmas a la altura de la cara para protegerse. Debía demostrar miedo a Deidara otra vez. Qué papel más patético, miedo a un chiquillo caprichoso.

–¡Tú no sientes nada, grandísimo imbécil!– le bramó en la cara–. ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer al jefe de que no te había matado y abandonado por ahí?! ¡¿Hm?!

Obito sabía que eso era una mentira. Pein no le había hecho ningún llamado de atención, porque él le había contactado antes de que el joven terrorista volviera a la base. Al parecer, Deidara le mentía para tener más excusas para tomárselas con su subordinado.

–¡¿Por qué te callas?!

–Senpai, Tobi…

–¡Cállate!– le escupió, tironeándole unos mechones de cabello. El chakra de Deidara estaba descontrolado por donde se lo viese, y ya tenía la mirada de locura total que ponía cada vez que hacía explotar algo realmente grande. A Obito le dieron un par de escalofríos y tragó saliva.

¿No se suponía que un niño así jamás lo amedrentaría? Deidara era una caja de sorpresas desagradables.

Optó por quedarse callado.

–¿Y bien?– le preguntó, fulminándole con la mirada, el azul agitado clavado en el hueco de su máscara.

Ah, Deidara era un completo caprichoso. Debió haberlo tomado en cuenta antes, era el "artista" más loco con el que jamás se había topado. Vaya subordinados había terminado reclutando, entre ese y Hidan no hacía ni dos. Pero al menos de esa forma, Deidara ya había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

–Tobi lo siente y no volverá a irse sin el permiso del senpai– dijo bajando la cabeza y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Deidara sonrió con autosuficiencia. Obito odió ese gesto de superioridad que ponía al querer dominarlo, como si ser su senpai lo convirtiese en su dueño. El rubio le señaló con la cabeza los futones. Tobi se encaminó hacia el suyo.

–¡Buenas noches, Deidara-senpai! ¡El senpai es muy bueno por perdonar a Tobi!– dijo mientras se arropaba hasta las orejas.

Silencio.

Deidara estaría un poco caprichoso aún. Nada que no se le pasara con un par de bombas entrenando.

–¿Y bien?– Obito volvió a abrir su ojo con hastío. Definitivamente, quería dormir. El día había sido sumamente estresante.

–¡¿Y bien?!– le gritaron a la altura de la oreja. Obito se incorporó tan bruscamente que se dio un cabezazo con Deidara, que no había alcanzado a retirarse a tiempo.

El rubio lo miró con furia muy, muy mal contenida. Y de repente, esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

–Pues qué va a ser bruto, yo me olvido de que me tiraste en tu patética huida si me cuentas de la chica a la que amabas, hm– sus ojos rebosaban de curiosidad.

A Obito se le disparó el corazón de nuevo. Afortunadamente, sus ropas y máscara ocultaron su piel invadida por la sangre. Nunca, jamás nadie le había increpado así sobre Rin.

Se negaba a creerlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo al ver como Deidara arrastraba su propio futón al lado del suyo, se sentaba de cuclillas abrazando su almohada, y le miraba expectante.

–¿Cómo fue que el tonto de Tobi se enamoró? ¿Y quién fue la pobre infortunada?– preguntó, sin poder contener una risita de… ¿camaradería?

Obito lo supo. Ese día era una mierda. Pero no pudo evitar responder:

–"Es". No hables en pasado.

De inmediato, se mordió el labio. Se la había hecho más difícil gratuitamente. Sentía que aún amaba a Rin, pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo. No si él era un nadie producto de la guerra. A Deidara la sonrisa se le descompuso en un instante y le miró muy feo. El Uchiha creyó que era por su desliz. No había captado que los nudillos de Deidara se estaban poniendo blancos de lo mucho que apretaba la almohada, y se creía que el gesto de desdén de su mandíbula era de desconfianza en vez de enojo. Las aletas de la nariz de Deidara se abrieron peligrosamente.

–¿Me levantas el tono por una bruja, hm?

Ah, Obito no podía permitir eso. ¡Rin no era una bruja, Rin era, había sido, el amor de su vida…!

Bajó la cabeza. No, él no era nadie. No le estaba permitido volver a sentir así. Se sentía sucio. Por alguna razón, recordar el amor puro por la que fue su compañera de equipo en la niñez le hizo sentirse sucio en comparación con el presente.

Y ahí estaba Deidara. Queriendo entrar, empujando sin permiso una puerta celosamente cerrada por años. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Obito era consciente de que, al menos en eso, no se había equivocado. Miró al chico, que le seguía mirando con esa cara de "Soy tu senpai y me contarás todo". Maldito poder que se subía a la cabeza de las personas.

Necesitaba urgentemente volver a su interpretación anterior.

–Perdone senpai, como le dije, Tobi es muy tímido con estas cuestiones. Tobi… No quiere hablar de eso.

–Oye, si quieres que te perdone, cuéntame de ella, hm. ¿Cómo era? ¿Está muerta, verdad?

Se le revolvía el estómago. Si había algo peor que Deidara desconfiase de él, era hacerle recordar su no-historia con Rin.

–Tobi, seré sincero– suspiró el rubio, echándose un poco hacia atrás al tiempo que se llevaba los cabellos hacia su coronilla, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos achinados y una frente bastante grande también. Obito no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta entonces–. Si no me cuentas nada, y me lo debes por lo mucho que me haces envejecer el alma todos los días, tendré que recordar que te comportaste bastante sospechoso hoy, hm. ¿No querías recuperar mi confianza?

Deidara era directo como un proyectil. ¿Había visto a través de su acto? Obito sintió que se abriría el suelo a sus pies, y un viejo infierno le daría la bienvenida. Volvió a sentir que una Roca aplastaba la mitad de su cuerpo, pero suprimió a tiempo el ataque de pánico. Eran muchos años de costumbre como para dejarse llevar así. Aunque lo que más quería era huir de nuevo para recuperar la respiración.

El chico sacó una paleta en espiral debajo de sus sábanas. ¡¿Acaso esa no era la que le había confiscado la semana pasada?! Sintió un tic en su ojo y un apretujón en sus tripas.

Deidara empezó a lamer exageradamente la paleta. Había dicho que no le gustaban los dulces porque arruinaban la dentadura de sus bocas. Había dicho que se lavaba los dientes antes de ir a dormir siempre. Y ahí estaba, muy orondo violando todas sus normas por sacarle información como vieja chismosa.

Tobi dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. En verdad Deidara no tenía cura ni leyes a las que seguir. Deidara hacía lo que quería, como un río salvaje desbordado que se abría paso por cualquier lugar, ignorando los reveses de la geografía.

–Mh, puedes empezar– lamía– por su cabello– volvió a lamer, esta vez ruidosamente. Justo como le decía que _no debía hacerlo para no molestar a los demás_ –. ¿De qué color era?

Esa vez Obito no tuvo que fingir ser Tobi para torcer la cabeza a su derecha.

* * *

 **Ok, puede que Deidara haya quedado raro así. Según como veo al personaje, me parece completamente capaz de montar un escándalo por algo que no le cuadre, aunque terminaría la escena tirando bombas. Esto aquí no pasó, porque las intenciones de Deidara son otras. Su curiosidad se profundiza cada vez más, aunque de momento no le preocupa.**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , como habrás visto, Obito no se quedó una eternidad en el mangekyo (o quizás sí?), tuvo que volver. En el siguiente, Deidara no tendrá mucha piedad, pero prometo que se hará amar. Le va a dar en lo emo mil veces más.**

 **El título proviene de la canción "Yukon" de la banda Lindemann. Me parece una letra muy hermosa y me recordó mucho a Deidara. Quería que Obito se sintiera arrastrado. ¡Espero todos hayan disfrutado! Este fin de semana se vino con alta productividad de fic, sus buenas vibras me están llegando.**

 **¡Cambio y fuera!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Hablemos.**

* * *

–Castaño.

Se sorprendió respondiendo automáticamente a su pregunta.

–Vaya, te pones realmente serio si se trata de ella– Deidara paró de lamer por un momento–. ¿Era tu novia?

Obito parpadeó.

–No… No, senpai.

–Mh, imagino que, slurp, te veía como el pesado que eres, ¿no es así?

–No, ella… A ella le gustaba otro.

–¡Ah! Compañero de equipo seguro. Sabes, a veces pensaba que nos ponían de a tres sólo para que se armaran triángulos amorosos, hm. Nunca dejó de sorprenderme ese nivel de inmadurez en los equipos de Iwa. ¿Y de qué aldea eran?

El enmascarado se removió en su sitio, claramente nervioso. Concordaba con la teoría de Deidara de los triángulos amorosos, realmente se había creído eso cuando era chico. Pero que avanzara hacia su lugar de origen, le encendía todas las alarmas.

Deidara pareció darse cuenta de ello y se apuró a pronunciar:

–Oh, no importa tu origen, después de todo somos shinobis. Supongo que el mío es más difícil de ocultar, ¿no? Después de todo, slurp, siempre quise hacerme conocido en Iwa, hm.

Deidara lamía la paleta con tranquilidad, sin mirarle. Parecía muy concentrado en ese pequeño mundillo dulce. Qué envidia, le había estado confiscando las paletas desde hacía un mes. Jamás se le ocurrió revisar, el chico decía odiar los dulces. Pequeño mentiroso.

–Bueno Tobi, di algo. ¿Le pudiste dar su merecido al entrometido ese?

Obito sonrió levemente detrás de la máscara. Había recordado su vieja rivalidad con Kakashi.

–No pude senpai, pero al menos él tampoco se quedó con ella– enseguida un dolor atravesó su pecho, a la altura del corazón. La imagen de Kakashi atravesando a Rin.

–¡Eso puede considerarse una victoria, Tobi! O al menos un empate, hm– Deidara hacía un gesto obsceno con sus brazos y cadera que le habría resultado gracioso si la historia no fuese otra.

–No senpai, ella hubiese sido feliz estando con él– respondió mientras empezaba a encogerse. Sí, Rin se merecía el amor de Kakashi. Aunque él no merecía el de ella–. No con Tobi– lo último se le escapó con un hilito de voz parecido a un hipido.

Deidara parpadeó.

–Oye, hombre… ¡Estás depresivo! ¡Aún no puedes superarlo!– se echó escandalosamente hacia atrás, sus ojos abriéndose hasta los bordes blancos de los globos–. ¡Tobi el romántico! ¿Quién lo diría? Escondes demasiado bien tus secretos. Casi diría que me empiezas a caer bien, hm– después de destrozarlo con esas palabras, Deidara le guiñó un ojo.

Ese… Ese niñato inmaduro.

–A cambio, te diré que de muy pequeño me gustó una compañera de clases, slurp. Pero cuando quedamos en el mismo equipo, ugh, qué dolor de cabeza, ¡era una niña imposible! Tan orgullosa– se pavoneó haciendo unos movimientos que podrían considerarse femeninos, mientras sacaba la lengua que se le había coloreado de celeste y fruncía la nariz en señal de asco–. Afortunadamente, no soy de esos que se enamoran como tú, Tobi. ¿Cuántos años pasaron ya? Necesitas pasar página, hm– y partió con sus blancos dientes el caramelo, mirándolo como quien habla del clima.

Obito volvió a sentir frío en su cuerpo. No. Era un rotundo no.

Los ojos claros lo miraron con algo de ansiedad.

–¿Y qué me dices?

Tobi extendió una mano.

–Senpai, dame una paleta.

Deidara lo miró un rato. Soltó una risita de complicidad. El muy ladino metió la mano en su vieja bolsa de repuesto de arcilla, y sacó una paleta de color verde. Las tenía escondidas por todos lados.

Obito se sonrió levemente, sin darse cuenta. Aceptó la paleta, pero Deidara la retuvo un momento.

–Esto es porque has sido un chico bueno, Tobi. Pero no siempre lo dejaré pasar, hm. Esta vez esto afectó el funcionamiento de una misión casi terminada– Obito se reprendió mentalmente, el niñato de repente no le parecía inmaduro–. En realidad poco me importa por Akatsuki, pero ya sabes, hay que sobrevivir para hacer lo que quieres, ¿no? Cómete esa paleta y duérmete, hm. Mañana el entrenamiento será fuerte, así que quizás sea tu última cena.

¿Ese tono había sido de burla? ¿Deidara se le estaba burlando? Los roles se habían invertido. Y… ¿Por qué carajos había respondido dócilmente a sus preguntas? Se corrió la máscara para lamer distraídamente la paleta.

Deidara empujaba su futón hacia su lado del cuarto.

–¡No hagas ese ruido desagradable, Tobi! Comes como un niño ruidoso con la boca abierta, hm.

El morocho le miró meterse en las sábanas, sin siquiera recibir un buenas noches. Deidara había sido muy ruidoso cuando lamía la paleta. ¿Era hipocresía?

Mientras se acomodaba mejor masticando impacientemente la paleta, cayó en la cuenta de que el chico no se había lavado los dientes. Pero cuando miró hacia el futón vecino, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Podía mentirse, pero Deidara no era hipócrita. Era un chico malcriado, aunque muy, muy inteligente. No se había dado cuenta de sus propios errores, sólo le habló con ese desprecio de siempre. Recordó entonces sus sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Ese interrogatorio podría haber sido peor. No, Deidara no era tan malo quizás, pensaba mientras se acostaba, saboreando el gusto dulce a naranjas. Ya que no había osado tocar el tema de la muerte de Rin. Deidara era como un niño y un hombre a la vez. La mezcla se le hizo curiosa. Cerrando por fin su ojo, se adentró a su mundo gris de polvo y rocas flotantes.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, esta entrega se hizo un poco corta. Ya estaba escrito así y no quería agregarle más en este capítulo. Necesito inspiración para hacer uno más largo, y que avancen más en la relación.**

 ** _Akira_ , gracias por tu apoyo! Sí, Deidara está oscilando entre hacer la vista gorda con sus sentimientos. Espero que la evolución les guste. Te recomiendo que leas los fics ObiDei de la chica de aquí abajo, Alphabetta, que es la reina en este fandom (al menos en español).**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , no creo que Dei se tome a bien que su "rival" tenga 13 años. ¡Gracias por tu opinión sobre el tsukuyomi de Obito mientras llora! Quería transmitir eso, #soymala**

 **Les invito a pasarse por el perfil de Alphabetta. No se van a arrepentir.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega de Consecuencias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Pequeña roca y sonrisas.**

* * *

–Pa-pa-pa-pa, pa-pa-pa… Pa-pa-pa-paaaa, ¡pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!

Obito abrió su ojo con pesadez. ¿Qué era ese bullicio que venía del taller de al lado? Ah, Deidara había madrugado. Se dio la vuelta aplastando su cabeza con la almohada.

Un momento.

¡¿Deidara estaba cantando?! Debía ser una pesadilla. No podía ser más ruidoso. Pero el tarareo llegaba, un tanto inconstante, del taller. Se levantó con sigilo y se asomó a la puerta.

Allí estaba su compañero-peón, tallando algo muy pequeñito, semi-trepado a la mesa, moviendo un pie rítmicamente, tarareando cada tanto, el cabello muy recogido, la musculosa celeste tirada en el piso. Usaba ese aparato en el ojo y parecía cincelar o algo por el estilo.

–Pa-pa-pa-paaaa… Pa-pa-pa… Pa-pa…

Trepado cuando tenía la silla al lado. Para tallar una mini figurilla. ¿Qué tenía ese chico en la cabeza? A Obito le repelía la aparente falta de lógica que le encontraba en todo lo que hacía. Sobre todo, en sus estúpidos "entrenamientos" para explotar cosas. Aunque en ese sentido era un buen ninja, un poco mal de la cabeza. Deidara se quedó un segundo viendo la figura, los ojos abiertos como platos, sacando la lengua y enseñando sus pequeños colmillos. Después de estar congelado unos segundos así, engulló la figura en su mano, cargó arcilla y causó una mini explosión en su rostro que le quemó unos cuantos mechones. Se bajó de la mesa, en apariencia satisfecho.

Se sobresaltó un poco al toparse con Tobi, pero le saludó con su típico buen humor que solía tener cuando el enmascarado no se lo arruinaba. O sea, casi siempre antes de topárselo.

–¡Hey, Tobi! ¿Qué hace el caballero enamorado levantado? Sueles roncar como elefante a estas horas, hm.

Obito se reprimió unas cuantas imprecaciones. Ahí estaba, casi madrugado y fresco como hoja de lechuga, guardia muy baja, con ese brillo de desequilibrado en los ojos y recordándole el asunto de Rin. Es decir, Deidara estaba bien, normal, cuando hacía unas horas le montaba el escándalo de su vida, del cual el único resultado parecía un Obito extrañamente ojeroso y mal dormido por las pesadillas. Sintió la terrible necesidad de arruinarle esa expresión de felicidad.

–Senpai, canta muy feo. Tobi no pudo dormir más por sus aullidos– soltó su lengua viperina.

Deidara enrojeció levemente al tiempo que respondía:

–Oye, yo no sé cantar, sólo tarareaba una melodía de mi inspiración, hm– y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿De dónde sacó esa melodía, senpai?– lo mejor era no provocarlo demasiado, aún recordaba las consecuencias de su gran error del día pasado.

–Hm veamos, de dónde me viene…– se rascaba el ombligo por sobre la camiseta de red, a pesar del frío matinal–. Pues creo que de los gritos desesperados de la gente cuando ve mis bombas, hm. Pa-pa-pa-pa, waah, katsu. Sí, así es– terminó, abriendo mucho sus dedos y enseñando inconscientemente las largas lenguas de las manos–. El arte es una explosión.

Maldición, Obito sabía que cuando decía esa frase, empezaba un monólogo interminable sobre el arte que sólo le servía de somnífero. El arte no le interesaba ni un poco. Una realidad alterna de un genjutsu le parecía algo mejor.

Afortunadamente, ese monólogo no siguió.

–¡Tobi, tengo hambre! ¡Róbale las galletas a Hidan y haz el desayuno! ¡O te hago explotar, hm!

–¡Enseguida, senpai!– la voz clásica, la pose de soldadito clásica, el capricho matinal de todos los días. Obito se fue escupiendo maldiciones para sí acerca de cómo se le ocurrió llamar "senpai" a un mocoso que no le llegaba ni al hombro. Deidara le trataba como a un molesto sin pararse a pensar lo pesado que era pidiéndole robar algo todos los días a un miembro distinto de Akatsuki, ignorando olímpicamente la cocina. A Deidara esas cosas se le daban naturalmente.

Se detuvo un instante. De nuevo, un poco de envidia le recorría el alma, y de nuevo Obito no lo sabía. Prefería pensar que las ocurrencias artísticas de Deidara eran una muestra de su mala salud mental, en vez de observar que, de esa pareja, sólo el rubio sabía cómo expresarse, mientras que él se decía que estaba bien intentando poner al mundo bajo una ilusión.

Robarle las galletas a Hidan fue entretenido esa mañana, porque el albino estaba tan concentrado en un ritual especial de seis horas de duración a su amado Jashin-sama, que por mucho que maldijo no se atrevió a interrumpirlo para perseguirlo. Mucho menos Kakuzu iba a ayudarle. Corriendo hacia la habitación común como un perro juguetón, Obito se rió un poco. Las ocurrencias de Deidara no estaban tan mal después de todo.

Se regañó un segundo. No, no estaba ahí para divertirse. Sólo para seguir vigilando a la organización. Y debía continuar con el engaño a su compañero, sin creerse ni un poco el papel de Tobi. No debía olvidar que él era Nadie.

Abrió la puerta sin saber que el Obito de once años le habría mirado totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo. Su expresión había vuelto a secarse.

Unos ojos detrás de una cortina amarilla saltaron a mirarlo.

–¿Y? ¿Conseguiste algo?– preguntó un Deidara que se agarraba las tripas, las cuales le hacían ruido. ¿Cuántas horas habría estado cincelando sin comer nada?

–¡Hidan es un bebé que come galletitas de miel, senpai!– gritó con la típica euforia, sacando de una manga de la capa un plato con galletas, algunas de las cuales volaron al piso, siendo interceptadas rápidamente por Deidara.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ese lunático destilaba ridiculez!– sin aguantar más, se lanzó dos galletas enteras a la boca–. Y bueno, Tobi, prepara algo, ñam.

Órdenes, todo eran órdenes. Qué mierda era sentirse el criado de Deidara. No debió haberse ofrecido a cocinarle cuando los juntaron en equipo.

El taller era también la cocina improvisada de ambos. A Tobi no le gustaba comer en la sala para no revelar ni un centímetro de su cara, y a Deidara no le molestaba aislarse del resto de los idiotas que formaban Akatsuki y que no le dejaban comer en paz. Todos le caían bastante mal cuando se trataba de compartir la comida. Siempre había batallas campales.

Las reglas eran sencillas, Deidara lo sabía. Tácitamente, supo que Tobi no quería que viera su cara, pero aquello se había dificultado cuando empezaron a salir en misiones y tenían que parar a comer en puestos camineros. Lo poco que sabía del rostro de Tobi es que se veía pálido como los dedos de sus pies, quizás más aún por llevar siempre una máscara. Cuando estaba a su lado en el exterior, comía rápido, y Deidara no pensaba en exponer la cara de su compañero.

Pero en las últimas semanas, Deidara se sentía más inquieto de lo que normalmente era. La situación trataba sobre Tobi, claramente. Y más con el espectáculo del día anterior, su curiosidad por su compañero había aumentado a niveles exponenciales. Debía hablar con él. Conocerlo más, de ser posible.

Se le acercó a la mesa con un par de pocillos.

–Esta vez te ayudaré a hacer el té, hm– estaba curioso, no estúpido como para hacerle el desayuno al enmascarado.

Tobi se quedó helado unos segundos.

–… Gracias, senpai– eso sí que no se lo había visto venir. El niño malcriado queriendo _ayudar_.

–¡Ve por el puto té, descerebrado!– otra vez el ladrido en su cara. Deidara seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pensó Obito.

Sirvió el té mientras Deidara se acomodaba en su pose favorita: sentado sobre la mesa. Ah, pero Tobi no podía poner los pies sobre ella, ¿quién lo entendía? Por lo pronto, la gran ayuda de Deidara sólo había sido poner unos platos y alcanzar los pocillos. Es decir, el desayuno lo había vuelto a hacer Tobi, desde el robo de todas las mañanas, hasta machacar las hojas _porque_ _a su Majestad le gustaba el té fuerte_ y hervir el agua.

Obito sintió tensarse todos sus músculos cuando vio que Deidara no le daba la espalda como siempre lo hacía. Cuando atinó a darle la suya propia para comer, sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro.

–Hey Tobi, comamos una vez como se debe, sobre la mesa, hm– mojó una galleta en el té y se la mandó entera a la boca. Recordó levemente las normas Uchiha de comer con elegancia que él nunca pudo cumplir. Deidara parecía que también había nacido para violarlas, a esas y a todas las otras reglas.

–Tobi comerá decentemente con el senpai, cuando él saque sus patas de la mesa.

–¡Hey, yo no tengo patas! Pero de acuerdo– suspirando y dando vuelta los ojos, se bajó de la mesa y se sentó en el banquito–. Entonces ven, hm.

Obito se preguntó qué se traía. Se sentó de frente, algo desilusionado porque su té se enfriaría.

–¿Y?– otra vez la mirada azul celeste lo amenazaba sin haber hecho nada–. Come, hm.

Movió los dedos en sus guantes.

–Senpai, Tobi no tiene hambre.

Deidara lo miró mal.

–¿Disculpa?– sorbió ruidosamente. Justo como le solía decir _que no debía hacerlo_.

Deidara era un niño, definitivamente.

–A Tobi se le fue el hambre cuando vio comer tan vulgarmente al senpai con sus patas llenas de arcilla en la mesa– aventuró, esperando divertido la reacción tan predecible como simpática.

–¡No tengo arcilla en mis pies! Puedes dar crédito de que me baño, en cambio tú, ¿cuándo piensas cambiarte siquiera la ropa?– compuso un pequeño mohín de asco.

–Tobi se bañó esta mañana, senpai– claro, en su tsukuyomi se había bañado y cambiado. Nada que a Deidara le incumbiera. Y si seguía así, tendría que irse a comer allí también.

Los ojos azules lo taladraron.

–¿Y cuándo fue eso, hm?

–¡El senpai quiere controlar todo de Tobi!– chilló, largándose a llorar ficticiamente. Ese chico se estaba poniendo pesado con sus ansias de control. No le gustaba nada esa nueva opresión que le estaba haciendo sentir. Otra roquita más en su camino.

Deidara volvió a contar hasta diez por enésima vez en la mañana. No debía explotar nada. No debía explotar nada. No-debía-explotar-nada. No si quería ganarse su confianza. No aún, no hasta el entrenamiento diario, cuando por fin podría saciar su venganza eternamente inconclusa con el tonto ese.

–Volviendo a lo nuestro– prosiguió, con el mayor aplomo que pudo–, quisiera que comas Tobi. Sé que tienes hambre.

–¡El senpai no sabe nada de Tobi!– chilló levantando la cabeza que había ocultado entre sus rodillas fingiendo llorar.

Deidara sonrió. Mejor pie que ese, no podría haberle regalado.

–Es una pena, la comida robada siempre es más deliciosa– dijo, llevándose para sí el plato de galletas y confiscándole el té–. Como sea, más para mí, hm.

A Obito la racionalidad se le fue por unos instantes. No sabía que estaba a punto de salir ese chico de trece años que permanecía escondido en alguna parte. Y el niño salió.

–¡Deidara-senpai, esa comida es de Tobi!– saltó inconscientemente sobre la mesa, comenzando a disputarle el plato mientras las galletas se esparcían por la mesa. Deidara no se quedó atrás, y con una sonrisa de desafío, puso uno de sus descalzos pies sobre el estómago del morocho, tirando el plato para sí.

–¡ _Era_ tuya, ahora es mía, hm!

–¡Tobi la robó!

–¡Y yo te la robé! ¿A que no tenías hambre, hm?

Tobi abandonó inmediatamente el forcejeo, Deidara se tambaleó sobre la silla.

–Tobi no volverá a comer con el senpai– se cruzó de brazos, volteó la cabeza hacia un costado, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a mover el pie rítmicamente.

–¡¿Qué?!– ese tonto siempre se le salía de control. Debía tornar la situación favorable a él otra vez–. Está bien, Tobi, está bien. Hm.

Esa vez Obito lo miró sumamente alerta por el agujero de la máscara. Deidara estaba definitivamente _muy extraño_ esa mañana.

–No comas si no quieres. Es sólo que, comer solo es muy aburrido, ¿sabes? Porque podrías estar contándome sobre tu chica de cabellos castaños, en vez de tener que oír sólo el ruido de mi dentadura, hm. Pero, como tú quieras– sorbió té –, vete si quieres. Me debes una charla sobre la doncella– no pudo reprimir el sarcasmo en la última palabra.

Obito no le debía nada a ese tipejo. Apretó los dedos contra sus bíceps, en un gesto que a Deidara no se le pasó desapercibido. Así que el niñato quería sacarle la información en dosis. Nunca se lo permitiría.

–Tobi no hablará más de eso con un senpai violento que le puso la pata llena de mugre blanca en su ropa limpia– debía provocarlo para distraerlo hacia los enojos de siempre. Si no era así, nunca estaría seguro de haber disipado las sospechas de Deidara. Y tendría que eliminarlo antes de tiempo, faltando tanto aún para recolectar al resto de los bijus. Lo cierto era que todavía necesitaba a ese soldado. Por eso seguía con vida. Por eso debía contentarlo mientras pudiera. Vaya problema que se había cargado.

Deidara apretó los dientes, tragándose la dosis normal de insultos. Sólo un poco más, y ganaría ese ajedrez mental.

–Está bien, huye de mi violencia, esfúmate en el aire como lo hiciste ayer en ese cementerio. Usa ese jutsu de mierda, hm. Apuesto a que es una técnica de teletransportación– tiró una galleta al aire, atrapándola con su boca. Le miró, lamiendo las migas que habían quedado alrededor de su boca, con esa expresión de desequilibrado que tenía, el triunfo brillando en sus ojos–. Y sigue huyendo hasta que no sepas cómo evitarme, cobarde.

Así que era eso. Deidara se estaba metiendo con su técnica. Resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano hacia su ojo negro y carmesí.

Deidara sonrió. Macabramente, pensó Obito.

–Bien Tobi, creo que entiendes que mi memoria anda bastante bien. Así que vamos, no me hables de ella, cuéntame de tu justu y-

–¡No!– enseguida se llevó las manos a la parte inferior de la máscara, como si se tapara la boca. Grandísimo tonto, se regañó.

Deidara giró la cabeza un poco, abriendo más los ojos, pintando otra sonrisa en su cara. Esa mirada de loco le incomodaba mucho en ese instante.

–Entonces cuéntame de la chica esa. ¿Hace cuánto se murió?– el rubio puso un antebrazo sobre la mesa, acercándose levemente.

Eso tampoco.

–Senpai, ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa?– el nerviosismo le traicionó la voz.

–Nop, hm.

Estaba un poco más cerca. Obito tenía que negociar, no escapar. No quería más preguntas ni conclusiones. ¡No ese día! Carajo, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de Rin, todavía estaba bajo los efectos entumecedores del trauma. ¡No tenía habilidad en esos momentos, sobre _ese_ tema!

–Vamos Tobi, come– Deidara le acercó otra taza de té que le había servido vaya a saber cuándo.

Obito la tomó, y luego la soltó como si le quemara.

–Come, hm.

Ese chico podría haberse dedicado a la tortura, pensó recordando al viejo de Ibiki Morino.

–Deidara-senpai, ¿qué quieres?

Deidara sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y muy parejitos dientes.

–Como dijiste Tobi, tu senpai no sabe nada de ti, hm. Quiero saber más, entonces– sus miradas se cruzaron en el aire y se congelaron unos segundos–. Ya sabes mucho de mí, es injusto– prosiguió Deidara–. Si no vas a decirme nada…

De repente, Deidara se trepó a la mesa y golpeó su máscara con una galletita.

–Come y déjame ver tu cara.

–¡No, senpai! ¡Tobi es muy feo!– nunca se había visto venir eso. Obito había intentado esconder tanto su rostro y sus horribles marcas, que ya no pensaba que podría despertar curiosidad en otros seres humanos. Deidara se le tiró encima, furioso.

Obito aguantó el ataque sin perder el equilibrio, pero se agarró patéticamente su máscara por los bordes.

–¡Come, qué me importa que seas feo, hm!– Deidara ya se parecía a un mono por la manera en la que se le colgaba–. ¡Quiero ver tu rostro, mierda! ¡Hm!

–¡No, no, no, no, no!– la sangre se le había enfriado de nuevo. No podía procesar correctamente lo que estaba pasando. Nadie había exigido ver su rostro. No así, al menos.

–¡No hay nada que negociar, Tobi!– sus pies se le aferraban como otras dos manos. Se le había pegado como un monito a la rama de un árbol muy seguro–. ¡Quiero ver tu rostro, hm!

La galleta ya había caído al piso. Obito intentó calmarse mientras retenía con facilidad al simio rubio que le manoteaba la máscara. Suerte que no había cargado arcilla en sus bocas, ya que de un rápido movimiento, le sacó el cinturón con sus bolsas adicionales. Deidara maldijo, toda la compostura perdida. Igual que las clases de taijutsu en su cerebro. Obito necesitaba una solución intermedia.

–¡Tiempo, tiempo, senpai! ¡Tobi comerá enfrente suyo!

El chico dejó de manotearlo y se quedó quieto, acuclillado sobre los muslos del contrario.

–¿No me mientes, Tobi?– maldición, ¿desde cuándo creía en la sinceridad de Tobi? ¿Por qué bajaba la guardia ante una promesa de un casi desconocido? Pero se abstuvo de agregar algo más.

Tobi le agarró de las muñecas, con fuerza pero procurando no hacerle daño. Deidara apretó más los dedos de sus pies sobre el pantalón negro.

–Tobi no miente, senpai– dijo lentamente–. Pero necesita espacio, y no podrá mostrarle toda su cara– Deidara iba a protestar, pero rápidamente le calló con una falsa promesa–. No aún, senpai. ¡El senpai es tan impaciente con Tobi!

Bien, ese parecía el Tobi de siempre. Consciente de la poco halagadora situación en la que se encontraba, retrocedió hasta la mesa y se sentó en la misma en su pose favorita, mirándolo con ansiedad.

Obito respiró hondo. Menuda roca era ese Deidara. Pero prefería enseñar el mentón a tener que hablar de Rin. Con suerte, para cuando llegara ese momento, Deidara ya estaría muerto. Tomó el té y unas galletas en su amplia mano, y con la otra giró lentamente su máscara al costado derecho. Se sintió ridículo cuando tuvo que comer de esa forma. ¿Todas sus ideas acerca de Tobi eran tan malas? Apenas si se podía respirar bien así.

A Deidara los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Su visión de artista se fijó profundamente en ese mentón ancho de piel pálida, aparentemente recién afeitado. Dientes grandes. Tres surcos pasaban en diagonal por su mejilla derecha. Concretamente, uno terminaba en su labio inferior. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, mientras la sangre se le subía a la cara. No le gustó reaccionar así, pero tampoco podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Esa mandíbula que masticaba grandes trozos, que se ensució un poco con las migajas. Detuvo a medio camino una mano que iba a quitárselas. Seguía mirando con la boca un poco entreabierta, sus grandes ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo de no parpadear. Finalmente Tobi sorbió lo que quedaba de té, se pasó la manga para limpiarse los labios, y muy pronto Deidara extrañó esas bonitas cicatrices.

El silencio permaneció un rato más. Obito se había sentido muy vulnerable al tener que mostrar una parte de su asquerosa cara a alguien más, a ese chico que le arrancaba cosas sin miramientos. Sin compasión. Fue el desayuno que disfrutó menos en mucho tiempo.

Deidara fue el valiente que se atrevió a romper ese incómodo momento, carraspeando para que le volviera la voz.

–Bueno, Tobi… Eso es todo, hm– " _Creo_ ", pensó, bajando la mirada a sus pies. Debía pintarse el esmalte de nuevo.

Obito se levantó silenciosamente, recogiendo las sobras. Deidara era un hombre de temer. Ya debía dejar de mirarlo como a un niño.

–¿El senpai está contento?– se giró, mirándolo con coraje detrás de su seguro escondite anaranjado.

Deidara lo miró con extrañeza. Ahí estaba, un monito trepado a la mesa.

–Te juro que no entiendo por qué quieres ocultar tu rostro, Tobi. Por un momento creí que la razón era puramente estética…– Obito sintió como si le golpearan la boca del estómago. No, él era un soldado, un salvador, la estética no debía importarle. Era pura y exclusivamente para no ser reconocido por Konoha.

–Luego recordé que, aunque estúpido y todo, sigues siendo un ninja, hm– se rascó la nuca–. Pero si te ayuda, no creo que seas feo, o al menos a mí no me podría importar menos eso– listo, ya lo había dicho. Afortunadamente no se puso colorado. Se puso pálido como una hoja, más conservó el equilibrio. Deidara no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía.

A Obito casi se le cae un pocillo.

–Tú…– volvió a aventurar Deidara, tronando los dedos de sus manos para calmarse–. ¿Eso te pasó cuando intentaste salvar a esa chica?

Suficiente.

–Sí– mintió. Quizás así, no preguntaría más.

Deidara asintió con la cabeza. De repente palmeó, se paró sobre la mesa y le señaló con el dedo:

–¡No se habla más por hoy! ¡Tobi, vamos a entrenar, hm!

Obito sonrió con alivio. Por fin habían vuelto a la normalidad.

–¡Claro que sí, Deidara-senpai!

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente del cementerio. Deidara no había vuelto a preguntar sobre Rin, pero algo había cambiado. No le trataba con mayor amabilidad, ni con lástima por la muerte de su amor. Una parte de Obito le agradecía eso. Lo que le extrañaba, era que no importaba cuánto se esforzase por agotarle la paciencia, las explosiones eran cada vez más cortas y las risas más fuertes. Deidara estaba muy risueño últimamente. Seguramente le hacía gracia haber descubierto algo de su rostro.

Esquivó con facilidad otra bomba, sus pensamientos delirando por todos lados. Una parte suya no le perdonaba a Deidara haberlo descubierto así luego de tantos años de aislamiento celosamente guardado, pero otra parte, una que no alcanzaba a comprender, sentía algo parecido a la felicidad por obtener la aprobación del chico de cara perfecta. Aprobación porque no le dijo feo, o porque le dijo que eso no le importaría. Bah, ni le había visto ni la mitad de la cara. Molesto, esquivó otra bomba, esta vez con algo más de lentitud. No necesitaba la aprobación de Deidara. Ni de nadie. La de Rin, ya la había perdido con su muerte, y con todo lo que le siguió. Pensar en eso le daba amargura.

Y frente a ese sabor amargo de boca, unas risas estridentes seguían a cada "katsu" gritado con euforia. Deidara volvía a hacer el sello, demasiado feliz para su gusto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz?

¿Acaso se podía ser así de feliz en la Realidad?

* * *

 **¿Y ustedes, cómo les miraría su yo del pasado? ¡Siempre se está a tiempo de cambiar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Tu cabello y tu desconfianza.**

* * *

Deidara se pintaba las uñas. Mantenerlas todo el tiempo pintadas era algo cansador, pero también le servía de momento de relax. Siempre y cuando Tobi no apareciera por el suelo y le hiciera pintarse el pie, como ya sucedió… unas dos o tres veces.

Mientras cargaba más esmalte en el pincel, recordó lo mejor que pudo el rostro de Tobi. Al final debió ser más ambicioso, no había logrado sacar gran cosa. Todavía no conocía su cara y Tobi no había hecho ni el más mínimo amago de volver a mostrar un centímetro de su piel. Aun así, no le cerraba. Dientes grandes, cuello ancho y poderoso, quijada grande, definitivamente un tipo con una fisonomía así no podía tener voz chillona. Si el mismo tenía una voz potente, Tobi no podía tener voz de cerdo por sacrificar. Allí había otra mentira que deseaba revelar. Quería conocer la verdadera voz de Tobi, a pesar de que en todos sus intentos por tomarlo desprevenido, siempre parecía reaccionar igual. Con esa voz tan estridente.

Se sopló un instante, mirando el resultado. Había algo en esa curiosidad que no le agradaba, como un instinto que le decía que huyera. Pero él era un hombre decidido. Una vez que se le metía algo a la cabeza, no paraba hasta sentirse satisfecho. Y la curiosidad era algo que difícilmente se satisfacía en Deidara cuando quería aprender de algo. O concretamente, de alguien, para este caso. Tampoco era un hombre de arrepentimientos. Su filosofía era de una total libertad, un altar a lo efímero, y por ende los arrepentimientos no entraban en su diccionario.

De Tobi, a veces sentía que no sabía nada. Por ejemplo, había sido compañero de Sasori prácticamente tres años, el marionetista no era para nada sociable, odiaba hablar, y aun así le conoció bastante. Su muerte le había sorprendido, pero también le dijo más cosas de él. Tobi era completamente diferente. No sólo en el aspecto exterior y más mundano, como supo tempranamente, sino también en el interior, como estaba descubriendo ahora. Deidara ni siquiera tuvo que presentarse demasiado con él, sus actos le precedían y le daban fama. Tampoco había querido preguntar al ver quien le esperaba de compañero. Pero ya llevaban más de medio año juntos, y prácticamente no había avanzado nada con Tobi. Al final, esa persona en apariencia simple era un enmascarado de verdad. No sabía nada realmente relevante sobre Tobi, excepto lo que había averiguado hacía unos días. Y lo cierto es que tenía la incómoda sensación de que, de no haber sido por la estupidez de Tobi sumada al más puro azar, ese mismo día estaría sabiendo tan poco de él como la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y le cabreaba mucho porque, muy en el fondo, en su interior, Tobi era un tipo que le caía bien. Había aprendido a respetar a Sasori por las malas, y a admirarlo como artista al punto de llamarle maestro. No tenía mayor relación con el resto de Akatsuki; eran meros compañeros de crimen, si es que esa palabra no les quedaba grande. Deidara nunca había sido un chico antisocial; de hecho, siempre había sido muy popular. Entrar en la organización le recortó mucho esa libertad de comunicación, más se logró acostumbrar a su manera y haciendo mucho escándalo por donde fuera. En el fondo, no se sentiría nunca cien por ciento acostumbrado. Cuando conoció a Tobi, muy pronto sintió que era alguien con quien podría socializar con comodidad. No se equivocó, al menos en principio.

Porque para Deidara, relacionarse era muy importante para que su arte fuera admirado. Tobi soportaba sus explosiones, Tobi obedecía sus órdenes a pesar de su rebeldía, Tobi de alguna manera le había hecho sentir muy cómodo. Y quizás se había ablandado un poco al poder mandonear a una persona, tenerla a su cargo. No era algo que había buscado nunca, pero intentó tomarse en serio su papel de "senpai" proclamado tempranamente por el otro. Y, al final, no era un senpai. Porque Tobi no le obedecía, no le escuchaba, no aprendía, no entrenaba de verdad. Se desaparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba y volvía a los días o a las semanas, sin saber nada de él. Pronto supo que aún hacía ciertas tareas secretas para el espía Zetsu, y sintió auténticos celos profesionales. ¿Qué él no era lo suficientemente bueno como para integrarlo correctamente a Akatsuki? Él no era el novato, ¿entonces por qué escuchar más a Zetsu que al propio Deidara?

Lógicamente no tardó en caer en la cuenta de que Tobi no quería siquiera mostrarle la cara, ni un asomo de su cuerpo. No le hablaba de sus técnicas, no le preguntaba de sus jutsus para no recibir la misma pregunta luego de obtenida la respuesta. No hacía los trabajos, no le apoyaba en las misiones. Había accedido fácilmente a ser blanco de sus bombas, sólo para que Deidara se diera con el hecho de que las atravesaba o algo. No le pasaba nada, no se le movía un solo cabello, no se cansaba. No entrenaba con él, y no tenía constancia de que entrenara solo. Tobi no trabajaba, pero el líder se empeñaba en mantenerlo a pesar de sus quejas. Se le reía, se le burlaba, le molestaba, lo hartaba, se le escapaba como un pez de sus manos desnudas. Tobi era escurridizo, más no era desagradable. Lo que le molestaba a Deidara, y no tardó mucho en saberlo, era que Tobi, a pesar de las apariencias, de los dulces que insistía en convidarle y ese trato tan informal para su supuesto senpai, _no confiaba en él_. ¿Confiaría Tobi en alguien? ¿O esa desconfianza sólo era con él?

Otras veces, tenía la impresión de que Tobi pasaba de él por ser más joven. Joder, ni siquiera sabía la edad de Tobi, mientras que el enmascarado se sabía la suya. No se la quiso decir, escondiéndose tras uno de sus típicos juegos de adivinanzas. La paciencia de Deidara con Tobi no se agotaba simple y rápidamente sin más. La paciencia para su compañero no podía existir si el enmascarado no terminaba de confiar en él.

Recordó todas las misiones que habían compartido. Muy temprano se había acostumbrado a dejar a Tobi de guardia cuando dormía, hasta la última vez. Y esa vez ocurrió lo que ningún ninja de su clase se debería permitir, se durmió y el tipo se fue con la misión en sus bolsillos. Ese hombre podría haberle cortado la cabeza, apuñalado o algo peor mientras dormía, y él tan confiado por primera vez en su puta vida. Incluso la explicación no era muy satisfactoria. Que concretamente, de todos los lugares, ese sea el cementerio de esa chica especial, era demasiado… _conveniente_ para sacar a Tobi de algún apuro. El mundo no era un pañuelo para Deidara. Podría haberle mentido fácilmente para desviar su curiosidad. Luego recordó que él mismo había sugerido que allí estaba enterrada esa persona, como había sugerido que se había hecho esas marcas en el rostro tratando de salvarla. Tobi sólo había dado por sentadas sus afirmaciones. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que esas omisiones eran la verdad de su compañero? De repente, un sentimiento de frustración le llenó hasta el punto de patear con furia el pequeño frasco de esmalte. Nunca había sido así de tonto con una persona desde que se convirtió en shinobi.

Tobi no le había dicho nada. Tampoco le preguntó nada hasta que estuvo en una situación comprometida.

Nunca le habló por motu propio.

Tobi podría haberle mentido todo ese tiempo, porque Tobi…

 _Tobi claramente no confiaba en él._

Se llenó de amargura al recordar como el consejo de Zetsu habría sido importante a la hora de integrarlo a la banda. Deidara no podía confiar en el criterio de alguien a quien no conociera, por muchos años de servicio que le hubiera prestado a Akatsuki. Acataba a regañadientes las órdenes del líder, pero no sabía nada del líder. Esas eras las consecuencias de meterse en un sistema de guerra tan eficiente como el shinobi, pensó. Pero él no estaba hecho para acatar órdenes fácilmente como un soldado cualquiera. No había guerra alguna que le permitiera ponerse del lado de algún bando y pelearla como un patriota con la cabeza lavada. Dentro de la prisión que le suponía Akatsuki, Deidara aún era libre en cada segundo donde disfrutaba de lo efímero.

Recordó la primera vez que tuvo que prestar su chakra para la extracción de esa bestia con cola. Largos años para enterarse de que una de las tareas primordiales era esa. Luego, apareció Tobi en su vida, y se incorporó a la operación de extracción del segundo bijuu como si nada. Tobi nunca había mostrado señales de cansancio, siendo que incluso tipos como Itachi y Kisame, quedaban agotados. Fue la primera vez que su capacidad para no cansarse le llamó la atención. Sólo era comparable con Zetsu. ¿Podría tener Tobi algo que no fuera… humano? Mierda, se parecía tanto a un humano… que tranquilamente podría no serlo, o ser un tipo completamente deshumanizado.

La última opción le retorció espantosamente el estómago. No porque no estuviera acostumbrado a semejantes demonios en el mundo ninja, sino porque no quería que Tobi fuese uno de esos. Aunque jamás lo sabría si se quedaba en puras conjeturas.

Por lo pronto, debía partir de la base de que Tobi era un completo mentiroso, un gran estafador. Un impostor quizás, en el peor de los casos. Un escalofrío le corrió por los omóplatos. Deidara era un artista, y, por ende, desde muy pequeño había demostrado una sensibilidad superior a la de la media. Cuando sentía algo, no solía equivocarse. Y en esos momentos, sentía un pálpito terrible acerca de Tobi, que le aceleró el pulso. De alguna manera, Tobi era un estafador.

¿Habría mentido incluso sobre esa chica, esa antigua compañera? No, se había puesto nervioso, había perdido la compostura por primera vez frente a él. Se sintió más cómodo al pensar en el Tobi nervioso de verdad. De alguna manera, le resultaba más veraz y confiable que el enmascarado de las bromas pesadas. Y aunque no le gustaban las personas inseguras, prefería que Tobi tuviera al menos ese lado más humano, más tratable.

Sí, eso era. Tobi había amado a alguien. Por lo pronto, eso y un par de cicatrices eran lo único que sabía de su compañero. Apretó los labios al hacer la cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que Tobi sabía de él. Se encargaría de empatar el marcador. Se encargaría de que Tobi fuera su igual, y no un mentiroso que le llamaba senpai y lo trataba pasando de él.

Tobi se enteraría de que Deidara existía, y que Deidara era poderoso.

Se ató el pelo frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo con decisión. Sabía que no era un chico con demasiado tacto, su estilo era más bien violento como el cráter de una explosión en la tierra. No era un consejero, ni un interrogador. Sólo era un hombre que no permitiría que le tomaran más el pelo. No ese tontito de Tobi.

Sí, empezaría a preguntar por la chica. Tobi no iba a escapársele nunca más.

¿Tobi sería sólo heterosexual?

Inmediatamente se ampliaron sus ojos, pasó de su reflejo y se acomodó el protector de frente. No le importaba profundizar en esa pregunta extraña que de repente le había venido a la cabeza. No todavía.

La chica. Iría por la chica. Maldita sea.

Salió del baño sin preguntarse por qué la maldecía.

* * *

La suerte le sonreía ese día. Luego del baño, había ido a la cocina a comer lo primero que se encontraba. Tristemente satisfecho con unas pocas frutas y arroz, se dirigió a la habitación para secarse y vestirse. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Tobi estaba tirado vagamente en su futón; no en el propio, sino en el de Deidara. Lo había desordenado un poco con sus pies descalzos. El ambiente parecía ser el acostumbrado: Tobi estaba tramando alguna treta en su contra y contaba los segundos para ver la explosión de su senpai.

Pero Deidara no le iba a dar ese gusto.

–Tobi, ordena mi cama de nuevo, hm– le lanzó con fingido malhumor, para que el enmascarado se confiara en que esa situación era tan cotidiana como las otras. Ya había pasado una semana, tiempo en el que prudencialmente no le había vuelto a interrogar de nada. Con suerte, Tobi se habría acostumbrado al antiguo ritmo de las cosas de nuevo.

–Después, senpai, Tobi está taaaaan cansado– la voz forzadamente cansada se rio, como si no pudiera contener con sus propios chistes.

–Pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de desordenar mis cosas, hm– Deidara se acercó al futón, refregándose los cabellos con una toalla –Hazme espacio, hm– dijo mientras se sentaba, la tela que se ceñía a su cintura abriéndose levemente.

Decidió que no le haría caso a ese detalle.

Tobi no se movió, por lo que Deidara estrujó sus cabellos en sus manos y le lanzó el agua al agujero de la máscara. El enmascarado se retorció y Deidara pudo sentarse con más comodidad, mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello.

–El senpai es malo con Tobi– acusó el otro hombre, con la voz algo aburrida, pero siempre con un ligero tono acusón.

Obito se había cabreado un poco con lo del agua, pero no lo suficiente. Se había tirado a molestar a Deidara, pero pronto había caído en sus típicos pensamientos de cuando no tenía nada que hacer. La roca aplastándole, la muerte de Rin, la traición de Kakashi. El ser una herramienta del plan de Madara y también un ejecutor que cambiaría las cosas. La posibilidad de vivir en un genjutsu que quizás podría hacerle olvidar sus heridas de guerra, hacerle olvidar que era un joven hombre, pero también un viejo veterano. Y que eso le pesaba, le pesaba cada día un poco más.

Por eso, cuando Deidara se le acercó casi desnudo, cuando se sentó rozándole con su cuerpo mojado, cuando se atrevió a intentar empapar su ojo, no le importó. No importaba porque ese chico parecía ser feliz, por lo que no era alguien de quien tomar nota. Las personas que realmente habían sufrido podrían entenderlo, y ese no era Deidara. Aunque definitivamente, algún día el jovencito rubio experimentaría la crueldad de la realidad hasta el punto de que algo o alguien le destrozara significativamente por dentro.

Nadie estaba exento.

Aun así, se preguntaba siempre, por qué le había pasado a él. Por qué a él.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_ , pensó antes de darse cuenta que un "nadie" no debía hacerse ese tipo de preguntas.

–Ey Tobi, ¿no te parece raro estar así de cerca de mí?– preguntó el rubio, intentando sonar casual. Se frustró levemente al ver que el enmascarado no reaccionaba –. Quiero decir, estoy desnudo y mojado a tu lado, intento secarme, ¿sabes? Y tú simplemente pareces no querer moverte un ápice de mi propio futón, hm– finalizó, esperando el efecto.

Obito no le prestaba atención. Sosteniendo su cabeza cómodamente sobre una mano, no tomaba nota de cuando la toalla o los cabellos mojados de Deidara golpeaban sin querer contra su máscara, cabeza, guante o brazo. Él sólo estaba en otro de sus momentos de introversión que se habían convertido en una de sus características desde que esa roca casi le partió el cuerpo por la mitad.

Era curioso, porque antes del accidente, jamás había sido una persona reflexiva. Traumas de guerra, resolvió con simpleza.

Sabía que era un hombre traumado y enfermo. Pero pedir ayuda, no era algo que entrara en su diccionario.

Se rascó levemente los cabellos ante la cosquilla que algo le producía.

Ignoraba que Deidara le miraba con total reprobación. Mientras el artista pensaba en mil y una estrategias sobre cómo comenzar a interrogar exitosamente a Tobi, él sólo se preguntaba _"¿por qué a mí?"_ y _"¿cómo será cuando esté en el tsukuyomi infinito?"_.

Obito no conocía fin a su autocompadecencia.

Un golpe a su máscara reverberó en su interior haciendo un eco seco. Se sacudió un poco; estaba acostumbrado a bajar la guardia con la cercanía del jovencito porque sabía que nunca podría verle la cara.

–Tobi, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

–¡Claro senpai! Tobi lo siente– largó automáticamente. Normalmente, con Deidara todo se reducía a pedir disculpas, así que esa respuesta estaría bien.

Deidara no supo por qué se sintió insultado.

–¿Entonces qué opinas?

Obito parpadeó. No, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Deidara le había estado platicando. La próxima vez procuraría irse a su tsukuyomi a pensar luego de molestar diariamente al chico. Lo bueno de eso era, que como en los días anteriores, todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos. Sólo tenía que reafirmarlo con una sincera, pero no por ello menos fastidiosa, pregunta.

–¿El senpai le estaba hablando a Tobi?

–Y a quién más, ¡Tobi, no se puede hablar contigo, hm! Dime qué opinas sobre estar tan cerca de un hombre, ¿acaso no te incomoda?– por supuesto que esas eran cosas que tenían a Deidara sin cuidado, pero quería saber qué pensaba el morocho al respecto.

A Obito le pareció que Deidara a veces era un poco raro. Aunque no sabía precisar de qué maneras. Quizás le había hecho incomodarse con sus actitudes inoportunas.

Se sonrió tras la máscara. Era una actuación, después de todo. Era gracioso que el chico se lo creyera todo.

–¿Qué es lo malo, senpai?– podía molestarlo un poquito más en lo que restaba del día; entonces se olvidaría de genjutsus, sacrificios y piedras. De su propia consciencia.

–No creo que sea malo. Me alegra saber que al menos no te incomoda, hm– Deidara no estaba mintiendo. Se sentía bien sentir que Tobi esa vez no pretendía despegársele. Por esa vez, se lo dejaba pasar.

Comenzó a secar sus piernas.

–Cuando era pequeño, me incomodaba un poco estar cerca de las chicas, hm. Había una niña, que en algún momento me gustó.

Obito contuvo la respiración. ¿A qué venía eso…?

–Se llamaba Kurotsuchi, hm. Siempre me llamaron la atención las chicas de pelo corto y oscuro– miró con disimulo el cabello de Tobi. No quería suspirar, así que siguió con su plan antes de que la pausa se hiciera demasiado notoria –. Pero una vez que la conocí mejor, se me pasó por completo. Entonces ninguna chica volvió a gustarme demasiado tiempo.

Era verdad. Kurotsuchi era la niña que más tiempo había querido, con un récord de tres meses en su corazón. Demasiado tiempo para el cambiante Deidara.

–¿A ti también te gustan las morochas, no es así, Tobi?

El enmascarado sonrió sin saber por qué. De alguna manera, la conversación no le incomodaba. No tenía nada de peligroso hablar de ello.

–Supongo que sí, senpai. Después de todo, ella era…

Se interrumpió. La nube negra le amenazaba de nuevo. Deidara lo notó.

–Pero dime, ¿castañas o morochas? Me dijiste que tu chica era castaña, hm.

Deidara intentaba por todos los medios de que su voz no se viera afectada.

–Senpai, ¿qué es esto? ¿Tobi es una estrella?

–¡Jajajaja! ¡No sabes lo lejos que estás de eso, hm!– Deidara se rio con ganas –. Sólo quiero saber si alguna vez intentarás sacarme a una chica– finalizó como desafío.

Vio como Tobi se llevaba las manos al estómago.

–¿El senpai tiene miedo del sex-appeal de Tobi?

–¡Tú no tienes sex-appeal ni nada, hm!– escupió, tirándole la toalla en la cabeza. Tobi se la sacó y comenzó a juguetear con ella, pensando.

–Castañas– después de todo, desde los ocho años no había pensado en otra niña que no fuese Rin. Y en el clan Uchiha estaba rodeado de morochas, era muy común para él. Qué pena que su último amor fuera de la pubertad, como si estuviese detenido en el tiempo. Le parecía otra consecuencia nefasta del sistema de guerras shinobi.

A Deidara no le agradó esa respuesta.

–¿Pelirrojas?

Obito recordó cuando Kushina se enojaba con él, sus mechones parándose en nueve puntas. Y luego, la forma en que murió, luego de haber dado a luz, víctima de sus artimañas.

El estómago se le retorció, esa charla se estaba yendo por senderos que no le gustaban.

–Nah, demasiado estridente, senpai– aparentó tranquilidad.

–Wow– Tobi era serio en torno a eso. Eso le puso más nervioso para la pregunta que realmente quería realizarle –. Y… ¿las rubias?

–No lo he pensado– la respuesta fue automática. Deidara sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

–¿El senpai tiene una chica en la cabeza?– preguntó con picardía.

–¡No pienses demasiado! Sólo quería tener una charla masculina, dado la situación en la que nos encontramos, hm.

Ojalá con eso Tobi se olvidara de esas locas ideas.

¿Chicas, gustarle a él? Esas épocas eran tan lejanas que había tenido que forzarse para traer el recuerdo de Kurotsuchi a su mente.

Entonces Obito cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Deidara estaba desnudo, secándose al lado suyo. Y él, casi tirado sobre el costado del chico, sin respetar ningún espacio personal. Incluso para un papel como el de Tobi, era demasiado. Se sentó inmediatamente, alejándose un poco del artista.

–¡Perdón, senpai! ¡Tobi lo siente!

–Si quieres que te perdone, sólo ayuda a mantener esta situación con comodidad– le molestaba tener que fingir un papel así. Pero aún no sabía todo lo que quería sobre Tobi. Era poco lo que estaba concluyendo ese día –. Bien, te conté sobre Kurotsuchi. Siempre tuvo el cabello corto, hm. ¿A ti como te gusta el cabello?– si volvía a aclarar que hablaban "sólo" de mujeres, probablemente vomitaría.

Comenzó a refregar con fuerza su muslo con la tela, intentando suprimir el miedo que le causaba su respuesta.

Obito nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Rin lo llevaba corto, así que quizás eso estaría bien. Pero tampoco quería dar información en demasía, sopesó, mientras miraba la espalda de Deidara, fijándose en el cabello. Ese pelo no estaba mal.

–¡Cabello largo, como el del senpai!– chilló, fingiendo el habitual entusiasmo.

Deidara no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa y que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerzas. Le estaba dando la espalda, sabía que Tobi no podía verlo. Podría seguir preguntando si le gustaban de cabello lacio, de ojos azules, y un montón de tonterías más que no le llevarían a ningún lugar seguro. Debía contenerse, mierda. Jamás se había sentido así.

Como una tonta colegiala intentando averiguar lo que le gustaba a un chico con el que estuviese obsesionada. No, él no era un obsesivo, ese había sido Sasori. No era algo que le caracterizara, excepto en el arte.

–¿Por qué tantas preguntas, senpai?– Tobi se le acercó un poco, lo suficiente hasta ver que la piel de la espalda del otro se erizaba –. ¿El senpai está enamorado de una chica y necesita la ayuda de Tobi?

Eso sería realmente divertido. Sobre todo si a Deidara le rompían el corazón, quizás eso era lo que el adolescente necesitaba para dejar atrás las risas y la alegría de la niñez, y entender que ningún "katsu" le daría la seguridad que una realidad ilusoria pero basada en una técnica perfecta sí podía entregarle. No obstante, sintió un poco de pena por el joven, en el supuesto caso de que tuviera que vivir un desengaño. Para Obito era difícil empatizar con los demás sin ningún interés de por medio. Quizás sentía pena porque Deidara era la encarnación de la juventud en esa lúgubre organización; y a él la posibilidad de vivir esa juventud le había sido arrebatada. Se aseguraría de que eso no le pasara al rubio en el tsukuyomi infinito.

Deidara se giró bruscamente hacia él.

–¿Acaso crees que, si fuera así, pediría tu ayuda? Me insultas, hm. Como si yo no tuviera mis propios encantos– agregó, levantándose el cabello goteante en una pose coqueta, la sonrisa de autosatisfacción siempre presente. Deidara era coqueto y se sabía así.

–Quizás el senpai cree que Tobi puede ser un duro rival, ¡hum!– dijo imitándole, inflando sus bíceps y llevándose las manos a la nuca. De seguro Deidara se ofendería.

Deidara se sintió idiota al quedarse mirando los cabellos gruesos asomar contra esos músculos.

–Deja de soñar, hm– mejor terminar con ese tema, pensó mientras se peinaba con rapidez y desprolijidad.

Obito se le quedó mirando.

–¿Se le ofrecen más preguntas, senpai?

Mierda, se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a intentar averiguar cosas sobre él.

–¿Por qué le cuentas esas cosas a Tobi?

Esa interrupción le había dado un pie.

–Porque me contaste cosas muy íntimas la vez pasada, y no creí que fuera justo, hm.

–Pero dijiste que no sabías nada de Tobi…

–¡Eso dije, sí! Luego reflexioné y caí en la cuenta de que quizás me había metido en lo que no me importaba. Por eso te conté cosas sobre mí, hm– terminó de improvisar. Ni él se la creía.

Obito tampoco. Deidara no era de esos que hablaran sobre la justicia. Pero sí era de los que detestaba saber intimidades de los demás.

–No, Tobi es quien ha sido injusto con el senpai. ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber sobre Tobi?– tuvo que contenerse una risilla al ver la luz de la curiosidad crecer en los ojos azules.

–¿Cómo se llamaba ella?– largó con gran ansiedad.

Obito se levantó del futón y lo cargó en sus brazos.

–¡Tobi! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!– se sacudió como pudo, pero nada era suficiente si tenía que taparse la entrepierna con las manos.

Tobi no parecía tener el más mínimo complejo en alzarlo en brazos estando aún desnudo.

Obito abrió las sábanas con su pie.

–Es hora de que el senpai se vaya a la cama– canturreó.

–¡Pero si es de día! ¡Bájame, hm!

Obito lo depositó en el futón, le tapó hasta las orejas y volvió a repetir la operación innumerables veces a pesar de las sacudidas de Deidara.

–Es que el bebé no ha dormido su siestita hoy.

–¡Tobi!

Deidara se había puesto colorado.

Obito pensó que era de la rabia.

–Tobi se quedará aquí hasta que el senpai se duerma. Si es necesario, le contará historias de princesas y sapos– agregó tironeándole uno de los cachetes.

Deidara le miró tan enojado e inflado de ira, que Obito pensó que era un niño de nuevo. Pero no, ese monito, había demostrado que era un hombre de temer. Mejor no devolverle el control de la situación.

–Sólo quiero que me cuentes su nombre, hm– dejó de forcejear. Si obtenía esa información, quizás hasta se dejaría arropar por Tobi aunque no tuviese sueño.

Qué insistente era, pensó Obito. Le aplastó la punta de la nariz con un dedo enguantado.

–¿Kurotsuchi, dijiste que se llamaba, senpai?

–Tienes memoria cuando quieres, hm– en ningún momento creyó necesario alejar a mordiscos esa mano de su nariz.

–Bueno, la chica que me gustaba se llamaba…– hizo una pausa dramática, manteniendo en vilo a su compañero.

El artista no aguantaría más el suspenso. Ojalá esa vez Tobi no le mintiera.

–¡El senpai tendrá que adivinarlo!– largó, levantando el índice de su mano derecha.

Deidara puso su peor cara. Debió haberlo visto venir. Primero, que adivinara su edad, luego, el nombre de la princesita. Tobi era un gran estafador, después de todo.

–Descansa, senpai, Tobi va a limpiar el desastre que dejaste en el baño– le arropó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Deidara no iba a quejarse; siempre inundaba la pequeña instalación. Y de alguna manera, Tobi era muy bueno secándolo.

Decidió quedarse en la cama, sopesando la información que había obtenido.

A Tobi le gustaban cabellos castaños, largos, y quizás rubios. No había logrado obtener nada más. Se sentía decepcionado. Quizás por eso nunca había pensado en convertirse en un ANBU.

Mierda, no había obtenido nada, y tuvo que contar algo tan vergonzoso como lo de Kurotsuchi. De nuevo estaba con las manos vacías, porque, ¿de qué le servía saber qué tipo de cabellos le gustaban a Tobi?

O quizás debía ser más objetivo y admitir que la información que había conseguido sí le interesaba. Procuraría ponerle algo más de cuidado a su cabello a partir del próximo baño, decidió mientras se miraba las puntas. Aunque el de Tobi le gustaba tanto así, rebelde y sin tratamiento alguno, le parecía algo paradójico.

* * *

Obito absorbía el agua del baño con el kamui, rememorando la conversación que acababa de mantener. Deidara había vuelto a agarrarle con la guardia baja, y de nuevo había sido más que nada un producto de la casualidad. Afortunadamente, pudo reponerse para que no insistiera en conocer su cara y sus técnicas. El chico era peligrosamente curioso, más ya no le causaba la misma desconfianza de la semana anterior. Sólo era un jovencito queriendo saber, buscando no estar solo. Respecto de lo de Rin, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que sería así con Deidara. Un doloroso recuerdo constante.

Aun así, no podía odiar a Deidara. Después de todo, como Uchiha podía obtener más fuerza de su odio, o de su amor lastimado. Se preguntó si esa tal Kurotsuchi sería parecida en algo a Rin o no. Ya lo averiguaría. Si el chico se portaba bien, quizás le permitiría estar en el tsukuyomi con su vieja amiga de la infancia. De seguro extrañaba algo a su antiguo equipo chunin, por lo que se vio en necesidad de contarle cosas de aquellas épocas.

No podía culparlo, después de todo.

Además, él había jurado que nunca más amaría a alguien después de Rin. La memoria de Rin era algo que seguía estando a salvo.

En la habitación, Deidara meditaba en el futón, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo sonreír.

"Él dijo la chica que le _gustaba_ ".

Los artistas siempre podían percibir más detalles que la media, estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo siento por la larga ausencia, después de largo tiempo, algunos quizás sabrán que estuve ocupada con la TobiDeiWeek2017 (pueden buscarla así en Tumblr). Ya no veía las horas de actualizar, y finalmente hoy después de tanto tiempo logré ponerme a escribir :D**

 **El título es básicamente un POV de Deidara, sobre dos cosas que le atraviesan en el capítulo de hoy. Sweet Deidara child, no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo así, por lo que intenté ser lo más fiel posible al personaje. De veras el odia tener que hablar en clave de "nos gustan las chicas", pues su sexualidad va por otro lado en este fic (y en todos los que escriba sobre él jiji). Pero tenía que sacarle información a Tobi. Obito iba a estar más deprimido en un principio, pero de ser así la trama no avanzaría y de nada sirve escribir en círculos. Así que, digamos que, para este capítulo, nuestro enmascarado se "recuperó" a tiempo. Las estrategias de Deidara para los siguientes capítulos serán diferentes... o quizás ya no existan.**

 **¡Mucho ObiDei para todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Ser más dulce, como si fueras un niño.**

* * *

La semana había estado lluviosa, y Deidara no era feliz con eso. Sin ser suficiente el hecho de que no podía moldear figuras nuevas demasiado tiempo al aire libre, Tobi había vuelto a desaparecerse sin avisar. Llevaba cuatro días que no le veía.

Pein tampoco se había comunicado con él para asignarle ninguna misión, y no le respondía cuando le preguntaba por Tobi. Sólo le dijo que estaba haciendo un favor a Zetsu, y luego lo suspendió como una piedra en el aire, cuando Deidara empezó a quejarse de que Tobi era su compañero y el de nadie más. Se desplomó ruidosamente cuando el líder le dejó y desapareció. Otros ojos raros; esas cosas le caían muy mal. Entre el sharingan y ese ojo de varios círculos, nunca se sentiría cómodo.

Volvió al taller y se sentó a la mesa, observando con aburrimiento su nueva figura. Aún no había salido a probarla, pero no porque el clima fuera un impedimento. La Garuda no sería una bomba que se quedara chica al lado de cualquier tipo de clima. Simplemente, no quería estrenar su reciente creación si no estaba Tobi a su lado, aplaudiéndole por su arte pop - a pesar de que se había cansado de aclararle que el pop estaba muerto.

Empujó una bolita de arcilla y se quedó mirando como esta se alejaba hasta caer de la mesa, suspirando pesadamente. Acostó su cabeza sobre su brazo extendido, y volvió a suspirar.

Estaba aburrido. Y cuando Deidara se aburría, no había nada que le sacara de ese estado. Tenía miles de ideas creativas en la mente, pero simplemente así, no quería ponerlas a funcionar. Le estaba faltando esa voz molesta que le despertaba antes del alba.

Ya no estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Tobi, algo le decía que estaba bien y volvería a salvo. El enmascarado era un tipo fuerte en el fondo. El problema era que Tobi no volvía aún, y se sentía como si se marchitara. Cuatro días.

Volvió a largar otro largo suspiro.

Mierda. Se estaba enamorando. Lo sabía.

Y esta vez, era algo grande.

Tan profunda era su apatía, que no se molestó en fijarse quién abrió la puerta para entrar. Volvió a tirar otra pelota de arcilla.

–¿Senpai?

Y le había alzado desnudo sin inmutarse, cómo lo odiaba.

–¿Er, senpai?– Obito se acercó, cauteloso. Ya había preparado miles de posibles mentiras para justificar su desaparición, el chico siempre solía enojarse cuando se desparecía sin previo aviso. Se sorprendió al comprobar que no lo recibía ninguna explosión y que no había una intención homicida en el aire. Pero esa persona era Deidara; su sharingan nunca se equivocaba. Quizás estaba enfermo, o sumido en uno de sus delirios de creatividad.

Deidara levantó despacio la cabeza, preguntándose si no le había llamado con la mente.

–¡Hola, Tobi!– se incorporó con rapidez, intentando por todos los medios contener una sonrisa gigantesca. Se acercó al enmascarado con ansias, y en vez de pegarle como solía hacerle, simplemente le pellizcó el brazo.

Tobi no se veía lastimado. Eso era suficiente como para subirle el ánimo exponencialmente.

Obito se preguntó por qué Deidara reaccionaba bien al verlo de repente, en vez de asustarse o recibirle mal, como siempre hacía. Estaba al corriente de que al artista le ofendía que volviera de sus desapariciones, en vez de abandonar Akatsuki para dejarle en paz.

–¿El senpai está delirando de fiebre? ¿Hidan le convirtió en un zombi?– arriesgó, sorprendido.

Deidara se sonrió, muy tranquilo.

–Sabes que ese inútil no puede tocarme, hm. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo estuviste? Por lo visto Zetsu te hizo trabajar demasiado otra vez. ¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Debo amenazarte con comerte, hm?

–¡Iiiii! ¡Tobi no quiere que el senpai sea caníbal también!– gritó, retrocediendo con gracia hacia la pared. Deidara se rio con fuerza. ¿En serio estaba de tan buen humor? ¿Qué se traía? Últimamente, ese chico no hacía más que desconcertarle.

Y lo peor era que no le estaba montando un escándalo por irse de misión secreta con Zetsu. ¿Deidara habría descubierto algo de su verdadera identidad? Si eso era así, las cosas estaban mal.

–¿Cómo estuviste?– esa voz algo amenazadora se acercaba más al Deidara que conocía. Suspiró aliviado, sin preocuparse por ocultarlo.

–¿No te lastimaste otra vez el trasero, verdad? Hm.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Obito pudo percibir con claridad lo que se asomaba detrás de esa cortina color cielo. Preocupación.

Deidara se había preocupado por él, y él tan solo pensaba en qué mentiras decirle. Era algo muy extraño viniendo de Deidara, casi podría considerarlo como un honor. Si tan solo se hubiera preocupado así por Sasori, quizás el marionetista estaría vivo.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Deidara le seguía mirando con un dejo de preocupación.

–¿Zetsu no te hizo nada, hm?– mumuró muy bajo.

No pudo evitar sentir un gran sentimiento de culpa. El tan viejo y conocido sentimiento de culpa, de que había hacho algo mal. Había acostumbrado tanto a Deidara a irse sin avisar, y a mentirle cada vez que volvía, que no sopesó las consecuencias que podría tener en su compañero. Después de todo, Deidara sería su compañero un buen tiempo, el primer compañero shinobi que tenía desde que se separó de su equipo de Konoha. Se suponía que los shinobis no debían mostrar sus sentimientos y no quebrar las reglas, que todo eso sería en vano. Pero, aunque se arrepentía y se victimizaba todos los días, volvería a violar las reglas si del bienestar de un compañero se tratase. Si había algo que decidió mantener de su viejo pensamiento, era cuidarse de no ser una escoria con sus compañeros, como lo era Kakashi.

Y allí estaba el chico estruendoso, callado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, interrogándolo en silencio. Como si no quisiera molestarle demasiado. Ese no era Deidara.

–El líder ya me dijo que seguirás haciendo trabajos de espionaje para Zetsu, hm. Así que, supongo que tienes dos senpai y… espero que, si aprendes a hacer algo bien, sea por mí, hm– agregó, dubitativo. No estaba seguro de si quería que Tobi tuviese dos senpai. Zetsu era el que estaba de más, aunque nadie le dijera las razones o fuera fundamental para el funcionamiento de Akatsuki.

Escuchar a Deidara hablar así era como escuchar hablar a un fantasma, a alguien que no decía lo que pensaba. Y Deidara siempre, siempre, decía lo que pensaba. La apariencia descuidada del coqueto chico y su mirada preocupada no eran comunes. Con mucha culpa, se acercó a Deidara y le abrazó.

–Tobi volvió, senpai.

Deidara se dejó abrazar y apretó con fuerza los ojos, la garganta doliéndole por el nudo que la angustia le había provocado.

El abrazo de Tobi era cálido.

–Entonces estás bien– no se iba a separar mientras pudiera, aunque no pensaba corresponderle al abrazo.

–Tobi siempre sabe que, si le pasa algo, su senpai le cuidará– Obito le separó, tomándolo de los hombros –. O quizás Deidara-senpai no sabe nada de ninjutsu médico y deje a Tobi como a un comatoso, jiji– lo más probable era lo segundo. Deidara no le curaría como Rin solía hacerlo, pero de seguro le importaba más a él que a Kakashi. Quizás el artista era más amistoso de lo que inicialmente le había parecido.

–Tonto, si vienes hecho un desastre, le prenderé fuego a Zetsu y…

–¡El senpai se preocupa tanto por Tobi que le hace sentirse como una colegiala!– le interrumpió, llevándose las manos hacia los costados de la máscara. Como siempre, como estaba bien.

Deidara torció la boca.

–Y pondré mi más nueva creación en tu culo, hm.

Qué agresivo que era, pensó Obito. Al menos, volvía a ser el Deidara de siempre. Recordó entonces que Deidara se aburría mucho los días de lluvia; quizás eso le había tenido algo cabizbajo.

Nada que no se solucionara con unas buenas bromas y con la nueva provisión de dulces que había traído.

–¡Mire, senpai!– sacó una paleta entre cada dedo, como si fuesen kunai–. ¿Cuál le gusta más?

–Te dije que no me gustan los dulces, hm.

–¿No se los va a confiscar a Tobi?– era divertido cuando el chico se salía de sus cabales y le secuestraba los dulces. Todo para descubrir que también se los comía –. ¿Senpai?– agitó las paletas frente a los ojos del otro, en un desfile de azúcar pretenciosamente malvado.

Deidara suspiró y lo inesperado ocurrió.

–Quiero el sabor más raro que hayas conseguido.

¿Eh, el de sandía y kiwi? A Obito le había costado encontrarlo.

Deidara advirtió divertido el dilema de Tobi.

–Ya, si no eres capaz de compartir tus cosas, no me ofertes nada, hm– se cruzó de brazos.

Obito se lo pensó mejor. En la próxima misión podría conseguir más de sandía y kiwi. Además, se había comido cuatro de esos de camino a la cueva. Darle el que quedaba no iba a matarle.

Estiró la mano, ofreciéndole la paleta de dos colores. Deidara la tomó y se trepó a la mesa, comenzando a abrir el paquete del dulce. Obito se quedó mirando como el chico comenzaba a comer la mitad de una paleta.

–¿Qué tú no comes, Tobi?

Obito se acercó y tomó asiento enfrente de él.

–Si Tobi intenta comer, el senpai va a tirársele encima de nuevo pretendiendo ver su cara– sería divertido ver hasta dónde Deidara sería capaz de llegar. Ya no estaba tan deprimido como la primera vez, podía retarle en ese juego. Después de todo, mostrar su cara nunca había sido algo emocionante.

–No haré eso, me dijiste que me mostrarías tu cara de a poco, ¿recuerdas?– Deidara acabó por morder la mitad de la paleta, y masticando sonoramente, le acercó la otra mitad.

Un momento, nunca dijo que le mostraría la cara del todo. Dijo que iría _lento_ , no que le cumpliría sus caprichos.

–Vamos, toma. No voy a insistirte mucho esta vez.

Obito se quedó mirando la mitad de la paleta de sandía y kiwi.

–¿No le gustó, senpai?

–Claro que me gustó, pero tú también querías comerla, hm. Así que ten tu otra mitad.

Obito tomó la paleta y se corrió levemente la máscara, comenzando a degustarla con gula. Después de eso le diría que ya tenía otras cuatro en el estómago. Se sintió terriblemente egoísta, pero es que ese sabor le podía más que los otros.

Deidara se quedó mirando apaciblemente como Tobi comía, con la cara entre las manos. Bien, nada nuevo. Por lo poco que podía ver de su cara, se veía igual que la otra vez. Quizás Tobi tendría veintitantos, quizás estaba por la treintena. Si era así, no le agradaba la diferencia de edades. Lo bueno fue que esta vez Tobi no se corrió hacia el costado, así que podía ver con claridad como la lengua lamía lo que quedaba del caramelo. Esa cicatriz en el labio le sentaba muy bien. Se mordió los labios otra vez, interrumpiéndose cuando de repente Tobi decidió comer los restos a grandes bocados. Esa vez, el enmascarado había estado relajado y comió sin pudor enfrente suyo.

Incluso Obito se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para tomar otra paleta a tientas y comenzar a comerla, dejando que el sabor le sorprendiera. No estaba tan mal comer con la vista tapada, sentía que el sabor del dulce penetraba más en su lengua, igual que el aroma en su nariz tapada. Mejor descubrirse la punta de la nariz para vivenciar mejor esa nueva experiencia gastronómica.

Disfrutando el espectáculo, Deidara tomó otra paleta para sí, mientras cambiaba su pose a una más cómoda y comía con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora veía la nariz de Tobi, no era mucho, pero algo más. Era algo fina, quizás un poco grande, pero le gustó. Le sentaba bien, probablemente el hueco ese era apuesto.

Se había olvidado de que, especialmente en el último día, no había atendido correctamente a su hambre. Y si Tobi por fin confiaba en él para comer, como constató al ver que desaparecía una tercera paleta, podría comer todos los dulces que quisiera sin preocuparse por sus jutsus.

–Aaaah, comer esas cuatro paletas y media de sandía y kiwi ponen a Tobi de muy buen humor– sonrió el enmascarado, sobándose el estómago, antes de volver a taparse la cara.

Deidara estaba partido. La sonrisa que nunca había visto, le conmovió extrañamente hasta el tuétano. Una sonrisa sincera y aterradoramente bella. Los labios, manchados ridículamente con distintos colorantes. Tobi, aprovechando su debilidad para comerle la mitad de la paleta más exótica.

–¡Vas a conocer a Garuda!

–Garu… ¿qué?

* * *

–Garuda, es un dios mitad pájaro, mitad hombre, hm. El enemigo de las serpientes. Es algo de cultura general, tonto– Deidara caminaba muy animado bajo la lluvia, Tobi corría detrás de él tratando de alcanzarle el sombrero de paja. No entendía por qué Deidara insistía en alejarse tantos kilómetros de la guarida.

–¿Entonces ese bicho feo existe?

–¡No es feo! Y no es nada más que un mito, hm– Deidara creó el conocido halcón y Obito le siguió. Tomaron gran altura, más de la acostumbrada.

–Pero senpai, Tobi una vez escuchó que los bijuus eran un mito, ¿qué tal si es igual con ese tal Carudo?

–Garuda idiota, Ga-ru-da– escupió Deidara –. Pues no me importa, porque en instantes dejará de ser un mito. Ahora no te atrevas a moverte. ¡Y observa bien!

La adrenalina en su voz le indicó a Obito que esa técnica era asesina. Cuando Deidara tomó grandes bocados de arcilla y se los echó a su boca principal, masticándola con algo de dificultad, creyó que finalmente se había vuelto totalmente loco. Enseguida, vio como efectuaba los sellos del tigre, mono y serpiente, y escupía toda la arcilla hacia el suelo.

Un clon del propio Deidara, más alto que los árboles, se formó en el suelo. Obito notó con su sharingan, incluso a esa altura, que el Deidara gigante estaba lleno de millones de pequeñas bombas. Se preguntó qué tendría que ver con el mito de Karuda, que en realidad conocía bien. Los temblores de Deidara le distrajeron un momento.

–Y ahora Tobi, la obra final– le miró con los ojos desorbitados como cada vez que iba a hacer volar una aldea–. ¡KATSU!– gritó fuerte, como nunca antes le había escuchado gritar.

Millares de arañas que sólo los dojutsus podrían observar se extendieron por una gran área. Al explotar, redujeron a cenizas todo tipo de vida. Obito lo decidió. No iba a perder a Deidara. Era una técnica aterradora, como pocas veces había visto. Sería crucial en la batalla.

–¡Las nano bombas que componen al Garuda son inhaladas por cualquier ser vivo sin que lo puedan evitar! ¡Nada escapa al alcance de mi nueva técnica, la C4!– Deidara cayó de rodillas, y su halcón se tambaleó en el aire. Obito observó cómo sus flujos de chakra habían disminuido drásticamente en su cuerpo. Se acercó al terrorista, que se tambaleó contra su hombre, ofreciéndosele de apoyo. Era una gran técnica, pero podía dejar a Deidara fuera de combate. Y el chico era tan ambicioso, que era capaz de quedarse al borde de la muerte con tal de presumir su nuevo jutsu. Tendría que convencerlo de usarla sólo como último recurso.

–El arte… es… explosión– Deidara jadeaba totalmente fatigado. Los días en que Tobi había estado afuera se había alimentado muy mal. Gastar tanto chakra de golpe le estaba pasando factura –. ¿Qué opinas, Tobi?– como pudo, le miró con cansancio, mientras se acostaba sobre el inestable halcón, extendiendo brazos y piernas.

El enmascarado se agachó a su lado.

–Deshaz este halcón, senpai. Tobi te llevará a la superficie sin riesgos– le ordenó al oído.

Deidara parpadeó asombrado ante la voz seria de Tobi, tragando saliva con dificultad. Tenía sed. No podía ocuparse de averiguar cosas de su discípulo en esos momentos.

–No– jadeó –. No hasta que no me digas qué te pareció mi nuevo Garuda C4, hm– terminó, cerrando los ojos, la voz se le escapaba.

Obito sonrió tras la máscara. Ese jovencito era tan terco.

–¿La verdad, senpai? _Aterrador_ – susurró, no le estaba mintiendo –. Pero…– Deidara abrió un ojo – … sólo a nivel molecular, tonto senpai.

–¡Oye!– su orgullo estaba realmente herido. Había querido mucho impresionar a Tobi. El enmascarado solía reaccionar con más optimismo a sus ideas. Si tuviera fuerzas, le daría una paliza.

Se había dicho que iba a empatar el marcador, que Tobi le reconocería como alguien fuerte.

Se sorprendió al sentir un calor extraño. Abriendo los ojos con dificultad, vio como Tobi le quitaba la mirilla y posaba una mano en su frente, la otra sobre su ombligo. Un resplandor de un verde sanador apareció en sus palmas, y supo que Tobi le estaba aplicando ninjutsu médico. ¿Desde cuándo sabía hacer eso?

La sensación era agradable. Poco a poco, sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y que ya no tenía que esforzarse por respirar bien. Muy pronto, recuperó la voz, y logró mantener el control de su halcón.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes ninjutsu médico?– se sentó con algo de pesadez en cuanto las manos de Tobi se alejaron de su cuerpo. Había retenido un extraño calor en las zonas donde le había tocado.

Obito se sentó a su lado. Tal parecía que no tendría que deshacer el halcón. Eso era bueno, no tendría que exponer ninguna otra de sus técnicas.

–Tobi aprendió algo de su vieja amiga. Luego de su muerte, decidió dominar lo mejor que podía el ninjutsu médico– declaró con simpleza.

Deidara le miró, como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

–Eres el único miembro de Akatsuki que conozco que lo domina, hm.

–Tobi no se ha preguntado si los otros saben usarlo. En cualquier caso, nadie le ha pedido favores a Tobi– concluyó mientras se sostenía la nuca con las manos.

–En mi caso, Kurotsuchi me copió algunas técnicas para desarrollar las suyas, y ese día casi comencé a odiarla– recordó.

–Qué interesante, senpai. Dos niñas nos enseñaron cosas importantes.

–¡Te digo que Kurotsuchi me plagió!

–Senpai, no creo que sea plagio. ¿Ella no es artista, o Tobi se equivoca?

No se equivocaba. Kurotsuchi no había plagiado nada, era sólo su orgullo herido. Deidara rumió un poco ofendido, mientras sonaba la familiar risilla de burla. Él siempre había sido el más creativo del equipo Onoki.

–Asumo que el amor del senpai llegó hasta ahí.

–Asumes bien, hm– Deidara había descubierto de niño, que el amor por sus creaciones superaba el que pudiera sentir por alguien más. Era el límite absoluto de su predisposición a otras personas.

–Senpai, la próxima vez que uses esa técnica, procura comer bien– le recordó Tobi.

–Mira quién habla… ¡Tú, el cara de paleta!

–¡Oiga!– Tobi sonaba auténticamente ofendido –. ¡Tobi se preocupa por su senpai!

Deidara sonrió, mirando el cielo calmo luego de la explosión.

–Gracias, Tobi.

Obito le miró extrañado. Deidara no era de esos que daban las gracias, ¿o sí?

–¿Gracias por qué, senpai?

Deidara chistó molesto.

–Ya sabes, por eso que dijiste.

–¿Al senpai le gusta que Tobi se preocupe por él?

–Tobi, ya cállate. Te agradecí por curarme, cuando en realidad no me hacía falta, hm– se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que el halcón comenzara a bajar con lentitud. La lluvia se había disipado.

–Si Tobi no le ayudaba, el senpai se moría. ¡Tonto senpai!– le regañó casi con alegría.

–¡No iba a morirme! ¡Sólo gasté demasiado chakra, hm!

–Tobi tendrá que cocinarle a su senpai de nuevo– lanzó con voz lastimosa, rascándose la nuca. Otra noche más de cuidar a Deidara.

–Olvídate de eso. Lo único que necesito es que estés presente la próxima vez, Garuda C4 no debe ser tan pequeña. Necesito aumentar el radio de la explosión, y mejorar mi clon en cuanto a movilidad y tamaño. Mi arte debe ser aún más magnificente, hm– terminó casi hablando consigo mismo, imaginando las mejoras que podría hacerle a su nueva técnica.

–¡¿Más grande?! ¡Senpai, usted sólo quiere morirse explotando una bomba!– chilló escandalizado –. De todas maneras, ¿para qué necesita a Tobi?

–Sabes que no tenemos un buen trabajo en equipo, hm.

–Pero es tu técnica, senpai.

Deidara sólo guardó silencio, buscando un buen lugar para aterrizar.

Obito ató los cabos con facilidad.

–¡El senpai tiene miedo de que necesite una enfermera y Tobi no esté a su lado!

–¡No es cierto! ¡Me basto completamente por mí mismo, hm!– ahora sí que se estaba molestando más de lo normal. Y él que había llegado a extrañarlo.

Obito abrazó a Deidara.

–¡Tobi cuidará de su senpai! Y el senpai desarrollará arte más ruidoso todavía– no iba a permitir que le pasara algo por su inmadurez.

Deidara se rio.

–Está bien, Tobi. Si tan sólo no fueses tan molesto, me ayudarías más de lo que crees.

Obito se separó de él, algo dolido, como protegiéndose con las manos. Ese chico sí que sabía lastimar con su lengua.

Deidara se le quedó viendo, en una muda lucha de voluntades, hasta que no lo soportó más. Tobi volvía a ganarle.

–Agh, ya, ven aquí, hm– se resignó. Tobi se le lanzó encima, estrujándole el hombro con fuerza, y despeinándolo con el puño izquierdo, como sabía que le molestaba –. ¡Pero no me despeines!

–El senpai ya estaba hecho un desastre de todos modos. ¡Oiga, senpai!

–Qué quieres ahora– rumió mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello.

–¿Rubias o morochas?

Tobi estaba siendo… demasiado amistoso ese día.

–Morochas, hm.

–¿Cabello corto o largo?

–Ya te dije que corto, hm.

–Oh, ¡Tobi debe de tener el cabello de sus sueños!– exclamó, tironeándose dos mechones.

Deidara le miró y se tentó.

–¡Jajajaja! ¡Cállate!

–¡Pero Tobi quiere saber!

–Eso no es cierto– le acusó Deidara.

Tobi se rió. Realmente no era cierto, Obito sólo quería más temas de charla. Se soltó los cabellos y se quedaron mirándose. Los dos comenzaron a reírse, mientras que el morocho se tomaba de la barriga, a Deidara los hombros se le sacudían incontrolablemente.

Hacía tantos años que no se reía así, era como cuando tenía a sus amigos en Iwa.

Obito no sabía de qué se estaban riendo específicamente, pero no le importó. Probablemente era por ese tipo de cosas que Deidara se la vivía gritando "katsu". Lo importante aquí era que, por primera vez en décadas, volvía a reír con complicidad con alguien. Hablar sobre tipos de chicas, compartir sus gustos, bajar de un salto al suelo y sentarse a comer dulces era algo que de niño había querido hacer, y había creído imposible luego de la roca. No sabía muy bien qué hacer para prolongar esa situación una vez acabada su única paleta, así que recurrió a la única técnica que había desarrollado con Deidara. Se paró a su lado y le miró desde arriba.

Un risueño Deidara le devolvió la mirada.

–Senpai, usted es muy enano.

La risa de Deidara fue reemplazada por una expresión que oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la amenaza.

–¿Qu… qué?

–Mire qué enanito es al lado de Tobi, si nos paramos derechos– agregó, poniéndose recto, espalda contra espalda. Le debía sacar al menos cabeza y media, y de seguro pesaba una veintena de kilos más. Si estuviesen en un combate de taijutsu chunin, quizás podría vencerle.

–¡Ni creas que eso te hace superior, hm!– Deidara se giró con rapidez, intentando agarrarle. Obito saltó rítmicamente hacia atrás, provocándole para que empezara a perseguirlo. Sentía ganas de correr.

Deidara le lanzó la paleta que estaba comiendo como un kunai.

–¡Y también es bastante lento!– gritó gozoso, luego de esquivarla con facilidad. Atacarle con dulces, qué chico más loco tenía en frente.

–¡Tobi, de esta no te salvas, hm!– empezó a correr detrás del enmascarado, ninguno de los dos pretendía usar ninjutsu.

Estaban jugando a las corridas. Deidara corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero, o el ninjutsu médico no había sido suficiente, o Tobi sin usar chakra era demasiado veloz. Quizás era porque por su altura, podía dar grandes zancadas.

Para darle ventaja, Obito comenzó a correr en círculos, permitiendo que Deidara se le acercase de tanto en tanto, pero sin dejarle atraparlo nunca. Ambos se reían, concentrados exclusivamente en la persecución.

Obito decidió que era mejor atrapar al chico y así lo hizo.

–¡Cosquillas, senpai!– exclamó sin pensárselo demasiado.

–¡Yo no tengo cosquillas, hm!– el rubio le acercó las manos con lenguas movedizas, y de repente Obito recordó que nunca se le habían ido las cosquillas. Soltó al chico inmediatamente y puso pies en polvorosa.

–Así que tienes cosquillas, ¡vuelve acá!– le gritó un eufórico Deidara, lanzándose a la persecución de nuevo. A la vuelta tendría demasiado hambre.

–¡Nunca, senpai! ¡Wajajaja!

Obito corrió como nunca lo había hecho: sin impuntualidades ni peligros acechándole. Corría porque así lo quería, y sus piernas se movían una más rápido que la anterior, alcanzando un ritmo vertiginoso, bajando como un antílope por las colinas verdes, esquivando y saltando todos los reveses del terreno. Corría hacia adelante sin esperar nada del terreno. Era muy divertido.

–¡Wuju!– lanzó eufórico, mientras escuchaba la voz de Deidara insultarle en todos los idiomas que conocía.

* * *

 **¡Obito volvió a ser un niño! No me imaginaba escribiendo algo así cuando empecé este oscuro fic. Pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. El chico tiene un crecimiento truncado y muchas cosas pendientes. Un poco de confianza en Deidara, y se pone a vivir lo que le fue arrebatado. Por cierto, según los datos, Obito es unos 15 centímetros más alto que Deidara, y pesa unos 20 kilogramos más. Debe ser difícil que en la cama esté siempre encima de él, no? Ah, este fic no iba sobre eso (o si?) XD**

 **Ojalá esta entrega les haya parecido mejor que la anterior. Escucho opiniones ;)**

 **Viva el ObiDei, ¡cambio y fuera!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Eres tan impredecible (¡hm!)  
**

* * *

–¿Estás listo, Tobi?– preguntó Deidara mientras comprobaba que sus bolsas de arcilla estuviesen bien ajustadas. Ese día llevaría mucha carga.

–Mm, Tobi tiene sus dudas, senpai.

–Eso es porque nunca trabajas. ¡Descuida, cuando veas que no hace daño se desvanecerán todas las dudas, hm!

–Tobi no está seguro, senpai.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró ruidosamente, su flequillo flotando ante el aire.

–A ver Tobi, si entrenas conmigo, al terminar te invito a un todo lo que puedas comer. ¿Satisfecho? Es mi última oferta, hm– se cruzó de brazos, decidiendo ser rudo con él.

Obito sabía lo que correspondía a su papel.

–¿El senpai llevará a comer a Tobi?

–Lo has escuchado, hm.

–¿Y el senpai pagará todo?– si le iba a dar el capricho a Deidara, se aseguraría de divertirse a sus anchas. Como, por ejemplo, pedir diez platos de los más costosos y sólo comerse uno.

Deidara frunció el ceño, con los brazos cruzados, pero finalmente asintió.

Obito levantó las manos como lo haría un niño.

–¡Entonces vamos, senpai! ¡Tobi va a vaciar todos los restaurantes que se encuentre!

–¡Oe!– se quejó Deidara, comenzando a arrepentirse.

Obito abrió el camino en su papel de Tobi. Por dentro, se reprendía mentalmente por el desliz que había tenido la otra vez. Terminar corriendo por la pradera como feliz cervatillo era una vivencia que todo el mundo se merecía, pero lo malo era que, se mostró tan abierto entonces, que Deidara se le había apegado como una lapa. No quería que el chico se confundiera y empezara a imaginar cosas como que podían ser amigos. La amistad no existía. No obstante, ese día iba a probar la capacidad ninja de Deidara para comportarse como un shinobi hecho y derecho. Como le necesitaba vivo al tener la Garuda C-4, también le necesitaba fuerte mental y emocionalmente, siendo que ese último punto era el que siempre le inquietaba sobre el chico. Eso había sopesado en su balanza, contra las posibilidades de que Deidara descubriera más sobre sus técnicas ninja. Luego de muchas insistencias de que un talento como la palma mística no podía ser desperdiciado en el campo de batalla, accedió a la idea de dejar de hacer el holgazán y colaborar de verdad en el entrenamiento de Deidara durante una semana. Era consciente de que el chico simplemente quería averiguar más de sus técnicas, pero tampoco era mala estrategia hacer transpirar un poco a Deidara y quizás, hacerle alcanzar nuevos niveles de resistencia.

La idea era muy simple: si Deidara insistía en entrometerse con sus jutsus, él le entrenaría sin que el chico lo sospechara, para perfeccionarlo como la herramienta humana que era. Además, nunca había entrenado a alguien y quería recomprobar su nivel de control sobre el artista. Por supuesto que sería mediante la manipulación; Deidara nunca se daría cuenta. Pero obtendría un gran poder gracias a su ayuda. Todos saldrían ganando.

Fingiendo ser arrastrado por su "senpai", estaba totalmente al mando de la situación, como debía ser.

* * *

Esa primera vez, Deidara buscó un lugar de entrenamiento más alejado de lo normal, y Obito se lo agradeció. De no ser así, él mismo hubiese buscado un sitio inaccesible.

Deidara eligió una zona alejada y solitaria, un terreno donde el enmascarado no tuviera pretextos para no mostrarle sus técnicas. Lo había estado buscando, planeando los cielos en solitario, desde la vez que le mostró la Garuda a Tobi. A como diera lugar, durante esa semana iba a sacarle información a Tobi, lo quisiera o no. Aunque había puesto sus dudas, el enmascarado había terminado por ceder frente a su insistencia. Deidara estaba orgulloso de lo que su perseverancia lograba.

Obito pensaba que Deidara era un mocoso hartante al que tuvo que contentar para no seguir sufriendo sus continuas insistencias que ya rozaban el acoso y una elevación del número de intentos de homicidios diarios.

Cuando bajaron del halcón, Deidara deshizo su creación y se puso al mando.

–Bien Tobi, vamos a calentar primero. ¡No te permitiré holgazanear bajo los árboles otra vez, hm!

Obito se sonrió detrás de la máscara. Deidara se creía por completo su acto de tipo que iba en comunión con el ritmo de la vida. Niño iluso, pero peligroso cuando ponía esa cara y se llevaba las manos a las bolsas de las caderas como lo hacía en ese momento.

–¡No me ignores, hm!– el volumen de su voz se había elevado. Pronto comenzaría el entretenido show de gritos y explosiones que tanto divertía a Obito como ir a ver una pelea de leones a muerte en un circo.

–¡Claro que no, senpai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!– dijo, haciendo el saludo militar hasta que la mirada de Deidara se calmó de su furia y pareció comenzar a enfocarse. Su concentración se sentía en el aire; el olor de un combate a punto de estallar.

Cuando el rubio movió un pie para asegurar su posición, se sacó la túnica y empezó a moldear arcilla, le siseó:

–Por esta vez te daré la ventaja, hm.

No estaba seguro de si funcionaría, ya que así solían comenzar sus "entrenamientos".

Tobi se cubrió con las manos.

–¡Senpai, no empieces tan fuerte con Tobi! ¡Tobi se harta de ser bombardeado!

–Entonces, ¡haz algo mejor que esquivarme, hm! ¡Katsu!– gritó, tirándole cincuenta arañas C-1 a todo el cuerpo. Para acorralar a Tobi y obligarle a demostrar su verdadero poder, decidió empezar con triplicar el número de bombas que solía tirarle. Hacía ya tres días que comía y descansaba lo más estrictamente posible, como en sus viejas épocas de academia, buscando tener su chakra lo mejor disponible posible.

Obito se limitó a descorporizar partes de su cuerpo con el kamui, mientras ejecutaba un desprolijo baile a gran velocidad que distraía la visión de Deidara, quien una vez más creyó que el enmascarado las había esquivado o atravesado, sin obtener ninguna certeza.

–¡Tobi! ¡Te dije que no hicieras lo mismo de siempre!– vociferó con los ojos inyectándose en sangre –. ¡Deja de esquivar y contraataca, hm!– con furia, le lanzó una centena de figuras C-1.

Previendo los movimientos y la cantidad de bombas con su ojo giratorio, Obito decidió darle un descanso al terrorista.

–¡Doton! ¡Mogura Kure no jutsu!– gritó enérgicamente, mientras se enterraba en el suelo como un topo.

Deidara escupió, insatisfecho.

–¡Esa técnica no va a llevarte a ningún lado, hm!– moldeó otra figura mientras miraba a sus pies, esperando ser atacado desde abajo. Podía alejarse por el aire, o partirle la cara con una buena explosión cuando Tobi reapareciera. Ignoraba que una técnica tan básica le había sido robada a él cuando el sharingan de Obito le vio ejecutarla por primera vez.

El enmascarado reapareció a escasos metros de él.

–Oops, ¡el senpai no estaba aquí!– y volvió a enterrarse expulsando grandes cantidades de tierra.

–¡Al menos usa bien ese jutsu, hm! ¡Si fueras de Iwa serías expulsado por llevar la vergüenza a la aldea!– Deidara expulsó finalmente un topo gigante que comenzó a excavar y enterrarse en la tierra. En cuanto estuviera cerca de Tobi, lo haría estallar. Seguramente bajo tierra el enmascarado no podría escurrirse, y de ser así, ya tenía un punto débil a la vista. Sólo era cuestión de comprobarlo.

Obito caminaba tranquilamente bajo la tierra, evitando que el topo de arcilla de Deidara se le acercara demasiado. Dando un par de círculos, escapando con un poco de parsimonia de la bomba, elevó la mirada y se preguntó si debería usar el kamui para hundir a Deidara en un pozo. Enseguida descartó la idea, era demasiado. Deidara tenía que seguir creyendo que era un tonto, pero lo cierto es que Obito también había acumulado algo de rencor por tener que recibir tanta cantidad de bombas y malos tratos desde que lo conoció.

Una vez más, no le achacó la responsabilidad de aquello a su papel de Tobi. Si Deidara quería saber de sus técnicas, entonces le mostraría una exclusiva de Konoha, tan secreta que era considerada un jutsu ancestral de los más estrictos sensei de la Aldea de la Hoja. Aún recordaba como la había sufrido junto con el estúpido de Kakashi a manos de Minato Namikaze, quien la había heredado de Jiraiya, al tiempo que este la había adquirido de Hiruzen Sarutobi, y la lista se hacía ridículamente larga. El mocoso no iba a escaparse, y lo mejor de todo, era que no requería usar el sharingan. Excepto para un pequeño detalle.

Enviando constantemente su cuerpo a su tsukuyomi, decidió devolver una parte de su cráneo bajo tierra, respirando seguro en su propia dimensión personal. Su sharingan era el más extraño que el clan Uchiha jamás había conocido, incluso eso había sido ratificado por Madara. Si pensaba en ello mientras lo usaba, enviando su ojo y sistema óptico a moverse solos bajo la tierra, impulsados con la fuerza de su cuerpo caminando entre cubos grises, hasta podría llegar a asombrarse un poco aún. Pero normalmente, siempre que manejaba el kamui, una parte del cerebro de Obito se desconectada temporalmente. No era algo que controlase totalmente a voluntad, sino que había algo de instintivo, como si su cuerpo hubiese nacido para esa técnica. Así había sido desde el primer momento, desde la muerte de Rin.

Rin. Obito apretó los labios y decidió dar por terminado ese tonto juego. En el suelo, su sharingan se inclinó hacia arriba, logrando distinguir a través de la capa de tierra, un leve resplandor del chakra de Deidara. Ya tenía la posición, sólo tenía que ejecutar el ataque. Ese ridículo topo no podría hacer nada.

 _Maldición_ , pensaba Deidara, _¿qué tan escurridizo puede ser?_

Aún a sabiendas de que Tobi intentaría atacarle por debajo, si es que no había huido a dormir la siesta entre algunos arbustos, su creación no le daba nuevos resultados. Empezó a impacientarse y a considerar la posibilidad de volar en pedazos el suelo bajo sus pies, cuando de repente sintió como un cuerpo y grandes escombros emergían debajo, tal como lo había imaginado.

Sonrió, aunque su topo no había logrado dar con el objetivo, Tobi seguía siendo igual de predecible para él como siempre.

–¡Te tengo, hm!– dobló su cintura y a través de sus piernas, vio como el enmascarado se le acercaba peligrosamente. A tan poca distancia, valía la pena restregarle su tarántula especial en la cara a ver cómo la esquivaba. Tobi no podría con su rapidez.

Pero Obito era mucho más rápido de lo que Deidara había sospechado hasta el momento.

–¡Técnica secreta de Tobi! ¡Mil años de dolor!– exclamó entre ahogadas risas, mientras sus dedos enguantados se hincaban en el trasero de Deidara en un brusco y doloroso apuñalamiento.

Deidara sintió como su lengua se acalambraba, al tiempo que recibía el ataque más vergonzoso que podría haberse creado alguna vez.

El topo de arcilla, que en ese momento hizo contacto con la pierna de Tobi aún bajo tierra, desapareció inmediatamente. Deidara profirió un alarido al tiempo que saltaba levemente hacia adelante, su tarántula especial siendo aplastada por el peso de su cuerpo al dar contra el piso.

–¡Tobi ya contraatacó, senpai! ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer?– preguntó, recostando cómodamente su pecho contra el suelo, sus pies jugueteaban alegremente en otra dimensión. Tener a Deidara sobándose el culo mientras hundía la frente en la tierra delante suyo era la visión más graciosa del mundo. Al fin se había vengado de tantos intentos del artista de chamuscarle el trasero.

Deidara apretaba sus dientes y tragó con dificultad, intentando reponer su respiración. Era lo más humillante que recordaba haberle pasado, tanto, que estaba a punto de considerar perdonar a Itachi y elegir a Tobi como su nuevo y mortal enemigo. Hasta podía perdonar al estúpido sharingan. El enmascarado jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Se sentía derrotado al tener que tragarse todas sus palabras, y lo peor era cómo la sangre inundaba su cara. Si alguna vez anheló alguna cercanía corporal de otro nivel con Tobi, evidentemente un dedazo tan violento en el culo no era la deseada.

Lo odiaba incluso más porque Deidara no era un ninja que gritara del dolor en las batallas. Era ruidoso, sí, pero estoico frente al dolor.

Obito sabía aquello y lo estaba evaluando en esos instantes, mirando como las temblorosas piernas de Deidara le impulsaban a levantarse. El rubio se dio vuelta con una expresión descompuesta en el rostro, como si la tensión se le hubiese bajado. Preocupado, observó de nuevo sus reservas de chakra. Estaban estables, excepto en la parte que correspondía al ano y al recto, pero eso era de esperarse. Quizás debía salir de la tierra para no tener que usar el sharingan en respuesta a los ojos más inyectados en sangre que le había visto al chico.

–¡Des…graciado!– profirió con escaso aliento, queriendo moldear arcilla con ambas manos, aunque sin poder evitar llevarse una de vuelta al adolorido trasero –. ¡Voy a…! ¡Yo voy a…! ¡Hm!

Era tan insólito que Deidara se quedase sin palabras, que Obito decidió salir rápidamente de su cómoda madriguera usando el Mogura Kure. Cualquiera que lo conociera un poco, sabría que la situación era más que peligrosa.

–¡Tobi ha peleado valientemente, senpai! ¡No castigues a Tobi!– se le adelantó, frenándolo con las manos. Por detrás de la máscara, Obito se mordía los labios para no morirse de la risa.

Para Deidara, el ver los hombros temblorosos de Tobi en clara referencia a la gracia que le causaba la situación, hizo que su sed de venganza creciera más.

–Un día voy a matarte en la mejor obra de arte que el mundo jamás haya visto, hm– susurró, casi inaudible.

–¡Pero senpai! ¡Sabe que sus bombas no serán arte hasta que alcancen a Tobi!

Suficiente. Obito se había pasado, y ambos lo sabían.

Las manos de Deidara se cerraron en el aire; el cuello del enmascarado escapándose de su alcance. Tobi comenzó a trotar de espaldas y al artista le molestó notar que no podía correr bien.

–¿El bebé necesita hielo en su colita? ¡No se esfuerce senpai, Tobi es tan buen chico que le traerá la medicina primero y luego le llevará al come todo lo que puedas!

–¡Tobi, hm!– apartó de su mente la imagen de la palma enguantada de Tobi aplicando la palma mística que bien podría quitarle el dolor del trasero en un parpadeo. Por esa vez, no quería esa maldita mano negra cerca de sus quejumbrosas posaderas –. ¡No te permito que me hables así, hm!– gritó ofendido, comenzando a moldear a Garuda. Al demonio con el entrenamiento y sus planes de averiguar más sobre el supuesto discípulo.

–Senpai, espere– de repente, Tobi sonó preocupado, deteniendo su trote.

Deidara se congeló, la adrenalina preparándole para atacar y huir de ser necesario.

Tobi levantó una mano lentamente, señalándole. Al no ver nada detrás suyo, Deidara volvió a mirarle, confuso.

El enmascarado mantuvo el índice acusador, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano izquierda a la barriga.

–¡Wajajajajaja!

–¡TOBI!

* * *

Deidara se sentó a regañadientes, descubriendo que aún estaba algo dolido en su zona baja. Como si nada, el idiota de su discípulo leía la carta del restaurante al que habían llegado y comenzaba a pedirle varios platos a la camarera. Harto, decidió romper su promesa.

–No vas a pedir más de un plato, hm– le interrumpió con voz seca, al tiempo que se acariciaba la barbilla mirando su propia carta. El enmascarado se agitó.

–¡Senpai, prometiste llevar a Tobi a un todo lo que puedas comer, y pagarle toda la comida si entrenaba con usted!– Deidara le ignoró olímpicamente, buscando bakudan en el menú –. A no ser que… ¿el senpai es mal perdedor?– Tobi agitó los palillos de madera descartables imprudentemente cerca de su rostro, buscando despeinarle el flequillo. Perfecto, logró ganarse otra de sus miradas asesinas, esta vez con ambos ojos, para amedrentarlo más.

Pero Tobi ni siquiera se inmutó de las intenciones homicidas de Deidara, o las ignoró juguetonamente. A veces simplemente creía que jamás entendería el comportamiento un tanto errático de su compañero.

Ordenó su preciado bakudan, esta vez lo quería con natto. Esa comida siempre le hacía reponer energías, y le recordaba a las bombas.

–El senpai es un mal perdedor, el senpai es un mal perdedor, el senpai es un mal per-de-do-or– Tobi comenzó a canturrear descuidadamente en cuanto la camarera tomó su orden de inarizushi, marcando un insoportable ritmo con sus dedos. Mientras se sostenía la mejilla con aburrimiento, contaba los segundos para poner a prueba la paciencia del chico. Últimamente había parecido mejorar, que era lo que realmente esperaba de un joven tan promisorio, pero luego de los Mil Años de Dolor que le aplicó, debía asegurarse de que esos avances no se fueran al demonio.

–Juro que voy a matarte un día, hm– empezó con un tono bajo, pero no pudo evitar subirlo al nivel de un grito, golpeando con sequedad la mesa de madera.

Evidentemente, se esfumaron. Parpadeó, entre molesto y resignado; Deidara jamás sabría contener sus emociones, no importaba qué tan importante fuera eso para un shinobi, a pesar de que se tratara de un nukenin.

–Deidara-senpai, si hace escándalo van a echarnos de aquí.

–¿Y a quién demonios le importa lo que haga? ¡¿Y quién se atrevería a ponerme una mano encima, hm?!– resopló enrojeciendo de la ira, señalando las nubes rojas de su capa como signo de lo obvio. Nadie iba a acercarse a un Akatsuki a menos que fuera un inocente.

Y a Obito esa actitud de confianza de muchos de sus miembros le molestaba sobremanera, porque no se trataba de exhibirse a cualquier momento. Si pensaran como él, serían más cuidadosos. Pero una vez más, tampoco debía meterse demasiado en sus asuntos.

Sólo con Deidara haría la excepción, que seguía siendo un niño grande sin dominar.

La comida de Obito estuvo primero. Palmeando de felicidad, permitió que el olor de su amada fritura le inundara las fosas nasales. Lo dejaría enfriar un poco, mientras que esperaba a Deidara.

No se percató de que en el rubio todo el enojo pasó a un segundo plano.

Apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesita, Deidara se sentó al borde de su asiento, quedándose inmóvil lo más cerca que podía de Tobi. Sólo entonces Obito comprendió, algo contrariado. Debía habérselo esperado. Deidara no le invitaría a un todo lo que puedas comer sin esperar algo a cambio; aunque lo cierto es que el chico siempre le invitaba e insistía en pagar las comidas de su bolsillo. La oferta casi interminable de comida claramente había sido un anzuelo directo a su estómago, que Obito había visto a leguas, pero no se había molestado en rechazar. En parte, porque no se había imaginado a Deidara pegándosele de nuevo para verle comer en un lugar _público_. Si no hacía algo urgente, ese chico finalmente perdería todo el sentido común de un shinobi. Suspiró como sólo Tobi podía hacerlo.

–Senpai, debería probar primero, ¿no le apetece? Si se descuida, Tobi no va a dejarle ni un solo bollito.

Extrañado pero a la vez un poco excitado por la invitación, Deidara extendió una mano nerviosa hacia uno de los bollitos fritos. El inarizushi le era una comida casi indiferente, no estaba mal, pero tampoco le volvía loco. Era más bien, simplona para su paladar. Normalmente rechazaría la oferta, pero en ese entonces aceptó automáticamente. Si se convidaban de sus platos, cosa que nunca antes había pasado -y que no recordaba hacer desde que era un simple niño más de Iwagakure-, quizás Tobi se vería en el apuro de devolverle el favor probando un poco de su bakudan, que por cierto ya se estaba tardando demasiado.

Mientras mordía el bollito mirando fijamente a Tobi, se preguntó por qué un personaje tan colorido prefería una comida tan descolorida. Ambos pedían siempre esos platos, excepto cuando las circunstancias o el dinero apremiaban -paradójicamente, Tobi jamás le había permitido robar comida a pesar de estar en una organización criminal, la única vez que fue testigo de eso tuvo que soportar al enmascarado exigiéndole volver al puesto a pedir perdón, pagar con creces e incluso trabajar gratis un par de días. No podía imaginarse a ese holgazán trabajando, pensó algo divertido. Mientras masticaba con lentitud, había dejado de mirar hacia el agujero de la máscara para que su vista se perdiera en la túnica del otro, viendo sin ver nada. Con cada masticada, se preguntaba por qué a alguien tan chillón y adicto a los dulces baratos le gustaba una comida tan simple. O quizás no lo era, pero no se comparaba en nada a su estridente y amado bakudan.

Y pensando en ello, ¿dónde mierda se encontraba su orden? ¿Acaso ese no era un restaurante lo suficientemente grande? Habían ido a parar allí luego de muchos ruegos de Tobi para que Deidara no explotara de la peor manera: caminando largos y largos kilómetros para bajar su malhumor. Como resultado, habían llegado a una pequeña pero bien aprovisionada ciudad que antes no habían visitado.

Cuando Deidara tragó el último bocado y se disponía a alzar la voz para exigir su comida, la mujer apareció con rapidez llevándole su preciado alimento y disculpándose ante la evidente cara de molestia del hombre. Deidara la ignoró y Tobi decidió saludarla con la mano, amigable pero indicando un claro despido, como advirtiendo de que el chico no debía ser más molestado.

–Anímese senpai, ¡aquí está su comida favorita! ¡Itadakimasu!– con los palillos entre las manos, Tobi realizó una pequeña y entusiasta reverencia, como indicando el momento de comenzar a comer.

Deidara se moría de hambre, pero no tocaría su bakudan hasta que Tobi comenzara a comer. Si bien el lugar era público, se habían sentado en una mesa exterior y por esas horas nadie pasaba por el allí. Al no sentir presencias sospechosas, esperaba poder acorralar al hombre para que comiera enfrente de él una vez más. Tragó saliva cuando Tobi se llevó el palillo con la comida hacia la máscara, la cual parecía que iba a correr, pero entonces se detuvo y la espiral naranja giró hacia él. Deidara fingió no inmutarse.

–Senpai, qué maleducado eres. ¡Comiste de mi inarizushi y nunca diste las gracias a la comida! Hay que ver, eres un chico malo, si sigues así podrías morirte joven– agregó en un tono totalmente conmocionado, como si romper las reglas de etiqueta fuese de lo peor, y eso fuera a incidir en su muerte.

Deidara lo miró desencajado; una vez más, Tobi estaba logrando cabrearlo antes de degustar su comida. Pero no le iban a arruinar su bakudan, no señor.

–¡A las reglas me las paso por el-!

–¡SENPAI!– Tobi chilló escandalizado, tapándole la boca rápidamente con la mano que aún sujetaba el palillo y la comida, mientras que la izquierda le aseguraba la nuca para que no se zafara del agarre. No era brusco o fuerte con él, y eso molestó aún más a Deidara. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente al hecho de que Tobi fuese blando la mayor parte del tiempo con él –. ¡Esas cosas no se dicen!

Deidara achicó sus ojos hasta que se convirtieron en unas gruesas líneas de pestañas. Contento, Obito le soltó y volvió la atención a su plato.

–Hay que ver, senpai…– fingió quejarse, mientras le daba la espalda y se lanzaba rápidamente el primer bollo a la boca. Quizás no era algo a lo que acostumbrara y no debía perder la cabeza por su estómago, pero el lugar no era peligroso y su comida ya se estaba enfriando. No era lo mismo.

Un olor característico le llegó cuando se giró, la cara completamente tapada de nuevo.

–Ugh, el senpai tiene tan mal gusto, seguramente esas malas palabras provienen del natto que acostumbra a comer– lanzó con saña.

La única pupila visible de su compañero se achicó, y se apuró a tragar los grandes bocados que la impaciencia le había llevado a la boca.

–¡Deberías saber antes de juzgar, prejuicioso! Y te partiré el culo a bombazos si insinúas alguna relación entre el natto y mi vocabulario, hm– resolvió, ya más tranquilo, comenzando a pensar en cómo hacer que Tobi volviera a comer frente a él.

–¡Shh, senpai! ¡Podría ofender a la amable señorita que nos sirvió tan maravillosa comida!– Tobi se creía muy inteligente dándole una lección de buenos modales al tiempo que agitaba característicamente su largo índice. Odiaba ese gesto de burlona superioridad.

Deidara alcanzó a otear a la para nada llamativa camarera. ¿Tan simple era el gusto de Tobi para todo? Si lo tenía a él todos los días al lado y ni siquiera notaba lo maravilloso de sus encantos extraterrenales. Y lo peor era que…

–¡Pero si es pelirroja, hm!– le escupió fastidiado.

Tobi torció la cabeza, sin entender.

–¡Que no te gustan las pelirrojas, hm! ¡Así que no deberías preocuparte por lo que ella piense de ti! Imbécil– masculló lo último, comienzo otro bocado de su comida. Si la había hecho esa chica, ya no le parecía tan deliciosa.

–Tobi no entenderá nunca al senpai. Aunque, comiendo ese oloroso natto, tampoco le interesa mucho– dándose vuelta, volvió a mandarse el segundo bocado con gran rapidez. Esa discusión tonta iba a arruinarle la comida.

Eso iba mal. Así Tobi no iba a comer enfrente suyo. ¿Qué no había avanzado la última vez? Deidara sintió que la impaciencia le anticipaba una derrota, y no había situación que odiara más que aquella.

–Tobi, si no pruebas el bakudan, nunca estarás seguro de si te gustará o no, hm– comentó fingiendo mayor tranquilidad.

Obito se giró hacia su contraparte, algo curioso. No debía dejarse llevar, pero lo cierto es que esas comidas le habían asqueado desde pequeño cuando en los barrios del clan se cocinaban grandes cantidades.

Deidara tomó con elegancia un trozo de su comida y se lo acercó a la máscara.

–Vamos, prueba. Después de todo, me convidaste de tu comida primero, hm– le sonrió, esperando una respuesta del otro, olvidándose de analizar del todo su lenguaje corporal.

Obito dudó. Esa cosa olía realmente fuerte. ¿O era su imaginación? No había gente alrededor, lo volvió a comprobar. La curiosidad por probar un nuevo sabor era demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para hacer dudar a su estómago.

Deidara empujó con suavidad el trocito, golpeando casi imperceptiblemente la espiral naranja con los palitos. Seguramente Tobi acabaría cediendo, le daría la espalda como solía acostumbrar, pero al menos se encargaría de restablecer el honor de su bakudan.

–Que te conste, que yo nunca comparto mi comida, hm. Así que si quieres que…– paró en seco, comenzando a temblar frente a la escena que se desarrolló como en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

¿Era una visión?

Tobi se había corrido la máscara hacia la derecha, abriendo la boca, claramente esperando el bakudan que Deidara le ofrecía. La luz hacía centellear su piel por demás pálida. Le sentaba tan bien, con ese cabello oscuro y sin brillo…

Pero Tobi no podría quedarse con la quijada entreabierta en plena luz del día, ¿verdad?

Enrojeciendo, Deidara acercó una temblorosa mano hasta que la comida rozó los dientes del morocho. Tobi simplemente tomó el pedazo de una sola vez, masticando con lentitud enfrente suyo, sin atinar siquiera a taparse la máscara. Luego de tragar, se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Entonces Obito volvió a acomodar la máscara a su posición original, pensando en la degustación que acababa de tener. Sí, el bakudan no estaba nada mal, pero no se lo diría al pequeño orgulloso.

Deidara bajó la vista inmediatamente, tomando uno de los últimos bocados y llevándoselo a la boca. No quería que Tobi se percatara de su sonrojo. Él no era tímido, ¿entonces por qué le pasaban esos bochornos con Tobi? Sabía lo que sentía por él, pero esa no era excusa para que su actitud cambiara tan violentamente. Si ya se había enamorado en otras ocasiones, ¿por qué esa vez habría de ser diferente? Se quedó de piedra cuando pensó que los palillos que retenía en sus labios, habían rozado los de Tobi hacía instantes, y si se lo veía de esa manera, quizás eso era…

 _¡Un estúpido pensamiento de niños!_

–Bah, nada de sorprendente, senpai– comentó Tobi, corriéndose la máscara de nuevo para llevarse el último inarizushi a la boca, masticando con la boca algo abierta enfrente suyo.

Como si nada. Otra vez.

Deidara volvió a quedarse prendado de esa cicatriz que le marcaba el labio inferior. Era tan… tan…

–Hm, el bakudan es algo demasiado complicado para alguien tan simple como tú– alcanzó a carraspear. No porque Tobi le hiciera sentir cosas raras iba a perder la cabeza.

–Senpai se cree sofisticado, pero ni siquiera sabe decir "itadakimasu"– contraatacó su discípulo con la voz llena de aquella maldad burlesca.

–¡Deja de meterte con mi comida y mi actitud frente a ella, hm!– Deidara cortó el idilio que tenía con sus palillos, lanzándose el último trozo a la boca para luego enterrar los utensilios de madera en el suelo a modo de kunai. Al mirar alrededor, se percató de que su actitud había asustado a la camarera, por lo que simplemente dejó el dinero con un seco golpe en la mesa y se levantó con brusquedad.

–¡Lo siento, el senpai a veces es así!– Obito hizo unas ridículas reverencias a la chica y se lanzó a correr atolondradamente detrás de Deidara hasta darle alcance –. ¡Senpai, fuiste muy, muy maleducado frente a la señorita! ¡Así no conseguirás novia! ¡Y morirás joven y amargado!– le canturreó al tiempo que lo miraba con atención. Quería saber si Deidara sería del tipo tonto que podría tener problemas amorosos que afectaran su desempeño como ninja. Como le había pasado, como ejemplo, a él mismo. No se arrepentía de haber amado a Rin, pero…

Deidara lo encaró, alzando los brazos como si no entendiera algo.

–¡Pero si tiene el pelo corto, hm!

–¿Eh?

–¿¡Qué no te gustaban las de pelo largo, hm!? ¿Por qué pretendes quedar bien frente a ella?– le escupió sin ninguna vergüenza. Simplemente con Tobi, a veces no se podía tener paciencia.

Obito se sonrió detrás de la máscara.

–¿Otra vez tiene miedo del sex-appeal de Tobi, senpai?– preguntó, fingiendo una ridícula coquetería.

–¿Qué?

–¡El senpai ve a Tobi como competencia! ¡Jajajaja!

Deidara rechistó; sus nervios a punto de estallar. O quizás ya lo habían hecho.

–¡Para que sepas, no me interesa para nada tener novia ni nada de eso, hm!– el asunto de su supuesta heterosexualidad, que Tobi había dado por sentado, le molestaba sobremanera; aunque él mismo le hubiese dejado indicios falsos para acercarse más a él luego del misterioso acontecimiento del cementerio.

Buen dato, pensó Obito. Si Deidara no estaba mintiendo, ese era una dificultad hormonal menos para el problemático adolescente. Sólo tenía que asegurarse.

–Tobi cree que aquella camarera miraba al senpai con amor, jiji– mintió colocando sus brazos tras de su nuca, atento a la reacción del otro.

Deidara pareció verse algo molesto, pero luego una breve aunque profunda mirada de indiferencia le cambió el semblante por unas milésimas de segundo.

–No me interesa el amor, hm. No existe nadie a mi altura; sólo mi arte– Deidara también mintió, sintiéndose novedosamente mal por negar en voz alta lo que le estaba pasando por Tobi.

Sí, por Tobi. Su vida ya giraba en torno a él, y no siempre era agradable. Al menos su arte no le fallaría, aunque… aunque tenía la ilusa esperanza de que Tobi no le fallara nunca tampoco.

Obito sonrió, finalmente satisfecho. Deidara había pasado la prueba. Mientras estuviera bajo su ala, se encargaría de que ninguna interferencia amorosa afectara el rendimiento del poderoso chico, no hasta tener al menos a la mayoría de los bijuu. Apartado ese peligro, quizás los únicos problemas emocionales a controlar en él serían su impulsividad y su constante vivir al borde de la vida y la muerte.

Pero por ahora, podía dejarle pasar esas cosas. Deidara podría haber reaccionado peor a los Mil Años de Dolor, merecía una recompensa. Ya no podía afirmar que el "artista" le cayera mal, así que intentó componer un comentario amigable, que por cierto no le surgió como habría deseado.

–Oh, Tobi olvidaba que al senpai le gustan morochas de pelo corto. Pero, el senpai parece que se casará con un pedazo de arcilla, jeje.

Deidara le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, chasqueando la lengua. Ambos rieron mudamente, sólo delatados por el movimiento de sus hombros. La verdad era que los golpes de Deidara ya ni siquiera se podían denominar como tales. Era difícil contenerse, retiraba su mano a tiempo para no acariciar al otro, sus lenguas moviéndose en un mudo quejido al ser separadas del ser amado. Él no solía tener un prototipo del hombre que le gustaba, menos se habría parado a pensar cómo reaccionaría al resto de los morochos de pelo corto. Aunque si debía ajustar la descripción a Tobi, a éste le iba perfecta, si bien faltaba algún detalle, como que también le gustaba que sea… _Tan alto_ , pensó observando con disimulo los centímetros que Tobi le sacaba ahora que estaban más cerca. Era curioso pero, hasta no estar completamente cerca del enmascarado, no lograba hacerse una idea exacta de su altura. La túnica, la bufanda, las placas en los brazos, la ancha espalda, le impedían calcular qué tanto era la altura de Tobi y qué tanto el agregado de sus ropajes. A veces incluso le descubrió andando encorvado, como si ocultara una altura mayor. Perdido en esos detalles que sólo a él podrían importarle, no escuchaba el parloteo de su kohai; sólo pensaba en esos labios y dientes.

Habían compartido el almuerzo. Se habían convidado de sus respectivos platos favoritos. Recordó a Tobi mordiendo el bakudon frente a él, con tanta naturalidad, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, demostrándole por primera vez… _confianza._

–¿Ah? Senpai, ¿por qué estás sonriendo solo con esa cara de tonto?

Por esa vez, el katsu no aparecería, decidió con una ebullición de alegría. Tobi confiaba más en él, aunque fuera un poquito respecto a la semana anterior. Y eso, era de alguna mucho para alguien a quien casi todo le sabía a poco.

* * *

 **Finalmente he vuelto. A veces creo que la impredecibilidad de Obito es algo que puede volver loco (en el sentido amoroso del término) a Deidara. Aél le gustan esas cosas, y Obito las reúne todas. Este capítulo pretendía tener más acción, pero no pude evitar caer en una espiral de dulces de las cuales las amyores víctimas hemos sido el cuatro bocas y yo XD Quería avanzar más, pero al final quedó en esto y pues espero no estar dando demasiadas vueltas en círculos y aburriendo (de ser así, favor de advertir).**

 **Bakudan es la comida favorita de Deidara. No la conozco a la perfección, ni sé como huele. No obstante, leí que puede llevar porotos fermentados. Entonces se me ocurrió, que Deidara pidiera unos con _natto_. Una fermentación muy especial de los porotos que es bastante... polémica en Japón (buscad en San Internet). Por ser un alimento con semejante fama, decidí de motu propio que Dei pidiera algo así. Imagino que le va bien. No sólo su alimento favorito suele tener forma de bomba y puede significar "bombas" (crazy boy), sino que además decidí que se pidiera de lo más fuerte. Si hubiera besos no lo pondría a comer semejante fermento jaja. Deidara es polémico en todo aspecto y claramente lo iba a poner del lado de los comedores de natto. Por el famoso olor que se dice que despide, puse a un Obito un poco sensible. Sí, él comparte comida favorita, el inarizushi, con mamá luchona Madara -_- cosas de Uchihas emos con rinnegans pero nunca tan molestos como Sasuke (no pude evitar la comparación, lo siento).**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , Dei se gasta dos botellas de fijador por semana (?), y así es como asusta al enemigo XD No, no es un enano (ejem, fijarse en Sasori), creo que su altura está bien, pero al lado de Obito...siempre llevará las de perder XD Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya parecido más relajado. Como hace tiempo que no escribía, no sé cómo se sienta este. Ya habrás visto que necesito hacerlos comer en este fic, #laobsesión XD Gracias por tan lindas reviews!**

 **Oh, ¿reviews? Baaah, ¡cambio y fuera! :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. Segundo día de entrenamiento**

* * *

–Entonces, ¿cómo se dice, senpai?

–… Lo siento, hm– Deidara no podía creer la humillación que estaba viviendo esa noche. Quería enterrarse en su futón y no volver a verle la cara (es decir, la máscara) a Tobi.

–¡El senpai es buen chico cuando quiere! ¡Que descanse muy bien!

Por fin se dormía, pudo comprobar por los ronquidos. Pensar que le había hecho pedir perdón por… ¡Agh! Deidara se despeinó el cabello y se tapó, completamente enfurruñado y enojado con el universo. Mañana iba a levantar a Tobi más temprano de lo que le avisó. Amor y venganza no debían mezclarse, comenzó a delirar mientras caía en el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, partieron de madrugada de la madriguera de Akatsuki. Tobi se quejó un poco por el horario, aduciendo que no se podía entrenar bien sin haber descansado decentemente, pero saltó de su futón con la rapidez del rayo cuando Deidara le amenazó con devolverle el dedazo en el trasero.

Cuando llegaron a la gran planicie, el sol ya había asomado por completo, el rosado y anaranjado siendo expulsados por un potente blanco amarillento que salió a recibir a un despejado cielo celeste. Deidara se quedó inmóvil unos segundos maravillado por el espectáculo natural.

Cerca de él, Obito también contemplaba el hermoso cielo natural, pero no pensaba emitir opinión alguna.

Cuando Deidara se percató de que Tobi también parecía embelesado con el cielo del amanecer, le lanzó cien bombas C-1 desde la corta distancia de apenas un metro, y ejecutó el sello de la explosión sin preocuparse por estar tan cerca de la onda expansiva. Se escondió bajo tierra usando el Mogura Kure, más no pudo evitar sentirla temblar por encima de él.

Apenas hubo pasado la explosión, se asomó reajustando su mirilla; no quería perderse de las reacciones de Tobi. El enmascarado no estaba a la vista. Deidara levantó su cabeza.

Bingo. En el aire, Tobi se encorvaba en un gran salto que comenzaba a descender. No lo habría visto, pero le había obligado a moverse. Estuvo bien empezar con cien C-1, puesto que sólo con eso el día anterior había obtenido una reacción de su compañero. Lanzadas con velocidad a un objetivo tan cercano, tenían que poner a Tobi de guardia.

No le preocupaba su seguridad. Ese hombre era endemoniadamente fuerte, podía sentirlo en el ambiente y en como una intención homicida intentaba ser frenada mientras el enmascarado aterrizaba interponiendo entre ellos unos diez metros de distancia. Perfecto, Tobi nunca solía alejarse tanto de él. Salió del agujero, recordando cuando Pein le dijo que si provocaba y se enfrentaba de verdad al enmascarado lo lamentaría.

Ese día iba a desobedecer al jefe.

Obito aterrizó con elegancia, mirando a Deidara con odio. No se había visto venir ese ataque, y era su culpa por bajar la guardia. ¿Deidara había conseguido hacerle bajar la guardia a base de una rutina? ¿Por compartir cosas triviales iba a confiarse tanto de él?

Cerró su ojo con determinación, respirando hondo para calmarse. No. Deidara había estado bien. Tan bien, que evidentemente se estaba vengando de lo del día anterior. Era lo que cabía esperar de mínima de un Akatsuki. Desafío aceptado.

Deidara corrió acumulando el chakra en sus pies, al tiempo que le lanzaba dos largos y delgados ciempiés que pretendían encerrar a Tobi en una pinza. Arriba, un pequeño halcón planeaba. Al ver que el enmascarado juntaba sus manos para realizar un sello conocido, un topo de arcilla se enterró para atacarlo desde abajo. Tobi no tenía escapatoria, excepto la de enfrentarse directamente contra él.

Divertido, Obito cargó contra el artista, dejándose cortar la salida a la retaguardia por los ciempiés. Sus puntos débiles eran los brazos y el ataque a corta distancia. Iba a probar cómo estaba el taijutsu de Deidara.

Paró la primera patada descendente con gran facilidad, obligando al otro a devolverle una serie de espectaculares patadas. Sí, su desempeño era muy bueno y conservaba la agilidad en sus piernas al estar en la flor de la edad, pero cuidaba todo el tiempo sus manos apretando los puños contra el torso. Ese era un desequilibrio inaceptable.

Cuando decidió dejar de retroceder, casi atornillando sus pies al suelo, las patadas de Deidara adquirieron más fuerza pero perdieron velocidad. Comenzó a devolverle los golpes con los brazos, a lo que Deidara le esquivaba o se tapaba cuando no llegaba a frenarlo a tiempo. Obito comenzó a presionar más al empezar a combinar técnicas de piernas con brazos. Cuando el rubio se vio superado y su sharingan le avisó que saltaría hacia atrás, se agachó en un centelleo y barrió el suelo con su pierna izquierda, buscando tumbarle.

Deidara se zafó de la arrastrada por poco con un salto, pero tuvo que interponer sus brazos para contener un puñetazo dirigido con potencia a su caja toráxica, y luego un segundo que apenas si alcanzó a barrer hacia abajo cruzando las palmas de su mano.

Entonces Obito sintió como las bocas mordían la tela de sus guantes, pero esa acción no se condecía con la expresión de los ojos de Deidara. El rubio quería sacar sus manos de allí lo más pronto posible, era evidente lo mucho que las cuidaba. Ni siquiera a esa distancia intentaría darle un buen puñetazo, tanto así apreciaba su kinjutsu. Leía el nerviosismo con claridad en su cara. Las emociones seguían notándose, era transparente como agua clara. No necesitaba un sharingan para leerlo, y eso era malo. Deidara no debería meterse nunca en taijutsu, sentenció. Tendría que ocuparse de eso él mientras fueran compañeros.

Deidara estaba furioso porque aún no podía controlar del todo los movimientos inconscientes de sus bocas. Desde los dieciséis había trabajado arduamente para dominar su kinjutsu. Pero jamás se había puesto en una situación tan comprometida cuerpo a cuerpo luego de dominarlo, por lo que atinó a retirar con rapidez sus brazos como si le quemaran. Decidió saltar hacia atrás para que los ciempiés atraparan a Tobi, a sabiendas de que el topo se encontraba justo por debajo del enmascarado. El halcón les sobrevolaba como un ave de rapiña. Todas sus creaciones alertas, el chakra bien distribuido y con buenas reservas, observó Obito. Esas cosas Deidara sí las hacía bien.

Al prever que el chico saltaría desde atrás, su mano izquierda le tomó con fuerza de la nuca y sujetó sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras que le incrustaba el puño derecho en la boca del estómago. No fue el golpe más potente que podía lanzar, pero dejó fuera de combate a Deidara por unos momentos. Esas cosas, Deidara no las hacía bien.

Se alejó unos pasos mientras el rubio caía de rodillas tosiendo y luchando por poder respirar. Aunque no lo conseguía, Deidara no podía aceptar que Tobi sea condescendiente con él dejándole recuperarse. Los cuatro animales se lanzaron rodeando al enmascarado por todos lados y explotando, mientras que Deidara sentía una quemazón en uno de sus pies.

Medio segundo después, se encontraba en el aire, alejándose de una explosión de cuatro C-1 que podrían haberle arrancado un pie.

Tobi aterrizó lo más lejos que pudo de la mediana onda expansiva, depositando a Deidara en el suelo. El chico gruñó al sentir como la gravedad hacía que su agarre le comprimiera más el adolorido estómago. No necesitaba que Tobi le anduviera salvando de su propio ataque.

–¡Voy a matarte!– siseó con poco aliento, aferrándose con su brazo izquierdo al hombro de Tobi, mientras que finalmente se decidía a asestarle el puñetazo que antes no quiso en su inmunda e infantil máscara.

El puño se frenó seca y rápidamente a mitad de camino, cuando Tobi simplemente sacó un kunai que apuntó directamente a la trompada atacante. Deidara se había frenado con gran precisión a último momento, todo por no poner en peligro sus amadas manos. Pero, si fuera otro enemigo, le habrían atravesado el puño sin piedad. Y por los leves temblores, la frenada había sido muy brutal para Deidara.

Lo soltó con rapidez y saltó dos veces hacia atrás, semiarrodillándose sobre el suelo, en una pose versátil que debía tenerse en cuenta. Entonces torció su cabeza hacia el costado, como sabía que a Deidara le molestaba, dando por cerrado el primer round.

Deidara entendió y a pesar de su orgullo herido, se extendió ampliamente en el suelo, buscando respirar con más tranquilidad. Necesitaba procesar tanta celeridad en Tobi. Él había acabado herido directa e indirectamente por su propio arte, mientras que el enmascarado estaba sólo cubierto de tierra. El pie le ardía levemente; aunque no era la primera vez que se quemaba con sus explosiones, sí hacía tiempo que no sucedía.

–Si el senpai se duerme Tobi también, qué sueño.

Deidara giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, advirtiendo como Tobi le imitaba en la postura y se tiraba sobre el árido suelo, como si él también hubiera recibido una paliza. Si no portara máscara, juraría que estaba sacando la lengua en señal de hallarse mortalmente herido. Todo eso sólo sirvió para encabronarlo más.

–Dos minutos, hm– largó en ultimátum. Derribado y golpeado por su discípulo, no importaba qué, él seguía siendo el senpai. Él ponía los tiempos. Pedazo de mierda de Tobi.

–Es poco, senpai. ¿Cómo va a reponer energías Tobi?

–No hiciste nada– escupió, ofendido otra vez. Pocos resultados.

–Hice que el senpai mordiera el suelo en menos de dos minutos– Obito se rió sonoramente, aunque usando su tono falso.

Deidara abrió los ojos y apretó dientes y puños.

–Zzzzz…

Volvió a mirar al otro miembro de capa negra, tirado en el suelo como un insecto que acaba de ser arrollado. Cuando iba a insultarlo, se miró a sí mismo, recordando que también se encontraba así. Al devolverle la mirada, vio que Tobi se ponía panza abajo y asomaba el agujero de su máscara tras su brazo, riéndosele en la cara. A escasos cuatro o cinco metros.

–Tobi…

–Jijiji…– Obito comenzó a jugar escondiendo su máscara tras el brazo y asomándola a intervalos cortos, como si estuviera jugando a las escondidas en un desierto. Deidara comenzaba a ponerse colorado de la ira otra vez, así que aumentó la velocidad de su juego infantil.

–¡Hm!– el más joven quiso dar por zanjado el asunto.

–Está bien senpai, descansemos– respondió Obito, moviendo los pies como un niño.

Deidara puso en blanco los ojos.

–Un minuto.

–¡Pero así no podrás recuperarte!

–¡Me importa unagg-agh, ack, ggg!– una fuerte tos interrumpió a Deidara, quien se llevó las manos al estómago viéndose con dificultades al respirar de nuevo. No se estaba calmando como debía por las provocaciones del niño en cuerpo de adulto que tenía cerca.

Obito se sonrió.

–Tobi esperará el tiempo que sea necesario a su senpai. No se dormirá si no es mucho, ¡prometido!

–¡Cállate, ack!– tosiendo fuertemente, se rindió a ir lo último de orgullo que le quedaba.

Obito miró con algo de preocupación que no escupiera sangre, pero para su alivio no se trataba de nada de eso. El niño había estado haciendo abdominales los últimos días como nunca los hacía, probablemente imaginando un entrenamiento así de intenso.

 _Bien hecho, Deidara._

Deidara cerró los ojos, pensando en cuál insulto podría sonar más fuerte de todos los que le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento.

* * *

El minuto se transformó en cinco, los cinco en diez, y hacia el cuarto de hora Deidara comprendió que se rostizaría si seguía así. Miró a Tobi, que no se había movido de su posición, se estaba rascando el oído con un dedo. Qué tonto se veía como para haberle propinado una paliza. ¿A eso se referiría Pein…? ¿Quizás sabían que no era tan bueno en taijutsu? ¡¿Tobi era mejor que él?!

Tobi seguía rascándose el oído con el meñique enguantado de una manera que se le antojaba tan antihigiénica que…

 _¿Su oído?_

Deidara levantó un poco la cabeza, parpadeando para estar seguro de que no estaba teniendo una epifanía casi desértica.

No lo era. Tobi se había corrido un poco la máscara hacia la izquierda, lo suficiente como para librar su oreja y rascarse cómodamente. Deidara analizó como un loco esa oreja, desprovista de cicatrices al parecer, la patilla bajando hasta debajo de un pómulo que no podía juzgar bien por su tamaño, la parte superior de su quijada. La tela de cuero del suéter le cubría el mentón, como siempre.

Obito se percató de que Deidara le observaba con ojos como platos y se giró un poco hacia él para verle por el agujero que se encontraba corrido.

–¿Ya durmió, senpai?– lanzó mientras seguía rascándose y jugueteaba inconscientemente con sus pies. La tela elástica de la máscara a veces le provocaba picazón, y con semejante calor que comenzaba a hacer necesitaba ventilarse un poco. El lugar era más que óptimo, así que no había nada que temer.

Deidara parpadeó casi una decena de veces. ¿¡Tobi estaba tan cómodo… así!? ¿Exponiéndose ante él? Su corazón se disparó de nuevo y volvió a insultar a sus hormonas. Seguro se había fijado en Tobi porque era el único loco al que no podía conocerle la cara, así de extravagante tenía que ser en sus gustos. Si llevara los dedos de sus pies cubiertos, quizás hasta se habría confesado.

Maldito peligro que siempre le resultaba excitante. ¡Tobi no era nada de eso!

–No dormía, idiota– su gruñido-muletilla no le salió esa vez.

–Yo le vi con los ojos cerrados– se burló Obito, volviendo a acomodarse la máscara en su lugar. Al fin había cesado la picazón, se le había colado algo de tierra por la máscara. Cosas que no podía evitar con ese destructor que tenía de compañero.

–¡Sólo reponía fuerzas!

–¿Y por qué tardó tanto? Tobi contó más de dos minutos.

–¡Suficiente!– Deidara se incorporó de golpe y avanzó despacio hacia su discípulo –. Ahora vamos a ajustar cuentas, hm.

Obito se reacomodó colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca, como si lo estuviera esperando en una cama.

Deidara paró en seco, dudando. Esa pose era algo… sexy.

Quería… quería tirársele encima. Arrancarle la ropa y…

–Tobi empieza a creer que el senpai lo quiere lo suficiente como para no querer golpearlo.

¡Y matarlo de una vez por todas!

Con un grito, se le lanzó encima desprolijamente, buscando instintivamente su cara y cuello. No sabía muy bien qué haría, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

Mientras se daba contra la tierra, Tobi trotaba de costado a su alrededor, claramente gozándolo.

–¿Qué pasó, senpai?

–¡Hm!– decidió calmarse. Se quedó arrodillado, pero mandó a sus manos a masticar arcilla. Al demonio con las C-1. Debía pasar a un siguiente nivel. Su honor debía ser restaurado.

Su técnica favorita. C-2 Dragón.

Al lanzar al gigantesco dragón alrededor de ambos, Tobi saltó un poco pero no retrocedió. Observó al dragón, fingiendo asombro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Deidara sacudió la cabeza, no se dejaría provocar esta vez.

–¡Es la niña de los ojos del senpai!– exclamó aplaudiendo.

Deidara sonrió.

–Al menos sabes eso de tu senpai, hm.

–Senpai se lo repitió a Tobi unas tres mil cuarenta y siete veces desde que lo conoció– agregó levantando el índice. Eso era cierto. Obito era un tanto obsesivo con algunas cosas.

–¡Oye, yo no soy tan evidente!

–Pero sí jactancioso…– susurró Obito, bajando sus hombros con algo de cansancio. Deidara siempre se ponía pesado respecto a su "arte" y las explosiones.

Deidara decidió que hasta allí llegaba el juego. Se trepó al dragón y le ordenó alzar vuelo, teniendo a Tobi en la mira.

–Oh, la dragona se aleja– comentó Tobi, haciéndose sombra con la mano para evitar la luz del sol.

–¡Ya dijimos que no es una chica, hm!– le escupió Deidara desde las alturas. ¿Pero qué obsesión tenía Tobi con las mujeres? ¿Tenía que ser tan hetero? Sólo por eso, le iba a lanzar un dragón volador explosivo del C-2 principal.

–Pero acaba de tener un hijitoooo-¡KYAAAAAAAA!– Obito empezó a correr, huyendo del misil inteligente que le lanzaba. Era un ejercicio vano, sí, pero no podía negar que su velocidad se había incrementado a límites sobrehumanos de tanto huir de las bombas dirigidas de Deidara. No todo era tan malo jugando al tonto.

–¡Y YA ACLARAMOS QUE NO TIENE HIJOS, HM!– levantó la voz, más furioso aún. Podía recordar la vez que tuvieron aquella áspera discusión. Odiaba que Tobi se diera permisos sobre su arte.

–¿Entonces por qué se los lanza a Tobi? ¡No soy su papá!– dio un alarido más antes de esconderse bajo la tierra usando el jutsu del topo.

 _Así que esas se traería ahora_ , pensó Deidara. _En vez de correr y saltar hacia los árboles, ahora se me escurre en la tierra. ¡Es tan molesto!_

Luego de la explosión del misil, Deidara acercó el dragón principal mientras hacía zoom con su mirilla óptica. No había señales de Tobi por ninguna parte, hasta que un grupo de piedras comenzó a moverse a escasos metros de la explosión.

Tobi salió haciendo movimientos desesperados.

–¡No respiro!

Deidara se golpeó la frente. Quería y no podía matarlo. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

–Senpai, si C-2 no es la mamá dragona, pero Tobi es el papá, ¿entonces usted es la madre que no quiere a sus hijos y me los endilga a mí?

 _Lo está haciendo a propósito._

–Shi Tsu Bakuretsu Hiryu– anunció, debía quitarse esa mala costumbre de anticiparle sus ataques. Tobi se escurrió bajo tierra, pero Deidara decidió mandar esta vez dos dragones más –. ¡KATSU!

¿Tener hijos él, con Tobi? Ni por muy enamorado que se estuviese poniendo iba a permitir semejante aberración, a ver si salían como el morocho. Ignoró un incipiente sonrojo, ya se le contagiaba la idiotez. Viendo como el enmascarado corría muy cerca de la superficie, ya que la levantaba al huir de los C-1 hijos, una idea apareció en su mente y de repente detuvo a sus dragones. Se estaba quedando con poco chakra y aún no llegaba el mediodía.

Obito se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba al muchacho para frenar su ataque favorito de esa manera. Se asomó a la superficie usando su kamui; no lo notaría de entre la tierra herida. Usar el sharingan era tan natural en él, que a veces ocultarlo a Deidara en pleno campo de batalla era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. También por eso, él debería entrenar más seguido con su "senpai". Le miró desde abajo, atento, preguntándose si la broma de ser padres de unas bombas informes habría herido el sensible ego del artista.

Deidara hizo bajar a su dragón a tierra. Obito le vio saltar de ella (o él, según su creador, para Obito que lanzara mini-dragones era una clara señal para ubicar al animal de arcilla dentro del género femenino), y los dragones-misiles comenzaron a caminar hacia su dueño. Deidara habló.

–¿Así que te consideras el padre de mis creaciones, hm?

 _Oh, no_ , pensó Obito. Había provocado el orgullo artístico de Deidara. Ahora se vendría otro de sus interminables discursos. Ya quería huir a su tsukuyomi o ser noqueado para no enterarse de la sarta de disertaciones sobre arte, bombas, creatividad, inspiración, bombas, originalidad, y bombas de nuevo. Comenzó a encogerse sobre sí mismo a medida que Deidara se le acercaba.

–¿Eh, Tobi? ¡Responde!– se le paró a pocos centímetros, enfrentándosele cara a cara, las manos en jarra apoyadas en su cadera.

–N-no senpai, era un bromi…

Deidara se le acercó más, achicando los ojos y extendiendo el mentón hacia adelante, con una mirada amenazante.

–…ta– lo último fue un hilillo de voz. ¿Deidara estaba sonrojado?

–¿Te crees capaz de crear arte que se compare al mío, hm?

Por supuesto que eso no era lo suyo, pensaba Obito.

–Sí– respondió sólo para llevarle la contra. Para su decepción y asombro, Deidara no se enojó.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces trabaja!– le recriminó, golpeándole repetidamente el pecho con un dedo.

–Duele, senpai.

–Ya, veo que usas el doton, ¿no es así, hm?

Obito se quedó de una pieza por un momento. Bien, no era nada que no se hubiese demostrado antes. El doton podían manejarlo muchos ninjas, no tenía por qué temer.

–Sí.

–Y también veo que usas bien el Mogura Kure no Jutsu, ¿no es así, Tobi?– Deidara estaba comenzando a sonreír y Obito no entendía el por qué. Le molestaba no entender el por qué de las acciones del otro, pero esperaba que no fuera algo tan grave –. Tobi– Deidara chasqueó los dedos a la altura de su oído, haciéndole rechinar el tímpano izquierdo.

–¡Sí senpai!– la pose de soldadito fiel nunca le fallaba con el enano.

Deidara dejó de atosigar su pecho y retrocedió un paso, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción a la que Obito ya se había acostumbrado y que para él solo significaban problemas adicionales e innecesarios. Arrugó su boca como solía hacerlo cuando de niño le frustraba algo.

–Entonces, te permitiré crear un arte exclusivo de nosotros dos, hm– se cruzó de brazos, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad –. Tu jutsu es muy básico, pero lo dominas bien. Igual que el taijutsu. Si haces esto conmigo, te daré parte del crédito, hm.

No, Obito no quería el crédito de ninguna obra de arte estúpida. En qué se había metido. Él no era nadie.

–Además, pelear con Sasori era imposible. Danna no respetaba a ningún compañero que le tocase, al menos en eso tú eres mejor que él– le palmeó el hombro y deshizo el C-2 –. ¡Pero primero vamos a comer Tobi, los artistas no podemos vivir del aire, hm!– agregó con nuevo entusiasmo, comenzando a caminar.

Obito se quedó de piedra mirándole, hasta que Deidara le miró de reojo, esperando a que le siguiera.

–¿Hm?

Obito avanzó despacio. ¿Deidara le consideraba un compañero de verdad? Mejor que Sasori, con quien había compartido tres años, contra los pocos meses que llevaban ellos juntos…

–Oi Tobi, nunca podré trabajar en equipo en esta organización si te quedas parado allí, hm. A veces es aburrido hacer todo solo– explicó Deidara, tanteando si por allí iban las dudas de Tobi. No se equivocaba –. No me malinterpretes, no me gusta colaborar. Pero Akatsuki es tan egoísta que a veces me da náuseas. Y hoy demostraste ser medianamente hábil como para estar rascándote el trasero siempre– se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, señalándole con un dedo y apretando el otro puño a la altura de su corazón –. ¡Estás a mi cargo y las cosas se harán como quiero! ¡A partir de hoy, te olvidas de rascarte el culo, hm!

Su mirada transmitía un fuego azul que le recordó a la tan nombrada Voluntad del Fuego. Sin darse cuenta, avanzó de a poco.

Voluntad.

Juventud.

Trabajo en equipo.

Compañerismo.

En Akatsuki. Deidara no quería ser una escoria, parecía ser. Deidara le estaba planteando una interdependencia en el campo de batalla, un no abandonar al compañero en lucha. Distinto a Kakashi y lo que pasó con Rin.

Las palabras del adolescente calaron con fuerza en la dañada mente de Obito. Sonrió.

–¡Entonces vamos a comer, senpai!– gritó con auténtico entusiasmo, mientras lo atrapaba por el hombro y se lo llevaba arrastrando, ignorando sus quejas –. ¡El dúo genial de Akatsuki va a demostrar su valía, yay!

–¿Qué es ese incremento de tu orgullo? Bah, no está mal, hm– Deidara ni sabía lo que decía; sólo podía pensar en como un pesado brazo lo llevaba a rastras como si fuera un cachorro.

–¡Al todo lo que puedas comer donde Tobi fue vilmente traicionado ayer!

–Oe, ya te pedí disculpas anoche– Deidara se había visto obligado a hacerlo luego de dos horas de un monólogo de Tobi sobre el valor de las promesas. Por eso había dormido tan mal. Se dejó llevar, debía reponer energías cuanto antes.

–Mientras caminamos, senpai, explíqueme eso de cómo es que Tobi será el papá y usted la mamá– pidió Obito, sin darse cuenta de que su brazo estaba a punto de ahogar al otro.

–¡TOBI!

–¡Pero es la verdad, senpai! Tobi no puede aguantarse la curiosidad.

–Pues, te la aguantas hasta después de comer, hm.

–Dicen que las mamás siempre son las más estrictas.

Deidara sintió que se le bajaba la presión. Porque cuando Tobi se refería a él como mamá, sólo podía imaginarse en una postura indecorosa "jugando" con él.

Obito notó el debilitamiento de su compañero, y no le dejaría estar en esas condiciones. Con rapidez, lo cargó sobre su espalda, ante la sorpresa de Deidara.

–Ya no diga más, senpai. ¡Princesa no jutsu!– exclamó al empezar a correr lo más fuerte que podía al pueblo del día pasado.

–Agh, Tobi, eres un dolor de cabeza– se quejó Deidara, escondiendo su cara ardiente en la nuca del otro.

Si Tobi iba a ser tan idiota como para cargarlo todo el camino, no se iba a oponer. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Era simplemente eso, ¿verdad?

Supo que no cuando comenzó a oler el cabello puntiagudo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y a cerrar los ojos, relajado por fin.

* * *

 **El lenguaje de Obito ya indica a leguas que se siente muy cómodo con Deidara. Siento que los vances sean lentos, pero me propuse al iniciar este fic tratar con la metne de una persona dañada por la guerra. Conociendo a Obito, no le será tan fácil. Aunque Deidara esta vez le dio por su lado tierno, que creo que es (o era, y pudo rescatarlo en el canon al final de su vida) el compañerismo y la cuestión de si ser escoria o no. En mi mente, Deidara y Obito no lo son, en algún lado no lo son XD**

 **La referencia a que el C-2 es una dragona es en honor a los fics de Alphabetta, que creó una versión propia (en los fics "Perfectamente Imperfecto" y sobre todo en "El significado de ser compañeros" -leer!-) donde Tobi la trataba de dragona y le llamaba "Ryu-chan", para desgracia de Deidara. Pequeño honor Alpha, así se extienden los headcanons (?)**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , lo sientooooo! No estés vacía por dentro, se siente algo? #yanosientodolor :v Sé que Obito es duro como piedra, y eso está muy bien claro, hasta que le afecta el cerebro (sobre su cuerpo, Dei no reporta quejas XD). No quiero hacer sufrir, pero sufro yo también, y de angst nos alimentamos. Espero que este cap lo compense un poco. Lo del Mil Años de Placer me dejó fuera de combate. Sólo diré: #hayqueescribirlo  
**

 ** **¿Qué se trae Deidara entre manos? Continuará :3  
****


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Amistad**

* * *

Deidara estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa del todo lo que puedas comer, pero al llegar al pueblo Tobi se dirigó hacia otra tienda, mientras él le golpeaba para que lo bajara ya que los aldeanos les estaba perdiendo el respeto con preocupante rapidez.

Le preguntó qué planeaba después de bajar a caminar normalmente. Ese ejercicio debía haber cansado a Tobi, no entendía por qué había declinado la idea de comer hasta hartarse.

–Es un día especial y Tobi quiere saber qué idea tiene senpai en la cabeza. ¿No es mejor que pidamos algo para llevar y vayamos a unos árboles?– interrogó, realmente curioso acerca de saber qué estaba planeando Deidara. Esa ebullición de practicar o crear algo nuevo no la sentía desde que era un niño en la academia de Konoha.

–Hm, buena idea, a veces las tienes. Compremos en esta tienda, hm– señaló una pequeña que se encontraba al paso. Tobi entró corriendo.

–¡Hola! ¡Un bakudan con asqueroso natto y un inarizushi, por favor!– gritó a todo pulmón, dándole casi un soplo de corazón al ancianito que atendía.

–Lo siento señor, no hacemos bakudan aquí– le respondió el hombre, mirando con sospecha al tipo enmascarado. Esos tipos eran raros, de seguro eran ninjas o criminales, le daba lo mismo.

–¿Es por lo asqueroso del natto, verdad señor?– comentó jovial, apoyando el codo contra la mesa-barra. El señor no le respondió, pero compuso una mueca que indicaba que claramente no cocinaría natto.

–Pide onigiri o dango para mí, hm– decidió Deidara, ignorando lo del natto. Estaba seguro de que un bakudan sin natto agradaría a Tobi, pero no estaba para esas. Iba a comer con él, alejados de la gente. No le importaba entonces comer algo demasiado elaborado. Sólo necesitaba reponer energías, era todo.

–¡Onigiri y dango para los dos, por favor!– pidió Obito, observando entretenido como el hombre se alejaba lo más rápido posible a cumplir con el pedido.

Deidara lo miró un poco desencajado.

–Oye, no dijeron que no hubiera inarizushi, hm, tú come lo que quieras. Yo pago– le murmuró cerca del oído.

Obito se agachó un poco para responderle.

–Para nada senpai, somos compañeros así que comeremos lo mismo.

–¡Eso es estúpido, hm!

–Y esta vez pagará Tobi– acotó Obito, sacudiendo su mano.

–¿Qué? Dije que yo invito, hm– Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

–El senpai siempre invita. Deje que esta vez yo lo haga.

¿Tobi dijo "yo"? Nunca se dirigía a él en primera persona, excepto cuando ocurrió el incidente del cementerio. Deidara se acordó de la amada muerta de Tobi y se sintió un poco incómodo, pero se encargaría de alimentar su curiosidad muy pronto.

–Además, van dos días que Tobi derrota escandalosamente al senpai. Lo merece, pobrecito– Obito lo provocó dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. No podía evitarlo, es que Deidara era tan gracioso cuando se enojaba con él.

–¡Te prohíbo que me hables así! ¡Y no soy un perro, hm!– se libró de la mano como si fuese una mosca, pero cada tanto la mano enguantada volvía y le tiraba la coleta hacia adelante –. Tobi…

Obito se llevó la otra mano hacia la altura de su boca, comenzando a temblar para contener la risa.

–¿No cree que Tobi debería ser el senpai aquí? ¿Le pagarían más que a usted en Akatsuki?

Cuando Deidara se llevó las manos a las bolsas de arcilla, levantó la voz hacia el señor.

–¡Ponga más onigiri, por favor! ¡Y al menos una docena de dangos, Tobi está hambriento!

El anciano se volvió, obedeciendo de mala gana. Quería que esos revoltosos se fueran de su tienda y de su barrio, de ser posible.

Obito miró de reojo a Deidara, para comprobar si su enojo se había pasado. Bien, al menos no parecía querer volar la tienda. Quizás tenía hambre.

–¿Cómo puedes comer tanto, hm?– murmuró Deidara, observando la cantidad de porciones que les envolvían para llevar. Era como para cuatro personas.

–Son trescientos diez ryo– anunció el anciano de mala cara.

–¡Eso es demasiado caro!– exclamó Deidara, ya quería partirle la cara al viejo con una de sus tarántulas. Encima de que no le gustaba el natto y no hacía bakudan, les desvalijaba por la comida más simple del universo. Kakuzu no pagaba tanto y Pein siempre se desentendía de sus reclamos. Sobrevivir en Akatsuki no era un paseo de rosas.

–Sírvase señor, aquí tiene el cambio– Obito se inclinó con educación, sin poder evitar sentir una extraña simpatía con el abuelito, aunque le estaban robando en la cara.

–No, no, yo pago, hm– Deidara lo empujó con el hombro, rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

–¡Senpai, le prometiste a Tobi que podría pagar!– Obito lo empujó a su vez con el codo, extendiendo la mano al anciano –. ¡Tenga, abuelito!

Deidara dejó de buscar y le manoteó el dinero antes de que el anciano pudiera tomarlo. La cara del octogenario no daba crédito.

–¡Tobi, que pago yo, hm!

–¡Senpai nunca le deja a Tobi ser bueno con él!

–Ya, ¿acaso pagarás tus porciones? Si te has comprado como para tres personas, sería desigual, hm– contraargumentó, escondiendo el dinero de Tobi detrás de su cintura. El enmascarado paró de asediarlo para recuperar el dinero al ocurrírsele una idea, golpeando su puño contra la palma contraria.

–¡Claro! ¡Pagaremos a medias, senpai!– y de nuevo se le abalanzó para arrancarle el dinero.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás comprando mucho, no pienso pagarte por algo que no comeré, hm!– Deidara se retorció algo ansioso por tenerlo tan cerca, con las manos enguantadas dando zarpazos cerca de su cintura. Mejor no pagarle nada.

–¿Entonces por qué querías pagarlo todo tú sólo?– le recriminó Obito, ofendido. Ya había dado con las manos de Deidara, sólo tenía que abrírselas, pero estaban firmemente cerradas.

–¡Sabes qué, paga tú, hm! ¡Haz algo bueno de una vez!

–¡Entonces dame mi dinero, lo conseguí trabajando!– le lloriqueó su discípulo.

–¡Tú nunca trabajas!– Deidara dio un respingo cuando una de las manos de Tobi, o quizás ambas, le rozaron sin querer las nalgas.

–SEÑORES– los dos ninjas renegados se congelaron y miraron al anciano, que los apuntaba con su grueso cuchillo de cocinero –. Páguenme o se arrepentirán– qué le importaba que fueran ninjas o bandidos, esos dos eran un mamarracho. El viejito había perdido el miedo y su mirada brillaba amenazante.

Obito aprovechó la breve distracción de Deidara para abrirle las manos y recuperar su dinero, sin escapar por ello a un conocido mordisco. Otra razón para no sacarse nunca los guantes cuando estaba con el artista.

–Aquí tiene, señor– ofreció como si nada, aunque muriéndose de la vergüenza por dentro. Bendita sea su máscara.

El anciano le arrebató las monedas con violencia.

–Ni que fuera tan buena comida como para justificar semejante robo, hm– Deidara le lanzó en la cara, tomando los paquetes con enojo.

–Váyase, jovencito malcriado– le escupió el anciano.

–¡Vete tú a la mierda, viejo arrugado! ¡¿De qué mierdas están hechos estos dangos?! ¡¿De oro, hm?!– Deidara dejó los paquetes en la mesa y puso un pie sobre la misma para lanzársele encima al avaro ese. Si fuera Hidan, el lugar ya estaría teñido con su sangre.

–¡Senpai, respete a los mayores!– Tobi se desesperó y agarró de la cintura a su compañero, pero al ver que el chico comenzaba a reptar sobre la mesa tuvo que forcejear con más fuerza.

El anciano lanzó el cuchillo causando un leve hachazo a la mesa de madera, para amedrentar al joven loco. Deidara le lanzó un escupitajo que falló por la tracción que Tobi ejercía hacia detrás.

–¡Mocoso de mierda!

–¡Viejo chocho, hm!

–¡Senpai!

–¡Debimos robarle, Tobi!

–¡Criminales! ¡Son criminales!– el anciano retrocedió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, vociferando hasta donde le era posible.

–¡Huyamos, senpai!– Obito tomó los bento y se cargó a un furibundo Deidara al hombro, poniendo pies en polvorosa.

–¡Voy a matarte, viejo rancio, esperpento! ¡Juro que me vengaré, hm! ¡Déjame hacer arte este pueblo, Tobi!– el anciano pensó seriamente en cerrar el negocio mientras los gritos del chico se alejaban con cierta claridad.

* * *

–Debiste dejarme, Tobi. No puedo creer que tenga que pagar siendo un criminal de Clase S, hm– se tomó la frente, pensando en la afrenta que había dejado pasar.

–No todo es la guerra, senpai. Además, no puede tratar así a los ancianitos– Obito se acomodó en la rama que compartían, a varios kilómetros del pueblo que habían alborotado. Al frente suyo, Deidara acostaba su espalda contra el grueso tronco, con gesto molesto.

–Cada vez que exploto un lugar, mueren cientos de ancianitos. ¿Qué no has pensado en eso, bobo?

–…– Obito no lo había pensado así. ¿Por qué se esforzaba en tratar bien a los ancianos? Luego de tantos años… se supone que sólo debía ocuparse del plan. La gente estaría bien cuando lo llevara a cabo, se repitió.

Separó las porciones de onigiri que le parecieron más grandes y se las entregó a Deidara.

–Tobi, aquí tienes la mitad, hm– cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la mano mutante que le tendía unas cuantas monedas de oro. El otro miraba al costado y tenía el ceño fruncido.

–No hace falta, senpai…

Deidara giró tan rápido la cabeza que se hizo daño, pero mantuvo una mirada fiera. Obito decidió tomar el dinero y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos secretos. A la noche, se lo dejaría entre las pertenencias de Deidara. Él no necesitaba ese dinero.

Deidara se llevó la primera porción a la boca con rapidez, rellenando en demasía sus mejillas. A Obito esos mofletes regordetes le hicieron gracia, y se corrió la máscara para comer.

Deidara comenzó a mirarle de nuevo con los ojos como platos. ¡Ya lo hacía sin que siquiera se lo pidiera! ¿Eso era un avance? Se emocionó tanto, que se atragantó con el onigiri.

–Tobi, por qué me diste los más grandes…– se quejó luego de tomar agua de una botella que había robado al paso.

–Shh senpai, usted pidió muy poco así que debe comer bien– contestó Obito, intentando manejar el hecho de que se hallaba sobre una rama, sin puntos de apoyo extras, y que comía con la vista tapada. Si tan sólo Deidara no odiara tanto el sharingan, se sacaría la máscara para comer con tranquilidad.

–¿Cómo haces para comer así?– no le sacaba la vista de encima. El muy torpe podría caerse o algo peor.

Obito pensó un momento su respuesta.

–El senpai ha acostumbrado a Tobi a los peligros extremos– atrapó un grano de arroz que se deslizó por su barbilla con la lengua.

Deidara creyó que la temperatura estaba subiendo por ser pasado el mediodía.

 _Su lengua…_ No, tenía que pensar. No podía dejarse llevar. Tobi aún le escondía muchas cosas.

–No hables como si te torturara, hm– se detuvo al ver el gesto que Tobi realizaba en descrédito. Había bajado las comisuras de sus labios, simulando una cara triste. Su mentón parecía arrugarse, y odió como nunca esa tela que le cubría el cuello. Era la primera vez que podía ver, aunque fuera un poco, la expresión que realizaba Tobi tras la máscara.

Tobi era humano, Tobi no era un ser aterrador sin rostro. Allí estaba, le exponía una parte sólo bajo el abrigo del resto de la máscara y de la sombra de las ramas superiores del árbol que compartían. Tobi era tan real, como cualquiera.

Envalentonado por ese pensamiento, se aclaró la garganta para continuar, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin perderse absolutamente ninguno de sus movimientos, aprovechando que no le podía ver.

–Como te decía, no creo torturarte– un momento, ¿y si Tobi consideraba su trato insoportable? ¿Y si por eso se comportaba así con él? Decidió dejar las dudas a un lado, lo iban a volver loco –. A menos que tú… realmente lo pienses, hm.

Se aguantó esperando la respuesta con algo de miedo, pero esta no tardó en llegar.

–¡Tobi bromeaba, senpai! ¡El senpai es mucho mejor compañía que Zetsu!– se sorprendió a si mismo diciéndole tan cómodamente la verdad.

Deidara tampoco pudo contenerse mucho.

–Pues no te vayas a creer demasiado, pero tú también eres mejor compañía que Sasori no Danna, hm. No puedo hablar de arte contigo, porque tienes la cabeza hueca, pero al menos así puedes aprender lo que es el verdadero arte sin prejuicios. Ese fanático de Sasori tenía la manía de…

–Senpai, usted también es otro fanático– Tobi se anotó un punto.

–¡Como sea! El punto es que contigo se puede hablar… No, tampoco se puede… Pero eres, agh, eres distinto, sí. Hm– Deidara se tragó el tercer onigiri, preguntándose como había sonado eso. Por lo visto, no parecía haber ningún cambio desfavorable en Tobi.

–¡Tobi se siente muy halagado! ¡Sabía que el senpai era bueno en el fondo!

–Estúpido, somos criminales, hm. ¿Qué piensas sobre el bien y el mal?

Pero, ¿qué demonios le estaba preguntando? Deidara se golpeó la frente con el talón de la mano.

Obito reprimió una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que Deidara le estaría viendo. Interesante chico, creía que Deidara se comportaba saltando o ignorando esas diferencias entre lo que estaba bien o estaba mal. Era un tema muy importante, pero no hablaría de eso hasta no saciar su curiosidad por el arte compartido del que le había hablado.

–Ese es un tema muy largo para debatir en un almuerzo y luego volver a entrenar. ¿No lo cree así, senpai?

–Cierto– parpadeó, luego de un pequeño silencio.

Obito abrió su segundo paquete de onigiri. Deidara se preguntó hasta cuándo podría comer, él ya comenzaba a sentirse satisfecho y aún no había probado los dangos. Aunque quizás debería comer más, puesto que tenía pensado gastar mucho chakra.

–Volviendo a Sasori, tenía un gran genio artístico, pero era insoportablemente egoísta. Fue un buen maestro, no lo puedo negar, pero hasta cierto punto. Siempre quería pelear las batallas él sólo, así que tenía que robárselas cuando podía. Jamás congeniamos ni un solo ataque en equipo, hm. Después de tres años, uno quiere hacer algo al respecto. Por eso te propuse aquello esta mañana– Deidara se quedó con la botella en los labios, esperando la reacción del otro.

Obito guardó silencio, midiendo lo que Deidara había dicho. Le proponía colaborar, el chico no había podido hacerlo hacía años y de seguro algo vio en él que le hizo creer que podrían trabajar juntos. Más allá de eso, la descripción que Deidara le daba de Sasori se asemejaba a la que él tenía de Kakashi en la niñez, y que nunca pudo quitarse tras la muerte de Rin. Si tan sólo hubieran colaborado… si tan solo muchos genios entendieran la importancia del trabajo en equipo, cosas magníficas se lograrían sin tener que llegar a una guerra como la que se avecinaba. Se acomodó la máscara para ver a Deidara, quien pareció removerse con incomodidad. Cuando Deidara hablaba de Sasori, le hablaba también de Kakashi. Y la urgente necesidad que le surgió de colaborar con el chico se impuso a todo. Él tampoco quería estar solo, después de todo. No quería aliados a través del miedo, la desconfianza o la manipulación, como era el caso con Pein, Konan y Zetsu. Si podía simplemente ser "el compañero" de equipo de Deidara, para lograr cada uno sus metas personales, estaba satisfecho. Sopesó lo que había pensado el día anterior sobre la amistad y lo descartó inmediatamente. Sonrió convencido tras su máscara.

Después de todo lo vivido, él también necesitaba un amigo a quien proteger, como Rin lo había hecho con él, como él lo había hecho con Kakashi… No se arrepentía y no creía estar traspalando la situación. No buscaba un reemplazo del equipo Minato en Deidara. Buscaba nada más y nada menos que una nueva y sincera compañía.

Eso, con todo lo sincera que podía llegar a ser siendo que era el real líder de Akatsuki, portador del sharingan, vigilante del rinnegan y futuro soldado del nuevo mundo que quería ver nacer.

Aun así, con todo ello, su sentimiento era sincero. ¿Acaso estaba mal confiar en Deidara para relajarse un poco? El chico le había conocido como nadie luego de Madara y los zetsus. Década y media de soledad con personas que no podían entenderlo era demasiado hasta para alguien como él.

 _Pero yo no soy nadie, no debo pensar así_. Una voz débil le llamó la atención para que no cometiera el error de volver a confiar en nadie. Madara le enseñó que donde había amor, también habría odio. Pero también le enseñó, que para lograr la paz que quería, debería atravesar una guerra. Luz y oscuridad, yin y yang, ese era el secreto del mundo y la marca de su clan. Obito ya lo había perdido todo y obtuvo a cambio un poder monstruoso de su linaje, a pesar de haber sido un don nadie en el clan Uchiha. ¿Qué más podía perder él, el más vacío y hueco del clan maldito?

Obito ignoraba lo solo que se sentía, dieciséis años después, y la necesidad que eso le causaba.

–Entonces, ¿qué dices Tobi?– Deidara le miró con sus ojos brillando de la expectativa. Sea cual sea la idea que tenía en mente, debía ser muy loca para querer colaborar con él.

Como fuera, le había contagiado el entusiasmo. Podía confiar en Deidara, a partir de ese día sería así.

–Tobi quiere saber, Deidara-senpai– pronunció con tranquilidad, sin poder contener una gran sonrisa. Esperaba el día en que no tendría que recurrir a la máscara para ocultarla. Deidara también le sonrió y su regocijo era tangible como le perteneciera a él mismo.

–La técnica de ataque combinada más mortífera que el mundo haya visto, hm– susurró con suficiencia.

Obito cruzó sus manos bajo su mentón, inclinándose hacia adelante. Esa vez, no se molestó en disimular mucho.

–Soy todo oídos.

* * *

–Otra vez la dragona– observó Obito, aguardando a que Deidara se dignara a explicarle qué tenía en mente. El C-2 les rodeaba, imponente y apacible.

–Que no la trates de "ella", hm– le retó distraídamente Deidara. Se había esforzado especialmente en la cantidad de chakra que le transfirió a su molosa creación. Esperaba que no fuera insuficiente. Le había prohibido a Tobi tocar los dangos hasta no estar seguro de si los necesitaría para reponerse.

El C-2 abrió la boca y expulsó montones de las tarántulas C-1 que Deidara solía hacer cuando quería resultados rápidos, aunque doblaban en el tamaño acostumbrado. Obito las observó atento con su sharingan. La concentración de chakra, que brillaba entre azulado y amarillento tal como era su dueño, era más alta que las que solía aplicar a las bombas C-1 de ese tamaño. De seguro Deidara iba a por todo, no conocía el significado de la palabra "mesura", pero sí el de "grandilocuencia".

–Ubícalas, hm– dijo secamente.

Obito lo miró, llevándose una mano a la cadera. Creía entender hacia dónde iban las ideas del chico, pero no estaba mal asegurarse.

–¿Adónde, senpai?– preguntó.

Deidara sonrió.

–Por ahora, cubre cincuenta metros a la redonda bajo tierra. Cada una tiene un radio de explosión de cinco metros, así que colócalas a esa distancia entre sí. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo con precisión? Usa tu mogura kure, hm. No las pongas a mayor profundidad que un metro– agregó, haciendo cálculos mientras se tomaba el mentón, pensativo.

–Así que un campo minado, ¿verdad senpai?– Obito sintió henchirse un poco su pecho de orgullo. Era una técnica bastante simple en la teoría, sólo la magnificaban el tamaño y la extensión de los explosivos. Pero no dejaba de ser demoledora y directa, como la mayoría de las técnicas de Deidara en el campo de batalla.

–Así es, hm.

–Pero el senpai también maneja el mogura kure, ¿por qué debe hacerlo Tobi?– cuestionó; en realidad comer tanto le había dado algo de sueño. Haría las cosas, pero tomándose su tiempo.

El aludido saltó sobre la dragona, que empezó a agitar las blancas alas.

–¡Porque al tiempo en que tú atacas por debajo, yo atacaré por arriba, hm!– gritó, preguntándose cuántos dragones debería escupir esa vez. Con uno estaría bien para empezar, decidió.

La cara de Obito se iluminó detrás de su máscara. Ese chico era terriblemente destructivo, sí, y no por eso dejaba de maravillarle. Apenas pasaba una semana de la Garuda C-4, y Deidara ya estaba creando otra técnica. Su creatividad hizo que por fin le considerara un artista de verdad.

 _Eres asombroso, Deidara_.

–¡Tobi, no te tardes! ¡Estaré contando el tiempo, hm!– alcanzó a oír.

Obito miró la enorme cantidad de tarántulas que le rodeaba. No sería tan fácil hacerlo sin recurrir a su sharingan. Pero una vez bajo tierra, Deidara no lo distinguiría. Ni sabía conocía su más preciada técnica: el kamui. El único tema era cómo agarrar tanta cantidad de bombas.

Tomándoselo como un verdadero entrenamiento, su mente ya había analizado todas las variables posibles, incluyendo las del terreno.

–¡Sí senpai!– exclamó, tomando cuatro tarántulas que no pretendían extender sus patas y comenzando a enterrarse con el mogura kure. Usó esa técnica para convertir en arena toda la cantidad de terreno que Deidara le pidió; moverse luego debajo de ella para alcanzar cincuenta metros de circunferencia y una alineación precisa sería una tarea a cumplir antes de que la arena las hundiera a más de un metro del suelo, luego de lo cual debería endurecer nuevamente la tierra para evitar la pérdida de muchas bombas. Ese Deidara, era verdaderamente terrible. La parte que le tocaba de trabajo no era poca, como a primera vista aparentaba.

Obito se preguntó si iría a traspirar si Deidara decidía aumentar la cantidad o tamaño de las C-1.

–¡Apenas termines, hazme una señal y desaparece lo más rápido que puedas! ¡Voy a atacar desde arriba, hm!– alcanzó a oír el grito.

–¡No te defraudaré!– Obito terminó por desaparecer bajo el suelo, tras lo cual comenzó a utilizar su kamui con una velocidad difícil de seguir. No obstante, quería ser más veloz. Más y más efectivo.

En un minuto, había colocado todas las bombas. Salió lejos del epicentro, levantando su pulgar hacia la criatura alada.

–¡Huye!– gritó su compañero, sin percatarse de que Tobi volvía a hundirse bajo la tierra, y una vez allí, se transportó a su dimensión personal –. ¡KATSU!

Las multiexplosiones abrieron un gigantesco cráter de fuego y escombros que se disparaban como misiles en el territorio. Deidara se tambaleó sobre el C-2, tanto por la onda explosiva como por el repentino bajón de chakra que su cuerpo experimentó. Su energía estaba casi por los suelos, pero mantuvo el vuelo mientras miraba hipnotizado como se arte se grababa a fuego en la tierra. Como una hermosa cicatriz, de esas que tenía Tobi.

Un momento, ¿y Tobi?

–¡Tobi!– alzó la voz por sobre el crepitar de los leves temblores que había causado en la tierra. Se asustó al no oír esa voz tan conocida –. ¡¿Tobi?!

Se dio vuelta con brusquedad cuando una mano le golpeó el hombro.

–¡Hola, senpai!– el enmascarado le saludó haciendo un gesto que consideraba _cool_ en su frente. Le había asustado, maldita sea. Pero su velocidad era, como siempre, lo más impresionante. A veces creía que nunca llegaría a seguirlo. Se preguntó de qué aldea provendría.

–¡No aparezcas así por detrás, hm!– alcanzó a recriminar, alejando una mano que inconscientemente se había acercado a su propio pecho para calmarse.

Obito observó lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de Deidara. Sí, su chakra había bajado monstruosamente como la otra vez, cuando le mostró la Garuda. Pero parecía encontrarse estable, eso era un buen síntoma. En realidad, estaba molesto por no haber logrado su cometido de buenas a primeras en menos de treinta o veinte segundos.

–Un minuto, hm– declaró el otro, volviendo a mirar el compungido suelo herido. Ya sólo permanecían los temblores –. Lo hiciste bien, Tobi.

Obito lo negó internamente. Sabía que Deidara necesitaba más rapidez en plena batalla.

–¿Deidara-senpai quiere una explosión más grande?– tanteó.

El artista se sentó en la nuca de la dragona, más tranquilo.

–Podemos hacer muchas variaciones, pero eso depende también de ti, hm– le miró, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaría dispuesto a colaborar con él. Por primera vez, no le ordenaba en algo que implicaba directamente a su preciado arte efímero. Deidara era sincero al abrirse con él, cálido en vez de un frío pedante como Kakashi.

–¡Tobi quiere mejorar la técnica conjunta de los dos! ¡Líder-sama va a felicitarnos!– levantó los brazos como un infante lo haría.

–No estoy seguro ni me interesa, hm. Pero cada vez me hago más fuerte– se mofó –, y esta vez te lo debo a ti, hm. ¡Pero no creas que eres la mente maestra detrás de todo esto!– advirtió para que el otro no se emocionara tanto.

Obito se sonrió, de seguro Deidara se visualizaba pateando el trasero de Itachi o bailando sobre las marionetas de Sasori. Niño pequeño. Él también había sido así.

 _Me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando era yo_ , habló una voz en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, algo confuso.

–¿No deberíamos bajar, senpai?– quiso cambiar de tema.

La dragona bajó, Deidara permaneció en silencio. Qué raro.

–Senpai, ¿estás bien?– Obito le tocó el antebrazo con algo de preocupación.

Deidara quiso revolverse instintivamente, pero permaneció en su posición hasta que el dragón aterrizó luego de unas grandes batidas de alas.

–Claro, Tobi– ¿su respuesta habría sido apagada? –. Hm– agregó, por si las dudas.

Tobi saltó y le tendió las manos desde el suelo, esperando recibirlo.

–Gracias por ser tan amable, dragoncita– dijo mirando la cabeza de su creación.

Deidara le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y lo usó como impulso para saltar del dragón.

–¡Que no es chica, hm!

–¡Auch! Senpai, al menos debería dejarla elegir.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Cómo sabe usted si es niño o niña?– ante el silencio de Deidara, Obito se encaminó agachado hacia la zona donde debía encontrarse la entrepierna del C-2.

–¡Ey, Tobi! ¿Por qué habría de darle un sexo a mis creaciones, hm?– resopló molesto. El breve momento de coordinación se estaba esfumando.

Obito se asomó detrás de una pierna, luego de comprobar que efectivamente el animal no tenía sexo.

–Senpai, ¡no le dio órganos reproductores! Aún así, la hace tener hijitos. ¿Se ha preguntado en cómo eso viola su identidad?

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos.

–Pero qué mierda, Tobi…

–¡Responda!– se acercó enérgico, apuntándole con un dedo.

–¡Oye! ¡No me des órdenes!– era desagradable, le recordaba a cuando Sasori lo hacía. Nadie podía darle órdenes a él.

–¡Entonces será una chica!

–Ash, Tobi, ¿por qué esa obsesión con… el género femenino?– largó sin poder ocultar su disgusto.

Esa vez, Obito pudo notarlo en su cara.

–¿Deidara-senpai está celoso de que haya una chica entre nosotros?– preguntó, buscando solamente cabrearlo un poco más.

 _Sí._

Claro que lo estaba. Porque si había una chica entre ellos, y por unos breves instantes lo había olvidado, perdido en su felicidad. Rechinó los dientes hasta producir un desagradable sonido que hizo que Tobi se tapara los oídos.

Pero estaba cansado, y aunque quería explotar al bendito C-2 que ya llevaba más de una vez expulsando sin hacerlo desaparecer. No podía arriesgarse a otra bajada de chakra, porque entonces tendría que pedirle a Tobi que lo mantuviera con la palma mística y no pensaba hacerlo debido a lo que había dicho. Era una cuestión de orgullo, de su propio honor. Se sentó al mismo tiempo que su creación.

–Dame los dangos, hm– extendió la mano, esperando. Tobi era quien los había recogido. Esperaba que no los hubiera perdido en la explosión.

Obito se le sentó enfrente, sin cuidar las distancias.

–Ya le decía Tobi, que guardara comida para que no tuviera hambre– con alegría, sacó las cajas de dangos y le tendió una a su compañero, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Te los querías comer todos!– se la arrebató con furia que le duró muy poco al hincar el diente a la primera bolita. Estaban muy ricos, pero seguían sin valer tanto dinero.

–Siempre lo mismo…– se quejó Tobi, ignorándolo olímpicamente –. ¡Itadakimasu por los dos!

Deidara no alcanzó a reprenderlo porque Tobi se corrió la máscara de nuevo, arrancando un dango entero con sus dientes blancos.

–¡Mmh, está muy rico senpai!– tragó y fue a por el segundo –. ¡Coma más o Tobi no te dejará nada!

La primera vez que comieron dangos juntos, fue después de capturar al sanbi. Tobi no había ayudado en nada, y cuando pararon en un puesto caminero, le dio la espalda a la hora de comer. Ahora habían creado una técnica conjunta y comían frente a frente, como dos viejos amigos. Habían cambiado tanto desde ese entonces. Sus ojos se dilataron un poco para observar mejor a su compañero, con un sentimiento de plenitud creciente.

–Deidara-senpai, ¿cómo llamaremos a la técnica? ¿Le dejará a Tobi elegir la mitad del nombre esta vez? Como hicimos con nuestra clave secreta, ¿recuerdas?

"El arte será una explosión cuando pueda alcanzar a Tobi", era una contraseña molesta pero siempre cierta cuando se aplicaba a ese hombre.

–Tienes muy mal gusto, hm– contestó, haciendo notar un tono de duda en su voz.

–¡Por favor!

Obito asentó las manos en el suelo, inclinándose como un niño pequeño. Deidara no podía decirle que no.

–A ver, propón un nombre y lo pensaré. ¡Aunque te portes como un cachorro, sigues teniendo un pésimo estilo!– no le iba a ceder la estética del dúo a Tobi. No otra vez. Por kami.

–¿Qué tal…?– Obito lo había estado pensando con seriedad –. ¡Campo artístico de minas artísticas pop!

Deidara se golpeó la frente.

–Tobi, te dije que el arte pop no existe, hm.

–¡Campo artístico de minas artísticas!– resolvió, aunque le sonaba algo repetitivo.

–Mejor algo que haga mención a mi arcilla. Como "Campo de Minas de Arcilla", hm– sí, eso sonaba bien. Lo de artístico era redundante, el arte quedaría claro cuando todo explotara.

–Kibaku Jirai– repitió Obito –. ¡Un nombre simple como le gusta al senpai! ¡A Tobi también le gusta!

Deidara sonrió satisfecho.

–Entonces quedamos así, hm.

–¡Claro!

–Lo usaremos en batalla para poner emboscadas, hm– se cruzó de brazos.

–Así se debe sentir tener un hijo…– Tobi apoyó su cabeza en una mano, descansándola de costado, evidentemente perdido en su imaginación –. ¡Oiga senpai, hemos tenido un hijito!

Deidara escupió el dango.

–¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Hm!– se exasperó al ponerse colorado. Tobi estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

Obito ignoró la reacción en contra.

–Creamos una técnica, le dimos un nombre. ¿Es como tener un hijo, no crees? Lo único que falta decidir aquí son los roles. ¡Tobi pide el puesto de papá! Deidara-senpai será la mamá, jajaja– se comenzó a carcajear de buena gana. Cómo se divertía con Deidara.

–¡Primero muerto!

–¡No hay vuelta atrás, senpai!– respondió presto, abriendo la tercera y última caja de dangos.

Deidara la miró con alarma. Él también quería comer, y ese glotón no le iba a dejar nada. Al menos con Sasori, toda la comida era para él, pero ahora…

–Oye, dame de esos, hm– extendió la mano, pero una enguantada se le adelantó, impidiéndoselo. ¿Acaso Tobi tenía ojos en todas partes? Estaba seguro de que con la máscara así no podía verle.

–Primero acepte que es la mamá de este dúo dinámico.

–¡Qué dúo dinámico ni nada!

–Pero Tobi ya eligió.

–Eso fue porque…

–La lentitud es imperdonable en un ninja– otra vez sacudía su índice.

Deidara resopló y bajó la cabeza, resignado.

–¿No podemos ser sólo padres, hm?– preguntó, muriéndose de la vergüenza por dentro. Tobi era imposible de ignorar.

–Oh, el senpai es abierto de mente– se burló Obito.

–Debiste darte cuenta hace rato…– mencionó, aún cabizbajo.

Obito lo oyó con claridad e hizo un pequeño silencio un momento. ¿Sería que Deidara era…? Comprendió que eso no le importaba, no tenía por qué apartarlo de su lado en ese caso. No importaba lo que fuera Deidara, porque ahora eran amigos. Se sentía bien.

Un momento. ¿Y si Deidara no lo consideraba su amigo? Después de todo, no habían hablado nunca de eso. Supuestamente, su relación era la de un equipo compuesto por el senpai y su kohai. Ignoró con molestia la verdad que le recordaba que él era el verdadero líder de Deidara.

Por su parte, Deidara se preguntaba con algo de tristeza si Tobi había callado tanto por lo que había afirmado. ¿Tobi se asquearía de alguien homosexual como él? Abrió la boca, pero la voz del otro le ganó la pregunta.

–Deidara, ¿somos amigos?– preguntó, disimulando bien el miedo que sentía.

El chico levantó la cabeza lentamente, su boca abierta. Los dangos parecían haber quedado en otro plano. El lenguaje corporal de Tobi le indicaba un claro nerviosismo ante su respuesta. Y que le llamara por su nombre de pila, sin ningún honorífico, era algo que nunca había pasado. Sintió algo cálido esparcirse por su pecho y por el aire.

No era algo que se hubiera planteado previamente, pero aunque sintiera cosas más fuertes por él, tampoco podía ignorar esa dimensión. Ni lo mucho que habían crecido como compañeros últimamente.

–Tonto, no debes preguntar eso, hm– estaba atento a lo que podía ocasionar en Tobi, el cual pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo, dejando la protección de los dangos a la nada misma.

–¿S-significa que no…?– murmuró, algo desilusionado. Si era un no, se reprendería eternamente por semejante desliz.

–¡Por supuesto que somos amigos, hm!– la voz fuerte sonó algo molesta, pero sincera – ¿Acaso nos confiaríamos la vida en cada misión de no ser así, estando en Akatsuki? Hace tiempo que uno de los dos no habría sobrevivido, hm– explicó Deidara, sabiendo que esa explicación no era del todo cierta, pero contento de haberse ganado por fin la confianza de Tobi. Incluso cuando le había insinuado algo tan íntimo como su verdadera orientación sexual, el otro no había retrocedido. Es más, sólo se lo veía preocupado por si le consideraba un amigo o no. Tobi era tan lindo.

Obito parpadeó repetidamente detrás de la tela de su máscara, intentando asimilar. No, Deidara no era un desliz. Era un verdadero amigo. Deidara no era como Rin, pero tampoco como Kakashi, ese frío pedante sabelotodo. Más bien, Sasori era como Kakashi. Quizás Deidara era como él, desde pequeño deseando sobresalir, sobrepasado siempre por otros genios, pero sin desdeñar el trabajo en equipo. Incluso más, ¡quizás Deidara era su compañero idóneo de batalla! Era muy difícil para Obito pelear en equipo desde que había despertado su dojutsu. No obstante, sentía que no quería meter al chico de lleno en los peligros que significaba la guerra. Por muy ninja que fuera, Deidara no la conocía. No podía permitirse descuidar a su nuevo amigo.

–¡Tobi es tan feliz!– gritó y se le abalanzó encima, apretándolo en un abrazo sincero como no lo había dado desde que tuvo el cadáver de Rin entre sus brazos. Aún con ese recuerdo, si tenía un amigo, era más fácil de llevar.

Deidara quería volver arena la tierra, pero se sorprendió cuando sus brazos correspondieron instintivamente el abrazo. Conmovido, sintió la piel sana de la mitad de la cara descubierta de Tobi contra su cuello. Aunque creyera en lo efímero, no quería olvidar ese tacto tan especial nunca.

Durante unos breves segundos, se abrazaron muy fuerte, ambos sobrepasados por las emociones e historias que sus corazones y mentes les traían, pero a sabiendas de que mientras existiera ese abrazo, nada podría destruirlos.

Obito fue el primero en separarse, para repartir los dangos restantes en iguales cantidades. Aunque quedaba uno impar.

–Lo partiré por la mitad– explicó con entusiasmo, utilizando para ello el palillo que lo ensartaba.

En el momento en que Tobi se separó de él, la piel de Deidara le extrañó.

–Ten– Obito le alcanzó la mitad recién cortada, con una sonrisa en su cara que se grabó a fuego y hiel en la mente del otro.

Deidara la tomó con docilidad y se la llevó a la boca con un sentimiento de cariño.

Obito hizo lo propio y luego siguió con los otros dangos, feliz.

–¿Por la amistad?– preguntó, deteniendo su boca abierta en una mueca exageradamente grande antes de zamparse la última bolita.

–Por nuestra amistad, hm.

Ambos terminaron de masticar con una sonrisa en la boca.

Aún no importaba qué pasaría con ellos a futuro, comprendió Deidara. Tobi era el mejor amigo que había tenido. Ignoraba que el enmascarado comenzaría a pensar lo mismo muy pronto.

* * *

 **No es una rivalidad con Rin, Obito considera a Deidara su potencial nuevo mejor amigo porque, a diferencia de Rin, no lo friendzonea (si supiera...).**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , lo siento pero no volvieron a esa tienda (aunque con el robo...). Espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **Creía que no llegaría pero lo logré :D ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Verdades**

* * *

En lo que restaba de la semana de entrenamiento intensivo, Deidara y Tobi se abocaron a perfeccionar su técnica conjunta y explorar el abanico de posibilidades de la misma. Deidara se preocupó por incrementar la cantidad de bombas, el chakra que les inyectaba y su participación volando desde los cielos. Había encontrado su límite en dos proyectiles voladores de tamaño mediano atacando desde el cielo y en una media centena de minas C-1, alcanzando a volar un territorio de casi doscientos metros cuadrados; todo ello al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, Obito estaba molesto con el tiempo récord que había alcanzado para colocarlas, unos quince segundos. Intentando no demostrárselo a Deidara, ocultaba su inquietud por su escaso rendimiento. Quince segundos podrían ser fatales para Deidara si ocurría un error en la batalla. El pensamiento le obsesionó un corto período de tiempo, e imposibilitó que durmiera bien esas noches.

Ambos se acostumbraron a una rutina de comidas rápidas y calóricas, sobre todo destinadas a elevar la energía y resistencia para el manejo del chakra en el organismo de Deidara. El artista no tardó en darse cuenta de que Tobi no necesitaba tanto reponer energías como él, pero aunque la evidencia le molestara, se resignó a comer las ingentes cantidades extras que su compañero insistía en comprarle y le obligaba a tragar.

–Vas a engordarme, hm– se quejó cuando Tobi le coló por la boca un baozi de carne y con los mismos palillos le impidió escupir el resto. Tobi se había tornado verdaderamente confianzudo con él desde la declaración de amistad de ambos. No era algo que le molestara, pero tampoco quería que interfiriera con su estado físico. A diferencia del enmascarado, su metabolismo personal no haría que la comida de más se le tradujera en músculos.

Obito paró, preguntándose con algo de culpa si no lo estaba engordando como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. Sabía con certeza que ya no quería ese destino para Deidara. El pensamiento le sorprendió, porque detrás de la máscara fruncía el ceño con preocupación al observar la silueta sentada que tenía enfrente. Estaba seguro de que el chico había perdido peso por el entrenamiento agobiante al que se estaba sometiendo esos días. Sí, gracias a su resistencia en el papel de Tobi, Deidara había logrado canalizar de forma más fina su chakra en tan poco tiempo que Obito consideraba que sería la envidia de muchos jonin. Sobre todo, porque su cantidad de chakra no había dejado de aumentar con constancia en tan pocos días. Pero le seguía molestando el hecho de que, pese a todos sus intentos, la creciente potencia de Deidara se viera acompañada de una disminución de su tono muscular. Ese hueso sobresaliente no lo había visto antes, si había puesto atención. ¿Acaso Deidara no estaba aún en edad de seguir creciendo un poco más? ¿Y si semejante entrenamiento estaba acortando esas posibilidades? ¿Tendría que pararle?

Cavilaba moviendo una rodilla con compulsión, sin escuchar las hipótesis que Deidara acostumbraba a hacer más de la cuenta ahora que tenían que mejorar el Kibaku Jirai. En esos días, Tobi solía escucharle con atención, pero cada vez tenía menos que acotar al respecto de las posibles variaciones. Al final todo se reducía a la obsesión de Deidara de ampliar demasiado el alcance de un ataque muy mortífero. Si seguía gastando chakra de esa manera, podría lamentarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, la desestabilización del terreno era tan grande que podía ayudar a atrapar a un bijū; aunque el problema es que ya no quedaban bijū sin jinchūriki que les controlaran en cierta medida. Obito dudaba seriamente de seguir profundizando en un ataque al cual no le veía más necesidad de perfeccionar; pero al mismo tiempo el entusiasmo del joven se le había contagiado y no quería acabar con ello hasta no enterrar todas las minas en cinco segundos o menos.

Por ese motivo, le siguió cuando Deidara se incorporó, decidido a elevar la extensión del daño a un kilómetro a la redonda. Ese mismo sábado Obito comprendió que su nuevo amigo se estaba forzando demasiado. La bajada de chakra en el cuerpo del chico fue tan repentina, que no se molestó en materializarse a su lado con el kamui, porque Deidara estaba al borde de perder la consciencia. Mientras el C-2 principal se desplomaba sin explotar, tuvo que aplicarle la palma mística para mantenerlo consciente mientras se desplazaba con rapidez en busca de algún refugio donde alimentarle. Deidara rezongaba que se encontraba bien, pero con sequedad le obligó a tomar agua y comerse los pocos dangos que habían quedado, algo que el joven aceptó sin rechistar. Sus ansiados cinco segundos podían irse al demonio: ese era el fin del entrenamiento.

–Deidara-senpai, paremos por ahora. ¡Hemos logrado más de lo que esperábamos!– habló intentando ocultar su molestia. No quería retar al chico en un momento como ese.

Deidara lo miró respirando agitado, con un ojo cerrado, su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente. Desistió de sus intentos de incorporarse y se recostó contra la raíz del gran tronco que Tobi había elegido. A pesar de haber comido y bebido, no tenía fuerzas para contraargumentar. Sin Tobi ahí, se habría matado del agotamiento.

–Tobi montará guardia toda la noche, pero primero necesitamos conseguir más comida– el enmascarado iba a incorporarse, pero una mano temblorosa le retuvo el brazo.

–Sólo… necesito… dormir un po…– largó con cansancio.

Obito volvió a agacharse a su lado y se quitó la túnica, colocándosela a modo de manta. Tras dudar muy poco, enrolló su bufanda y se la colocó detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada. Deidara hubiese querido protestar, pero las fuerzas no le acompañaron. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras se preguntaba si al despertar no volvería a haber otro incidente que cambiara drásticamente el comportamiento de Tobi. Le temía a eso, y ya no a la posibilidad de que Tobi le atacara dormido. Podía descansar seguro, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Obito sólo se relajó a medias cuando la respiración del otro se tornó pesada. Cada tanto, analizaba sus niveles de chakra, e inclusive se atrevió a aplicar otro poco la palma mística en donde se encontrarían sus puntos de chakra. La tarea le recordó a cuando Rin cuidaba de él, y por primera vez desde su niñez, podía sonreír por el recuerdo sin amargura mientras se ocupaba de los puntos vitales de Deidara. Ya quería escuchar sus graciosos enojos, sus discursos sobre arte y sus ideas alocadas lo más pronto posible. Ni siquiera uno de sus indiscretos interrogatorios le molestaría en aquellos momentos.

Seguramente así de bien se sentía Rin cuando le curaba. Al fin lograba entender más esas muestras de afecto que no eran las más deseadas, sin tener que renegar de ellas.

Suspiró sonriendo detrás de su máscara cuando acabó con el último punto, mientras le colocaba livianas ramas con abundante follaje para que no se le enfriaran los dedos de los pies.

* * *

Una luz molesta se sumó a un potente gruñido de su estómago. Deidara abrió los ojos cegado parcialmente por la luz, comenzando a enfocar una mancha naranja. Mierda, Tobi estaba muy cerca de nuevo. La sorpresa y la desorientación no le permitieron impedir que un sonrojo le asaltara el rostro.

–¡Senpai, al fin despiertas! ¡Eres un dormilón!– le saludó la voz cantarina. Por el contrario, Obito tomó ese color como un buen tono e indicio de que se había recuperado. Podía darse por satisfecho. Deidara tenía algo de razón; sólo tenía que dormir. Los ninjas de la Roca eran muy resistentes.

–¿Cuánto dormí?– preguntó mientras se incorporaba, preguntándose qué demonios eran esas plantas en sus pies.

–Unas veinte horas, senpai.

–¡¿Qué?!– su grito fue opacado por otro tronar de sus tripas. Tobi se revolvió divertido.

–Sip, ya está saludable como siempre– sentenció –. ¡Volvamos a la guarida! ¿O paramos a comer en un puesto? Hay que cerrar a lo grande esta semana– agregó animado.

Deidara no quería volver. Aun no había mejorado la técnica.

–Después de explotar un kilómetro cuadrado, hm– resolvió mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad. Sentía las piernas blandas y los músculos débiles. No tenía por qué dormir tanto; Tobi era un tonto por no despertarlo.

Obito le puso la mano en el hombro con bastante peso, en un claro gesto de dominación. Deidara se inmovilizó y le miró a la máscara, sorprendido.

–Nuestra técnica ya está bien, senpai. ¿O acaso va a volverse un obsesivo de la perfección como su maestro Sasori?– lo espoleó sutilmente.

Deidara compuso una media sonrisa que le daba la razón a Tobi. Tobi era un tonto, pero un tonto lindo por preocuparse por él.

–Nunca seré como Sasori, hm. Vamos a comer– resolvió, adelantándosele, comprobando lo difícil que se le hacía caminar. Rezaba porque Tobi no se diera cuenta, pero pronto el enmascarado se le acercó demasiado –. ¡No otra vez tu princesa no jutsu!– estalló, sintiendo que la indignación le permitía comenzar a avanzar a zancadas.

Tobi se rio con estridencia.

–¡Se aprendió el nombre, jaja!

–Tobi…

–Perdón, perdón– Obito le tomó el brazo izquierdo y se lo pasó por el hombro, dispuesto a avanzar de esa manera.

–Tsk– Deidara no se rendiría sin un último ataque –. La mañana del sábado descubrí las monedas que te di entre mi arcilla. Creí que éramos amigos– masculló fingiendo molestia. El gesto le había despertado demasiadas cosas que Tobi no tenía por qué saber por el momento.

–¿N-no lo somos más?– preguntó Obito preocupado, deteniendo la marcha.

–Si somos amigos, no tiene por qué haber deudas de dinero entre nosotros, hm– explicó. Mentira, si cualquier otra persona le debía dinero, le pondría una bomba en el inodoro. Pero con Tobi, con Tobi todo era diferente.

Obito sintió su piel colorearse y reanudó la marcha; su corazón apaciguándose.

–Entonces no podrías ser amigo de Kakuzu.

–Nadie puede ser amigo de Kakuzu.

–Tobi cree que Hidan lo intenta.

–¿Eso crees? Yo creo más bien que intenta darle por el culo– respondió con sorna.

–Senpai, qué directo– Obito no pudo reprimir una risa al imaginarse la escena. Ahora debía limpiar su mente con agua y jabón. Deidara le hacía reír demasiado últimamente.

–O que a él le den por el culo– agregó el terrorista, esperando provocarlo más.

–No me parece… Bueno, quizás el senpai sabe más que Tobi al respecto– tanteó Obito, con cuidado. Le molestaba no haber sospechado ese aspecto de sus esbirros, pero si Deidara era homosexual, probablemente podría intuirlo mejor que él.

–No sé sobre Hidan ni me interesa él– su voz sonaba segura –. Pero creo que todos sospechan eso en Akatsuki, hm.

–Tobi olvidó que al senpai le gustan las morochas de pelo corto… O debería decir, _los_ morochos– agregó con algo de incomodidad, esperando no molestar a Deidara.

–Je– Deidara sonrió mientras miraba el suelo que iban dejando atrás.

Al igual que esa tonta mentira de que a él le gustaban las chicas.

Obito lo interpretó como una clara afirmación. Siguió avanzando, preguntándose si dado su muy reciente amistad, estaba calificado para hacerle más preguntas al respecto. ¿Los amigos se preguntaban esas cosas? Recordó que Deidara había intentado averiguar eso de él anteriormente, cuando estaba insistente con el tema de Rin y las chicas que podían gustarle. Quizás el chico estaba dudando en esos momentos de sus verdaderos impulsos, y vio en él una figura autorizada para hablar del tema. Había estado tan enojado, que había sido casi prácticamente inaccesible para el muchacho en ese entonces. Se golpeó mentalmente, era paranoico a más no poder y ni siquiera había entendido que tenía al lado a un chico curioso saliendo de una adolescencia incompleta, tal como le había pasado a él.

Un momento, ¿Deidara viendo en Tobi una figura mayor y autorizada? Obito se rio de sí mismo y de las ideas chifladas que a veces le asaltaban. Una voz dudosa le sacó de su charla interna.

–¿En serio no te molesta… mi orientación sexual?– Deidara avanzaba muy cabizbajo. Era imposible para Obito no notarlo.

–Senpai, somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?– como no estaba seguro de cómo animar al chico que jamás se apagaba, decidió rematar con una de sus típicas bromas. Quizás así inclusive lograría saber más de Deidara–. Tobi no le dirá a nadie que le gusta Kisame, ni Kakuzu.

–¡¿QUÉ?! – el corazón de Deidara, que se había detenido temporalmente, volvía a latir y no de alegría precisamente. ¿Qué mierdas estaba creyéndose Tobi? Paró la marcha, escandalizado.

–Oh, pero Kakuzu tiene el pelo largo así que no entra en esa clasificación.

–¡No me gustan ninguno de esos monstruos, hm!– Deidara pataleó ante la evidencia de que cuando avanzaba un paso con Tobi, retrocedía tres.

Obito se sintió orgulloso de haber esfumado la incomodidad de ambos con tanta rapidez. Aunque Deidara aún se veía incómodo, pero debía admitir que ese era un crimen en el que le gustaba recaer.

Era el momento del golpe final.

Puso sus rodillas en un ángulo de noventa grados y le señaló con el dedo índice.

–¡Al senpai le gusta Tobi y está confundiendo su amistad! ¡Me siento como una colegiala acosada por su senpai!– chilló fingiendo una aguda voz femenina. Deidara se puso rojo como el más poderoso de los sharingan. Su broma había funcionado.

–¡Tobi, c-cállate! ¡AHORA SÍ VOY A HACERTE EXPLOTAR, HM!– largó antes de sucumbir a la taquicardia. Sus manos fueron a la arcilla, pero parecían haber perdido la capacidad para moldearla.

De inmediato, Obito se asustó al ver como sus manos se llenaban de arcilla. Su energía y resistencia estaban muy bajas todavía. Si realizaba un ataque como el que parecía planear, se haría un definitivo y severo daño. Y la culpa sería enteramente suya, como siempre.

–¡Deidara, Tobi es un tonto!– le gritó en la cara mientras corría hacia él y le inmovilizaba las manos.

Deidara parpadeó, sin poder controlar su sonrojo. Un temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando las manos enguantadas apretaron más sus muñecas, haciendo a sus bocas devolver la arcilla a los costales.

–Tobi es un tonto de verdad, senpai. No debí burlarme con eso. Perdóname– rogó Obito, logrando mantener el tono de voz de Tobi por poco. Era tan idiota que incluso se había asustado a sí mismo por lo que podía causarle a Deidara.

El rubio asintió, tragando en seco.

–Sí, eres tonto– susurró –. Bastante tonto– agregó. La descripción no le convencía del todo–. E idiota– concluyó. Tobi pareció calmarse y le soltó, disponiéndose a continuar la marcha.

Suspiró, pensando en todo lo que el morocho le había hecho vivir en pocos segundos. Casi le había descubierto, pero… era tan tonto que ni siquiera de eso se daba cuenta. Y otra de las cosas malas era que, quizás, ya no le llevaría pegado a su hombro.

–Perdón, senpai– volvió a repetir Obito, tomando la muñeca del contrario, pidiéndole permiso para volver a pasarla por su hombro. Al no recibir una negativa, se la pasó por el cuello con suavidad, esperando no despertar su ira una vez más –. ¿Puedo llevarte como recompensa?

–Hm– Deidara no se extendería más sobre el asunto. Tobi debía llevarle, Tobi era el que le hacía sufrir esos sustos.

Mientras avanzaba, tranquilizándose de a poco al no sentir que Deidara intentara estrangularlo con el brazo, Obito pensó en no pagar a ningún puesto que no les sirviera bakudan con natto e inarizushi. Debían cerrar esa semana especial a lo grande, y eso significaba comiendo.

Deidara pensaba exactamente lo mismo, en ese preciso instante. Los estómagos de ambos gruñeron y aquello se le antojó chistoso. Ignoraba que Tobi había pasado hambre mientras consumía sus recursos para hacer una guardia tan larga.

–¿En serio no te gusta nadie de Akatsuki, Deidara-senpai?

–No, hm.

–¿Y de afuera?

–Que no, hm.

Quizás era mejor matarlo primero, y declarársele después.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos tenía verdaderos deseos de retornar a la guarida de Akatsuki, pero ambos sabían que enfrentarían problemas con Pein si se tardaban más tiempo. Luego de comer sus platos favoritos, que Tobi insistió en comprar en cantidades industriales, se zamparon una gigantesca cena a un horario inadecuado, ocultos en la última foresta antes de que el paisaje cambiara y se hiciera más hostil. La comida fue silenciosa pero tranquila, no había tensiones en el ambiente. Era la primera vez que podían comer sin un silencio que incomodara a Deidara, o que tuviera a Obito preocupado por disimular.

Con las fuerzas repuestas, el viaje de regreso fue más rápido a bordo de un halcón de arcilla que los depositó en frente de un Pein que los taladraba con la mirada. Tobi se bajó corriendo hacia el líder, informándole con demasiado entusiasmo de la maravillosa técnica que habían creado juntos. Mientras Deidara se ocupaba de empequeñecer y volver a tragar en una mano a su medio de transporte, el líder se le acercó y con una mirada inexorable le habló:

–Estoy gratamente sorprendido, Deidara. Sabía que podías colaborar con tu compañero. Sigue así.

Deidara pensó que ese tipo se pasaba de raro. Ahora resultaba que tenía actitudes paternalistas. Más le sorprendió cuando Pein puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tobi y le habló sin mirarle.

–Tú también, Tobi.

Obito terminó de fingir correctamente su acto hasta no sentir desaparecer el chakra del de la lluvia, consciente de que a Pein le había extrañado ese acercamiento del supuesto "Madara" a Deidara. Su presencia le había molestado extrañamente, pero no sabía el por qué. Lo averiguaría luego de darse una buena ducha.

–Senpai, apestas, deberías tomar un baño– le molestó mientras se adentraban por los pasillos hacia la habitación conjunta.

–Tú apestas más, hm.

–Entonces Tobi se bañará primero.

–¡Oye, yo quiero el baño primero!

Pero Tobi ya había atravesado lo que quedaba de pasillo a la velocidad de la luz. Deidara entró suspirando, pateando las prendas que el enmascarado había regado hasta la puerta del baño. ¿Incluso para desnudarse era igual de rápido? Pasó de ese pensamiento al constatar con algo de desagrado que la máscara no estaba entre esas ropas. Tobi aún entraba al baño con máscara.

No quería que las dudas volvieran a carcomerle. Él no era así, suspiró mientras se echaba pesadamente sobre su futón. El sonido del agua le fue arrullando, más no se durmió. Quería ver a Tobi salir de la ducha, aunque cargara con la maldita máscara de mierda.

Primero sostuvo su respiración, y luego la largó pesadamente al ver como el morocho se le acercaba y se sentaba en el futón de enfrente, sólo con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura. Se reprendió por revelarle su sexualidad tan pronto; si antes podía mirar con descaro, ahora no podía arriesgarse. Corrió la mirada, pero quería ver más, Tobi nunca antes se había mostrado tan íntimo con él. Y ahora tenía que aguantarse no mirar ese escultural cuerpo mojado, intentando responder con coherencia al parloteo incesante de su compañero.

Cuando sus respuestas no eran más que gruñidos, se levantó y comenzó a desprenderse de las ropas, caminando con lentitud hacia el baño. Era una costumbre que había adoptado cuando supo de sus sentimientos hacia Tobi, por lo que no dejaría de hacerlo a menos que el otro se lo pidiera. Rogaba porque ese día no llegara nunca. Cuando Tobi le lanzó una última broma que no alcanzó a entender completamente, sólo atinó a tirarle una de sus sandalias. Por la risa de Tobi, la habría esquivado fácilmente, concluyó mientras se encerraba en el pequeño cuarto y se introducía en la tina, dudando acerca de sentarse aún. Quizás podría masturbarse pensando en él, sopesó mientras se llevaba la mano derecha con una lengua salivante hacia su pene.

Se contempló unos segundos y se sentó en la tina, tirando bastante agua en el proceso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente. Tobi era su amigo. Su amigo declarado desde hacía unos cinco días, aproximadamente. No podía ir y masturbarse pensando en él como si nada, como antes.

Y tampoco podía masturbarse pensando en él, y en la posibilidad de ser tajantemente rechazado.

El relajante baño se transformó en una pesada tortura con la que acabó rápidamente. Saldría del cuarto totalmente vestido. Se sintió tonto al constatar que Tobi roncaba profundamente, ignorando lo cansado que estaba Obito de cuidarlo.

Se sentó en su futón, contemplando al durmiente ya totalmente vestido, mientras apoyaba un codo sobre su rodilla. ¿Y si intentaba sacarle la máscara?

Apretó los dientes con pesadez, y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza. Ahora era su amigo, y tampoco podía violar su privacidad con la impunidad de antes. Las cosas habían cambiado, y Deidara quería sentir que era para bien, en lugar de ser consumido por la sombra de las dudas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Tobi le preparaba el desayuno como siempre, Deidara creía que estaba tomándole el pelo una vez más. Vale, no esperaba que su reciente amistad quitara esa faceta lúdica de Tobi, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Es que acaso Tobi no tenía memoria?

–¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerdes que la anteúltima prueba la hicimos en un poblado, hm? Ahí fue cuando decidí que debía aumentar el radio a como diera lugar– comentó mientras le recibía el té verde.

–¿De qué hablas, senpai? ¡Todas las hicimos en el campo y fueron fenomenales!– Tobi se sentó y se corrió la máscara para soplar el vapor caliente que ascendía y le humedecía la cara.

Pero Deidara no podía dejarse distraer por esa visión. Dejó el té en la mesa y se dispuso a sentarse correctamente.

–¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos el viernes?– sus ojos se afilaron, observando con tensión en cada uno de sus músculos y terminaciones nerviosas.

Obito ignoró su curiosidad y respondió llanamente.

–Claro, tú probaste con dos bombas voladoras desde arriba y Tobi llegó a colocar las cincuenta C-1 en quince segundos.

–Así es… ¿Y qué más?

Obito empezó a sentirse algo fastidiado.

–Y Deidara-senpai se rio como loco con su arte no-pop sobre el terreno. Casi me quedé sordo.

Deidara recapituló. La información de Tobi era correcta, sólo hasta cierto punto.

–¿Y entonces?

–Peleamos por la misteriosa desaparición del último dango– completó Obito, no entendía que le pasaba a su compañero.

Sí, eso también era correcto, constató Deidara.

–Supongo que disfrutaste tanto como yo de ver ese viejo castillo feudal en llamas, hm– comentó mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca.

–¿Qué castillo?

Deidara sintió que el hambre se le esfumaba. En lo que conocía a Tobi, juraría que no le estaba gastando una de sus estúpidas y enredadas bromas. Por si eso no fuera poco, el sentimiento de rareza que se apoderaba de él no contribuía para nada a tranquilizarlo. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la mirilla y se la ajustó al ojo izquierdo, corriéndose con firmeza el flequillo.

–Tobi, mírame a los ojos, hm– ordenó secamente.

Obito soltó la comida sin constatar que su pulso se había acelerado. Decidido a confiar en su nuevo amigo, se reacomodó la máscara y le miró a través del agujero. Si esa máquina conseguía detectar su sharingan, no sabría qué hacer, pero aun así obedeció.

Su compañero no creyó que un simple reconocimiento fuera suficiente. Por eso, se incorporó y le puso una mano en el hombro a un confundido Obito, mientras con la otra ejecutaba un sello.

–Kai– murmuró.

Obito parpadeó confuso. ¿Deidara estaba intentando… liberarlo de un genjutsu? Era imposible, él no caía en genjutsus hacía años.

El rubio miró con preocupación al no notar ningún cambio. La simple liberación era de bajo nivel. Pero él se entrenaba cuando podía para escapar de genjutsus para cuando llegar ala hora de vengarse de Itachi. No era esa su única alternativa.

Usando la palma de la mano que había apoyado en su hombro, la movió con rapidez hacia la nuca del enmascarado y canalizó lo mejor que podía el chakra a través de la médula espinal del otro, apoyando su acción con la otra mano, la cual apoyó en el corazón del morocho. Era una técnica que había visto usar a Sasori y había procurado aprenderla en cuanto comprendió que la interferencia de un chakra ajeno podía alejar temporalmente las sensaciones que un genjutsu podría provocar.

Obito ya estaba claramente incómodo al sentir el chakra ajeno impactar en su pecho y espina, y con cuidado pero firmemente, empujó el pecho de Deidara hacia atrás.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cuál es la clave?– le respondió con sequedad, los ojos azules abiertos con una sombra de miedo.

–¿Qué demonios…?

–La clave, Tobi– interrumpió –. Necesito la clave para saber si eres tú realmente.

Obito no entendía nada. Eso no era bueno. ¿Se habría apresurado con Deidara? Siempre le pedía la clave, cuando podría ser al revés. Deidara podría ser uno falso, aunque él lo constataba constantemente con su sharingan; el otro no tenía por qué saberlo. Resolvió responder lo que el otro quería, a fin de averiguar más qué le estaba pasando.

–El arte será una explosión cuando pueda alcanzar a Tobi– recitó con firmeza.

Deidara hizo una mueca de descontento, cruzándose de brazos, cargando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna. Todo indicaba que estaba bien, que ese era Tobi. Podría elegir confiar en él, en su nuevo _amigo_ , pero las pruebas para comprobar que se trataba de él o de que no estaba bajo un poderoso genjutsu no eran suficientes. Ni siquiera sabía si él mismo podía estar en una ilusión. Se dirigió a la puerta con decisión.

–¿Adónde vas?

–Espérame aquí, hm. No te muevas de allí– salió con rapidez, dejando a un Obito desconcertado tras la puerta.

Deidara odiaba tener que recurrir a su peor enemigo, pero el tipo era el mejor en materia de genjutsu. Con fuerza aporreó la puerta de la habitación, hasta que Kisame le abrió con una mirada inquisidora. Decidió ignorar el chakra levemente hostil del hombre con dientes de tiburón.

–Necesito que llames a Itachi, hm.

–¿Tú?– Kisame se rio oscuramente –. Se ha estado sintiendo mal últimamente, pero me divertiré viendo para qué lo requieres.

–Silencio, Kisame– una voz cansada y tranquila enmudeció inmediatamente al miembro más imponente de Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha se asomaba detrás del enorme tiburón, con la piel más pálida que de costumbre, inclusive amarillenta. Las ojeras se habían profundizado y su cara se acercaba a un aspecto cadavérico.

Deidara se sintió impresionado por lo agónico de su aspecto, pero ese seguía siendo el maldito Itachi del sharingan.

–Necesito que me digas si no estoy bajo un genjutsu, hm– declaró, sin importarle qué podría pensar ese ni en la mirada asombrada de Kisame. Se quitó la mirilla y decidió mirar directamente a los ojos de pesadilla.

Las pupilas negras se tornaron en un rojo carmesí que giraba como un caleidoscopio. La piel de Deidara se erizó vello por vello, y sintió como la bilis le subía a la garganta. La experiencia de estar bajo la mirada del sharingan era más traumatizante de lo que recordaba, pero debía aguantar. Constató con odio que estaba sudando frío.

–Tu chakra está equilibrado y no hay genjutsu. ¿Eso es todo?– preguntó el Uchiha con el mismo tono, volviendo sus ojos a ser negros. Deidara pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, pero esa mirada seguía asqueándole. Esa actitud fría y distante, como si estuviera más allá de todo, también. Pero debía soportarlo por Tobi.

–No, necesito que compruebes lo mismo en Tobi, hm. Sígueme y no le digas nada– inquieto, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación, dando por sentado que su enemigo le seguiría.

Itachi y Kisame se miraron interrogantes unos breves segundos. El Uchiha decidió seguir al terrorista.

 _¿Mirar a través del sharingan de Madara Uchiha? Imposible_ , pensó el joven. Pero no dejaría pasar esa extraña oportunidad para averiguar más sobre su enemigo. Toda la información que pudiera recolectar le sería cedida a Sasuke como un último intento de protección.

Cuando Deidara abrió la puerta, Obito se incorporó para interpelarlo en su papel de Tobi, pero se paró en seco al ver que quien ingresaba era su viejo compañero de masacre, con el sharingan activado.

El aire se volvió pesado y dos instintos asesinos se dejaron sentir con fuerza, azorando a Deidara.

La muda batalla entre los Uchiha se mantuvo como congelando el tiempo; dos ojos rojos contra uno. Sólo Itachi podía ver con claridad el ojo de Tobi, y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. Ese tipo, era terriblemente poderoso, pero no lo suficiente como para acercarse a lo que las leyendas contaban del viejo Madara.

Luego de dos tediosos minutos, la batalla ocular terminó. Ninguno pudo meterse en la mente del otro, y ninguno pretendió acudir a su mangekyo sharingan. Itachi le dio la espalda con la confianza que sólo un ANBU podía conservar, sin quitarle la negra mirada de reojo.

–No hay genjutsu– le confirmó sin emociones a Deidara, retirándose de la habitación.

Antes de que Tobi le pidiera explicaciones, Deidara le siguió y fuera de la puerta le realizó un humillante pedido.

–No le vayas a decir anda de esto al líder– dijo con la voz seca.

Itachi se detuvo un segundo, sólo para asentir con la cabeza y seguir mudamente su camino. Deidara lo odió una vez más, pero debía volver con Tobi y tratar de arreglar el asunto. Esperaba que Itachi realmente no hablara, porque si el líder llegaba a sospechar de Tobi, podría matarlo.

Y maldita sea, por el arte y lo efímero, no quería eso.

Cerró la puerta, esta vez con suavidad.

Obito tuvo que contenerse para no largársele encima. ¿Primero le decía que eran amigos… y luego le traía al espía de Konoha?

–¿Qué fue todo eso… Deidara?

Su voz sonaba diferente. Otra vez.

Deidara le desvió la mirada, incómodo contra la puerta.

–Tobi, vuelve a contarme lo que hicimos ese viernes. Por favor– agregó con algo de desesperación, esta vez mirándolo directamente hacia donde se suponía que estaba el ojo del otro.

Obito se obligó a calmarse y repitió pacientemente todo el relato. No entendía el punto de todo, y no podía perdonar a Deidara exponerle así a Itachi Uchiha. El asesino jamás se había atrevido ni había tenido la oportunidad de inspeccionarlo. De no ser por su extraño sharingan, Obito no estaba seguro de haber resistido ese mudo interrogatorio que logró repeler.

Deidara parpadeó y le miró con preocupación.

–Tobi, siéntate.

No, no quería.

–No puedo entender cómo… recuerdas absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles, pero te sigues equivocando en la ubicación. El viernes no estuvimos en el campo. Bombardeamos un castillo, matamos a cientos de esos asquerosos feudales– dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

Tenía miedo. Y no sabía de qué o por qué. Internamente, rogaba porque a Tobi no le estuviese sucediendo nada como lo que parecía estar pasando Itachi.

Los hombros de Obito se destensaron inmediatamente, y accedió a sentarse. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, palmeó la mesa, indicándole a Deidara que se acercara y tomara asiento una vez más. Ya sabía lo que pasaba.

–¿Quieres saber más de mi historia, senpai?

* * *

 ** **El baozi** es el pan chino que me parece tan lindo a la vista, que tenía que incluirlo aquí. Me gusta que Obito le meta panes en la boca con los palillos cada vez que Deidara la abre para hablar o lo que sea. Seh, la impresión que produce puede ser otra, #esatambiénesmiintención**

 **Nos acercamos a otro nudo de la historia y me encantaría que puedan adivinarlo o al menos intentarlo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta última escena?**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , busqué el cambio ryo-mi moneda e intenté ponerle un precio pagable, pero caro para un plato tan sencillo. Si la información no está bien calculada, mea culpa pero bueno, Deidara se peleaba por eso. Aunque tu interpretación sobre el natto es aceptable también, ahora hasta a la autora le han entrado dudas de qué motiva a los personajes a meterse en peleas sin sentido XD Deidara dijo "onigiri o dango" porque estaba demasiado apresurado por irse con Tobi a algún bosque como para pensar en que tiene que comer decentemente. Afortunadamente, Obito es un amor en ese sentido **

**¡Cambio y fuera! There'es no other way**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. This is not a love song**

* * *

Cuando escuchó esas palabras Deidara creyó que estaba soñando. O quizás estaba muerto. No podía reaccionar, hasta que la voz reseca volvió a acariciar sus oídos.

–Deidara– la mano enguantada seguía posando, calma, sobre la mesa. El enmascarado, de repente, le parecía oscuro; pero maravillosamente hipnotizante.

Como un gato desconfiado, Deidara se acercó y se sentó directamente sobre la mesa, frente a Tobi. El enmascarado tuvo que contenerse a retroceder al ver como el joven se inclinaba hacia él y le clavaba una mirada tan intensa que parecía querer ver a través de su alma.

Obito contuvo el aire y se obligó a recordar que Deidara era así. Joven, curioso, improvisado y efectivo. Probablemente nunca había perdido en nada hasta el día en que Itachi Uchiha le encerró en un genjutsu y tuvo que entrar a Akatsuki por la fuerza. Debía entenderlo, Deidara no estaba acostumbrado a perder, incluso si eso significaba obtener información por todos los medios. No obstante, había sido más respetuoso con él en los últimos tiempos sobre temas delicados. Acudir a Itachi tuvo que ser difícil para el joven. Avanzaría en la nueva línea que había surgido entre ellos. Pero primero, aunque odiara volver a esas tretas, debía asegurarse de algo.

–Senpai– volvió a hablar con la voz de Tobi, en un tono más empalagoso del normal –. Dime por qué trajiste a Itachi y te contaré sobre mí.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera formular una respuesta que no era la que buscaba, lo interrumpió.

–Somos amigos.

Deidara se retiró un poco hacia atrás. Pero no demasiado.

–Tobi, lo que dices está equivocado, hm. Tuve miedo y al no poder saber si estabas en un genjutsu… Ya sabes, ese imbécil es mejor que yo en eso aún– terminó con rapidez, como si de esa forma Tobi no pudiera captar el resentimiento que le guardaba.

Obito se sonrió.

–¿Y por qué pensaste en un genjutsu?

Los ojos azules le miraron con un deje de confusión. Deidara comprendió que podría tratarse de un ninjutsu, pero no fue lo que pensó al principio.

–Si era un ninjutsu, claramente yo solo manejaría el problema, hm– se puso las manos sobre las rodillas e irguió su espina dorsal, mirándole desde arriba con superioridad.

–Y para genjutsu el senpai reconoce la superioridad de Itachi-san.

–¡Oye! Bueno…– se tironeó el flequillo –. Ah, ¿por qué le tratas con tanto respeto, eh? Yo soy tu senpai y no me mostraste ese respeto, hm–. Perfecto, ahora el Uchiha también se llevaba el respeto del chico que le gustaba. Ya quería matar a ese bastardo con ojos de drogadicto, masticó mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

–Itachi-san es un buen senpai. Y tú eres mi amigo. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Deidara?– Obito pronunció con seriedad, confiado. Aunque no le era posible estar al cien por ciento seguro, sus habilidades y años de práctica le decían que Deidara no mentía. Además, Deidara era un libro abierto para él. Agradecía que su oscura sospecha fuese infundada. Inclusive el artista parecía celarlo de Itachi.

Deidara se sintió avergonzado de inmediato, y no podía entender llanamente por qué Tobi le volvía tan vulnerable de un momento al otro. O quizás no quería aceptarlo del todo, porque esa vulnerabilidad aumentaba considerando el hecho de que su amistad parecía importar muchísimo a Tobi, como si tuviese un aspecto sumamente vital que a él se le escapaba de la comprensión. Y nuevamente, le hacía vulnerable al hombre, fragilizaba sus emociones; le hacía sentir, como un terrible presentimiento, que Tobi podía tener un enorme poder sobre él.

–Eres mi amigo antes que mi kohai, hm– no le iba eso de dar tantas vueltas –. Pero a veces me sacas de quicio y quiero hacerte explotar.

Obito intentó relajarse en el banco, preguntándose por dónde debería proseguir, sintiendo que se había precipitado con la promesa que le hizo a Deidara de contarle cosas sobre él.

–¿Vas a decirme algo?– Deidara se inclinaba de nuevo hacia él, a pesar de que no podía alcanzarle.

A veces Tobi le resultaba inalcanzable.

–Deidara-senpai– murmuró Obito, preguntándose qué era ese sentimiento de añoranza que le atacaba de repente, esa necesidad de pasar su pulgar por las mejillas del otro. Pero en su mente no había respuestas –. ¿Qué edad tienes, senpai?

El aludido parpadeó con una mueca de molestia.

–Ya lo sabes. ¿Tú?

–¿Aún no lo has adivinado?– si jugaba así, la sensación de añoranza se disipaba un poco.

–¡Agh! ¡Si no quieres decirme nada, dímelo de frente!– una vena marcó un surco verdoso en su frente, mientras se señalaba a si mismo en un gesto potente, mordiendo su labio inferior y mostrándole la dentadura de la mandíbula superior.

Sus ojos relampagueaban luces celestes.

Obito se agitó y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Deidara se bajó de la mesa y le tomó de la ropa con fuerza.

–¡No me vengas con más vueltas nunca más!

La respiración agitada chocaba con la inmutable máscara naranja. La sangre le recorría la cara y marcaba sus venas en una clara muestra de rabia. Obito sintió que algo dentro suyo se sobrecogía ante esa fiereza que se le desnudaba tan pura. Jamás había conocido a alguien como Deidara. Tenía la impresión de que debía responderle urgentemente, o le arrebataría el alma del cuerpo.

A su vez, Deidara contenía el impulso animal de arrancar esa máscara para siempre y estamparle un beso en los labios. No podía, no con alguien tan desconocido para él. No debía. No debía. No debía aún.

–Más años que tú, senpai. Así que no te enojes, porque te saldrán arrugas de viejo– largó sin pensar demasiado.

Las manos del otro se aflojaron de la ropa negra, y como si algo se hubiese aclarado en su mente, se volvió a sentar en la mesa sin perderle de vista.

Basta. Tobi no debía envolverle en sus juegos de nuevo. No si eran amigos.

–Tú no quieres que envejezca, ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué me evitas?

Obito parpadeó nervioso y tragó saliva sonoramente. Al otro no le pasó desapercibido, constató al ver formarse esa sonrisa picarona que tanto conocía. De nuevo, se estiraba hacia él.

No podía ser que Deidara le pusiera tan nervioso. No si se encontraba mentalmente fuerte. ¿Fue el hecho de ver a Itachi? ¿Era su nueva amistad?

Un chasquido le sacó de su tan conocida mente. Al frente, tenía a una figura brillante que le obnubilaba escandalosamente.

–Tienes miedo por lo que recuerdo y lo que no, ¿senpai? Eso es algo común para Tobi– con suavidad, tomó la mano que se suspendía en el aire y la fue bajando con lentitud –. Lo siento, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

El pulso de quien tenía su puño atrapado entre esos guantes tibios de cuero se disparó, pero aguantó estoicamente.

–¿Esa es tu explicación?

–Tobi es un poco olvidadizo a veces– resolvió con simpleza, intentando transmitirle positividad a su voz.

Pero al chico no le gustó y se soltó de su agarre, latigando su brazo.

–Eso no me dice nada. Antes me chantajeaste con eso de que si éramos amigos. Ahora soy yo quien te pregunta lo mismo, hm– se llevó la mano que había sido prisionera hacia el pecho. No quería olvidar esos segundos de más en que Tobi lo retuvo, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir parte del viejo dolor resurgir.

Obito se sintió como si una fina aguja le electrocutara por el interior. No quería retroceder con Deidara. No quería dudar. Si le lastimaba no podría soportarlo. Y del otro lado, una parte le reclamaba que él no era Nadie, que no debía establecer lazos. Pero difusamente creyó entender que, si algo valía la pena en la vida, era tomar el riesgo de vivir esos lazos, porque Rin había valido la pena a pesar de perderla, porque debía arriesgarse a ponerse bajo esas influencias otra vez si quería ser fuerte para avanzar. ¿No se supone que debía funcionar así?

Además, Deidara no era como Rin. No le causaría el mismo daño, ¿verdad? Era su amigo, claramente se lo habían dicho y declarado. Obito tenía una cada vez mas grande e imperiosa necesidad de depositar su confianza en alguien. Y Deidara era a quien tenía más cercano, ¿no era así?

Lo cierto era que nunca nadie sospechó que habría algo que escapaba al fuiijutsu de Madara.

–Tobi no recuerda haber practicado con el senpai en otro lugar fuera de ese campo vacío. ¿Por qué no me preguntas más de nuestras misiones pasadas? Pregunta lo que quieras, te lo responderé para que confíes en mí– declaró, luchando contra un extraño dolor que le apuñalaba la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso…?

Deidara se sorprendió tanto que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lamentando haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad de preguntar algo más de las tantas cosas que quería saber de él. Pero es que Tobi siempre le tomaba por sorpresa. Y después de todo, su pregunta no carecía de importancia.

–¿Hay algo más que no recuerdes que hayamos hecho?

Obito se sonrió. Si tan sólo le hubiera preguntado algo que pudiese responderle con seguridad.

–No lo sé, senpai.

–¡Pero…!

–Cálmate, senpai. Hay cosas que olvido; si no me guías, no podremos descubrirlas– explicó con paciencia, aceptando que se estaba tirando al vacío por la influencia de Deidara. Así era como funcionaban los lazos. No iba a quejarse, sólo quería que el dolor de cabeza pasara.

Deidara sintió que su boca se abría tanto que debía parecer un estúpido con esa expresión. Pero no podía contenerse. Tenía que pensar con rapidez para que Tobi no notara sus emociones desbordadas. En esos momentos, incluso él mismo se desconocía.

–Dime…– repasaba acontecimientos con rapidez –. Dime si recuerdas nuestra primera misión.

–¿La de cuando el líder nos mandó a que el senpai introdujera a Tobi en la acción de Akatsuki?

–¡Esa, esa! Hm.

–El senpai aburrió con ese discurso del arte.

–Ya, eso sí que lo recuerdas bien, hm– gruñó Deidara. Su fastidio amenazó con aumentar al escuchar la risita boba del otro –. No tientes a mi paciencia. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

–Oh, Tobi se siente como si el senpai lo tratara como a un viejo– agregó Obito, ocultando su tristeza. Era evidente que no había quedado bien, no importaba cuánto quisiera escapar a ello, siempre le alcanzaría con su extensa sombra.

Deidara comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás. Ansiedad y preocupación, fue lo que juzgó Obito.

–Senpai, si siempre demuestras lo que sientes con tu lenguaje corporal, no serás un buen ninja– le advirtió con ternura.

–No me importa si se trata de ti, hm.

Una lágrima empañó su ojo y bajó la cabeza, a pesar de que la máscara no le permitiría al otro verle así.

–Deidara-senpai permitió por primera vez a Tobi montar al halcón, y pude conocer a la dragoncita que hacía fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

–Que no tiene género, hombre. Y no son fuegos artificiales, son bombas, es arte, el arte es una….

–Ya lo sabemos todos senpai.

–¡Oye! Ya, al parecer recuerdas todo.

–El senpai bombardeó ese bosque al lado de ese poblado. No dejaste nada en pie, senpai.

Deidara dejó de hamacarse para inclinarse hacia adelante.

–No bombardeé al bosque, sino al poblado, hm. El bosque quedó incólume.

–¿En serio?

–No me tomes el pelo.

–Te lo pregunto de verdad, senpai.

Levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, pero Obito no lo soportó demasiado tiempo y volvió a ponerse esquivo. No le gustaba exponerse así, desnudarle su mente sin haberse hecho a la idea previamente.

Deidara encontró el patrón con rapidez.

–¿Cuántos poblados bombardeamos en nuestras misiones, Tobi?

–Ninguno– respondió con firmeza.

–¿A cuántos objetivos privados asesinamos con nuestras manos?

–El líder sólo nos encargó dos misiones así.

–¿Recuerdas quién los mató?

Obito se sacó los guantes y los tiró al suelo sin saber por qué. La vista de Deidara se congeló, enamorándose de esas manos. No había cicatrices en ellas, pero la mano derecha era de un color blanquecino que desentonaba con lo poco que conocía de la piel de su compañero.

–El senpai lo hizo.

–Porque tú eras un cobarde que no quería colaborar– alcanzó a largar al darse cuenta que esa mano se correspondía con la parte del rostro que tenía cicatrices. ¿Su piel sería manchada? –. ¿Recuerdas como lo hice?

–Ruidosamente y con bombas, como el líder nos indicó que no hiciéramos. Por eso no nos volvieron a confiar misiones así, ¡tonto senpai! Hiciste quedar mal a Tobi en sus primeros días– se defendió como cuando era un niño con una imaginación abundante y delirante.

–No es mi culpa que Pein no entienda nada de arte, hm– se encogió de hombros –. Y tú quedaste mal solito al dejarme todo el trabajo a mí.

–Tobi sólo comprobaba si le asignaron a un senpai capaz– dijo burlonamente, pero era verdad.

Deidara no lo supo y a cambio le fulminó con la mirada.

–Ya, dime qué más recuerdas. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

El corazón de Obito se disparó.

–Dime qué viste, Deidara– le pidió.

Era casi un ruego y el rubio no pudo evitar una expresión de misericordia en su cara.

–Tobi, tú nunca recuerdas cuando maté o matamos a grupos de gente numerosos. Sobre todo si…– se llevó un dedo a la boca – cómo decirlo, si no tenían relación directa con los objetivos de Akatsuki, hm. ¿Los consideras inocentes?

Obito calló y Deidara le permitió ese silencio un buen tiempo. Pero no podía con su curiosidad mucho más. Era impaciente por naturaleza.

–¿Por eso usas máscara, hm?– arriesgó.

–Senpai, ¡no tiene nada que ver!– por supuesto que él no pensaba en términos de inocencia y de culpables a la hora de ejecutar su plan contra los culpables. ¡Es decir, quería decir…!

–Ya, tranquilízate, no te enojes…

–¡No me trates como a una víctima!– chilló Obito con su voz real, la que era desesperada.

Deidara sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Nunca trató a Tobi como a una víctima. Quería enojarse con él como parecía que Tobi lo estaba, pero no podía al ver como toda su aura se había opacado. ¿Dónde estaba el Tobi de las bromas? ¿Dónde estaba el ruidoso? ¿Dónde estaba el desconfiado?

 _¿Nunca llegaría a conocer a Tobi, o a todos los Tobi que se encontrara?_

Obito estaba comenzando a escarbar con violencia en su mente, a sabiendas de la cantidad de cosas que no podía recordar pero que a veces se encontraba reflejadas en los cubos de su tsukuyomi. La pregunta siguiente le molestó sobremanera, hasta el punto de no poder controlarse.

–Ya lo sé– Deidara se puso de pie y le tomó una mano. Estaba asombrado, jamás había tocado una de sus manos. Estaba fría por el sudor, pero le gustaba de todas formas–. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a todos los lugares que explotamos, a ver qué recuerdas, hm?

–¡No! ¡Ya…!– apretó con demasiada fuerza la mano que el otro le tendía, hasta que ambas se volvieron coloradas. Tenía que parar –. Basta de preguntas– alcanzó a contener su último grito, estaba asustando a Deidara y casi le lastimó al corresponder con nerviosa violencia a su apretón de manos.

El más joven estaba superado. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, cómo reaccionar, quería insultarlo, golpearlo, explotarlo y poder odiarlo, odiarlo hasta desintegrarlo, hasta quitarlo de sus pensamientos, hasta olvidar el tacto de su mano… y no quería ni podía. Antes de que Tobi volviera al ya conocido hábito de pedirle perdón compulsivamente con una actitud polarmente opuesta a la anterior, y sin soltar la mano que ahora quería escapársele, se dejó caer como sus halcones sobre el otro, abrazando sus hombros y cuello, intentando contener la cabeza pelinegra con su mentón.

–Tobi, no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras– susurró muy bajo, los ojos desorbitados y húmedos, el corazón desbocado otra vez.

Obito Uchiha sintió que podría desarmarse de un momento a otro, pero el nudo de angustia en su garganta le impidió hablar para pedir ayuda y tomar aire. Iba a morirse, allí mismo.

Afortunadamente el abrazo de Deidara se apretó más contra él, presionando todo lo que podía con su cuerpo. A Obito le daba la sensación de que ese abrazo, esa fuerza y ese cuerpo pequeño no eran suficientes para contenerlo y que se escaparía derritiéndose por entre esos largos cabellos lacios que de repente caían sobre el agujero de su máscara.

Deidara necesitaba con urgencia que Tobi entendiera que estaba ahí, _para él._

–Tobi, estoy aquí, Tobi– sin saber qué más hacer, besó con fervor la coronilla negra, sin importarle si sentía a través de sus cortos cabellos colarse unas cuantas lágrimas. Apretó la mano que aún contenía y la arrastró a su abrazo, al cual Tobi pareció no oponer ninguna resistencia. Arriesgándose a ser rechazado, atrapó el cuello del contrario entre sus brazos y enterró la cabeza de Tobi entre su cuello y pecho.

Obito no se sintió asqueado, ni siquiera pensó demasiado. Se dejó llevar por la contención que necesitaba, y poco a poco comenzó a creer que quizás no iba a derretirse, que quizás ese mareo no estaba durando tanto, y que, quizás, sólo quizás, el abrazo de Deidara podría protegerle de las sombras de su conciencia.

 _Deidara, ¿puedes protegerme?_

–Tobi, Tobi, no te preguntaré nada más, ¿sí?– lo apretó más contra su pecho, logrando disimular su llanto al hablar sólo mediante suaves susurros –. No voy a molestarte más, hm– si eso era lo que Tobi quería, retiraría su impaciencia para con él aunque le costara caro.

Obito levantó su mano manchada y le tomó el codo, acariciándolo con el pulgar.

–Tú nunca me molestas.

Deidara sonrió descreído mientras tragaba pura angustia.

–No mientas, hm– susurró, esa vez casi se le quebró la voz.

–Últimamente ya no puedo mentirte como antes– se sinceró.

Los ojos que se habían aclarado hacia un celeste cielo por el agua buscaron el techo como último refugio.

–Y lo admites. Descarado.

–Perdón, senpai.

–No importa. ¿Estarás bien, bobo?– sus dedos acariciaban sin parar al otro, yendo de sus hombros a su cuello, luego a donde se suponían que estarían las orejas y a la cabeza, para volver a bajar y subir una y otra vez. Incluso se permitió acariciar a la máscara. Tobi no parecía quejarse. No iba a parar a menos que se lo pidiera.

–No quiero ir a dormir esta noche.

–Podemos hablar de estupideces esta noche. Como el arte– bromeó, algo incómodo.

–Suelo dormir muy poco. ¿Sabes que me cuesta conciliar el sueño? Excepto cuando tengo que cuidarte para que no te resfríes, entonces me das mucho cansancio, tonto senpai.

–Me estás llamando tonto demasiadas veces.

–¡L-lo siento!– se apresuró a salirse del abrazo, pero Deidara no lo dejó.

Por supuesto que no lo dejaría.

–Además, el tonto aquí eres tú, hm– su voz confiada ya estaba de vuelta.

–Senpai, me haces doler…

–Los amigos dicen la verdad– respondió despreocupadamente. Quizás ya debía soltarlo. No se le ocurría una excusa lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitarlo.

–Es cierto– Obito sonrió, apretando los brazos de Deidara contra su pecho para que el chico no se despegara de su espalda. Corrió la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándole el mentón contra su máscara –. ¡Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, Deidara!

No mentía.

Deidara comprendió a ciegas esa verdad, mientras se quejaba por su mentón. ¿De qué demonios estaba hecha la estúpida máscara de mierda, que dolía tanto?

–Por eso, esta noche cuidarás a Tobi. Los grillos están haciendo demasiado ruido.

–Es un solo grillo.

–Se siente insoportable.

–¡Se está alejando! ¿Siquiera escuchas con todo eso tapándote las orejas?– protestó, girando su mentón contra los cabellos gruesos, intentando ver si las orejas de Tobi podían ver la luz del día. Ni siquiera eso.

–Pero hacen ruido– Obito agregó con voz queda, pasando desapercibida su preocupación para su amigo. Quizás no debía asustar a Deidara ahora con sus alucinaciones auditivas. El chico no tenía por qué enterarse de todo en un solo momento.

Un momento, ¿enterarse de todo, había pensado?

–Ya buscaremos a ese animal, debe estar encerrado, ya que no suelen escucharse hasta la caída de la noche.

–¿Qué no es de noche ya?– preguntó preocupado.

Deidara despegó su mentón y se inclinó para mirarlo de costado, extrañado.

–No– contestó alarmado –. ¿Qué te has creído?

Una mano subió hasta su cabeza, palmeándola con suavidad.

–Olvídalo senpai, a veces a Tobi se le rompe el reloj biológico.

–¡No me toques como a un perro al que le prometes una comida que no tienes! ¿Creías que era de noche? Entiendo que en esta deprimente cueva no entra la luz, pero ni siquiera hemos almorzado todavía y…

–Oh, déjalo ya, senpai. Además, Tobi no tiene hambre– para cortar con el incómodo tema que resurgía por la traición de sus sentidos o de su mente, Obito se levantó y le encaró con naturalidad –. Pero seguro tú tendrás hambre. ¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

Deidara le miró con algo de incredulidad, sus dedos abrazando el aire.

–¡Tú siempre tienes hambre!

–No cuando recuerdo cosas, senpai.

–Espera un momento, ¿acaso recordaste lo que…?

–¿No ibas a dejar de preguntarme por hoy?– Tobi torció la cabeza hacia un costado para ablandar a Deidara y evitar que se sintiera lastimado por sus palabras.

El otro calló automáticamente.

–Sólo roba la comida de Itachi esta vez, hm.

–¡Itachi-san es más rápido que Tobi!– otra mentira piadosa para que no supiera que no iba a darle otra oportunidad a Itachi.

–Oh, buen dato– respondió distraído, llevándose la mano al mentón –. Entonces róbale a Kisame, se me antoja comer pescado. Espera, ¡Itachi no puede ser mejor que nosotros! ¡Tendremos que salir a entrenar otra semana de nuevo, Tobi!– gritó resuelto, así tendría más tiempo con él y restablecerían el honor del equipo Deidara.

Obito empezó a sacudir las manos.

–No, no otra vez senpai. ¡Siempre estás al borde de matarte por tu arte! ¡Me asustas constantemente! Iré a robarle a Kisame y que no se te ocurra ir a explotar cosas con el estómago vacío– se apresuró a salir por la bendita comida antes de que Deidara hiciera otra de sus locuras.

El chico se quedó mirando la puerta.

Tobi le había esquivado el tema de los grillos y la noche con rapidez.

¿Tobi se preocupaba por él?

No, Tobi había ido a robarle a Kisame, el bijuu sin cola. Eso era admirable, y debía tenerlo en cuenta. Quizás el enmascarado era más fuerte que Itachi, pero no se lo decía.

¿En serio Tobi se asustaba por su seguridad?

No, no, Tobi había expandido un instinto asesino cuando se vio con Itachi, y mantuvieron un duelo de gran tensión frente a sus ojos. ¡No podía pretender que no había visto eso!

Pero en serio, ¿Tobi le cuidaba de no resfriarse y se asustaba cuando se sobrepasaba con su arte? ¿A él, por él?

Recordando el abrazo que no le negó sabiendo que era un hombre gay, se tiró sobre el futón abrazando su pobre almohada, sintiéndose el tonto más feliz de la Tierra.

* * *

Esa noche y los días que siguieron tuvieron a Deidara tenso. Tobi se mostraba casi como siempre -según los últimos cambios que había reportado para con su persona-, salvo que ya no dormía igual, deambulaba en círculos por la noche y cuando se acercaba el alba se acostaba en el futón, pretendiendo hacerle creer que había dormido. Los ronquidos se extrañaban de noche. Luego de cuatro días esperaba ver signos de cansancio en él, pero estos simplemente no aparecían. Lo único que aparecía como consecuencia de esos días sin sueño, es que Tobi a veces se quedaba mirando un objeto como si no reconociera la realidad en la que se encontraba, o que daba nota de sonidos fuertes que a Deidara le parecían muy bajos. En un principio se preguntó si las explosiones no le estarían quitando la audición gradualmente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que también Tobi le preguntaba con reiteración si no había escuchado el sonido de unas rocas desmoronarse, no podía evitar pensar en que el morocho sufría de alucinaciones auditivas. Era un pensamiento que no le gustaba, aunque no tenía nada de novedoso ya que como ex ninja de la brutal Iwagakure y nukenin de clase S, no había tragedia o masacre cuyos curiosos efectos en la gente le sorprendieran. Concluyó que se sentía así por el simple hecho de que Tobi le interesaba más de lo que podía controlar, a diferencia de todas las personas traumatizadas que alguna vez conoció, y de las que simplemente pasaba de largo como de una vieja historia archi repetida.

Poco a poco empezaba a convencerse de que Tobi tenía un fuerte cargo de conciencia por sus acciones criminales, y aunque quería saber qué había hecho, la estabilidad de su compañero era lo primordial.

Por su parte, Obito iba tomando consciencia de que esos sonidos de rocas que tantos años le habían acompañado eran probablemente un invento de su imaginación. Jamás, hasta que llegó Deidara, había tenido a alguien para comprobarlo. Cuando de joven le preguntaba a Madara, el anciano le mandaba a callar, y le había prohibido estrictamente a los Zetsu que atendieran a preguntas de esa índole. Quizás era un efecto secundario del mangekyo sharingan que el viejo le quiso ocultar, aunque para estar seguro también debería probarlo en Itachi, y no quería saber nada de encontrarse con su lejano pariente más allá de los pasillos de la prueba, al menos de momento. Ese chico no era su familia ni lo sería nunca. Él no tenía familia.

Mientras observaba como Deidara le traía sorpresivamente unos bocadillos que no le apetecían, se preguntó si podía considerarlo como algo cercano a una familia. El pensamiento le provocó un inmediato rechazo. Al pensar en "familia", sólo venían a su mente Madara, los dos Zetsu y Guruguru. Hasta ese entonces, no había sido tan consciente del rechazo que le provocaban, más en el fondo sabía que nunca quiso identificarse con ninguno de ellos. "Amigo" era una palabra mucho más hospitalaria y que le calzaba mejor a esa bomba con pies que se había dignado a traerle comida por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

Deidara se sintió desinflarse cuando Tobi le rechazó con excusas la mitad restante de la comida. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a estar así?

–Tobi, escapémonos y vayamos a almorzar afuera. Pein y Konan no están, hm– le ofreció con una expresión pícara. Esa era su última estrategia, antes de tener que recurrir a levantarle el ánimo a bombazos –. ¿Inarizushi?

El concierto de tripas que se oyó decretó que la victoria volvía a ser de Deidara.

* * *

–El senpai es como un niño insistente– protestó Tobi con vocecita molesta –. No se detiene hasta que no consigue lo que quiere– agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado en una gran rama de un pino gigante.

Estaban a más de una treintena de metros de altura.

–El niño eres tú, si no es por el inarizushi no ibas a salir de ese estado de mierda en el que te metiste– Deidara destapó su ramen instantáneo, no había bakudan esa vez y no estaba dispuesto a esperar demasiado –. Y sí, así me funcionan las cosas, hm– dio el primer bocado con rapidez, no había comido nada en muchas horas, todo por cocinarle a Tobi una comida que casi fue rechazada. Era injusto que ese tonto izarizushi tuviera más efectividad que él.

–Itadakimasu, por los dos– protestó Obito, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a la falta de modales de Deidara para comer –. Con eso le das la razón a Tobi.

–Te la doy, mh, a medias, slurp– sí que tenía hambre –. Consigo todo lo que quiero, pero no soy un niño. El niño eres tú– le miró de reojo, preguntándose si alguna vez la máscara le revelaría algún centímetro más de su cara.

–Tobi es el más grande aquí. ¡Deberías llamarme senpai a mí!– se quejó graciosamente mientras se atragantaba con inzarizushi. Qué rico que era, ¿cómo podía permitir que la depresión le impidiera salir a tomar el aire de las copas de los árboles y disfrutar de su comida favorita junto a la única persona que no le resultaba tediosa en el mundo? Se sentía un poco tonto, pero con cada bocado su baja autoestima parecía esfumarse.

Su glotonería le llevó a mancharse el elástico de la máscara, por lo que al limpiarse descuidadamente con la muñeca se corrió éste hacia arriba, a la altura de la oreja. Deidara dejó de masticar inmediatamente, un fideo colgándole de la boca.

–Mh, senpai, ¡deberías invitarme a comer más seguido!– que le regalara dos raciones extra era algo que no tenía precio.

Deidara no pudo resistirse más, y tragando el resto de comida en su boca, le pasó la lengua de la mano derecha por toda el área de la mejilla descubierta.

Obito reaccionó con un respingo que le hizo pasar de golpe la comida y se rio ante las cosquillas que su compañero le provocó. No recordaba que las tenía. Cuando era muy pequeñito, y las abuelas del barrio Uchiha se encariñaban con él, solían hacerle cosquillas en la barriga para luego darle sus tan ansiados caramelos. Al parecer, las había conservado a través de todos esos años, o era el hecho de no tener contacto físico con nadie por décadas.

Ante esa reacción, Deidara volvió a pasarle de nuevo la lengua por la mejilla, tan traviesamente que se atrevió a empujar la tela de la misma con el músculo húmedo para mojarle debajo de la oreja.

–Oye…– Obito se interrumpió al sentir que la lengua se le colaba dentro de la oreja e intentó en vano protegerse con su hombro –. ¡Jaja! ¡Deidara, basta, me haces cosquillas!

Las risas de ambos se mezclaron hasta que una calló, atenta a la del otro. Le había escuchado, sí, pero Deidara jamás le había _visto_ _reír_. La sonrisa de Tobi era amplia y le marcaba arrugas en la comisura. La piel se le había coloreado vivamente.

Pero lo mejor era que Tobi se seguía riendo a su lado, sin pretender esconder nada, tentado evidentemente por unas cosquillas que se habían ido. Deidara se quedó tildado pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba ver y oír la risa de Tobi.

Antes de que el efecto se pasara, le dio un último lametón.

–Así que tienes cosquillas hasta en la cara, hm.

–¡C-claro que no!

–Yo no las tengo, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?– amenazó socarronamente.

–Pues… ¡Mi inarizushi!– gritó de repente, acomodándose la máscara a lo loco para buscar su ración.

–Lo tiraste al demonio mientras me demostrabas que no sientes cosquillas, hm– Deidara se sentía el rey del mundo.

–…– la manera en que Tobi se inclinaba con cierta tristeza hacia el suelo le pareció hizo una mortífera combinación de gracia y ternura –. ¡Dame algo de ramen!– se le abalanzó encima, el hueco de la máscara más arriba de la posición indicada. Obito no tenía miedo a que se cayeran, sólo quería una pequeña venganza de Deidara.

El chico se asustó y pensó en entregarle lo que le quedaba para que la cercanía corporal no le provocara de más. Pero lo pensó mejor, y como pudo escondió el último potecito detrás de su espalda, echándose hacia atrás.

–Oblígame, hm.

Obito cayó en su trampa y comenzó a forcejear para colar sus manos entre la espalda de Deidara y el tronco sin usar el kamui. Estaba seguro de que con su fuerza lo lograría fácilmente, pero sorprendentemente el chico se estaba resistiendo rudamente. No podía acceder a la comida sin acercarse más, y eso fue lo que hizo, sin pensar demasiado al respecto.

Deidara sintió un placer culpable al dejarse aplastar contra el árbol y abrió más la pierna izquierda para recibir mejor a su atacante, con lo que el morocho acaparó más espacio encima de él. A la verga con la culpa. Forcejear así era sencillamente delicioso, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Tobi podría sentir su erección en formación.

Asustado, intentó arrastrarse sin éxito hacia atrás, consiguiendo solo desestabilizar a los dos. Cuando creyó que se caería de cabeza, una mano enguantada le alcanzó a sujetar bajo la axila; Tobi estaba expulsando chakra naranja de sus pies y mano izquierda para adherirse al árbol.

–¿Se te olvidó como usar el chakra, Deidara?– susurró con su verdadera voz; las caras de ambos a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Obito no supo por qué le preguntó eso y de aquella forma, pero al darse cuenta de la situación comprometedora tiró hacia sí y volvieron a acomodarse sobre la rama, el último ramen cayendo cercano al inarizushi.

Jadeando, ambos se distanciaron unos segundos para tomar aire, Deidara protegiendo su erección disimuladamente con sus manos, y Obito acomodándose la máscara correctamente. Ya debía dejar de jugar a no ver.

Necesitaba algo con lo que cortar el ambiente tenso que se había instalado. Deidara, quien siempre era el más valiente de los dos, parecía sumamente interesado en ponérsela difícil guardando un incómodo silencio.

–¿Qué harías si vivieras una guerra, senpai?

Un momento, ¿qué había dicho? Estar con Deidara le desestabilizaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Deidara tampoco estaba al mando de su cerebro en esos momentos.

–Estar con la persona que más me importa. Espera, ¿estuviste en alguna guerra?

–¡Olvídalo, senpai, jaja!– Obito empezó a rascarse la nuca, mirando hacia el otro costado.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Memoria selectiva, dinámica. Tobi sentía culpas, imaginaba cosas que no habían pasado, alucinaba a veces, perdía el sueño, el apetito y su conexión con la realidad, tenía una amada muerta. Tenía cicatrices y una extraña mancha en una mano, fingía una voz que no era real, escondía su identidad permanentemente, ocultaba su verdadero poder. Quizás le convenía que nadie supiera que estuviera vivo. Y quizás, lo peor era, que Tobi podía no ser un nombre de verdad.

Deidara comprendió que Tobi había estado en la guerra. Y siendo joven pero mayor que él, según las anécdotas de su extinto tío, los cálculos no podían fallarle: estaba casi completamente seguro de que Tobi había vivido la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

* * *

 **John Lydon, Public Image LTD, "This is not a love song", y sobre todo, " _Waltz with Bashir_ " me ayudaron a escribir este capítulo que tanto se hacía esperar. ¡Uf! No estoy conforme del todo, pero _Vals con Bashir_ fue la película que me sacó de la falta de inspiración que me ocurrió hacia la mitad del fic y casi me hace olvidar que esta es la historia de un hombre traumado por la guerra. Eso fue... quizás en noviembre del 2017 (no quiero morir aún, el desarrollo es más lento de lo que se me ocurre).**

 **Trastorno por estrés post-traumático, depresiones, trastornos en la personalidad, ansiedad, y un laaaaaargo etcétera fueron siempre lo que me inspiraron a dejar en claro en este fic que un sello (o fuiinjutsu) no puede anular todo lo que vivió una persona. Es lo que ha vivido Obito lo que le gana al sello que le puso Madara, y que lo ha hecho fallar reiteradamente en este fic (también, lo creo, en el canon). Es él y sus circunstancias, ninguna técnica (lo siento Kishimoto, necesitamos explicaciones a la altura). Obito Uchiha no es un hombre que se declara "un Nadie" y vive así más de 15 años seguidos. Si esa es la explicación, pues el personaje es una completa desilusión.**

 **Aun con todo este discursillo no he podido hacer ni una milésima de """"homenaje"""" (hablando mal y pronto) a lo que es vivir una guerra, aunque como verán el tema no se agota en este capítulo. Fuck, _Waltz with Bashir_ es tan sublime y yo aquí escribiendo esto :(**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , sí, por allí iba la cosa, pero con esto te habrás dado cuenta de que no lo maneja conscientemente. La memoria se mimetiza. La de Obito, es el sueño de todo psicoanalista (?) De todas maneras, ningún capítulo me sirve si no rinde un 1% de homenaje a Waltz with Bashir, jooooo que me he puesto down. Estúpida guerra. Sucks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Intuiciones**

* * *

Un silencio cómplice se instaló entre los dos a partir de ese momento. Ambos parecían comprender cuándo se podía hacer bromas y cuándo algún tema de seriedad sería atendido o evitado por Tobi. El código íntimo que compartían era completamente invisible a los demás y no era puesto en cuestión por ninguno: ambos se sentían cómodos de esa manera, el uno con el otro.

No por ello dejaban de tener sentimientos encontrados; Deidara sobre su enamoramiento, Obito con sus debates acerca de si confiarle su identidad a su amigo. Particularmente le sucedía, que cuando decidía confiar en Deidara, luego le sobrevenía un contraoleaje de dudas donde las palabras de Madara se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza, acerca de cortar vínculos y sobre si el rubio sería capaz de entenderle y apoyarle en el plan que deseaba llevar a cabo. La vez que se propuso seriamente reflexionar con una alternativa al plan, le atacó un dolor de cabeza tan grande que le dejó postrado toda la noche sin poder dormir, y al amanecer Deidara le descubrió y atendió mudamente sin realizarle preguntas. Incluso llegó a sentirse conmovido cuando el chico regresó con una sopa mal calentada y una pastilla del soldado que le obligó a tomar, so pena de tragarse una C-1 si no le hacía caso. Obito ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas como para usar el kamui, por lo que desistió en dejar sus pensamientos sobre la viabilidad del plan Ojo de Luna para otra ocasión y obedeció dócilmente. Se reía de sí mismo, en aquellos momentos el temerario _Nadie_ que había tomado la identidad de Madara Uchiha daba paso a una supervivencia de Obito, a la cual había creído extinguida. Tendría que decirle a Pein que les mandara a una estúpida misión para matar el tiempo, y poder estar más a solas consigo mismo y con Deidara a sus anchas.

Por su parte, las cosas que Deidara iba aprendiendo de Tobi le calmaban un poco el alboroto de sus hormonas, y para evitar caer en la tentación física se desgañitaba la cabeza pensando pues ya no podía forzarlo a hablar como lo hacía antes. Había cosas que no podía adivinar por sí mismo y se preguntó si no debería recurrir a alguien en Akatsuki. ¿Kisame y Kakuzu habrían vivido la Tercera Guerra? Era probable, le parecían los más viejos. Los tontos de Hidan e Itachi tenían la misma edad, no la habían vivido. Sobre Pein y Konan, sólo estaba seguro de misterio que les rodeaba, pero no los creía tan viejos ni confiables… si es que alguien en Akatsuki lo era. Zetsu era un ser repugnante que era o fue cercano a Tobi, pero su intuición le decía fuertemente que no lo intentara en esa línea, y no quería saber nada con el que era su competencia en materia de senpai. Sasori estaba muerto, el viejo maestro con cara de niño podría haberle dicho algo. Lamentaba no haberle prestado atención nunca cuando se ponía a contar viejas anécdotas. Sólo le quedaban Kakuzu y Kisame. Del segundo, sospechaba que por su cercanía a Itachi le daría información al usuario del sharingan que comprometería a Tobi; y a juzgar por la reacción que este había tenido cuando fue examinado para saber si no estaba bajo un genjutsu, había algo en Tobi que no quería que le juntara con el Uchiha. No quería arriesgarse, pero la única opción que le quedaba iba a cobrarle la paga de varios meses seguidos, acusándolo de no haber estudiado mientras estaba en la academia. Siempre le molestó ese aspecto de Kakuzu de molesto profesor de historia; ya había tenido suficiente con el viejo Onoki en Iwa como para soportar aburridos sermones en Akatsuki.

Eso era, ¡Onoki-sensei! El viejo le había hablado miles y miles de veces de su larga historia, de las luchas y guerras vividas, inclusive le había aburrido con el cuento de un terrible Madara Uchiha, un tipo que por la descripción era una especie de Itachi medieval. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar las largas charlas que el anciano les contaba para amodorrar a su revoltoso equipo. Los abrió, era en vano, nunca le había escuchado. Siempre se escapaba o en su defecto se unían a gritar con fuerza para acallar al Tsuchikage. Por su talento, había ascendido rápidamente y no solía estudiar con dedicación la teoría, inclusive se había copiado con éxito en un examen escrito vigilado por jonin. No, si no acudía a alguien con conocimientos o a un libro, no lograría recordar nada de la Tercera Guerra. Y tampoco podía preguntar a Tobi en esos momentos.

Para su desgracia, debía seguir esperando. Necesitaba explotar algo para no explotar él mismo.

Un momento, en Akatsuki hubo alguien más cuyas hazañas le hicieron famoso en la Tercera Guerra. Orochimaru era el ninja que su maestro había estado persiguiendo, y el trabajo pendiente de Sasori en que se había negado a dedicarle tiempo desde la muerte de aquél. Quizás si encontraba al sannin, podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

–¿En qué piensas, senpai? Nunca te veo así si no estás trabajando en el taller– Obito se acercó y se sentó al lado de Deidara, en el futón. Ver al chico tan ensimismado era novedoso y le producía curiosidad.

Deidara maldijo mentalmente el hecho de que Tobi se sentara en su cama a su lado con tanta liviandad. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que podía resultarle provocador? ¿No era Tobi quien había insistido en encasillarlo encaprichado por un estereotipo de varón cuyas características en la organización sólo las cumplía él? Podía ser que fuera un claro mensaje de que sólo lo veía como a un amigo y no como a una potencial aventura, pero algo en Deidara le decía que el enmascarado no estaba interesado en esos temas, o que quizás ni siquiera consideraba el entrar en sus estándares. No sabía qué era lo mejor y lo peor de tener tantas hipótesis en la cabeza.

–En buscar a Orochimaru, hm.

–¿Para qué quieres eso?– a Obito la idea no le agradó.

–Ya sabes, danna quería vengarse de él y…– comenzó a trabarse, había abierto la boca muy pronto.

–¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuándo te importa la memoria de Sasori, senpai? ¡Siempre hablas mal de él! Yo creo que quieres otra cosa– le espoleó la costilla con un dedo, a lo cual Deidara le retiró la mano con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué otra cosa habría de querer, hm?– frunció el ceño, evitando en todo momento su mirada.

Obito rompió el poco espacio que había entre ellos y pegó la máscara a su oreja.

–Me-estás-mintiendo-senpai– le canturreó de forma juguetona, viendo como el otro se agitaba y se removía. ¿Cuándo aprendería a fingir delante de él? Cuando se conocieron, Deidara no era tan confiado. Quizás era efecto de su nueva amistad, pensó ilusionado.

–¡Tobi, no te me acerques tan de repente!– largó alertado, aunque se moría por gritarle que se le acercara hasta el infinito y sin pedir permiso.

–Yo-lo-sé-e– siguió cantando, esta vez espoleando con ambos índices las costillas que se habían expuesto un tanto cuando el rubio se echó hacia atrás.

–Me gusta que ahora te refieras más a ti mismo en primera persona, hm– pronunció pretendiendo desviar el tema, mientras intentaba atrapar laxamente los dedos negros que le torturaban la barriga.

–No me cambies el tema. ¿Qué quieres con Orochimaru?– Obito continuó con el juego de esquivar las lentas manos de Deidara, en un baile mecánico que ambos ejecutaban.

–Me ocultas tantas cosas, ¿por qué habría de decírtelo, hm?– tomó un dedo con suavidad y comenzó a intentar sacarle el guante con parsimonia, para que Tobi no desconfiara y se alejara de golpe.

–¡Ya no quiero ocultarte todo! Es que es… difícil, Deidara– suspiró, mientras le sostenía la mano que intentaba sacarle el guante. La boca le mordió con más suavidad de la acostumbrada, pero no le soltó.

–Hm, ya lo sé– Deidara también suspiró, rindiéndose en la conversación pero no en su intento de sacarle el guante.

–¿Entonces no vas a presionarme?– Obito se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ese débil forcejeo que no lastimaba a ninguno de los dos. Sí, así debían ser las cosas, era mucho mejor.

–¿Quieres que lo haga? No sabes lo mucho que me contengo– amenazó, dejando sus manos caer como peso muerto entre las de Tobi.

–Olvídalo, sigamos jugando, senpai– Obito trató de provocar una nueva guerra de manos, moviendo sin suerte las del contrario, que colgaban desganadas de las suyas como si fueran de trapo.

–¡Tobi! ¡Un día mi paciencia va a explotar, hm!– no se aguantó más y los mordiscos breves pero fuertes volvieron a atacar esa tela perniciosa.

–Mi senpai no vive si no es para explotar, ¿por qué Tobi habría de preocuparse?– contraatacó mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla con fuerza hasta dejársela enrojecida.

–¡No vuelvas con la tercera persona!–. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar su hermosa cara así? Ya no era un niño a quien las abuelas le apretaran las mejillas.

–Es que es divertido, senpai-chan– ayudándose de la otra mano, comenzó a tironearle ambos cachetes. Parecían tan suavecitos, que deseó haberse dejado sacar los guantes –. Oye, ¿cada cuánto te afeitas?– preguntó curioso, quizás era un engaño de la textura del cuero.

–¡Ogye, gue mato!– se escandalizó, eso era demasiado –. ¿Gómo gue guenpai-chan, hm?– alcanzó a pronunciar, inmovilizándose cuando Tobi comenzó a partirse a carcajadas. ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

–¡Dei-chan, eres tan mono así!– Obito volvió a acercársele por encima, aprovechándose de su tamaño, para constatar que no le había lastimado las mejillas –. ¡Tus mofletes están rojos como los de un bebé! ¡Qué lindo! …para Tobi– agregó al final, con dudas. ¿Eso no había sonado un poco raro?

Deidara quería hacerlo explotar, ya no sabía de qué manera, pero era apremiante. Sujetó con firmeza las muñecas y no se contuvo en los mordiscos, logrando que Tobi le soltara al instante.

–¡Auch! Senpai malo– se quejó Obito.

–Kohai tonto, hm– se quejó el también, acariciándose las mejillas.

–Uh, Tobi quiere saber qué asuntos tiene el senpai con ese feo de Orochimaru– volvió al tema y a la compostura.

–Bueno, pues… He oído que tiene como discípulo al hermano de Itachi, hm– inventó sobre la marcha, esperando que le creyera.

–¡También oí eso! ¡Dicen que es como un mini Itachi! ¿Te imaginas eso, senpai?

El artista torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado, imaginándose al tal susodicho como un Itachi enano, igual de amargado e inexpresivo.

–Pues debe ser otro odioso, hm. Los Uchiha no deberían existir, no con ese sharingan. ¿Sabes si ese niño lo tiene?

El corazón de Obito dio un vuelco. La desazón le hizo responder lo que sabía sin filtros.

–Al parecer sí, senpai. Tobi lo oyó de Zetsu… ¿Pero en qué te importa otro Uchiha, si los odias a todos?– aunque él no se identificaba especialmente con el casi extinto clan, tenía miedo del rechazo de Deidara si se enteraba de su origen.

–No los odio, odio al sharingan y lo que representa, hm– aclaró con firmeza, recordando el trago amargo que ese ojo le significaba.

–¿Y qué representa…?– preguntó Obito, con un hilo de voz.

–El desprecio arrogante y total por cualquier expresión de arte y el trabajo que me cuesta realizarlo, hm– sus ojos se habían afilado y endurecido, a la par que su frente se arrugaba.

–¡Yo no desprecio tu arte!– se precipitó Obito, para luego caer en el pánico total. Mierda. ¡Había sido demasiado evidente!

Deidara se rio con suavidad y le dedicó una mirada que al otro le pareció muy hermosa.

–Ya lo sé, Tobi. Me he dado cuenta y créeme que lo aprecio, aunque no entiendas mucho de arte, hm– le palmeó la mano con confianza.

En su fuero interior, Obito se calmó.

–Entonces… ¿el senpai quiere enfrentarse a Sasuke para luego ir a por Itachi?– sugirió, dudoso. No estaba seguro de querer ver ese enfrentamiento, ya que necesitaría la fuerza del joven Uchiha como reemplazo para cuando Itachi sucumbiera a su enfermedad.

Deidara parpadeó, sopesando la posibilidad.

–No es mala idea… Aunque mi enemigo es Itachi, y seguramente es más poderoso que él, hm.

–¡Espera…!– Obito pensó con rapidez qué decirle para hacerle desistir de esa idea que tenía de enfrentar a Itachi en un duelo a muerte. Era un peligro que no estaba dispuesto a correr, ya que si eso pasaba, se vería obligado a intervenir para matar a Itachi y le resultaría problemático desde todo punto de vista – ¡Si quieres entrenar contra el sharingan, es mucho mejor empezar con ese niño que con Itachi-san!– agregó inseguro, esperando ganar más tiempo con ello. Quizás para entonces Itachi estaría muerto.

Deidara lo miró con asombro.

–Vaya, Tobi… Eres inteligente cuando quieres. Vencer a ese niño, y descifrar los secretos del sharingan, hm…– se crujió los puños y sonrió con confianza, quizás buscar a Orochimaru sería matar a tres pájaros de un tiro.

Obito empezó a sudar frío, preguntándose qué clase de idea le había metido en la cabeza a su impetuoso compañero.

–Oye, ¿crees que el jefe nos deje ir en una misión a buscar y asesinar a Orochimaru, hm? Es algo que de seguro le conviene a Akatsuki, ¡y hasta podríamos estrenar nuestro ataque conjunto con un enemigo ninja!– exclamó, pero no vio ninguna reacción de entusiasmo en el otro. Le codeó algo molesto –. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te pasa algo Tobi?

–¡Claro que no senpai! Pero el líder puede enviar a otro equipo y…

–Esta es una misión para el equipo Deidara, hm– se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que la discusión había quedado zanjada.

–¿Somos el equipo Deidara?– interrogó, algo encariñado con el nuevo nombre que Deidara les asignaba… sin consultarle, por supuesto –. Tobi hablará con Zetsu, parece que puede influenciar en las misiones a las que el líder nos envía; de seguro lo lograremos senpai– ni muerto le hablaría a Pein o a Zetsu de las intenciones de Deidara. No, no y no. Nunca.

El otro lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero finalmente asintió con algo de pesar.

–Está bien, pero no quiero que le debas favores a Zetsu ni que se meta más entre nosotros, hm. ¿Soy claro?– amenazó con su voz más oscura.

–Senpai, qué posesivo eres con Tobi…

–¡Yo soy tu senpai y tu amigo! ¿Acaso Zetsu lo es, hm?– golpeó repetidamente el futón, despeinándose un poco en el proceso.

Por supuesto que no lo era.

–Aw senpai, estás celoso de Tobi– chilló, tomándose las manos y recostando la cabeza sobre ellas.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Y contéstame rápido!– le tomó el cuello haciéndole una llave, tirando hacia atrás mientras fingía ahogarlo.

–¡Agh, senpai, ya te dije que te prefiero a ti por sobre todas las cosas!– chilló Obito –. ¡Pero tú prométeme que le dejarás a Tobi manejar este asunto, por primera vez!

–¡Prometido! Si no encuentro respuestas, partiremos sin pedir permiso de todos modos, hm– resolvió mientras seguía jugueteando con la llave, intentando sostener la ahora resbaladiza cabeza del otro.

Obito frunció el ceño, la impetuosidad de Deidara le agradaba, pero otras veces no le gustaba nada. En respuesta, decidió desmoronarse y aplastarlo contra el futón en el proceso.

–¡No me aplastes, pesas mucho!– se quejó, incapaz de darle un buen golpe para liberarse, pero no porque no tuviera la capacidad física.

–¡El senpai debe confiar más en Tobi y ser menos impaciente!– sosteniendo los brazos de Deidara para que no se le escapara, lo aplastó un poco más, lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño, pero también para dejarle claro que ese malparido asunto de Orochimaru, Sasuke y el sharingan lo manejaría él.

Ante el momentáneo silencio, ejerció más presión física.

–Está bien, manéjalo tú– se quejó Deidara, sintiéndose estúpidamente vencido. Ese era un nuevo descubrimiento: si sentías algo muy fuerte por un idiota, ibas a dejarte vencer sin hacer nada al respecto.

–¿Lo prometes?

–S-sí…

–¿Seguro? No romperás el corazoncito de Tobi.

–Sí… ¡Cabrón!

–¡Siiiii!

–No respiro…

–¡P-p-perdón!– apresurado, le soltó los brazos y se levantó, para recibir una fuerte patada en el trasero –. Eres tan vengativo, senpai…– se quejó, sobándose exageradamente.

–Debí patearte más fuerte– concluyó Deidara, desviando sus ojos del culo del enmascarado para mirar algo azorado el sucio techo de la cueva.

* * *

Obito se encontraba sentado sobre el piso afilando con tranquilidad sus kunai y los de Deidara (el chico le había impuesto esa tarea desde que se conocieron, y no parecía dar muestras de querer quitársela), cuando el descuidado en cuestión entró en la habitación como un torbellino, para variar.

–Tobi, ya han pasado tres días, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Zetsu, hm?– una mano se posó con pesadez sobre su hombro, haciéndole erizar los vellos de la nuca al comprender de qué quería hablar.

–¡Ya hablé, senpai! Zetsu dijo que en una semana lograría una respuesta del líder. Tobi es un buen chico, ¿verdad?– inventó con rapidez, debió imaginarse que la presión de Deidara vendría muy pronto. Zetsu no podía enterarse bajo ningún concepto de los deseos del artista y la promesa que le había hecho.

–Hm, ¿y por qué Zetsu va a tardar tanto? Espera, ¿en qué momento hablaste con él?– soltó, sin poder resistirse a soltarle un tincazo en la coronilla.

–Duele, senpai… ¡Tobi habló ayer!

–¡¿Y cómo es que no me dijiste nada?!

Una gruesa gota de transpiración le cayó por la frente, al tiempo que ponía su único ojo en blanco. Deidara otra vez se ponía controlador con él, y sólo le dificultaba la tarea de protegerlo. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil explicarle, y si tan sólo Deidara no fuera tan complicado para entender las cosas…

–¡Tobi!– largó ofendido por ser ignorado.

–Es que, Zetsu-san mandó a Tobi a hacer un trabajo para pagarle el favor– esperaba que la mentira no se convirtiera en una bola de nieve rodando montaña abajo.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, pero enseguida los entrecerró como un gato mientras se posicionaba rápidamente enfrente del enmascarado.

–¡¿Por eso no estuviste anoche, hm?!

–Pensé que el senpai dormía…– se quejó Obito, en realidad había salido a caminar en otra larga noche de insomnio, de esas donde escuchaba ruidos de piedras y la voz de Rin susurrando el nombre del que fuera su amigo antes de morir, al compás de cada paso que daba. No importaba cuánto se alejaba, los sonidos se escuchaban constantemente y sólo se disiparon con el alba.

Cualquiera se habría vuelto loco ya, pero él, él no. Era lo único para lo que agradecía tener la sangre de los Uchiha en las venas. Eso creía.

–¡Debiste decirme!– se cruzó de brazos y le cortó la mirada, sentándose en el piso con expresión de rabieta.

–Oh Deidara, no puedes ser tan controlador…

–¿Qué soy qué?

–¿No vas a preguntarme si me fue bien o no? ¿Es que ya no te preocupa la seguridad de Tobi?

La mirada que se ganó liberaba chispas.

–A ver, dime qué te hizo hacer, hm.

–¡Sólo buscar unos pergaminos! Tobi es un chico muy rápido, jaja– se rascó la nuca.

–¿Y nada más? ¿Te mandó solo?

–Nada más, y no, Zetsu no fue. ¿Acaso debo darte un parte de todo lo que hago?– torció la cabeza, empezando a molestarse de verdad.

Deidara se sintió novedosamente culpable.

–Um, no, pero…

–¿Pero qué? ¿No somos amigos acaso?

Si seguía sacándole ese tema para esquivarle qué hacía en las noches en que se desaparecía, iba a volverse canoso en un mes.

–Ya, sí lo somos, hm. Supongo que me extralimité, ¿contento?

–Pídele perdón a Tobi, senpai– concluyó más tranquilo, descansando la barbilla sobre sus manos.

–Te estás aprovechando, hm.

–¡Ya no me quieres! ¡Voy a correr por toda la cueva llorando y diciendo que me has abandonado, malvado senpai!– chilló con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Si Deidara le hacía rabietas, él también estaba en su derecho.

–Oye, no, no, ¡no hagas estupideces! Agh, mierda, ¡lo siento! ¿Ya estás contento, hm?– le escupió, rojo de la rabia.

Tobi pareció calmarse y detener su espectáculo.

–El senpai también es un buen chico– dictaminó, volviendo a afilar los kunai e ignorándolo otra vez.

Deidara se sintió más molesto, y ya llevaba ofensa por no hablar de cosas más sustanciales con Tobi en un buen tiempo. Quería una pequeña venganza.

–Y dime Tobi, ¿hay algo que sí quieras contarme, hm?– largó, observando como la tensión se instalaba levemente en el aire cuando los filos de los kunai dejaron de chocar entre sí.

Obito entendió que la pregunta de Deidara estaba cargada de ánimos de revancha. Oh sí, ¿qué iba a decirle?

 _"_ _Sí senpai, soy un Uchiha que respeta tu arte, no me llamo Tobi, soy el líder secreto de Akatsuki y manipulo a todos para llevarlos a la destrucción del cosmos que conocen porque el mundo me dañó en el pasado"._

¿Sencillo, no era así?

Otra vez el desasosiego aparecía en su pecho, avanzando como un hueco que lo consumía todo. ¿Cómo empezar con Deidara? ¿Qué era fácil para él, y qué era fácil con su amigo explosivo?

Pero si eran amigos, no tendría por qué costarle tanto, ¿verdad?

–Pregunta tú senpai, y Tobi te irá respondiendo si puede o no– suspiró, volviendo a afilar los kunai mecánicamente. Quería hablar, pero no sabía cómo, por lo que lo más fácil era dejarle al otro tomar la delantera.

Esa vez Deidara no permitió que la sorpresa le impidiera pensar en una buena pregunta. Y ya sabía cuál quería hacerle.

–¿Estuviste en la guerra?

El sonido metálico continuó a pesar de que a Obito se le aceleró el pulso. Deidara era siempre tan directo.

–Estuve una vez, senpai.

Impulsado por el éxito, Deidara se acercó un poco más y se volvió a acomodar cruzando sus piernas como si fuera un mono sin estructura ósea. Obito pensó que empezaría a llamarle abiertamente "mono" si seguía con esas posturas tan flexibles y extrañas.

–¿Fue la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, verdad?

Esa vez no pudo seguir afilando las armas. Era tan preciso que le daba miedo. ¿Cómo sospechaba algo así con tan pocos datos?

–¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?

–Es sólo un… pálpito, o algo así, hm– se aclaró.

Dejó las armas en el suelo. Iba a responder y ya no sabría si podría parar a Deidara.

–Sí, pero afortunadamente fue muy poco el tiempo en el que estuve.

–Entonces de ahí te vienen las cicatrices…– murmuró más para sí mismo.

Se llevó las manos hacia la máscara, como si así lograra tapar una cara que, de todos modos, el otro no podía ver. Era un alivio en parte; era demasiado horrible para Deidara. En los últimos tiempos sentía la necesidad de dejar de usar la máscara con él, pero la charla sobre el sharingan de la otra vez y la mención de sus cicatrices le hicieron apenarse y temer nuevamente, inseguro de sí mismo. No, Deidara no querría ver algo así, Deidara era lindo y él, feo. Jamás le volvería a dedicar ese brillo azul, no como solía hacerlo siempre.

–Quiero decir, ¿desde entonces usas una máscara, hm?– agregó, mirándolo con cuidado.

–Un tiempo después, sí.

–Te han dado por muerto y no quieres que sepan que sobreviviste– una sonrisa triunfal acompañó el movimiento del puzzle al que jugaba Deidara. No era una pregunta, así que no tenía por qué responder. Podía dejarle creer o dudar lo que quisiera.

–Sí.

Se miraron mudamente, sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, preguntándose cuándo sería apropiado volver a hablar, o qué decir.

–¿Te… duele?

Obito guardó silencio.

–No aquí– dijo, señalándose la parte izquierda de la máscara.

Deidara tragó saliva. No sabía cómo tratar con personas así, porque él jamás le había dispensado un consuelo a nadie. ¿De veras era tan egoísta? Se sintió algo decepcionado de sí mismo. No sabía qué hacer con Tobi, quien tanto decía amar y respetar, en esos momentos. No sabía tratarlo.

Obito pareció entrever la duda corriendo como una sombra la expresión de su amigo, y quiso verla desaparecer.

–¿De veras no quieres saber más de mí?– inquirió, algo desilusionado.

–No te confundas. Es sólo que no sé por dónde seguir, hm– hizo un gesto con su brazo como si apartara algo.

Habló con una sonrisa.

–Quizás es demasiado por hoy para ti– sonó comprensivo.

Deidara arrugó la cara como una pasa. ¿Por qué clase de blandito lo tomaba?

–Estás soñando– declaró con una voz entre divertida y desafiante –. Si crees que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, hm.

–Oh.

Obito hizo a un lado todas las herramientas y reptó sentado hasta ubicarse frente al chico.

–Creo que nunca más podré librarme de un monito como tú.

–No me compares con tu parentela, hm.

–¡Senpai! Tobi está sensible y le dices cosas tan dolorosas– su quejido sonaba algo real, lo suficiente como para disuadir a Deidara de dejar la hostilidad a un lado de momento, pero no lo para evitar una de sus expresiones impacientes.

–Ya, volvamos al cauce de la conversación. ¿Y eso hace cuántos años fue, hm?

–¿El senpai reprobó historia?

–¡Oi! Responde mi pregunta, impertinente.

–¡Responde tú primero a la mía! ¿No creíste que sería un interrogatorio sólo para Tobi, Deidara-senpai?

–Bien, no reprobé, hm.

–No te creo.

–¡Entonces no hagas preguntas!

–Senpaaai…

–Ya, ¡ya! Sólo me copié– declaró, sonrojándose sin saber por qué. Había sido un orgullo poder lograrlo, pero ahí estaba Tobi con sus risitas tontas otra vez –. ¡Fue una gran hazaña burlar a esos jonin con doce años, hm!

Obito paró su risa en seco.

–Oh, a mí siempre me atrapaban…

–Eso es porque eres un bruto ruidoso. Apuesto a que de niño eras tan ruidoso como ahora, hm– dictaminó, preguntándose cómo habría sido Tobi de pequeño –. Dime, ¿me equivoco?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

–No– se cruzó de brazos, recordando cuando Ibiki Morino le descubrió y le llevó a humillarse frente a Rin, quien se sintió defraudada por él. Esa fue la última vez que intentó copiarse en un examen.

–Te atraparon copiándote. Seguro usabas los métodos tradicionales, como escribirte el brazo. ¡Así nunca ibas a pasar desapercibido!– gritó, chocando su dedo contra la parte superior de la máscara.

–¡Cambio de tema!–. ¿No se suponía que las ropas Uchiha tenían las mangas lo suficientemente amplias? Además de que esa vez se rieron tanto de él por llegar en yukata y antiparras, pero no tenía otra alternativa al no despertar aún el sharingan, como tantos chicos de su clan que contaban grandes anécdotas acerca cómo copiarse. Ahora que lo pensaba como adulto, lo más probable era que esos mocosos mintieran; despertar el sharingan era más difícil de lo que los niños Uchiha se imaginaban en sus años de inocencia. Igualmente, quizás escarbar un poco de su pasado de la mano de Deidara no era tan traumático como lo imaginó.

–Oh, ¡te atrapaban siempre, jajaja!– empezó a carcajearse tan fuerte que se echó hacia atrás para tomar aire, golpeándose el cráneo en el proceso, frente a un Obito perplejo y que rápidamente comenzaba a perderle el respeto.

–Oye…

–¿Intentaste lo de la pluma frente a un jonin?– la cabeza se levantó, roja de sangre, los ojos llorosos de la risa. El silencio de muerte de Tobi fue una confirmación, y volvió a ser atacado por otra bruta risotada.

–Tobi cierra la ronda de prensa– declaró con voz alegre y se puso de pie, escondiendo su ofensa.

Deidara se alertó y alcanzó a agarrarse de un tobillo del otro con todo su peso, aún volcado sobre el suelo y escondiendo su cabeza para intentar calmar su risa.

–Mono– escupió Obito, mirando la escena con una ceja levantada.

–¡No me respondiste cuántos años pasaron desde que estuviste en la guerra, hm!– con la otra mano se aseguró el agarre a la talonera del otro, preparando sus bocas por si era necesario morder para retener a su presa.

–Eso te sucede por copiarte en los exámenes, senpai malo– le sermoneó, agachándose para pincharle la cabeza con el dedo–. ¡Eres el peor de los senpai!– exclamó, reparando la voz de una anciana.

–Mira quién habla, ¡ack!– el dedo se salvó por poco del mordisco.

–¡Sabía que eras como un mono!– se llevó la mano al corazón, como intentando protegerse –. Monito-senpai, ya suelta a Tobi, esta situación es degradante para los dos.

–¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!– Deidara lo soltó y se puso de pie con la rapidez de un animal, comenzando a golpetearle el pecho con las manos. Se sentía duro y ese pensamiento no le ayudaba. Enojado, golpeó con más rabia hacia sus hombros, para darse con un desagradable dolor a machucar sus dedos contra las placas de metal del enmascarado –. ¡Ag! ¿De qué están hechas esas mierdas? ¡Olvídate de eso y respóndeme cuándo estuviste en la mff-!

Obito le tapó la boca a tiempo; Deidara estaba montando demasiado escándalo y no le interesaba que nadie más en Akatsuki supiera de su pasado. El mordisco furioso no le hizo aflojar el agarre.

–Shh senpai, no me comprometas– murmuró sobre su rostro.

El único ojo visible de Deidara se abrió y la pupila se achicó, con algo de miedo. ¿Qué era esa especie de chakra que parecía querer escaparse por el agujero de la máscara…? Era lo suficientemente lóbrego como para detener sus gritos y movimientos apenas le clavó la mirada. Al comprenderlo, Tobi lo soltó con suavidad y como si nada pasara, pero él no podía reaccionar con la normalidad de antes. Había estado tan cerca, y no podía siquiera llegar a observar ni a adivinar cómo sería su ojo. ¿O quizás detrás de ese hueco no había un ojo? Pero entonces, ¿cómo y qué veía Tobi?

–Di-dime cuándo estuviste allí– susurró, inclinándose sólo lo suficiente como para pegar la punta de su nariz a la máscara. Borrosamente, podía entender que muchas cosas dejaban de importarle en ese momento. Y era peligroso, muy peligroso, pero Deidara no podía detener a una fuerza externa que parecía querer llevárselo y drenarle la energía.

–No, senpai– susurró el otro, con firmeza. No quería pensar en por qué Deidara se le había apegado de esa forma tan… _íntima._

–¿Y si te cuento algo sobre mi pasado?– dijo muy bajito, como si no hubiera entendido la negativa. Lo único que entendía es que había una fuerza más de la acostumbrada que también le atraía como mosca a la luz, aunque se quemara al querer tocarla.

–Deidara…– dijo incómodo, dando un paso hacia atrás, y siendo imitado por el otro. Deidara parecía querer pegarse a él y asomarse sin educación hacia su cuerpo y su alma, pero al mismo tiempo no aparentaba tener objetivos malvados. Los tomoe giraban con rapidez, intentando mantener una sombra que le impidiera al otro ver, pero la concentración se esfumaba por todos lados.

–¿Tú… quieres…?– susurró con elegancia, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Y ninguno entendía qué le estaba ofreciendo realmente.

Obito se aclaró la garganta en la que creyó sería su última jugada ante esa nueva persona tan misteriosamente sensual.

–Sí…– respondió, sin preocuparse ya de por qué la nariz de Deidara se seguía aplastando contra la máscara.

Si no fuera por esa pared anaranjada, ambos podrían sentir el aliento del otro por primera vez.

Los alaridos diarios de Hidan rompieron la atmósfera especial de la que eran prisioneros y Deidara parpadeó, saliendo de su hechizo. Consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban, carraspeó débilmente y endureció el brazo que se apoyaba contra la pared y acorralaba a Tobi, pretendiendo juntar la fuerza suficiente como para separarse de él.

Lo logró. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Tobi se habría dado cuenta ya de lo que lo deseaba?

–Pues…– caminó hacia su futón, sentándose de espaldas a su tormento –. Yo también tuve un familiar en la guerra y tuve curiosidad, hm– hablaba mientras intentaba retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores a ese momento de inconsciente debilidad.

Obito le había seguido, sintiéndose él el hipnotizado ahora, y sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado, acercándose hasta casi pegársele. Su cuerpo no quería que Deidara se alejara como lo había hecho, y su cerebro era el dominado en esos momentos.

–Dime más– habló claro y sin poder fingir la voz de Tobi; de repente necesitaba saberlo todo de ese muchacho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

–Mamá solía decir que me parecía a él porque era impulsivo– prosiguió, intentando ignorar la forma en que el cuerpo del otro parecía querer rodear el suyo –. Prefiero creer en que somos parecidos por el hecho de que aparentemente era bueno en algunos genjutsu, especialmente para interrogar, ya sabes que quiero derrotar a ese tarado de Itachi, hm.

–Cuéntame más– le inquirió Obito, descansando su cabeza en una mano y mirando con atención el fino perfil del chico. Nariz pequeña, ojos afilados, labios anaranjados, pestañas impresionantes. Aunque inicialmente se lo había creído, no había ni pizca de maquillaje ahí. Su belleza era tan natural, que le sobrecogía algo en el estómago y le hacía saltar el corazón. ¿Cómo podía tener un rostro así de bello?

Incómodo, Deidara siguió con el relato.

–No me gustaba que me menospreciaran por héroe de guerra en la familia, hm. Un muerto en la guerra no tenía nada que venir a enseñarme, así pensaba cuando me obligaban a escuchar esas historias. Al parecer murió en una invasión a Konohagakure; yo aún no había nacido. Apreciaban mucho su Iwayado Kuzushi, pero para mí una técnica así es tan básica que carece de imaginación y belleza. Aunque supongo que en Iwa, usar tanto el doton siempre te lleva a tener gustos destructivos, hm– concluyó con una sonrisita, sintiendo que por fin lograba escaparse del hechizo de Tobi y la incomodidad que le produjo. Miró al otro, pero estaba inmóvil –. ¿Tobi?

–¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Kakkō, si mal no recuerdo; nunca le di demasiada importancia, hm. Imagina que te derrota un niño, ¡qué perdedor! Oye, creo que se sospechaba que era ese viejo que me arrancó el brazo. Sería paradójico, ¿no crees? No obstante, no me interesa vengarme de nadie, sólo me preocupa mi arte.

 _Así que ese era el nombre del hijo de puta._

La inmovilidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo no se correspondía con la ebullición de su interior. Si tenía dudas de si aún tenía un alma, ya podían irse, porque su alma se estaba incendiando en odio. Deidara tenía un parentesco, al parecer no demasiado importante, con el malnacido que puso a Rin en un genjutsu, que provocó el derrumbe que significó el principio del fin de Obito Uchiha, y no podía destrozarle la tráquea. Quizás con el tsukuyomi se atrevería a revivirlo para torturarlo por toda la eternidad, ya no le importaba si sus objetivos era un mundo de paz. Deidara tenía la sangre de esa mierda que le arrebató la vida que tanto amó.

Y hablaba con tanta liviandad, con tanta despreocupación… El odio le terminó por consumir adentro y exigió abrirse paso hacia el exterior.

Matar. Sólo podía matar en esos momentos.

–¿T-tobi?– preguntó Deidara, asustado por el fuerte instinto homicida que inundó de un segundo a otro la habitación.

–¿Te importa una técnica sólo por si es estética o no? ¿Acaso no te importa que se usen para la guerra?– escupió con voz tétrica –. ¿Nunca te importó la vida de los demás? Eres el peor de los egoístas. No fue una mala elección que te asignaran a Sasori como compañero.

Se levantó, tenía que salir de allí rápido. No estaba seguro de qué le sucedía, no podía discernir por qué no podía atacar a Deidara, pero tampoco podía quitarse esas punzadas constantes en su cerebro que le susurraban que tomara su sangre y cortara con su vínculo.

 _Los vínculos traen dolor_. La voz de Madara se reprodujo en un eco infinito en su cráneo.

Como un sonámbulo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para alejarse de allí.

 _Los vínculos traen dolor._

"¡Vete, Madara!"

–¡¿Tobi, qué demonios te sucede?!– imprudente como siempre, Deidara se atrevió a correr y a cortarle el paso. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la figura oscura, comprendió que había cometido un error.

–Apártate– musitó, pero el otro tragó con fuerza y se dispuso a enfrentarle. Era tan arrojado siempre.

–No.

Al no ver una reacción, se atrevió a pronunciar con más fuerza.

–No. ¿Me oyes? No sé qué mierda te pasó de repente y puede que no sea el adecuado para hablar sobre una guerra, pero…

–Así es. ¿Qué cojones sabes de una guerra? Tú eres…– una mano se estiró y tomó un mechón, estrujándolo como si quisiera arrancarlo de ahí –. Nada más que un niño que no sabe nada. Que no ha perdido a nadie que amara.

Deidara se quitó la mano con una fuerte barrida. Todo en Tobi estaba más raro de lo que jamás había imaginado, pero no podía retroceder. No si seguía recordando una y otra vez la forma en que una sonrisa se había dibujado en su boca.

–¡Está bien, no viví nada de eso! ¡No tengo una molesta amada muerta en mi espalda! ¿Estás contento de saber más que yo, hm? ¿Te hace sentir mejor?– le enfrentó, las aletas de la nariz moviéndose frenéticamente, pero el otro no se quedó atrás y avanzó hasta amedrentarlo. Deidara apretó los pies en su lugar; no iba a retroceder por nada del mundo.

–Nunca voy a estar contento de haber vivido una guerra. Tú no sabes la suerte que tienes…– "hasta que la pierdas", completó en su mente la frase que dejó flotando.

–¡Está bien, imbécil adulto! ¡Yo no sé nada y soy un mocoso inconsciente que te trajo malos recuerdos, perdóname por preguntar! Creí que dijiste que confiabas en mí y que podíamos hablar, hm– escupió con los ojos brillando más de la cuenta.

Obito que quedó tieso, dudando de sus intenciones de asustarlo con su presencia amenazadora.

 _"_ _¡Por supuesto que somos amigos, hm! ¿Acaso nos confiaríamos la vida en cada misión de no ser así, estando en Akatsuki? Hace tiempo que uno de los dos no habría sobrevivido, hm"._

 _"_ _¿Por la amistad?_

 _–_ _Por nuestra amistad, hm"._

Deidara respiraba arrebatadamente, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Otra vez, le iba mal con Tobi.

Ya estaba cansado. Y lo que Tobi le había dicho, no tenía perdón a su manera de entender.

–¡Pero por muchas guerras que hayas peleado, no tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¡¿Acaso te importó saber de mí hasta hace dos meses?!– la voz se volvió ronca por los gritos, la garganta se le quemaba y un nudo amenazaba con quitarle la palabra si no se imponía a base de más alaridos –. ¡¿Sabes que nunca me preocupé tanto por otro ser humano como tú?! ¡Eres un… ignorante!– largó, a falta de una palabra más altisonante.

El corazón que antes clamaba por más odio se aceleró hasta escapar del control de su dueño; los ojos que había admirado se aguaron.

–Yo…– levantó la mano con lentitud otra vez, y nuevamente Deidara volvió a rechazarla. Le estaba exigiendo una respuesta con su mirada –. Es sólo que no comparto tu cosmovisión egoísta, yo… No logro entenderte del todo, Deidara.

El joven sonrió amargamente y destensó un poco su espalda. "Cosmovisión egoísta", eso le decían siempre a los artistas, él incluido había tenido que soportar escuchar eso innumerables veces.

–Podrías haberlo dicho así, hm.

–Perdóname, pero yo…

–¿Pero qué? ¡Estoy harto de que vivas pidiéndome perdón! ¿Es que acaso me has hecho o me vas a hacer algo que sea imperdonable?– explotó.

Obito guardó silencio.

–Espero que no.

–¿Qué?– estaba loco. Tobi se había vuelto loco, o algo así.

Obito necesitaba irse de allí, Deidara no tenía la culpa de ser pariente de nadie. Ni siquiera existía cuando le pasó todo. Deidara no le había hecho nada, excepto matar a miles bajo sus órdenes. Y también había matado antes de Akatsuki, como él. ¿Quién se creyó para juzgarlo? ¿Un estúpido dios shinobi, como Madara o Nagato? No existía tal cosa.

–Tú no me conoces, hm– sentenció, sintiendo como si hueco se abriera en su interior. Quiso retirarse pero Obito lo retuvo.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te conozco, o es que acaso no te conozco como quieres que lo haga?– le susurró al oído.

Esa vez Deidara no intentó liberarse.

–Y por mucho que intente, yo no puedo conocerte aún– largó intentando controlar la amargura de su tono.

–Eso es ser shinobi, ¿verdad?– preguntó con la frente arrugándose.

–Me sorprende mucho la recurrencia de tu discurso acerca del ninja perfecto. Pues sí, eres un ninja perfecto, pero no pareces comportarte como un amigo– se dio la vuelta –. O quizás, este egoísta de aquí sabe más de amistad que tú, hm.

Cuando Deidara se sentía muy herido, respondía a los golpes bajos con otros golpes bajos.

Pudo reconocer el efecto en la máscara que intentaba ocultársele.

Obito sintió cómo las lágrimas le inundaban a él ahora.

–La única vez que confié en un amigo, lo lamenté toda la vida– confesó –. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar.

El chico impuso una actitud fría por sobre la compasión que solía provocarle Tobi últimamente. Debía ser duro con él, para no ser el único vulnerable de la relación.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pueda herirte en algo? A decir verdad– paró para inspirar –, también tengo miedo de que me lastimes.

–¿Y eso, cómo se evita?– no ocultó la congoja en su voz.

–No se puede. Arriésgate a vivir, o perece en un hueco oscuro como este, hm. Después de todo, nunca entenderás si no lo experimentas por ti mismo. Ambos sabemos que es inútil que te lo diga– tomó un poco más de distancia y comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración.

Obito creyó que ese niño tenía más cosas que enseñarle de las que sospechaba, a pesar de su edad. La vergüenza volvió a arrastrarlo bajo su influencia.

–Gracias. Pero ahora quiero irme– caminó hacia la puerta, y posó la mano en el pomo, dudando.

Deidara se sonrió, preguntándose si Tobi no quería en realidad que lo detuviera. Con lentitud, colocó su mano sobre aquella, deteniéndolo con suavidad.

–No. Siempre quieres escaparte al final del día. Si somos amigos, quédate conmigo esta noche– dictaminó con seguridad. Él siempre tendría que ser el _senpai_ de Tobi.

Obito levantó la cabeza con asombro.

–Quédate conmigo. Dime quién eres, hm.

 _"_ _Confía en mi"_.

Obito se dejó envolver por esos brazos cálidos, pero rudos esta vez, y fue guiado de nuevo al centro de la habitación. La charla seguiría.

Deidara le tomó de la máscara y lo acercó sin miramientos a su cara.

–Cuéntame toda tu historia, Tobi. Confía en mí. ¿Vas a arriesgarte… por mí?

* * *

Disclaimer: "Influencia" es propiedad de Charly García, Todd Rundgren y © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. La coloco aquí porque me ayudó a escribir lo que sienten estos dos en el capítulo, y porque la poesía puede que ayude a transmitir aun más. No es un songfic, NO.

 _Puedo ver y decir_  
 _Puedo ver y decir y sentir_  
 _Algo ha cambiado_  
 _Para mí no es extraño_  
 _Yo no voy a correr_  
 _Yo no voy a correr ni a escapar_  
 _De mi destino_  
 _Yo no pienso en peligro_

 _Si fue hecho para mí_  
 _Lo tengo que saber_  
 _Pero es muy difícil ver_  
 _Si algo controla mi ser_

 _En el fondo de mí_  
 _En el fondo de mí veo temor_  
 _Y veo sospechas_  
 _Con mi fascinación nueva_  
 _Yo no sé bien qué es_  
 _Yo no sé bien que es_  
 _Vos dirás: son intuiciones_  
 _Verdaderas alertas_

 _Debo confiar en mí_  
 _Lo tengo que saber_  
 _Pero es muy difícil ver_  
 _Si algo controla mi ser_  
 _Puedo ver, y decir y sentir_  
 _Mi mente dormir_  
 _Bajo tu influencia_

 _Una parte de mí_  
 _Una parte de mí dice: stop!_  
 _Fuiste muy lejos_  
 _No puedo contenerlo_  
 _Trato de resistir_  
 _Trato de resistir_  
 _Y al final no es un problema_  
 _¡Qué placer esta pena!_

 _Si yo fuera otro ser_  
 _No lo podría entender_  
 _Pero es tan difícil ver_  
 _Si algo controla tu ser_  
 _Puedo ver, y sentir, y decir_  
 _Mi vida dormir_  
 _Será por tu influencia_  
 _¡Esta extraña influencia!_

 **Fue muy complicado escribir este capítulo, principalmente porque no puedo verlos chocar así... pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar. El sello de Madara actúa cada tanto, pero Obito está peleando como puede, sin saberlo. Deidara es ahora mono-senpai descontrolado. Say no more.**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , amé tu último comentario. Me sirvió de alimento, gracias :) Yo no soy responsable de lo que pasó - *huye* -**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Dos hombres valientes  
**

* * *

Si Deidara seguía tomándole de la máscara de esa manera, finalmente lograría ver su sharingan y lo que había detrás de él, su alma entera. Lento de reflejos, tomó las muñecas del otro e intentó mantenerlo a raya, el corazón parándose como un predador que espera el momento exacto para lanzarse sobre su presa.

La extraña atmósfera de intimidad se mezcló con un mudo duelo entre los dos hombres en una batalla de voluntades que ninguno quería perder. Sin soltarse del férreo agarre, Deidara comenzó a tirar de la cabeza del otro hacia sí; Obito retenía con fuerza su cuello, sin dejarse caer en los encantos del otro, apretando más sus muñecas.

Cuello y muñecas quedaron con sendas marcas rojas, más ninguno de sus dueños lo sabía aún. Aguantándose el leve dolor que les provocaba a sus experimentados cuerpos, se mantuvieron dudando entre sus intenciones ocultas y temblando de la fuerza física.

Pero no se trataba de un forcejeo bruto, sino de un acercamiento comprometido que parecía querer extenderse indefinidamente. Finalmente fue Obito quien dejó de empujar su cuello hacia atrás, y subiendo hacia las manos del otro, las retiró con firmeza de los lindes de su máscara, sacándole con ello el anillo azul.

Antes de que Deidara protestara, hizo lo propio con el suyo y dándole la espalda, se llevó los anillos hacia su sharingan, absorbiéndolos con el kamui. Los Zetsu jamás habían tenido el poder necesario para acceder a su dimensión personal, ni lo tendrían.

Deidara sintió levemente el movimiento de chakra y antes de que preguntara, el otro lo interrumpió.

–Tranquilo, es por seguridad. Tendrás tu anillo de vuelta. Ahora…– su voz comenzó a achicarse, observando el piso –. ¿Aquí?– preguntó inseguro, clavando el agujero negro en el futón de Deidara.

Deidara sólo atinó a asentir, y le siguió cuando el enmascarado se sentó. Si Tobi se había desecho misteriosamente de los anillos, significaba que iba muy en serio, pero él no se amedrentaría.

–¿Estás seguro de que vas a encontrarte cómodo?– volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más decisión.

–Sí, hm– parpadeó y respondió con voz fuerte y confiada, sobre todo al ver que por fin Tobi había abandonado definitivamente su voz falsa.

Su voz era un poco más baja y le tranquilizaba con su leve acento oscuro y arrastrado, como si fuera un suave bálsamo, a él, él que era todo ruidos estridentes y luces destellantes.

Una sonrisa oculta, un parpadeo y un nudo en la garganta compusieron una secuencia que Deidara jamás pudo ver.

–Te he avisado, si te desmayas caerás sobre la cama– bromeó, intentando sentirse cómodo otra vez. Pero no podía, no se sentía completamente preparado. ¿Y si todo salía mal?

El otro se mofó.

–¿Por quién me has tomado? Si lo que me dices es tan fuerte, haré que la C-2 te coma vivo y explote, hm– amenazó, sin creerse una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

–Entonces era una chica…– murmuró, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un punto inexacto de la pared de enfrente.

–Tobi– la advertencia le dejó en claro que el tiempo de las bromas había terminado.

Y Obito Uchiha esperaba que no fuera para siempre.

Suspiró, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, que abrió con amplitud. Bajó la cabeza, impulsándose para abrir la boca y no quedarse callado.

Deidara creyó sentir un aire de solemnidad rodeando por primera vez al que se suponía era su subordinado. La presencia de ese hombre grande, encogido y derrotado, pareciendo dispuesto a tomar envión para dar un gran salto, le dejó mudo de la impresión. Se sentía un completo espectador de lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de pasar, sin ser capaz de apelar a su voluntad para hacer nada más que convertirse en otra roca del paisaje que circundaba a ese hombre.

Obito expiró el aire con fuerza.

–Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que voy a decir.

Ante el silencio del otro, comprendió que podía seguir hablando a sus anchas. Agradeció internamente que Deidara de repente fuera tan empático, que entendiera su lugar en toda aquella historia en esos momentos.

–En segundo lugar y luego del perdón, quiero darte las gracias por ser mi amigo y tratar de lidiar conmigo todos los días. Ya no hay nadie vivo que sea capaz de lograrlo, pero tú te abriste el camino solo, luchando contra mí. Nadie hizo algo así por mi antes, así que debes saber que cuentas con mi gratitud eterna, y que jamás lo olvidaré. Me hiciste recordar cosas que pensé que ya no volverían, y vivir otras que creí que nunca disfrutaría. Gracias, Deidara. Había olvidado lo valioso que era un compañero de verdad– agregó la última frase como una manera de querer asegurarse, cobardemente según su entender, algo de la fidelidad del rubio después de su confesión.

Para esos momentos del monólogo del otro, el corazón de Deidara se vio atacado por una taquicardia que sólo le comunicaba cosas malas. Lo que fuera que Tobi estuviera por decirle, iba a cambiarlo todo, estaba más que seguro. Y por primera vez en muchos años desde su niñez, tuvo miedo al cambio.

Pero el chico de Iwa ya no era apto para articular palabra alguna: podía entender, que ese no era su momento.

–Tercero, te quiero más de lo que imaginas y espero que no lo olvides después. Eres valioso para mí, Deidara– la voz de Obito sonó confiada, pero no hubo ni un solo gesto de cercanía corporal que lo afianzara lo dicho.

Deidara debía creer ciegamente en lo que oía, sin poder pedirle otras pruebas de veracidad.

–Quisiera seguir compartiendo más cosas privadas contigo, pero primero debo parar y dejar de engañarte.

Deidara comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, sin poder divisar cuál o cuáles eran los miedos que se apoderaban de su mente.

–Hace treinta años y en pleno invierno, nací en Konohagakure, en un barrio apartado de toda la aldea. No recuerdo a mis padres, ya que quedé huérfano siendo un bebé. Toda mi vida giraba en torno a unas pocas personas a las que amaba y que me trataban bien, las cuales fui perdiendo una tras otra, empezando por la muerte de mis progenitores. No era ese amor lo que recibía en mi anticuado hogar– la máscara se giró y el hueco se clavó en la figura temblorosa de Deidara. Cuando comprendió que el otro no se podría mover, continuó en un bajo susurro –, porque a fin de obtener a los mejores guerreros, el clan Uchiha siempre crio a sus descendientes con frialdad.

Dos reacciones simultáneas atacaron a Deidara. Una, la negación total de haberse enamorado de alguien que se proclamara perteneciente al clan maldito. La otra, la liberación de todos sus malos presentimientos y volviéndose uno, haciéndose tangiblemente verídicos con el peso de una montaña desmoronándose. Sólo debería creerle la parte en que le dijo su edad, y quizás con eso se podría sentir hasta halagado. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose pequeño e insignificante ante el mundo que se volvía a reír de él con crueldad. La realidad era una mierda, y no podía cambiarla.

Se abrazó con mucha fuerza, decidiendo empezar a inclinarse en un suave vaivén que ocultara del mundo las emociones que atravesaban su rostro. Luchaba con las pobres lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos, como si estas fuesen colosos, y él un simple mortal que sólo contaba con sus manos desnudas para empujarlas, de vuelta, a la cuenca donde pertenecían. Recordó las veces que su madre le decía que no preguntara, las veces que su padre le advertía que convenía quedarse callado, y los odió preguntándose si quizás no tenían alguna razón. ¿Eso era ser adulto? Si era eso, no quería pertenecer a ese selecto club de mentiras y engaños.

Al ver las emociones que se apoderaban del chico, Obito decidió terminar esa tortuosa confesión para ambos, antes de que todo se le escapara de control.

–Tengo un sharingan, aquí en mi ojo derecho. El izquierdo, se lo di a Kakashi Hatake cuando creí que moriría en la Tercera Guerra, y ese fue el ojo que te arrancó el brazo. Pero yo jamás te haría daño– se apresuró a agregar, al ver que el otro elevaba una mirada que se había vuelto violácea, mezcla del azul de sus ojos, con el agua de las lágrimas y la sangre que se inoculaba en toda su cara, incluyendo los globos oculares.

–¿Cómo escapaste de Itachi?– siseó con un tono que no supo interpretar –. Él no sa-…

–Sí sabe– le cortó, era mejor que Deidara no se hiciera ideas que luego le conducirían a odiarlo más todavía –. Sólo quedan tres Uchiha con vida, los hijos del líder del clan, y yo, quien era una deshonra para ellos. Por eso no me dolió matarles, excepto… Excepto…– se trabó, recordando a los niños, jóvenes mujeres y ancianos. Sus gritos eran algo en que prefería evitar recordar, consolándose con la seguridad de que la peor tarea le había tocado a Itachi. Su mente siempre hizo el resto del trabajo, superponiendo las primeras imágenes de la matanza con la vieja película de la roca aplastando su cuerpo y la muerte de Rin, como un bucle infinito.

Era cierto que a Itachi le había tocado la peor carga al respecto, pero no podía sentir compasión o empatía por otro asesino como él. El clan Uchiha siempre apestó a muerte, tanto en vida como en su final.

La mirada congestionada le interrogó con desesperación, a falta de palabras.

–Yo le ayudé esa noche– pronunció lentamente, inclinando su cabeza con levedad, como si quisiera hacerse entender a un extranjero –. No teníamos los mismos objetivos, pero ambos odiábamos al clan. Fue lo conveniente– concluyó, sintiéndose la peor de las existencias. Sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta, por primera vez, del alcance de lo que había hecho. Siempre había querido evitar pensar en la masacre, evitar imaginar lo que dirían sus padres si un día los conocía al final de su camino. Ya no habría más luces para él, nunca más.

Era más fácil amar a Tobi dando por sentado que era un criminal más de Akatsuki, a enamorarse de él sabiendo los crímenes que había cometido. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban cosas como esas? Si siempre admiró a los grandes shinobi, Tobi había sido verdaderamente bueno para dejar a Itachi como el único culpable, como el más repelente y traicionero de todo el escuadrón de asesinato de Konoha. Y entonces entendió, a duras penas, que no quería que Tobi estuviese asociado a una figura tan lóbrega y a un evento tan trágico. ¿Acaso debía preferir el engaño de Tobi, por sobre su necesidad de conocer la verdad? Esa duda le hizo sentirse más miedoso y más desamparado. No, él no quería perder su identidad.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras Obito se esforzaba en retomar sus fuerzas para decirle a Deidara el resto, aunque había olvidado qué era lo que seguía. ¿Acaso eran necesarias más palabras?

Por la mente de Deidara se repetían una y otra vez todas las palabras que Tobi había pronunciado. El maldito parecía haberlas elegido con una frialdad y precisión tal que le asqueaban. Como si todo fuera una obra de teatro plantada, en la que todos sabían que se actuaba una farsa menos él, y el titiritero fuera más horrendo que el mismísimo Sasori de la Arena Roja.

Quizás debía gritar y apretarle el cuello a pesar de que no lograría nada. Quizás debía bombardear como nunca antes lo hizo y acabar con todo, a pesar de que no lograría nada. Tobi se le había revelado finalmente como un laberinto sin salidas.

"Tobi".

–No es tu nombre, ¿hm?– alcanzó a articular con la voz ronca.

Esas palabras lograron sacar a Obito de sus pensamientos y volverle a hacer conectar con él.

–No– si le decía su nombre, podía ser el fin de todo.

–Y no vas a decírmelo, hm– de repente obligó a cambiar la postura de su cuerpo, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos. Miraba perdido al frente como si el enmascarado no estuviera ahí. Le había exigido que le contara toda su historia, como un niño que no sabe nada de la vida. Era un estúpido.

Obito vio como una solitaria lágrima se derramaba, hasta esconderse entre las curvas de su cuello.

Deidara sólo le había permitido ver una sola lágrima, y no vería ni una más. Obito sintió que estaba rompiendo en pedazos toda la confianza que el joven había depositado en él, como si rompiera un delicado cristal con sus manos negras. Le había fallado.

Le había mentido, le había engañado, todo ello sospechando siempre acerca de su amistad. En esa extraña relación que habían alimentado, el único suspicaz era él.

Sus manos, su boca y sus pensamientos, estaban sucios.

¿Qué podía hacer, acaso?

–Obito– dijo una voz queda, y se le quedó mirando, sintiéndose indigno de contemplarlo. Otra vez volvía a sentirse vacío, cada vez más distante… Su nombre ya no le sonaba a nada con demasiado significado. ¿Sería bueno que Deidara lo pronunciara, o no haría la diferencia?

Deidara parpadeó y tragó, asimilando la información. Un nombre horrible que sólo al mentiroso de Tobi podía sentarle hermoso. ¿Cómo podía seguirlo amando después de todo lo que se acababa de enterar?

Debía comprobarlo. Debía sacarse ese sentimiento para poder actuar.

–Muéstramelo– ordenó, clavándole la mirada.

Obito sintió que todo su cuerpo hormigueaba. Si le mostraba su ojo, Deidara lo odiaría ya sin ningún reparo. Entonces, ¿por qué se esforzaba en contarle todo acerca de él, si los lastimaría a ambos?

Con miedo, se llevó las manos a la máscara, pero antes de poder deslizarla hacia arriba, una mano se las detuvo con fuerza.

–Hacia abajo– Deidara no quería ver su cara completa, no en ese momento.

Sintiendo el rechazo en la piel, obedeció bajando la máscara sólo hasta sus pómulos, para que Deidara no viera lo que no quería ver. Después de todo, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Con los ojos hinchados, contempló la frente amplia surcada por cicatrices del lado derecho, cuatro de las cuales eran bastante profundas. El resto de la frente estaba incólume. Las cejas eran gruesas y las pestañas escasas, casi inexistentes. No parecían ser capaces de cuidar ese tremebundo dojutsu, como si _Obito_ no hubiese nacido capacitado en lo más mínimo para desarrollar ese poder. Parecía que debajo del ojo derecho surgía otra gruesa cicatriz, que se perdía tras la máscara.

Con un bufido impaciente, le dio a entender que se dejase de dar vueltas.

Encogiéndose como un cachorro indefenso, el tal _Obito Uchiha_ abrió el ojo derecho, y un rojo carmesí más opaco que el de Itachi Uchiha se clavó en su mirada; los tres tomoe negros estaban quietos.

Deidara retrocedió con un respingo y se cubrió con los antebrazos, conteniendo la voz para no demostrar más su susto. Le tenía miedo, le tenía desconfianza, le tenía odio a ese ojo que parecía querer reproducirse caprichosamente en su vida.

Al ver la reacción de temor instintiva en el orgulloso Deidara, Obito no pudo evitar sentirse desahuciado y culpable de ser un Uchiha, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Fue en ese momento en que Deidara reparó en que no podía mover el párpado superior izquierdo, el cual parecía caer muerto y hundirse sobre la cuenca, aunque su lagrimal sí expulsaba el líquido transparente. La falta de ojo en la cuenca izquierda formaba un pequeño dibujo de una cara triste.

Incómodo separó la vista; no podía ver a Tobi así. No entendía qué era peor: si ver ese ojo de pesadilla en la cara que tanto había deseado conocer, o verla llenarse de lágrimas que se perdían detrás de la singular máscara. El llanto semi silencioso del otro se sentía como si filosas garras le abrieran el pecho y rasguñaran el corazón hasta conseguir desangrarlo de la aflicción.

Habiéndole mostrado ya todo, un lloroso Obito comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

–No me mires así. No me tengas miedo, por favor. Tu pariente fue el que me hizo esto, por eso no puedo mostrarte mi rostro, él arruinó mi vida ¿entiendes?, él la arruinó con cada roca que me cayó encima, yo sólo quería que Kakashi cuidara a Rin, no quiero que tengas que verme la cara, pero tampoco quiero mentirte más– paró para inspirar aire con violencia, e inmediatamente siguió, más rápido que antes –; Deidara, ¿no ves que debo separarte de tu tío? Yo no puedo odiarte a ti por lo que me hizo él, tú no eres culpable, tú no tienes nada que ver, entiendes por qué reaccioné como lo hice, pero yo te aprecio de verdad y no puedo mezclarte con él, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?– se acercó con torpeza y le tomó el rostro, obligándole a mirarlo –. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí, por qué no puedes ignorar a mi familia, como yo lo hago con la tuya? ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que significaba despertar el sharingan, jamás lo habría deseado, ya ni siquiera puedes mirarme, ya-!

–¡Basta!– escupió Deidara, dándose cuenta de que el Uchiha comenzaba a ejercer más presión en su rostro –. Debes calmarte, ¡yo debería estar gritando!– largó golpeándose el pecho, e inesperadamente, decidió desplomarse sobre el futón.

Tobi había tenido razón, era para desmayarse. Pero le había llenado la mente de tantas cosas y le había confesado tanto en medio minuto, que no podía hacer menos que pararse a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho sobre su fallecido tío Kakkō. Era verdad, la familia jamás le había importado. Ni siquiera se sentía unido a esa vieja leyenda, ni ahora ni en el pasado. ¿Podía hacer lo mismo con Tobi, o con Obito? ¿Realmente quería odiarlo por ser un Uchiha, con todo lo que habían vivido juntos? ¿Qué haría con todos esos sentimientos que aún resguardaba ocultos? Él no había nacido para vivir entre mentiras, ocultándose entre las sombras. Él siempre se quiso mostrar tal cual era a todo el mundo. Podía odiar a Tobi por resultar ser un Uchiha, pero detestaría más que le siguiera mintiendo.

Y le había confesado un secreto mortífero.

Aun así, la presencia escarlata le seguía molestando; ya que, a pesar de no verla, podía sentirla en el aire.

Mierda, quería matar a Obito, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería lejos de sí otra vez.

–¿Por qué no lo desactivas, hm? Es molesto– largó al fin, preguntándose cuál sería el color natural de sus ojos… o de su ojo, como fuera.

–No puedo– respondió inmediatamente, sobándose la nariz con el guante.

Deidara se incorporó como un resorte:

–¡CÓMO NO VAS A PODER, ERES UN U-!

Obito se le adelantó y le puso el guante húmedo contra la boca, con una rogante expresión.

–Shh– susurró, poniéndole ojo de cachorro a punto de llorar. Deidara odió sentirse vulnerable a sus encantos.

–Eres un Uchiha– terminó el reclamo en un susurro bajo, mirándolo con reprobación.

–Es que no me sale, no lo controlo– se encogió con simpleza los hombros.

A Deidara le costó cerrar la boca.

–¡QUÉ!– largó al final.

–Cuando Rin trasplantó mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi perdí mucho de ese control. Además, apenas si lo había despertado. Pero no te preocupes, no lo estoy utilizando. Es decir, como mi otro ojo está conectado a un nervio óptico ajeno, no puedo controlar ese y al no tener el kekkei genkai, Kakashi lo tiene activado constantemente, consumiendo su chakra todo el tiempo. En mi caso no me consume nada de chakra, me dijeron que era extraño, pero sospecho que no he podido desactivarlo por el hecho de que me falta el otro ojo unido a mi cuerpo. Mi cerebro no controla mis dos ojos, y de alguna manera el sharingan se quedó activado en mí para siempre.

Deidara creyó que le estaba hablando en idioma antiguo.

–¿Qué?– volvió a repetir, sintiendo que se estaban burlando de él.

–No temas, no lo estoy usando. Jamás lo usaría en ti– explicó casi con devoción.

La mirada de ternura que le estaba dedicando el ojo de sus pesadillas era la peor tomada de pelo que Deidara había sufrido en su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo con tanta confianza después de todo lo que se había enterado?

Por mucho que no le gustara, buscó su mirilla y se la colocó, tragando con fuerza al mirar el único ojo sanguinolento. No veía genjutsu, pero, ¿qué tan fuerte sería el poder de Tobi con esa cosa?

Obito se dejó analizar, rogando internamente para que Deidara le creyera. Se sorprendió cuando el chico se sacó la mirilla y decidió mantenerle la mirada sin nada de por medio.

Deidara no veía rodar los tomoe, lo cual a su entender podía significar que no estaba bajo la influencia del sharingan… a menos que ya hubiese caído. Cómo odiaba ese complicado poder que se espejaba infinitamente, escondiéndose detrás de miles y miles de capas, al igual que su dueño. Bufó ofendido.

–Los Uchiha son un dolor en el culo y tú eres el más grande de todos, hm– concluyó, sacudiendo su cabeza y masajeándose los ojos. Aunque quisiera, no podía evitar que algunas corrientes de escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo y le hicieran intentar esconder su cara entre sus brazos, como si de esa infantil manera se pudiese librar del control demoníaco que ejercían esos ojos. ¿Tobi sería menos poderoso por tener solo un ojo? Ojalá que sí.

Obito se puso furiosamente colorado. Aún esperaba una bofetada o un buen puñetazo de parte de Deidara.

–Perdón por ocultártelo. Es un secreto muy delicado… Y…– balbuceó, esperando hacerse entender.

Deidara elevó la cabeza sin dejar de masajearse los ojos, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño, la frente mostrando otra vez una gran vena. Obito se sintió inmediatamente rechazado: Deidara no soportaría que él portara un sharingan. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera desactivarlo…! Quizás era mejor arrancarse ese ojo y andar ciego por la vida, a perder la única luz que podía trascender todo tipo de ceguera.

–¿Y cómo eran antes de que lo despertaras?– inquirió curioso, sorprendiendo al otro.

–Eh, ¿normales?

Deidara sacó su mano molesto, mirándolo mal.

–Eh, negros, eran negros. Ah, y tenía dos– agregó, sintiéndose estúpido enseguida.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Deidara tuvo que reprimir una risa. No importaba cuánto fingiera, el Tobi que él conocía era parte de Obito Uchiha.

Al menos ese podría ser un consuelo. Quizás había logrado conocerle un poco de verdad, y no enamorarse sólo de una mentira.

Aventurándose con ese pensamiento, decidió sentarse un poco más cerca del otro, sin poder dejar atrás cierta sensación que le decía que huyera, que ese ojo sólo traía perdición.

–Pensé que tenías tres– le largó, a sabiendas de que eso le subiría el ego. Funcionó cuando el otro le bajó la mirada y quiso volver a subirse la máscara –. ¡No!– lo detuvo, y Obito lo miró confuso. El dojutsu estaba más cercano a su cara de lo que jamás lo había estado, pero no le transmitió pavor. Sí en cambio, una molesta sensación de sentirse hipnotizado –. Oye, no me hipnotices idiota, guardé la mirilla, hm–. Deidara ya podía recibirse como el más idiota de todos los ninja. Toda su astucia, cuidado y sagacidad, se habían ido a la basura por la mirada maldita de su discípulo.

–¡Yo no te hipnotizo!– balbuceó el Uchiha, sintiéndose atacado.

–¿Ah, no?– retrucó, separándole las manos de la máscara para indicarle que no se volviera a tapar el rostro.

Las gruesas cejas negras se juntaron, formando montones de arrugas en el ceño.

–Veo que el senpai es muy bueno, pero no puede resistirse a mi poder, y ni siquiera lo estoy usando.

–¡No me trates de senpai!– indignado, Deidara le dio el codazo más fuerte que jamás le había propinado en la coronilla.

–¡Ay!– se quejó Obito, llevándose inútilmente las manos a la cabeza.

–Oye, ¿no debiste prever ese movimiento, hm?– preguntó algo descolocado, se suponía que así funcionaba el sharingan.

–¡Te dije que jamás lo usaría en ti!– chilló con ímpetu.

Así que incluso siendo ese raro _Obito Uchiha_ podía ser un imbécil gritón demasiado parecido a la personalidad de Tobi.

Igual de importante que ese hecho, era tal confesión, que lo hizo ruborizarse suavemente.

–Deidara… ¿tú me crees?– lanzó desolado.

El aludido no lo miró.

–Ya sabes la respuesta, hm– comenzó a juguetear con el esmalte que se iba desgastando de sus uñas. No recordaba haberse sentido tímido nunca, hasta entonces.

–Yo soy un renegado de mi villa y de mi clan. No me importan, te lo juro. Sólo volví para exterminarles.

–¿Te hicieron mucho daño?– preguntó con voz queda, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos.

Obito no tuvo que pensar esa respuesta.

–Sí. Nadie me extrañó allí luego de que me dieran por muerto. Nunca le importé a nadie– quizás a alguna abuela Uchiha sí, pero Madara le había informado que ningún miembro del clan había ido a su monumento funerario. Ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido un niño fácilmente manipulable; alguien tendría que haber ido a visitarlo. Pero el dolor que le causó esa falsa información de Madara era más fuerte que lo que le dictó su lógica a los trece años. No importaba ya darse cuenta de que había sido engañado por el viejo, porque su corazón era blando entonces, porque era una criatura sola a la cual lograron hacerle creer que nadie lo necesitaba en el mundo. Más lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a resbalar. Había sido tan fácil para Madara mentirle, y no podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo por creerle, por más pequeño, tonto e inocente que hubiera sido.

Deidara suspiró, sin ser consciente del mudo sufrimiento de su compañero.

–¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?– preguntó al aire, con la mirada perdida en lo alto. Cuando era pequeño, observaba las paredes que para él eran prisiones, y se imaginaba conquistando el cielo. Ahora el cielo estaba a su alcance, pero sin el Tobi que conocía a su lado, siempre le faltaría un pedazo de su alma. Como si se tratara de un miembro fantasma.

Obito se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y respondió con la pregunta que a él le interesaba.

–Deidara, ¿me odias?

El chico lo miró con expresión melancólica.

–Eres el fenómeno más extraño con el que me he topado, en el buen sentido. Eres el único Uchiha que no desprecia mi arte. No puedo odiarte– paró, y decidió sincerarse un poco más –. A decir verdad, incluso si despreciaras mi arte, yo ya no puedo odiarte, _Tobi_.

Puso una emoción tan especial en la pronunciación del nombre de su falsa personalidad, que a Obito le quedó claro que Deidara prefería esa parte de su ser, que claramente no tenía nada que ver con los Uchiha; al menos en apariencia.

–¿No vas a llamarme por mi nombre?– inquirió con una sonrisa torcida, preguntándose si debería quitarse la máscara del todo.

–No ahora. Dame tiempo, hm– respondió, cubriéndose un puño con la palma de la mano contraria, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

–Te asqueo.

–No tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo. Si no me quieres creer, reconsidera en tus inseguridades– se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó en ellas la frente, cerrando los ojos como si pretendiera dormitar.

A su lado, había un _Uchiha_. Con sharingan eternamente activado. Un sharingan que le había cortado el brazo. Ese Uchiha era el hombre que le quitaba el sueño, era nada más y nada menos que Tobi, su Kohai, su compañero, su molestia, su deleite, su ser humano favorito. El único estúpido que logró que perdiera la cabeza por amor.

–¿Sabes la cantidad de personas a las que engañé? Ni mil clones te darían la suma de dedos necesaria para contarlas. Eres el único que llegó a mi verdadero yo.

Y no lo había matado. No podía matar a ese Uchiha, porque Obito y Tobi eran dos hombres, y los amaba a los dos.

–Oye– pronunció indeciso, al ver que no obtenía respuestas de Deidara –. Puedo enseñarte lo que quieras del sharingan. Te ayudaré a que le patees el trasero a Itachi, ¿está bien? Será nuestro secreto– sonriéndole, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y le extendió el dedo meñique –. Te lo prometo.

El ojo maldito brillaba tan encantadoramente, que Deidara no pudo evitar que su meñique se entrelazara al más grande, sellando su promesa.

–Pero no te necesito, puedo hacerlo solo, hm.

–A ti te gustan los caminos rápidos.

Cuánto lo conocía. Obito y Tobi eran envenenadamente mortíferos y dulces. De seguir así, no iba a poder resistirse a él nunca más, a menos que sus fuertes sentimientos se esfumaran.

–Entonces, muéstrame el mangekyo.

Obito abrió mucho su ojo, impresionado.

–¿No vas a arrepentirte?

La mirada acerada le hizo razonar, y tomó la mano de Deidara, acercándola a su pecho.

–¿Qué haces…?– balbuceó Deidara, pero se calló al ver como el ojo comenzaba a girar y se formaba un diseño un poco más complejo a aquel que había visto en Itachi. Curiosamente, las aspas alargadas se acomodaban asemejándose a la forma de la hoz de la parca. Su nombre y su ojo atraían a la muerte, y comprendió que, por extensión, en nombre de lo efímero Obito iba a atraerle aún más si era posible –. Tu diseño es mejor que el de… ¡Agh!

Obito sonrió mientras Deidara observaba espantado la forma en que su mano parecía atravesarle el pecho.

–No tengas miedo. Se llama _kamui_ y sólo yo lo poseo. Tu cuerpo está bien, es el mío el que está en otro lugar.

Deidara lo miró como si hubiera visto a la cara de la permanencia y ésta le dijera que el arte era eterno.

–No me pongas esa cara– arrastró con firmeza el brazo hacia su cabeza, y Deidara comenzó a sudar frío, sintiendo un gran mareo y vértigo por lo que estaba sucediéndole –. Ahora, entra en mi ojo.

–¡Dejémoslo para otro día!– chilló; ya se quería ir de allí. El sharingan era un fenómeno que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Obito guio la mano hasta su ojo, y un remolino de aire comenzó a formarse, distorsionando la realidad circundante que podía observar Deidara. Se sentía como chupado hacia un agujero negro, pero antes de poder tironear, volvió a ser interrumpido.

–Vamos, allí tienen que estar. ¿Los sientes? Tómalos y sácalos– la voz le guiaba con amabilidad, sin frialdad ni arrogancia.

Deidara sintió como su mano, que había desaparecido _adentro_ del cráneo de Tobi, encontraba dos objetos pequeños y duros, sobre una superficie áspera y terrosa. Los tomó y en ese momento, Obito retiró la mano de Deidara, que volvió a la dimensión que compartían.

Mientras el remolino desaparecía, el chico parpadeó varias veces asombrado; tenía los anillos de Akatsuki de ambos en la palma de la mano. Quizás así se habían sentido las personas que vieron su kinjutsu por primera vez.

Espantadas.

–Es una técnica espacio-temporal. Mientras tenga este ojo, nada te pasará– agregó Obito, viendo como el chico hacía esfuerzos para no descomponerse.

Aun con el vértigo atacándole, Deidara le miró descolocado de la sorpresa. Obito concluyó que así también se veía lindo.

–Vas a enseñarme esto para ganarle a Itachi– pronunció por decir algo y no darle el gusto de quedarse mudo de la impresión.

Obito se rio suavemente.

–No puedes aprenderlo, y de todos modos Itachi no tiene esta característica. Tú estuviste en su mangekyo, ¿lo recuerdas? Ningún Uchiha, ningún sharingan y ningún mangekyo sharingan son iguales. Incluso eso pasa con los susanoo.

–¿Que qué, los qué?– balbuceó Deidara, sintiendo bajarse su presión.

Obito se jugó la cabeza en su último movimiento. Puso su mano en la coronilla del más bajo y la acarició con cuidado. El pelo de Deidara era increíblemente suave, tanto como lo había sido el de Rin, pero algo más fino y rebelde.

–Ya vas a aprenderlo todo, tiempo al tiempo.

Y ganó, porque Deidara no se rebeló, no le mandó al demonio con su boca podrida, ni siquiera se atrevió a cortar el contacto.

–Hoy no podré dormir, hm.

–Yo tampoco puedo.

Deidara necesitaba salir de allí, urgentemente.

–Vayamos afuera… _Obito_ – se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Sorprendido, le dedicó una última mirada sonriente y se acomodó la máscara, para luego tomar su mano e incorporarse.

–Mejor dime Tobi.

–Te diré como quiera y cuando yo lo quiera.

Si bien al principio creyó que Deidara se negaría a dejar de llamarlo Tobi, como expresó en su pedido, no podía negar que se había sentido tan bien que su miserable nombre fuera pronunciado con esa voz, como si salir de esa boca pudiera hacerlo sentirse hermoso. Deidara era especial, lo podía sentir.

Mientras caminaban hacia el exterior de la cueva, no se soltaron de las manos. Cada uno guardó su anillo entre sus prendas, sin disponerse a colocárselos todavía.

Cuando el aire fresco les golpeó, decidieron, como si se comunicaran con la mente, ir más allá de un pequeño bosque que estaba a un kilómetro de la guarida.

Deidara no sentía la necesidad de volar esa noche, y Obito quería caminar.

Pronto se habituaron a todos los sonidos de la noche y adaptaron su vista a la oscuridad, el Uchiha más rápido que el otro.

Obito se sentía algo incómodo y muy avergonzado por ir de la mano con un hombre, pero sentía que si Deidara lo soltaba el terror a lo nuevo y al vacío que parecía abrirse bajo sus piernas lo consumirían por completo. Le gustara o no, a él y a su orgullo, necesitaba de la mano de alguien que le guiara, como lo hizo Rin en el pasado.

O mejor aún, de alguien que _caminara a su lado._

Miró a las estrellas, sin preocuparse en si Deidara tomaba nota de que cada vez que no pisaba bien, su pie pareciendo desparecer tras la tierra y reapareciendo algunos pasos más adelante. Estaba acostumbrado a andar así en soledad, y al fin podía demostrárselo a su compañero.

Una estrella muy pequeñita le llamó la atención, se la veía sola, perdida y delicada entre las constelaciones, pero brillaba como el más poderoso de los soles. Quizás si Rin estaba en el cielo, podría ser o habitar esa estrellita.

 _"_ _¿Qué opinas, Rin? ¿Te gusta mi nuevo amigo? Yo sé que estarías feliz por mí"._

La estrella destelló brevemente y Obito sonrió detrás de su máscara.

 _"_ _Yo también estoy muy feliz"._

Bajó la mirada y se concentró en su compañero, que caminaba cabizbajo. Seguramente Deidara tendría mucho que pensar acerca de que su flamante amigo fuera un Uchiha. Probablemente, tendría cambios de humor bruscos. Pero la sensación de poder contar con él en las buenas y en las malas era tan nueva como arrolladoramente fuerte y consoladora. De alguna manera, creyó entender que debían estar juntos en lo que restaba de sus caminos shinobi.

–Sabes, Deidara… Antes de ti yo creía que no era _Nadie_. Ahora no sé qué creer.

–Tú eres Obito Uchiha, no lo olvides.

El corazón maltratado latió de emoción, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su vieja identidad no le pareció un cúmulo de barro podrido. Quizás si lograba conservar a Deidara a su lado, no sería una escoria al cien por ciento.

¿Debería contarle más cosas de sí mismo para mantener esa cercanía?

–Sabes, cuando era pequeño quería ser el Hokage– comentó, permitiéndose recordar aquellos años con cariño y no con rencor –. Era muy tonto, ¿no lo crees?

Deidara salteó una roca en el terreno, apretando su mano con más fuerza.

Su cabello le ocultaba su cara, pero su voz le indicaba qué expresión debía estar cruzando su rostro.

–Debiste ser el más tonto de todos, hm– comentó. "El tonto más tierno", concluyó. Oh, eso sí que se lo llevaría a la tumba.

–¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿No te entrenó un kage, también?

–No era maravillosamente genial como el tuyo, hm. Mi sueño de pequeño era ponerle una bomba en el escritorio a Onoki-sensei, pero no lo pude lograr.

–¿Aun le dices sensei?– preguntó, con mucha curiosidad.

–Suficiente, hm– Deidara apuró el paso, arrastrando al Uchiha sin piedad.

Obito se rio y comenzó a contarle lo mucho que había querido superar a Minato-sensei, y en cómo le gustaría volver para pelear contra todos los ninjas de elite de Konohagakure. No entendía qué era esa necesidad imperiosa de seguir hablándole a Deidara hasta que las velas ya no ardieran. Lo que había resultado tan traumático para ambos, se estaba convirtiendo en un agradable placebo para sanar su mente, siempre y cuando Deidara le escuchara. Y tenía la seguridad, de que por muy cansado que estuviera, Deidara le escucharía sin importar qué tanto le hablara.

Incluso si Deidara no tenía nada que oír ni nada que aprender, él hablaría y Deidara siempre estaría a su lado para escucharle. Finalmente había llegado el momento en que tenía la confianza suficiente para iniciar él mismo las conversaciones, aunque fueran largos monólogos con pocas interrupciones, como aquél que se estaba desarrollando.

La noche se había oscurecido y la temperatura bajado. El canto de los grillos podría haberles resultado insoportable, pero lo único que resonaba con suavidad en el ambiente era la voz de Obito contándole cosas aleatorias que creía recordar de su pasado. No estaba del todo seguro de si eran verdades o inventos suyos, pero se sentía feliz de poder decírselas a alguien más que no fueran los cubos de su triste dimensión personal.

Pasando el bosque, seguía un gran prado agradable. Como no quería alejarse demasiado del bosque, pero tampoco permanecer en él ya que solía ser dominio de Zetsu, detuvo abruptamente la marcha junto a un árbol que se levantaba en el llano, alejado de sus congéneres.

Deidara lo miró confundido, y Obito tiró de su mano, guiándolo hacia el delgado árbol. Sin soltarlo, se sentó entre las raíces del mismo, logrando que Deidara lo imitara, más por la fuerza que por la voluntad del chico.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, observando las estrellas en silencio.

–Siempre pensé que las estrellas son explosiones gigantescas, hm– comentó Deidara, recordando las peleas que solía tener con Kurotsuchi cuando eran unos críos –. ¿Tú qué crees?

–Deidara, tú ves explosiones en todas partes– se rio Obito, tentado ante las ocurrencias del muchacho.

–Pues si es así, veo arte en todas partes, hm– zanjó orgulloso.

–¿Todo es arte?– le increpó, inclinándose un poco para observarlo mejor.

–Lamentablemente no. Pero así está bien, hm– determinó Deidara, la luz de la luna iluminando con palidez su rostro, dándole un aspecto de fina plata.

–¿Y cómo es que sabes eso, eh? ¿Los dioses han bajado y te lo han dicho, sabelotodo?– se burló, y recibió un codazo en represalia.

–Piensa un poco, bobo, si todo fuera arte, no podrías apreciar algunas cosas por sobre otras. Quiero decir, ya anda te sorprendería. Es por eso que nadie escapa a la impresión que deja grabada una explosión, hm– explicó con sencillez.

El razonamiento tenía su encanto, pensó Obito.

–¿Y cuándo viene la parte en que me dices que el arte es una explosión?– se reacomodó, volcando su cabeza en las piernas del otro.

Deidara creyó que sufriría el segundo infarto de la jornada.

–Cuando el señor del clan anticuado me utiliza de almohada, hm– respondió, llevándose teatralmente las manos a las bolsas de arcilla.

–Espera, ¡no!– Obito intentó resistirse, pero el ataque nunca llegó. Por el contrario, una carcajada armoniosa como el canto de un gorrión le llenó los oídos.

–Eres de lo que no hay– desde arriba, le miraba un Deidara sonriente.

Bajo su máscara, Obito le correspondió. Había creído que no vería esa sonrisa nunca más.

–Deidara, no importa si yo soy un Uchiha. Es sólo un nombre. Tú no dejes nunca de sonreír– estiró la mano y rozó con un dedo la mejilla, hasta llegar a atrapar el largo cabello que caía. Si supiera trenzarlo, de seguro lo haría, aunque Deidara protestara.

Deidara se quedó mirando embelesado como el otro jugaba con su cabello, como si de un niño se tratase. Si era el enmascarado, podía permitírselo. Quizás haber comenzado a cuidarse el pelo con los productos de Konan estaba dando resultados.

–¿No vas a ponerte el guante?– comentó, tomando nota de que la mano que le acariciaba las hebras estaba desnuda.

–Nah– Obito siguió en su pequeño mundo de tranquilidad –. Mejor dime, ¿en serio no te molesta que sea un Uchiha?– eso era lo que realmente le asustaba. Aun esperaba sentir el tan conocido instinto homicida de Deidara, pero al tardarse tanto en llegar, sospechó si el chico no sería de esos perros que ladraban y no mordían. En su fuero interno, rogaba por estar en lo cierto.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco.

–Tú naciste para molestarme, debí haberlo adivinado hacía mucho, hm– le remató.

A Obito le gustaba su inteligencia y la rapidez con la que le respondía, como nadie podría hacerlo, incluso si sabía que era un oscuro Uchiha renegado.

–¿Y fuera de las bromas? ¿Te molesta?– dudó, dejando de intentar enrular vanamente un mechón. Estaba demasiado lacio.

–Sí y no. Pero te perdono porque se trata de ti, ¿entiendes?– confesó ofendido, mirando hacia el horizonte negro azulado, esperando que no se le notara la sangre en la cara.

Obito no vio aquello, pero también enrojeció furiosamente. Traduciéndolo, eso significaba que…

–¿Soy especial para ti?– largó sin pensar demasiado.

Deidara suspiró y le quitó la mano, para acto seguido, recostarse contra el árbol, dándole la espalda.

–Perdona, no te enojes.

–No me enojo, tengo sueño– mintió.

Obito lo agarró de los hombros y lo separó de la dura raíz del árbol.

–Mañana va a dolerte, senpai. Mejor dormir sobre el pasto, está más blandito– dijo, palmeando con suavidad el verde.

–Pero corre viento– se quejó levemente, incorporándose sobre una mano y torciendo su espalda en busca de alguna bondad del terreno para acostarse. No quería dormir, sólo quería que su mente dejara de pensar.

–Si nos cubrimos el pecho, el viento no nos dará de frente– Obito gateó, buscando darle la espalda a la parte más inclemente del aire nocturno –. Aquí– cuando encontró la posición adecuada, se ubicó rogando porque el viento no cambiara de dirección durante la noche. No estaba seguro de quedarse allí, en el descampado, junto con Deidara. Podría hacer que se enfermase –. ¿No sería mejor volver, senpai?

–No quiero– musitó, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

A Obito los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se esforzó por mantener la atmósfera más agradable y tranquila que habían obtenido al salir de la cueva.

–Yo tampoco quiero volver– reconoció.

–Algún día habrá que hacerlo, hm– Deidara se acomodó en el suelo, de frente al viento.

–Así te enfermarás– protestó Obito, pero calló cuando vio que el chico se arrastraba hasta casi pegarse contra su pecho. El shock le dejó congelado.

–Si te quedas quieto vas a taparme el aire, hm– resolvió Deidara, poniendo una voz de caprichoso que sólo con Tobi había alcanzado a desarrollar.

Obito se acercó a su vez un poco más a él, pudiendo sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro.

–Oye, súbete esa cremallera– sin pedir permiso, le subió el cuello de la túnica a pesar de las protestas de Deidara –. ¡No puedes enfermarte de la garganta!– exclamó ante los reproches del otro.

–Entonces debimos haber traído algo para taparnos. Déjame volver, hm– antes de poder levantarse, un brazo le aplastó contra el pecho cálido y amplio. Deidara creyó que su cerebro no funcionaría de allí en más.

–No quiero volver. Algún día deberíamos dejar Akatsuki– musitó, quitándose el guante restante y obligándole a ponerse el par, ignorando la puntada que atravesó su cabeza –. ¿Qué opinas?– otra puntada de nuevo.

Deidara tragó en seco, impactado ante la propuesta. ¿Acaso Tobi le proponía… _huir juntos de Akatsuki?_

–Ya sabes lo que hace Zetsu a los desertores. De todos modos, aún tengo cosas pendientes allí, hm– alcanzó a pronunciar, llevándose sus manos ahora cubiertas a los labios. Los guantes le quedaban grandes, pero la tela de cuero era agradable y calentita. Sopló y disfrutó del tibio vapor que le cubrió la cara.

Obito lo abrazó un poco más contra sí, apoyando su mentón contra la coronilla rubia.

–Voy a ayudarte con Itachi, y cuando termines con todo nos iremos. Siempre supe cómo encargarme de Zetsu– dijo bostezando, mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Estaría empezando a soñar ya? El cansancio emocional y las noches de insomnio acumuladas comenzaban a pasarle la factura, apropiándose de todo su ser.

Deidara se aferró a la tela en su pecho y se acurrucó como un cachorro que busca protección, cerrando los ojos. Le gustaba su olor.

–¿Monito-senpai?– murmuró, abriendo el ojo antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

Deidara se apretó por completo contra el cuerpo de Obito, decidiendo que el hecho de que fuese un Uchiha le importaba un rábano esa noche.

–Sí, pero deberás cumplir tu palabra, hm– amenazó, antes de comenzar a sentirse adormilado por la calidez que el otro desprendía.

–Está bien, monito– con un incómodo dolor de cabeza, Obito Uchiha esperó a que el chico se durmiera para levantarse la máscara, y entonces depositó un suave beso de protección en su frente, con los cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y mitad izquierda del labio.

¿Estaba dormido, verdad?, se preguntó antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Sólo si estaban juntos podían calmarse un poco de todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas, y relajarse apretados entre el cuerpo y la calidez de cada quien. Las estrellas y la luna fueron los únicos testigos de la primera noche que durmieron juntos, abrazados el uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

 **Considero que aunque Obito se tardó, ambos fueron valientes. De no forzarse a serlo, simplemente esta confesión los habría destruido como amigos, compañeros, etc. Deidara lo es por arriesgarse tanto, con ese argumento acerca de que su pariente le hizo daño a Obito en la guerra (sí, también era un recurso barato no sólo para poner a prueba su amistad, sino también para que Deidara no reaccionara con el C-0). Mi headcanon de la reacción de Deidara a cuando se entera de que Tobi es un Uchiha es otro, pero ese lo escribiré en _Fight from the Inside,_ oh sí que me voy a divertir allí XD. _Consecuencias_ es distinto, y el ambiente que se había generado era ya indisipable (¿existe esa palabra?), por lo que este tan esperado (por mí) capítulo en vez de correr con violencia y litros de angst, corrió por derroteros que me sorprendieron por lo suave que resultó al final. De todas formas, estoy conforme. Tampoco la reacción de Deidara se agotará aquí, pero al fin me he sacado el peso de encima, y sobre todo Obito. Me da orgullo que los chicos hayan tenido una salida más valiente, y hasta de flirteo a toda esta situación. Lo siento, se escriben solos. Cómo amo el obidei 3  
**

 **Sólo por si no es muy evidente, cada vez que Obito siente una puntada de dolor en la cabeza es que está formulando ideas o posibilidades contra el plan Tsuki no Me, por lo tanto, es como me gustó desarrollar en este fic el efecto del sello de Madara. Sí, en este fic, el sello lo tiene en el cerebro, lugar difícil XD**

 **, ¡vaya nombre! Gracias por tu review, me hizo llorar un poco (de la felicidad). Soy yo la agradecida de que un ser humano más allá de Alphabetta o de mí pueda leer esta historia sin caer rendido antes de los primeros diez capítulos XD Sobre los tiempos de lectura, se pueden disfrutar siempre ya sea lento, rápido, dando repasadas cuando te apetece... no hay reglas para la lectura, y creo que eso es lo mejor :) GRACIAS por destacarme que te ha agradado cómo se formó y evolucionó la relación. Es el pilar principal del fic (se va a llorar). Cuesta encontrarlas, pero aún hay buenas historias, sorprendentes, e incluso en formato de longfic (como las que escribe la niña a la que me dirigiré a continuación, guiño); y de seguro esta no entra en el podio XD Es un gran placer haberte ayudado a reamigarte con los fics! Nunca me olvidaré de tus palabras. Buenas vibras forever :)  
**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , lo de la sopita fría me mató de la ternura *-* oh Dei, eres tan abrazable, de no ser porque eres igual de mortífero :v mejor que lo haga alguien con kamui ;) #obitoelúnicoquepuedesobrevivirle. Sí, por supuesto que pensó en "hablar" con Orochi y después matarlo, que Deidara no es de compartir el té XD Los jueguitos de manos deberían ser canon, igual que el lento desnudo partiendo de los guantes XD Creí que este capítulo sería muy fuerte, pero veo que gran parte de la carga quedó en el pasado (mejor, fiu). Ibiki torturando mentes infantiles desde siempre, en este caso avergonzando a Obito frente a la niña de sus ojos, es malvado. Dei? Un maldito genio de doce, aunque demasiado confiado con la inutilidad de la historia XD El arrebato de Obito fue el sello de Madara, aunque por supuesto está traumado para esta y varias vidas seguidas :( Pero Dei jamás toma un amigo si no lo siente realmente. Gracias por tu review, como siempre! :D**

 **Sharingan? Katsu!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. Amor**

* * *

El castaño quemado de esos ojos le miraba fijamente, acaparando toda su atención. Obito tardó un poco en comprender que estaba llena de sangre y de cadáveres alrededor. Rin le miraba con un vacío en sus ojos, pero a Obito eso no podía importarle menos. Estaba muerta, igual que todos esos cuerpos, pero Obito se dejaba rodear de ellos como si fuesen viejos amigos. No había un lugar donde se hubiese sentido tan cómodo y en paz. No lo recordaba, y quería que ese momento no se terminara. El cadáver de Rin, parado en medio de un mar de muerte, era una guía para su vida. Obito sabía que quería ir allí, a pesar de los gritos que le llamaban a volver. La paz era tan grande que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el mar de huesos. El castaño mutó en sangre, y la sangre se hizo negra. Obito no sentía frío. Eso era como estar en casa. Un mundo muerto, donde no tendría que cambiar nada, donde ya nada estaría mal, donde también podía echarse a morir con el resto, como el resto. Pero de repente el sol se asomó amenazante por sobre la oscuridad y comenzó a alejar a los cadáveres de él. Obito se sintió molesto; no quería interrupciones. Cuando fue obligado a posar la vista directamente sobre la luz enceguecedora, supo que estaba recordando algo importante, y con un suspiro repentino, abrió los ojos, despertando abruptamente.

La luz del sol del amanecer había alcanzado a colar uno de sus primeros rayos tibios por el agujero de su máscara. Sintió su cuerpo entumecido por el frío de la noche, y entonces recordó todo lo del día anterior.

La confesión, el dolor, la noche, Deidara.

Bajó la vista, y vio que entre sus brazos se escondía un bulto calentito. Las hebras pálidas como el brillo débil del tímido sol se agitaban con el viento matinal. Deidara había hundido su rostro en su pecho, y se había quedado inmóvil de esa forma.

 _Es el sol._

Sin entender por qué no lo soltaba, se dedicó a observar mejor el lado derecho de su cara. Las mejillas, normalmente coloreadas, estaban lívidas por el frío de la noche y la falta de circulación. Removió con cuidado una mano, recordando que no usaba sus guantes, y dirigió un dedo con lentitud hacia el pómulo de su compañero dormido; estaba frío, pero se sentía suave al tacto. Sintió la necesidad de conocer toda aquella textura, y movió la mano hasta hacerla tomar la forma de un cuenco. El roce de ambas pieles fue casi imperceptible, porque Obito se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era una caricia tan íntima y que ni siquiera él se podía justificar. Y no era la primera vez que lo acariciaba en las últimas horas. Inquieto y evasivo, alejó la mano y la refregó contra su túnica hasta comenzar a recuperar el calor.

Volvió a mirar a Deidara una vez más, el muchacho seguía profundamente dormido. Según podía observar su ojo, el chakra también reposaba tranquilo. Significaba que Deidara tenía la guardia completamente baja. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo un shinobi podía confiar su vida de esa manera?

Recordar el significado de la palabra amistad lo tranquilizó. Deidara y él eran amigos. Se confiarían la vida de ser necesario. Obito se permitió sonreír, casi dulcemente. Pero no podía permitirse que siguieran así de expuestos.

Sacudió muy brevemente su hombro, y Deidara recobró la conciencia rápidamente. Su expresión hostil indicó que tampoco compartía la idea de bajar la guardia en campo abierto.

Por su parte, Deidara hubiese querido que la tierra lo tragase. Despertar así, en ese lugar, con Tobi enmascarado viéndole la cara de dormido que seguramente tendría. Estaba todo mal, pensó cuando levantó la mirada hacia la máscara y la sangre comenzó a fluir repentinamente debido al movimiento pero también a la timidez e inquietud que el momento le ocasionó. Afortunadamente, Tobi no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Para variar.

–¡Senpai!– saludó con su voz verdadera.

 _La que no era de Tobi._

Deidara se despegó de su cuerpo y de su agarre en un parpadeo, recordando a Obito Uchiha. ¿En verdad se había dormido en los brazos de un Uchiha?

–¿Dormiste… bien?– titubeó Obito, es la primera vez que despertaba a alguien… con quien había dormido.

De repente, todo se le antojó confuso.

Deidara también extrañó la comodidad y la inconciencia de estar refugiado entre los brazos de Tobi. O de Obito, o como fuera.

–Sí– respondió, la voz más ronca de lo habitual, mirándolo hacia donde se suponía estaba su ojo –. ¿Tú?

El enmascarado se llevó una mano hacia la nuca. A Deidara le agradaba ese gesto, no así lo que significaba.

–Sí, pero creo que me contracturé la espalda.

La voz de Obito también estaba algo apagada por el sueño reciente.

Deidara reparó en los guantes y se los quitó, devolviéndoselos. Extrañó el calor, más cuando constató que los dedos de Tobi que rozaron su piel estaban helados como el rocío. Y al mismo tiempo, ese roce hizo que el anterior calor se le antojara miserable.

Parpadeó cuando esos dedos desaparecieron detrás de la tela negra.

–¿Vamos?– preguntó Obito, poniéndose en pie y extendiéndole una mano.

Deidara aceptó mudamente, colgándose de su mano para levantarse e iniciar el camino de vuelta hacia la cueva.

Ninguno de los dos habló acerca de la noche, concentrándose en inventar excusas creíbles por si alguno de los miembros de Akatsuki los pillaba.

* * *

Desde el día de la revelación, Deidara se había sumido en un estado contemplativo que no pasaba desapercibido para Obito. Y que Deidara tampoco se molestaba en disimular cuando se hallaban solos. La relación entre ambos no se había enfriado, incluso se había estrechado más, en pequeñas complicidades, miradas y travesuras en la sala, pero el asunto del clan Uchiha no se había vuelto a tocar. En el aire flotaba una especie de acuerdo tácito, de no hablar el tema hasta que Deidara se sintiera listo. No era difícil de mantener para ninguno, porque lo cierto es que ya se habían acostumbrado a funcionar juntos de esa manera.

Y lo cierto es que Deidara no era de aquellos que le rehuían a la verdad, más no estaba interesado en despedirse tan rápido del tiempo donde sus alegrías y penas aún estaban cubiertos por el paño de una ignorancia que se asemejaba a la inocencia.

Inocencia que se demostró que Tobi no poseía, pero que Deidara no iba a reprobar. Más allá de su complicada historia, su origen y sus mentiras, estaba lo que sentía por él, más vivo que nunca. Deidara incluso llegó a especular con que su ilusión se enfriaría a la luz de la verdad, pero todo lo que había hecho fue incrementarse. Si viera algo para festejar en el hecho de querer cada vez más a un Uchiha embustero, Deidara lo haría con gusto.

La amargura momentánea que esa idea le provocó un par de veces fue reemplazada progresivamente por una obsesión creciente para con Obito. Lo que le había dicho esa noche, su amistad, la forma en que ésta se hacía difusa a veces y le confundía si no prestaba la suficiente atención.

Estaba desenredando los nudos de su cabello mientras pensaba que seguía queriendo ser más íntimo de Tobi, pero al mismo tiempo el deseo le hacía sentirse algo mal consigo mismo. Tobi, u Obito, pensaba en términos de amistad. No había dado indicios de querer algo más, pero es que si recordaba todo lo vivido muchas cosas simplemente no coincidían con lo que la palabra amistad englobaba. ¿O acaso se confundía una vez más, por causa de sus hormonas y sus sentimientos encontrados?

Desenredó el nudo furiosamente, arrepintiéndose cuando el dolor de unos cabellos al ser arrancados le espoleó el cuero cabelludo. La peor posibilidad era que toda esa confusión se debiera a la falta de experiencia de Obito en la amistad, y seguramente también el amor. ¿Podía ser realmente así? Deidara rogó por que el hombre hubiese tenido amistades verdaderas en el pasado, que le hubieran dejado en claro las diferencias entre un amor amistoso y un amor que traspasara todos los límites que el primero tenía. Cuando recordó a la chica que Obito amó, Rin, se preguntó si ella no habría sido su amistad más importante. Si Obito había confundido amistad con amor en el pasado, estaba jodido.

Suspiró, preguntándose qué habría tenido esa chica para alojarse de ese modo en su corazón. No sabía si la tal Rin era una chica extraordinaria o común y corriente, pero lo poco que sabía y su intuición le sugerían que pensara más en una chica simple y sencilla. Después de todo, a Obito no le gustaba una comida tan estrafalaria como el natto, tampoco le gustaba el cabello rojo, al cual tildaba de estridente. Quizás Obito era un tipo de gustos simples, a diferencia de él. En ese momento, dejó de cepillarse y guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón la tira de cuero con la que se ataba la media cola de caballo alta que tanto le gustaba usar. En su lugar, se dejó el cabello suelto como cuando era todavía más joven. No le resultaba incómodo y después de todo quería saber si a Obito le llamaría la atención un estilo más natural. No era como si se estuviera rompiendo la cabeza por seducirlo mientras intentaba por todos los medios recordar y respetar la promesa de su intachable amistad.

Volvió a suspirar desanimado y se abrazó a sí mismo, raspándose quedamente con los dientes de las bocas de sus manos, mientras esperaba a que Obito volviera con el premio, es decir, la merienda robada. Si no comía le iba a dar algo. No se reconocía a sí mismo tan débil y apagado como cuando pensaba en que no tendría ni una oportunidad con su compañero de equipo.

La puerta se abrió con brutalidad y Obito entró haciendo su típico acto de Tobi, riéndose de Kakuzu y agitando ruidosamente un paquete.

Deidara ocultó su ánimo bajo inmediatamente y destapó los pocillos de té hirviendo, tras lo cual intentó permanecer bien sentado por más de un minuto a la mesa. Fracasó estrepitosamente frente a las risas de Obito cuando decidió treparse a la silla, pero lo ignoró por completo.

–Itadakimasu, mono malcriado.

–Hm, tú también disfruta– Deidara se atoró la boca sin mirarlo, comenzando a comer con rapidez.

Obito se congeló mirándole por unos segundos. ¿Era en serio? Deidara jamás se preocupaba por desearle un buen provecho. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la atención.

Deidara también resistía el impulso de atarse el cabello, necesitaba observar las reacciones del otro. Se dio con que Obito, al terminar su primer pocillo, volvió a taparse el rostro por completo, mientras comenzaba a mirarlo fijamente.

Con cada grácil movimiento de Deidara, su melena se balanceaba kinésica de acuerdo con su cuerpo. Obito no se preocupó en disimular que le estaba observando descaradamente, aquel cabello era demasiado como para ser real. Su movimiento, su peso, la forma en que enmarcaba su rostro e incluso le hacía lucir más lozano de lo que ya era. Podría llegar a confundir a un extraño.

Finalmente, asintió y volvió a la carga contra la merienda, corriéndose ampliamente la máscara hasta liberar todo el lado dañado de su rostro, pero cuidándose de no descubrir su ojo. Aún recordaba cómo Deidara se había negado a verlo en el momento de la verdad. No quería vulnerar su voluntad; iba a esperar hasta que se sintiera listo. Mientras merendaban tranquilamente, comenzó a pensar en que, si Deidara ya era bello, la naturalidad de su belleza aumentaba más aún con la simpleza de llevar su cabello libre de ataduras.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era que Deidara se reía de sus chistes de calidad después de aquel día. La sonrisa que quería proteger no daba atisbos de desaparecer, y Obito no podía sentirse más aliviado y agradecido al respecto.

* * *

Apenas terminó de comer, se reacomodó la máscara para levantar con precisión sus cosas y las de Deidara. Le llamó la atención ver como el chico componía una mueca de dolor mientras se masajeaba con torpeza el trapecio izquierdo.

–¿Estás bien, Deidara?

El chico lo miró encogido unos momentos, tras los cuales volvió a su tarea.

–Siento como si me hubiese dormido con una piedra encima– se quejó.

Obito dejó los utensilios en la mesa de nuevo. Rodeó el mueble y Deidara lo miró ligeramente, mientras seguía encogiéndose y masajeándose, tentado el precario equilibrio de la silla en la que estaba trepado. O, mejor dicho, del respaldo sobre el que se había sentado, asentando sus pies en el asiento.

–Ya te dije que no te sentaras así– dijo Obito, reteniéndole la muñeca y alejándosela del hombro.

–¿Qué tiene que ver?– espetó molesto; el dolor no le dejaba tranquilo.

–Que ahora tienes dolor de espalda por tu mala postura– sentenció muy seguro, asentando sus manos entre sus hombros y el nacimiento de su cuello, tocando con los dedos levemente –. ¿Te duele aquí?

–Estás equivocado, entreno lo suficiente como para que las posturas no me afecten, hm– espetó orgulloso, intentando no imaginarse cosas por la posición que tan fácilmente ocupaba ahora Obito.

Los pulgares de Obito presionaron sobre la carne y la espalda de Deidara se puso rígida inmediatamente.

–¡Ay!– se le escapó, impresionado ante el dolor que le causaron unos nervios que fueron comprimidos.

Obito sonrió y bufó al mismo tiempo.

–Lo ves, y encima siempre sentado esculpiendo, es obvio que estás contracturado.

–No es para nada cier– los guantes se presionaron otra vez, y su cabeza se retorció hacia atrás; otro nervio había sido torturado. Obito continuó con sus movimientos –. Ay, oy, ow, ¡para!– el dolor era demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Pensándolo bien, si después de todo Tobi quería hacer algo por hacerlo sentir mejor, no se iba a negar.

Obito dejó de apretar y se inclinó, mirando su costado de reojo.

Deidara le esquivó la mirada y bajó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Sabes hacer masajes, hm?– se rindió.

El enmascarado le palmeó los hombros más amigablemente.

–Voy a intentarlo, si no funciona te aplicaré ninjutsu médico.

–¿Por qué no usas sólo la palma mística?– Deidara se mordió la lengua, quería que Tobi lo tocara, pero el dolor era tan grande que no podía resistir la tentación de buscar la solución más rápida.

Afortunadamente, Obito se negó.

–Eso sólo te servirá de momento, con lo poco que te he tocado ya te siento muy rígido. Ahora, descuélgate de esa silla, es peligroso– sentenció severo, con un tono de preocupación de fondo.

–¿Por qué? Así puedes masajearme estando parado, nos queda cómodo a ti y a mí, hm.

–Necesito que no estés haciendo fuerza de más.

–Pero no la estoy haciendo– exclamó.

–Sí la haces, estás duro– al ver que Deidara no respondía, se impacientó –. Bájate ya mismo o te bajo yo, mono– espetó, algo molesto.

–¡No me llames así!– Deidara giró su cabeza para responderle con más énfasis, pero un tirón en los tendones de su cuello le impidió terminar el movimiento –. ¡AUCH!

–¡Te lo dije!– ofendido, Obito lo tomó por debajo de la axila izquierda y le obligó a bajar de la silla.

Le llevó del codo y Deidara se dejó guiar, completamente acobardado ante el dolor. Obito lo había guiado hacia la habitación contigua, donde estaban sus futones.

El hombre se dirigió hacia el futón de Deidara y se sentó sobre el borde, sacándose los guantes y palmeando para invitar al artista a sentarse en medio de las mantas, justo enfrente de él.

Deidara se obligó a avanzar mientras intentaba expulsar a las ideas pecaminosas de su mente. Eso de la amistad no iba a funcionar para siempre, pensó al tiempo que volvía a sentir otra pequeña contracción. Malditos músculos.

Se sentó donde su compañero le indicaba, y le dio la espalda cuando éste se lo indicó. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió que su camisa era tironeada hacia arriba por las manos enguantadas.

–Sácatela o no podré hacerlo bien– Obito le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, y luego hizo lo propio con sus guantes. Cuando sus yemas tocaron la espalda de Deidara, se dio cuenta de que la camisa de red le incomodaría especialmente la tarea por sus peculiares hoyos e hilos –. Quítate esto también– sus manos la tiraron hacia arriba, y Deidara lentamente le ayudó a terminar de desvestirse, levantando sus brazos pasivamente.

Deidara sentía que su pulso se descontrolaba cada tanto, y agradecía que Tobi, Obito, no pudiera verle el rostro. Sintió como unas manos grandes y suaves se posaron sobre sus omóplatos, y dejó que su mente se quedara en blanco unos instantes.

Obito comprendió que el cabello le molestaría, por lo que decidió apartarlo. Cuando abrió la cortina de hebras con sus manos, la sintió más pesada y suave de lo que la imaginaba. El pelo suelto de Deidara le gustaba demasiado. El chico lo había estado llevando así desde hacía unos días y él no tenía absolutamente ninguna queja.

Separándola muy lentamente, terminó por ser asistido por el dueño de esa lluvia de oro, quien tomó ambas cortinas y se las colocó sobre el pecho, dejando desnuda su espalda y su cerviz.

Obito observó rápidamente la espalda algo menuda y el cuello largo, además de los pequeños y cortos cabellos que nacían ralamente de la nuca, y se atrevió a posar sus manos de nuevo. La espalda de Deidara tembló levemente, su piel suave se encrespó bajo su tacto. Estaba caliente y procuró ir muy despacio, literalmente acariciando distintos lugares de su espalda y cuello, para que empezara por acostumbrarse a su toque.

Deidara no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. El dolor era tan insoportable, que las simples caricias que Obito le dispensaba comenzaron a desarmarlo por completo, relajándose con rapidez. Su abdomen se venció y su espalda se encorvó, queriendo más de ese contacto en su dorso desnudo.

Contrario de lo que podría haberse esperado, no se sentía vulnerable, sino protegido. Las manos comenzaron a acariciar con algo más de presión, sin causarle dolor alguno, y Deidara dejó de intentar contener los suspiros. El alivio era tan grande como la molestia, no podría aguantarse.

Obito interpretó los suspiros pesados de Deidara como una indicación de lo agudo de su dolor. Atreviéndose a mover los talones de sus manos en círculos, decidió preguntarle sobre sus malestares para saber más. Lo cierto era que jamás había visto a Deidara en ese estado.

–¿Desde cuándo te duele?

Deidara se esforzó por pensar más allá de la relajación que avanzaba sobre su cerebro.

–Unos… tres días, creo– largó con voz queda, sin energías para explayarse más.

Obito contó mentalmente y cayó en la cuenta de que el tiempo indicado por Deidara era el exacto desde que le confesó su identidad. Apretó los labios y tragó con fuerza; Deidara cargaba un peso desde ese día. El asunto no necesitaba más explicaciones, y se sintió horriblemente culpable. Cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, pensando hasta dónde podría llegar el daño que le causó, comprendió que no podría reaccionar toda la vida así, y que debía hacer más cosas por Deidara.

–¿Estás cansado aquí?– presionó un espacio entre las vértebras dorsales y el omóplato izquierdo, haciendo que Deidara se retorciera casi imperceptiblemente.

–Mmh… duele un poco– susurró.

–¿Y si hago esto?– con cuidado, pero manteniendo un cierto nivel de presión, pasó la yema de su dedo pulgar de abajo hacia arriba.

Deidara suspiró sonoramente.

–Me… relaja…– dijo bajito.

Obito sonrió, comenzaba a comprender.

Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, hacia los huesos de los hombros, donde los abrazó y los apretó gentilmente.

–¿Y aquí?

Los ojos de Deidara se humedecieron levemente. Obito había tocado una zona altamente sensibilizada.

–Duele pero… Masajea sin miedo ahí– indicó quedamente, tanto que Obito tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para oírlo bien.

Obito obedeció y Deidara volvió a retorcerse, pero logró acompasar el ritmo de su respiración y muy pronto los masajes semi circulares comenzaron a hacer retroceder al dolor.

–Mmm… nnh…– Deidara comenzó a hacer ruiditos que pusieron sumamente nervioso a Obito.

¿Qué eran esos, quejidos o gemidos?

Quizás lo más extraño era que las fuertes respiraciones de Deidara indicaban que le gustaba. Y no parecía que fuera a parar mientras tuviera masajes que hacerle.

Obito tenía que espantar los pensamientos raros y aceptar que, mientras que estuviera en pie su ofrecimiento, debía continuar con los masajes. No hacerlo sería estúpido, además, quería hacerle algo de bien al chico que tanto amor había traído a su vida. Siguió intercalando caricias, fricciones y presiones en sus hombros, y Deidara siguió emitiendo esa extraña mezcla de sonidos que nacían de su garganta.

–Lo haces bien…– reconoció, sentía que podría dormirse en las manos de Obito.

–Pero si apenas comienzo– se rio un poco–. Mi senpai estaba destruido– agregó, conmovido.

–Al menos sabes qué hacer– reconoció Deidara, dejándose acomodar por los brazos del otro.

El masaje procedió largamente; Obito acarició toda la extensión de su columna vertebral, sus hombros y sus codos. Por cada lugar que tocaba, Deidara descubría un dolor o un cansancio nuevo del que muy pronto las manos calientes se hacían cargo hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Obito recorría toda la espalda con parsimonia, analizando pacientemente todas las reacciones del chico para atender sus necesidades. Se topó con nudos rebeldes, grandes, pequeños y conglomerados enteros que se escondían entre los músculos. Uno por uno, fue avanzando e imponiendo más presión en sus palmas y en todas y cada una de sus falanges. Deidara se caía como un peso muerto cada tanto, ablandándose cada vez más. Eso era bueno, era lo que había estado buscando. Estaba sorprendido de lo rígida que había estado aquella espalda bonita, pero logró que todo volviera a un estado de suavidad que le pareció aceptable. Cada tanto, le reacomodaba como a un cachorro al que se levanta por detrás, y buscaba nuevos puntos de dolor, a lo que Deidara se dejaba con un nivel de sumisión que jamás creyó que le vería. Le daba pena la cantidad de dolor que el muchachito había acumulado sin siquiera decirle nada. Incluso cuando Deidara intentó indicarle que ya se sentía mejor, lo silenció presionando unos puntos importantes en su cuello, a lo que el artista inmediatamente dejó de hablar y comenzó a quejarse y gimotear nuevamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a toda la suerte de sonidos vocales y no le daba tanta vergüenza como al comienzo de su trabajo. Iba a avanzar hasta que dejara de encontrar reacciones en Deidara que delataran posibles futuros puntos de dolor o de cansancio.

La tarea podía ser cansadora, pero le estimulaba ver el bien que le estaba haciendo. Más aún, cuando recordaba todo lo que Deidara tuvo que luchar por acercarse a él y aceptarlo tal cual era. Ante tamaña bondad, ¿qué menos podría hacer, sino darle los masajes más exhaustivos del mundo? Nada era suficiente para su senpai, su amigo, su Deidara.

Probablemente ya había rebasado la hora cuando los quejidos de Deidara se extinguieron y los sonidos que emitía eran claramente relacionados al placer. Obito juzgó que quizás era momento de finalizar la tarea, antes de que el resto de habitantes de la cueva empezaran a creer que Deidara estaba gimiendo por otra cosa. Poco a poco, fue dejando los amasijos y los fue reemplazando por suaves caricias que le hacían sentir como si la piel de sus manos se fuera a prender fuego. Claramente, aquella técnica le había hecho liberar chakra, pero al menos la espalda de Deidara tenía una temperatura uniforme y ya estaba maleable, a diferencia del inicio.

Cuando lo soltó con cuidado, Deidara no pudo evitar desmoronarse y caer sobre el pecho de Obito. Quería dejarle en claro que no era un mero calentón, que sus masajes habían sido tan intensos que le habían dejado sin fuerzas, que realmente no lo hacía a propósito. Pero Deidara no podía pensar demasiado, relajado como estaba, y aspirando el perfume del hombre que cada día amaba un poco más. Acomodó levemente su cabeza en el hueco sobre la clavícula derecha de Obito, y escuchó como una leve risita hacía eco contra la que debía de ser la máscara. No podía abrir los ojos, adormilado como estaba.

–Kami-sama, estabas tan cansado, monito-senpai– la mano caliente le corrió unos flecos de la nariz. Deidara intentó abrir los ojos, pero apenas si enfocó un poco su vista, los cerró de nuevo, algo abrumado por la escasa iluminación proveniente del techo.

Obito volvió a reír, con algo más de energías.

–¡Tienes ojos de gatito que fue despertado en medio de su siesta!– se emocionó y sintió que se moriría de la ternura al mismo tiempo. Al ver que Deidara se removería, claramente molesto, se ocupó de aprisionarlo con sus brazos –. Descansa, Deidara– le susurró cariñosamente, comenzando a removerse en un vaivén que buscaba mantenerlo relajado.

Deidara tuvo que aceptar, en contra de su voluntad, que si lo seguía acunando así se dormiría sin remedio entre sus brazos. Y aunque no había nada que deseara más que ello, quería prolongar ese momento de conciencia con Obito y no que este disfrutara solo mientras él se dormía.

Si Sasori lo estuviera viendo, se le reiría en la cara, porque en esos momentos estaba violando todos y cada uno de los argumentos que le había dicho acerca de por qué pretender prolongar los momentos era algo vano y estúpido.

No había nada que quisiera más que el tiempo se detuviera con ellos dos de esa forma. Por primera vez en muchos años de su joven vida, no tenía miedo ni rechazo hacia esa idea.

–Basta, ahora te devolveré los masajes, hm– habló con la voz ronca, mientras tomaba con firmeza los brazos de Obito y se desprendía de su abrazo. Su torso sintió la falta tan fuertemente, que casi estuvo a punto de echarse contra el pecho de Obito otra vez. Esa situación era casi insoportable. ¡No podía desearlo de esa forma tan visceral!

–Oye, no hagas fuerza y no te incorpores así– la voz de Obito, preocupada y condescendiente, le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para romper del todo ese círculo de ternura venenosa en el que habían caído.

–Gracias, ya estoy bien, ahora es tu turno, hm– escapando de sus manos, se puso de rodillas y miró de frente a Obito.

Se restregó los ojos varias veces hasta poder enfocar bien su mirada.

Obito sintió un potente retortijón en su estómago, seguido de un calor tan ardiente como el que habían desprendido sus cuerpos durante el masaje. ¿Qué era eso…?

Deidara lo miró parpadeando varias veces, su rostro se había coloreado, estimulado por la circulación.

Sus ojitos azules aún estaban algo hinchados.

El cabello se le había erizado levemente, haciendo ver a su rostro más delicado y ovalado de lo que ya era.

Su torso de repente le pareció pequeño, justo como para ser abrazado por él.

Y le pareció, que Deidara era la cosita más tierna del universo.

Deidara avanzó sobre sus rodillas y, clavándole las zarpas en los hombros, removió a un atontado Obito hasta conseguir ponerlo de espalda. Se sentía tan renovado, que podía hacer cualquier movimiento sin temor. Debía agradecérselo.

–Nunca nadie pudo hacerme masajes antes porque me ponía muy inquieto, hm– le confesó al oído. Después de todo, era cierto. Odiaba los masajes por el nivel de relajación y confianza en el otro que aparejaban, pero con Obito se estaba llevando otra opinión.

Obito sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, la sujetó enseguida con su mano izquierda, la cual aún hervía en electricidad.

No quería que Deidara le viera desnudo. No estaba preparado.

Y de una manera casi mágica, Deidara lo supo al instante.

Sin decir nada, se aplicó a su espalda, tragándose todas sus ganas de removerle la tela que los separaba.

Deidara no podía ser tan paciente ni hacerlo tan despacio como Obito. Pero al menos, se esforzaba por tratar de llegar a todas las zonas que le eran posibles.

Su torpeza inicial hizo sonreír a Obito. Otra vez, sintió ese calor expandirse por su estómago, y se preguntó por qué sentía algo así. No recordaba una sensación así antes. Se sentía como si un ángel hubiese descendido a sanarle muy suave y lentamente. Obito Uchiha se sintió partido entre la necesidad de abrazarlo o de dejarse llevar sin retorno entre aquellos brazos.

Deidara iba admirando la extensión de esa espalda y le costaba cada vez más reprimir sus pensamientos sobre ese hombre. Cerró los ojos mientras masajeaba la parte superior de sus trapecios y hombros, dejándose llevar por el instinto que le hacía regocijarse en un cuerpo así. Tan hecho como a él le gustaba, tan tentador para colgársele de la espalda y viajar a todas partes del mundo así. Incluso tuvo que reprimir posar un beso en las crestas de los omóplatos cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

A diferencia de Deidara, Obito no gemía, ni gimoteaba; pero sí respiraba fuertemente, y en algunos casos llegó a quejarse. Las manos de Deidara le parecían algo pequeñas para su extensión, pero no por ello menos aplicadas y diligentes. Después de todo, se trataba del rey de la escultura, razonó con una sonrisa.

Los masajes de Deidara duraron bastante menos tiempo que los de Obito. A Deidara le agradó especialmente la tarea, pero incluso tomándose su tiempo, era demasiado impaciente como para hacerlo igual que Obito. Además, tocar y recargar cada tanto su peso en esa espalda sin poder hacer nada más al respecto era insano.

–Ya está, hm– declaró finalmente, sentándose hacia atrás sobre su futón y retirando sus manos de Tobi.

El enmascarado se removió hasta quedar frente a frente con él, girando sus hombros y suspirando pesadamente.

–Vaya, nada mal. No creí que estaría tenso, pero parece que sí– comentó Obito mientras se estiraba descuidadamente –. No te cansaste por devolverme el masaje ¿cierto?– preguntó dudoso.

–Ya te dije que no era nada, hm– protestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–No me vayas a mentir– se quejó en un tono agudo.

Deidara alcanzó a entrever una voz muy parecida a la que usaba en Tobi, pero mucho menos forzada. Eso quería decir, que Obito se estaba expresando de todas las formas posibles sin fingirle más. Se sintió feliz y sonrió en consecuencia.

–¿Tienes miedo de que te mienta, hm?– se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y torció exageradamente su cabeza, tal como Obito siempre lo hace.

El imitado rompió a reír, encantado.

–¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

Deidara miró directo al hueco negro, torciendo aún más la cabeza y sacándole la lengua.

Era un gesto que le era natural desde que tenía memoria.

Obito inspiró con fuerza frente a la afronta del chico. Al menos, ese parecía ser el Deidara de siempre, el que siempre le mostraba la lengua a todo, burlándose de absolutamente todo.

–Así vas a contracturarte de nuevo, ¡ven acá!– exclamó y le atrapó por los hombros, empujando su torso contra el futón.

Deidara comenzó a carcajearse y se giró para quedar boca arriba buscándolo con la vista, tras lo cual decidió acomodar su cabeza contra el muslo de Obito. Su risa se fue apagando muy lentamente, ante lo cual Obito intentó reavivarla haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo, fracasando rotundamente. Deidara alcanzó a percibir su leve decepción y comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras espantaba aquellas manos atrevidas.

Obito volvió a buscar su mirada y ambas se encontraron, el azul, el negro y el rojo. Al entrever finalmente el brillo del ojo de Obito, Deidara formó lentamente una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, su mejilla adquiriendo una forma triangular, que Obito observaba desde arriba.

Deidara no sintió miedo de quitarle la vista de encima, a pesar de que le clavaba la mirada con más intensidad que nunca. Por primera vez, podía entrever ese brillo rojizo sin tener prejuicios contra el ojo giratorio.

Obito se quedó un largo tiempo inmóvil, asombrado, pero para nada se sentía espantado. Un suspiro se escapó una vez más de sus labios, y su mano derecha se movió hacia abajo, acariciando levemente el hombro desnudo de Deidara. Al no percibir ningún cambio en su expresión calmada y risueña, se animó a continuar acariciándole el hombro, los bíceps, y todo el brazo derecho. Deidara estaba sonriendo _para él_.

–Te lo voy a contar todo– decidió, ya era hora de dejar todas sus tribulaciones atrás. Podía si se trataba de él, podía incluso decidir otra cosa respecto del plan Ojo de Luna.

–Puedo esperar. Ahora mismo no tengo prisas, hm– sus dedos rozaron suavemente la mano desnuda de Obito.

–Pero es que quiero decírtelo todo– insistió, sintiendo la mordedura de la impaciencia.

Incluso cuando estaba bien con Deidara, siempre le quedaba algo pendiente que no le dejaba en paz. Ni siquiera podía pasar por completo de su obsesión al estar con él, pero toda la culpa era suya.

Deidara cerró los ojos, reposando con tranquilidad sobre su seno. Su tibieza y su aroma le hacían querer refregarse contra su ombligo y quedarse ahí para siempre. Su primer y último para siempre. Deidara sabía que eso no era posible, no al menos de momento. Pero si cerraba los ojos así y se dejaba envolver por lo que el resto de sus sentidos le indicaban, podía permitirse imaginar que Tobi se quitaba la máscara por completo, y que Tobi se desvanecía en Obito y le besaba en los labios, eligiéndolo a él. Como una muestra de confianza para su deseo, entreabrió los labios de forma casi imperceptible a la vista. No iba a dañar a nadie imaginando y esperando un beso. Algo como eso, nacido de un sentimiento tan fuerte, no podía ser traición.

Por primera vez en los últimos tiempos, la palabra amistad había perdido su tinte limitante.

Obito no se quitó la máscara, no se inclinó y no lo besó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sutil gesto de Deidara. Pero Deidara no podía sentir decepción, no si su cabeza reposaba sobre él de esa forma, sintiendo su calor corporal e imaginándose cómo sería besar esos labios desiguales.

Obito sólo lo contemplaba largamente, como si los movimientos de su ojo fueran pinceladas transparentes que pasaban revista del artista. Todo Deidara estaba comenzando a atraerle demasiado, pero eso tenía que ser porque Deidara era, al fin y al cabo, demasiado joven y demasiado hermoso. Eso no tenía nada que ver con la amistad, ¿no era cierto?

La atmósfera de intimidad era demasiado alta. Ambos podían sentirla.

Y ambos estaban bien así.

Cada tanto, Obito acariciaba sus hombros y cabellos. A veces incluso, se atrevía a bajar sus manos por los brazos desnudos de Deidara, disfrutando de la desnudez de sus pieles, más no llegaba a cruzar hacia su pecho. Allí también estaba aquella boca cocida; comenzaba a aborrecerla.

Seguía mirándolo reposar con la expresión más serena y al mismo tiempo feliz que jamás le había visto. Lo cual era extraño, porque estaba acostumbrado a ver la máxima felicidad en Deidara en medio de expresiones de euforia. Una leve sonrisa se había alojado en las comisuras de los labios de Deidara. A Obito la sonrisa se le contagió tanto, que se dio cuenta de que le dolían los músculos por lo desacostumbrado que estaba a reír.

Necesitaba con urgencia alejar a Deidara de todo lo oscuro. Eso quizás incluía a Akatsuki. Si pudiese cuidarlo para siempre, como ahora, entonces renunciaría a todo sin dudar. Para estar así, para disfrutar a su modo.

Para ser feliz sin darse cuenta de ello otra vez.

Debía pausar el plan cuanto antes. Para eso, Deidara necesitaba saber el resto de su historia. Quizás empezar por Rin estaría bien.

En su cabeza, Deidara se permitió contabilizar numerosos besos y posibilidades, hasta que se quedó dormido, arropado por Obito.

Este se dio cuenta cuando la cabeza se relajó por completo, cayendo pesadamente contra su entrepierna.

La charla sobre Rin podía esperar.

* * *

Aunque el momento fuera precioso, no podía tener la cara de Deidara dormida tan cercana a una zona como lo era esa. Tomando con una mano su hombro, y con la otra su cuello por detrás, le despegó el torso de sus piernas y Deidara se revolvió murmurando ininteligiblemente. Obito prosiguió con su intención de acomodarlo adecuadamente sobre el futón, ya que la cabeza de Deidara estaba más cercana al borde inferior del colchón que a la zona de su almohada.

Deidara le ayudó escasamente, corriendo sus piernas y dejándose acomodar en el resto por Tobi, quien destendió las sábanas. No le parecía mal que lo mimara, y después de todo se sentía algo vago luego de los masajes y caricias. Al recordar de repente la forma en que Obito lo acarició largamente, se congeló en su lugar, apretando con fuerza la ropa del otro. Tobi debió percatarse del cambio, porque también se quedó quieto como si lo estuviera mirando fijamente.

Solo que para Deidara eso era más que una suposición, porque sentía la fuerza de esa mirada atravesarle los ojos incluso si no era capaz de distinguirla en medio del negro.

Ambos estaban recordando la escena que habían protagonizado juntos hacía poco tiempo. La atmósfera cambió y Deidara se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para subir sus manos lentamente, como si lo estuviera reconociendo con el tacto, hasta el borde de la máscara, el cual acarició arriba y abajo con las yemas de los dedos.

Obito le acarició automáticamente los codos y subió sus manos hasta aferrar suavemente las muñecas de Deidara, en una forma que expresaba que no quería dejarlo ir.

El momento en el que ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante fue sordo y breve. Deidara cerró los ojos y posó los labios contra el lugar donde creía que se ocultaría la boca de Tobi tras la máscara, mientras que escuchaba una fuerte respiración provenir de esta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió como las manos ahora enguantadas ejercieron un poco más de presión, y entonces Obito se inclinó más sobre él.

–Deidara…– lanzó con voz profunda, intentando ocultar cualquier vacilación que pudiera demostrar.

Deidara se apresuró en abrir sus piernas y sentarse rápidamente sobre la entrepierna del otro, aprovechando que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el futón. Se sujetó acaloradamente de la espalda de Obito, y él hizo lo propio, asegurándolo contra su pecho con fuerza.

Tobi no lo había rechazado.

Se movió un poco para observar el hueco de la máscara, y Obito pareció entender.

–Muévela un poco.

Obedeciendo, Deidara comenzó por descubrir la parte inferior del mentón, corriendo la máscara hacia un costado tal como lo hacía Obito. Sólo que esa vez, decidió que quería conocer el lado accidentado de su cara y movió la máscara hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Obito tragó secamente y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, estampando su mentón y punta de la nariz contra el cuello del chico.

Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como Obito se restregaba cada vez más furiosamente contra su cuello, hasta que sintió la fuerza de una succión apretarle la piel sensibilizada. Iba a hacerle un chupón. Quiso decir algo, pero nada le llegó a la mente ni a la garganta.

Obito jadeó con fuerza, como si le costara separarse de allí. Antes de que cambiara de opinión, Deidara se aferró con más fuerza, esta vez a su nuca, y se dirigió a besar lánguidamente su mejilla, la tela que la recubría y en donde se encontraba la oreja.

Obito apretó su espalda con más fuerza, animándose a acariciar repetidamente su baja espalda. Queriendo que bajase más, Deidara lo empujó con su entrepierna un par de veces, luego de las cuales comenzó a sentir un bulto duro elevarse y apretar contra su trasero.

No pudo evitar gemir del ansia, y en el momento en que ambos restregaron sus entrepiernas, sus bocas ciegas se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso desesperado.

* * *

 **Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan un longfic dos meses justo cuando empiezan a tener más seguidores, son peores que la escoria. Hola. Lo siento. No me maten, aunque quizás lo merezca :'(**

 **Este hiatus (enorme) no fue avisado ni mucho menos pensado con frialdad. No esperaba que se hiciera tan largo, pero tampoco quería aparecerme por aquí cada tanto a decirles que volvería, pero que no estaba escribiendo la historia. Si bien está todo bosquejado de manera general en mi mente, el punto hasta donde la había llevado se me hacía muy difícil de resolver y la velocidad que llevaba no me permitía tomar distancia y pararme a observar qué estaba haciendo con Consecuencias (no obstante, incluso ahora me siento sin práctica a comparación de entonces). Tiempo y velocidades, fueron las razones que me impulsaron a querer tomarme un descanso de esta historia que luego por miles de cosas de la vida, no pude retomar tan a tiempo como me gustaría. Entre las cosas lindas de la vida, un grupo de nuevos fics de cumpleaños que todavía no se termina (Dei cumplirá el 5 de mayo!) y que merecen su tiempo. Así que les pido mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Consecuencias ya entró en la recta final, y debido a varias obligaciones, el ritmo de actualización seguirá manteniéndose bajo. No obstante, la idea es que esté terminada para julio-agosto :) (voy a llorar). Y ahora sí, rendiré cuentas ante el tribunal (?)**

 ** _Valix29_ , cuando recibí tu review estaba que no lo podía creer. Sí, sabía que seguías algunas historias, pero luego de tanto tiempo y en el más largo de mis fics no lo imaginé. ¡Me alegró mucho! El plan Tsuki no Me y la historia de Rin se están acercando para el próximo capítulo, que será... no lo sé *llora*. Lo de huir de Akatsuki fue un subidón de hormonas gay que le dio a Obito de repente. No se está enterando, quizás deba ingresar yo a la historia con un palo a señalarle educadamente que su heterosexualidad está bastante desaparecida en los últimos capítulos XD Me alegro que te gustase, y ojalá que el rumbo no decepcione, sobre todo el corte que le puse a este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tu review y otra vez, disculpas la tardanza en la actualización.**

 ** _emsantn_ /"Impronunciable" (ese nombre está bien? XD ). Me híper alegro por cada vez que lees todo de un golpe y sin anestesia, de verdad. Me hacen gracias tus problemas de gestión de lectura de fics. Créeme que no son nada al lado de mi organización para actualizar, buah XD Sobre el capítulo pasado, así es, iba a ser un momento traumático y... no sé que pasó? me gustó como quedó. Ya que quise que evolucionaran tanto, pero muy lento, era una pena hacer que todo lo logrado se fuera a la basura por un ataque de ira de Deidara seguido de bombas. Esa es la reacción canon, pero tendrá que ir a otro fic menos puro (?). Obito es un tonto que se semideclara y ni sabe en donde está parado, necesito que Rin-estrellita baje del cielo y le escriba todo en una pizarra con marcador rojo en una infografía simple y directa. O en su defecto, que le pegue XD Me gustó como sentiste la parte donde deciden dormirse *-* las emociones eran lo que más contaba ahí, #soyfeliz :') Y más con el hecho de que te gusten capítulos largos :D Disculpas la tardanza en actualizar, espero que te guste!**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , la incondicional, he vuelto, no se hable más. Me alegra tu apreciación de su vínculo *-* Fue triste lo de la última bromita, pero escribiendo a Obito y más en este fic, todo es triste, #yanosientonada. Siii a Bobito se le escapó el nombre de Rin *-* no más misterio ya. Lo de quitarse los ojos, diría que es inquietante, entonces recuerdo el argumento de la serie y sí, #quémasda, okno XDD Soy feliz de que se pueda entender tanto las reacciones y emociones de Deidara y Obito. Es todo tal cual, ellos son así y me da orgullo de que se vayan manejando cada vez mejor pese a los contextos malditos que les tocaron. Es la esencia del obidei, amor y superación a cada paso que dan, ay que se casen #buaaaaaaaahhh! Me encanta que te encante que me encanta que te encante que me encanta que te encante todo *-* debo parar porque entro en modo fangirl, si es que ya no vivo en ese permanentemente. Ya todo el mundo concuerda aquí en que Obito anda medio declarado y 3/2 gay, he cumplido con mi nindo. La luna fujoshi shippeadora de obidei tendrá un one shot aparte juju *inserte carita perv*. Again, disculpas tanto tiempo en vilo, Obito ya me dijo que era escoria :'v**

 **and I feel the light in the night and in the daaaaay *-* Un poco tonto, pero el sol que obliga a Obito a salir a la luz en su sueño es la representación que toma Deidara en su subconsciente (además de que, literal, le estaba dando el sol en el ojo, pero aquí importa que Dei=sol). Tenía que decirlo *-***

 **Estoy más que feliz de estar de vuelta :D ¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18. About her**

* * *

En el instante en que Deidara se besó con Obito, sintió como sus fuerzas se deshacían entre esos brazos que le apretaban con cada vez más fuerza.

Obito era bruto, pero no le importaba. Obito era todo lo que quería desde hacía tiempo.

Se dejó empujar contra el futón, y una vez recostado sus bocas se separaron. Deidara no permitió que el enmascarado se alejase y lo retuvo colgándosele de la nuca. Se estiró, besó y lamió lentamente los labios y las cicatrices del rostro de Obito, mientras este volvía a inmovilizarse. Deidara no le tomó mucha importancia, y en su lugar se envició besando y mordiendo con suavidad la parte quebrada de su labio inferior. Lo había visto tantas veces y había deseado tanto hacerle eso. La textura áspera contrastando con la suavidad del resto del labio terminó por volverlo loco.

–Te gusta– oyó como Obito le murmuraba sobre los labios, delineándolos con la lengua y mordiéndolos un poco.

Deidara contuvo un gemido a tiempo cuando los grandes dientes blancos le pellizcaron el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Sus dedos fueron por debajo de la tela elástica, acariciando el comienzo del cabello al final del cuello de Obito. Le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado.

Moviendo sus manos por su cabello y por su cuello, queriendo enterrarlas debajo de la máscara, suspiró.

Obito fue dirigiendo con suavidad las manos de Deidara hacia donde parecían querer estar, y antes de que pudiera sacar sus lenguas para acariciarle, estaba acariciando el rostro de Obito por detrás de la máscara.

–A ciegas, senpai– propuso Obito, y Deidara decidió cerrar sus ojos mientras se recreaba acariciando un rostro que no podía ver.

Lo que sus manos y sus lenguas le decían era lo que de todos modos había esperado descubrir. Que Tobi era, hermoso para él.

–Te quiero– dijo bajamente.

Obito no lo soltó.

Deidara abrió los ojos y sonrió de costado, seguro de sí mismo. Estiró la mano derecha, de donde una lengua deseosa se asomó para comenzar a lamer el bulto de Obito por sobre la ropa. El enmascarado contuvo una exclamación y comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Una mano temblorosa tomó la de Deidara y la apretó con fuerza contra su bulto, jadeando acaloradamente.

La otra mano de Deidara se dirigió a atacar el elástico del pantalón y comenzó a tirar de él, a lo que Obito respondió bajándose la prenda y la ropa interior de un sopetón hasta las rodillas.

Extasiado, Deidara contempló con ojos enormes el miembro viril de Obito, alzándose en dirección al techo. El ansia, el deseo y la cordura parecieron asesinarse mutuamente en su cabeza. Cuando vio que Obito comenzaba a sacarse los guantes tan lentamente que se le hizo sensual, volvió a hacer trabajar a las bocas de sus manos y a sus dedos.

Las manos desnudas de Obito ascendieron por sus brazos, directo a su pecho desnudo. Deidara tembló, y esa pareció ser la señal para que Obito tirara de él, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia su boca.

Esta vez el beso fue más violento y su sabor, metálico. Deidara rozó su nariz contra la de Obito, antes de sentir como su cabeza era empujada hacia abajo, rozando ahora su rostro contra el glande tan henchido que parecía quemarle. Sintiendo como Obito le apretaba los cabellos, inspiró con fuerza y abriendo la boca, se metió lo más que pudo todo el miembro en la boca, hasta que le chocó contra la garganta.

Oyó exclamar a Obito profundamente, mientras su boca se deslizaba deliciosamente por toda su longitud, aumentando la velocidad e intensidad de sus caricias en su tronco y cabeza.

Cuando Deidara paró un momento para tomar aire, puso en relevo inmediato a sus dos manos y lenguas, provocando tal temblor en Obito, que enseguida dos manos grandes se estamparon casi groseramente contra su trasero, rompiendo con violencia su bóxer. En ese momento, supo que no podría aguantar mucho más.

–Tobi– gimió contra su cuello, raspándolo con sus dientes –. Dilátame– le rogó, obteniendo como respuesta otra conmoción.

Mierda. El cuerpo tembloroso y grande de Obito sobre el que se recostaba podía causarle un orgasmo mental.

Sin dejar de masturbarle con la mano derecha, con la izquierda buscó una de las muñecas de Obito y se la llevó a la altura de la boca. Atento a como Obito dejaba caer su mandíbula en una expresión de placer sólo interrumpida por el negro de la máscara, besó la muñeca y la mano blanquecinas hasta meterse tres dedos entre los labios. Empezó a chupar sonoramente al tiempo que aumentaba la presión de su masturbación, pero se vio sorprendido cuando la mano libre de Obito se cerró de repente sobre su pene, comenzando a masturbarlo muy cerca de su propio miembro.

Deidara fue deteniendo el movimiento de su muñeca, pero no el de su boca principal, y ante el nuevo espacio que se esbozó en su entrepierna, la mano de Obito se encargó de pegar ambas vergas.

Ambos fingieron con fuerza y Deidara decidió mojar esos dedos largos con más intensidad. Lo necesitaba adentro, enseguida.

Se los quitó de la boca y permitió que Obito continuara masturbándolo. La fuerza y calor de su mano eran exquisitas. Guio la mano pálida hacia su entrada, y moviendo sus caderas se abrió más de piernas hasta sentir el frío de la saliva mojar el anillo de músculos.

–Primero ve con un dedo, y cuando puedas ve agregando los otros– arrastró las palabras con rapidez.

Por un momento temió que Obito se negara, pero, por el contrario, el enmascarado apretó su glande cuando envió la primera falange a su interior.

Se colgó con más fuerza de su nuca mientras sentía como su pene quedaba atrapado entre sus ombligos, la mano que antes le masturbaba ocupándose de tironear la carne rechoncha de su nalga para exponer más aún su ano. Obito lo estaba penetrando con los dedos. _Tobi_ lo estaba haciendo.

Su boca se abrió mudamente al sentir acomodarse el primer dedo, y cuando quiso comenzar a menearse, otra falange comenzó a presionar contra el anillo de carne. Estirado levemente, Deidara se aguantó la intrusión y la inquietud mordiendo la base del cuello de Obito.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se retorcía mojado alrededor de unos cuantos dedos que lo perforaban sin piedad, empujando incesantemente en búsqueda de algún punto que le hiciera gritar de placer.

Ante un silencioso Obito, Deidara comprendió que la idea de que se lo cogiera Tobi, el enmascarado, había sido su gran fantasía desde que comenzó a sentirse sexualmente atraído por él. Quería que llevara la máscara en el momento en que se lo follara. Después de todo, se había enamorado de Tobi antes de conocer a Obito.

–Necesito montarte, hm– pronunció acalorado, ante lo cual los movimientos de Obito se redujeron hasta desaparecer.

Deidara dejó de presionar hacia abajo para ayudarle a salir, y cuando Obito se llevó la mano a la máscara, lo detuvo.

–Te quiero así, hm– confesó, sintiéndose bullir.

Una sonrisa torcida atravesó la parte visible del rostro de Obito y Deidara creyó que se había empapado de más.

Tomando la gruesa base del falo de Obito, se encaramó mientras se sostenía de sus hombros y, poco a poco, se fue empalando en el rígido tronco de carne que le esperaba turgente.

–Ah, aaah, ¡ah!– primero gimió, pero al terminar de penetrarse gritó sin contenerse, alcanzando a tapar el fuerte gemido que se le escapó a Obito.

Totalmente sentado Deidara sobre él, ambos se detuvieron unos segundos para buscar un aire que se les escapó en un beso. Mientras sus labios chocaban y el beso empezaba a tomar tintes más tiernos, Deidara se animó a mover un poco sus caderas, las cuales fueron rodeadas rápidamente en respuesta por los brazos de Obito. El artista decidió terminar de colgarse por completo del nacimiento de su cuello, y comenzó a menearse deliciosamente sobre la ingle de Obito.

Deidara estaba tan mojado y dilatado, que muy pronto comenzó a rebotar rápidamente contra la entrepierna de Obito. Sus caderas se ajustaban a la perfección, y la forma en que el enmascarado le acariciaba espalda y nalgas mientras le besaba el cuello, pecho y pezones hacían que se abriera cada vez más, hasta sentirse que se derretía como líquido caliente sobre él.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más y más agudos e intermitentes a medida que Obito parecía dejar atrás la discreción y comenzaba a pujar con cada vez más potencia. En un momento y sin previo aviso, Obito aflojó su agarre y se quedó acariciando con las yemas la parte superior de sus nalgas, dándole lugar a moverse con más libertad. El cuerpo de Deidara respondió de inmediato elevándose en saltos más altos que acercaban el glande a su mojada entrada, quemándolo en la consumación de su deseo. Deidara saltaba desesperadamente sobre el pene de Obito, entregándose y disfrutándolo con salvajismo, recorriéndolo y estrujándolo con todo el interior de su culo. Sucumbiendo a la lujuria. No recordaba nunca haber estado tan bien lubricado y tan rápidamente como hasta ahora. Obito era maravilloso, pensó mientras su espalda comenzaba a curvarse hacia atrás, enviciado por el efecto del deslizamiento y la presión de un miembro tan viril y turgente.

Sus ojos se dieron vuelta por el placer, blanqueándose mientras se tiraba más atrás y la verga dura de Obito le rozaba cada vez más cerca de la próstata. Su lengua salió de su boca en una expresión totalmente lasciva que estaba más allá de todo lo que había conocido. Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza.

Obito era…

Sus manos se apretaron tan fuertemente que hicieron crujir los huesos de sus dedos. Obito le apretujó con fuerza, logrando inmovilizar toda su cadera, y comenzó a perforarlo con fuerza bestial. Su glande golpeaba constantemente su zona más erógena, tanto, que supo que iba a venirse como en una explosión.

–¡Obito!– gritó, viniéndose sin remedio mientras su trasero empezaba a convulsionar alrededor del pene que lo atacaba furiosamente.

Deidara abrió los ojos asustado, sintiendo como si se mojara, gritando con más fuerza. El alarido de Obito no se hizo esperar.

–¡Deidara! ¿Qué pasa?– exclamó preocupado, y Deidara no halló otra solución que detenerlo en su lugar con un alarido más potente.

–¡No es nada, cállate!– bajó una mano y descubrió con desagrado lo cerca que había estado de la catástrofe total.

–¡¿Pero qué pasó?!– Obito obedeció, sin salir de su futón, pero totalmente alterado y ya destapado, dispuesto a ir hacia él si así lo requería.

–F-fue… ¡una pesadilla!– inventó, la boca seca. Lo cierto es que el sueño fue muy bueno y realista, pero su final fue de pesadilla. ¿Tanto le estaba afectando Obito? –. ¡En serio no es nada!– agregó, maldiciendo su suerte mientras se cubría disimuladamente la erección. Afortunadamente, el futón de Obito no estaba tan cerca del suyo.

Pero con ese ojo maldito, debía cuidarse de lo que pudiera ver, incluso si era de noche, como en ese momento.

¿Cuándo se había dormido? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo, excepto por su bóxer?

–En serio. Vete a dormir. Sólo fue una pesadilla, hm.

Obito dudó, mirando su silueta en la oscuridad. Aquella postura encogida no era lo que quería ver antes de volver a dormir.

Deidara sentía que tenía los nervios rotos. Nunca había sido bueno conteniéndose, y una vez que lo hacía por Obito, se daba con las consecuencias. Se había sentido tan húmedo y pegajoso, que cuando despertó creyó que realmente había eyaculado. Quizás algún mecanismo de su cerebro fue el que le hizo despertar antes de ese momento.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de los masajes que se dispensaron, y en cómo se durmió en el regazo de Obito mientras este… lo acariciaba sin cesar.

Su corazón se disparó y se acostó nuevamente, esta vez dándole la espalda a Obito.

Obito seguía observándole preocupado. Una simple pesadilla no podía alterar tanto a alguien. Deidara debió haber soñado con algo realmente terrible. Asustado y enojado, apretó con impotencia sus puños. No podía defender a Deidara de los miedos de su mente, pero la posibilidad de que estuvieran relacionados con él le helaba la sangre.

Por kami, que no fuera por su culpa.

En su futón, Deidara se negaba a cerrar los ojos hasta el punto de sentirlos arder. La maldita erección no se le iba, pero toda la excitación del sueño había desaparecido.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer con Obito. Los recuerdos de su tacto, su cercanía, sus caricias tan íntimas y semi atrevidas, la forma en que ambos se dedicaron ese momento de hedonismo que nunca dejó de coquetear con lo sensual. El erotismo se escapaba por su piel y le ahogaba, impedido de accionar debidamente. No podía traicionar la confianza en la preciosa amistad que no había buscado más había conseguido luego de tanto trabajo duro, en nombre de un deseo animal que era previo, pero que había procurado reprimir desde que comenzaron con aquello de ser amigos de verdad. Lo eran, y al mismo tiempo Deidara no podía mentirse más acerca de las ganas que tenía de consumar su relación a un nivel sexual y romántico.

Su cuerpo le pedía imperiosamente correr hacia el baño, masturbarse y descargarse. O mejor aún, le preguntaba por qué no podía moverse al futón vecino para ser tomado por Tobi. Deidara no podía responderse de una manera en que su cuerpo le entendiera, y sin traicionar a su propio corazón. Era terriblemente molesta la forma en que se mezclaban imágenes de su cariño cotidiano, de sus deseos más bajos y de sus imaginaciones ilusas de tonto enamorado.

Nunca había mezclado sexo y cariño.

Pero quizás, era algo más profundo.

Lo único que tenía por seguro era que, si su amistad era así de fuerte como para hacerle sufrir víctima de sus verdaderos impulsos, más lo era todavía la realidad de que amaba a Obito Uchiha.

Se levantó con una tranquilidad falsa y dándole la espalda todo el tiempo a un Obito que lo escrutaba desde la oscuridad, se dirigió al baño cuidando de ocultar su erección. Luego de trabar la puerta se masturbó, viniéndose con una rapidez inusitada. Había estado realmente caliente en el sueño.

Mientras se lavaba las manos luego de haberse limpiado, se miró al espejo y comenzó a plantearse por primera vez que las ganas de estar con Obito estaban derrotando al cariño y la amistad que también, genuinamente, sentía por él. Quizás nunca debió dar ese rodeo para conocerlo. O quizás, debido a la lenta evolución de su compañero, nunca debió hacerse ilusiones acerca de ir un paso más allá con él. Lo más probable era que no podrían tener una relación medianamente seria nunca, y eso se debía indiscutiblemente a la personalidad del Uchiha.

Se lavó la cara intentando espantar el último pensamiento, y salió del cuarto de baño con frío. Una vez en su futón, se arropó con rapidez y cerró los ojos, de cara a la pared.

A sus espaldas, Obito lo contemplaba con una tristeza que no sabía a qué se debía.

–Dei…– pronunció, la voz hizo un leve eco en la habitación.

Deidara apretó los dedos de sus pies inconscientemente.

Obito entendió que Deidara estaba totalmente cerrado esa noche.

Se había sentido tan bien con él durante la tarde, y ahora debía ver su espalda.

–Descansa bien– su voz salió quebrada.

Los ojos de Deidara se humedecieron. Parecía que Obito estaba triste y preocupado. Quizás, hasta se sentía rechazado por él.

No quería lastimarlo.

–Um… descansa bien, hm– susurró, algo más tranquilo.

Obito dejó de sostener su cabeza con la mano y se arropó nuevamente.

–Gracias. Tú también– inquieto, decidió agregar algo más –: Despiértame por cualquier cosa.

Deidara se abrazó a su almohada.

–Lo haré. Duerme, hm.

–Que descanses.

Mientras Deidara sentía formarse un nudo de angustia en su garganta, que le presionaba y congestionaba sus vías nasales y sus ojos, Obito se quedó un tiempo indefinido mirando en su dirección. El insomnio había vuelto esa noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no dio mayores descansos a Deidara. Poco tiempo después de abrir los ojos, la sensación de vacío proveniente de la noche anterior le atacó espantosamente, hasta el punto de esconderse bajo las sábanas. Finalmente, decidió salir, espoleado por la sensación de que escondido en su futón no ganaría nada.

La mañana y mediodía no pudieron ser más banales, incluso aburridos, hasta el punto que Deidara se debatía entre estar enojado o ir a esculpir una bomba, sin poder decidir ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Obito notó su inquietud y decidió dar el primer paso luego de la comida. Tenía que empezar a hacer más cosas por él.

–¿Cómo estás?

Deidara creyó que el suelo se partiría bajo sus pies.

Una pregunta simple, incluso deseable.

No sabía cómo responderla.

Encogiéndose de hombros, movió sus manos horizontalmente a la mesa. Al darse cuenta de que no era suficiente respuesta, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y compuso una extraña sonrisa incómoda.

Obito tomó aire detrás de la máscara; si comenzar a hablar le era difícil, más aún lo era que Deidara optara por un silencio que iba totalmente en contra de su personalidad.

–¿Más o menos?– titubeó, intentando adivinar.

Deidara abrió la boca.

–Algo.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, y comenzaron a reír avergonzados.

–Qué.

–¿Qué tú?

Las risas pararon y sus posturas se relajaron, habiendo ya roto el ambiente extraño.

–Yo no dormí muy bien– se atrevió a confesar Obito –. Pero creo que tú tampoco. ¿Fue un sueño muy perturbador?

Deidara jugueteó moviendo su lengua contra todo el interior de su boca.

–Supongo que un poco, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Fue sólo un sueño, y ya pasó, hm– cerró con rapidez el tema, sintiendo que su voz volvía a ser más firme.

Obito asintió, y comenzó a recalcular cosas en su mente. Se moría de ganas por hablar con Deidara sobre lo prometido, pero tenía algo de miedo. Miedo de que Deidara rechazara su plan, de su sospecha de que el chico jamás aceptaría seguir un plan que buscaba dibujar la vulgar copia de una eternidad feliz, pero falsa.

 _A Deidara no iba a gustarle._

–De… Deidara…– comenzó, carraspeando su garganta.

–¿Hm?– Deidara alzó su vista de nuevo, comenzando a sentir curiosidad. Obito se rascaba la nuca, incómodo, como si estuviese buscando algo para decirle.

–Mi… historia… ¿Te interesa?

Los ojos azules se abrieron mucho y destellaron por una milésima de segundo. Deidara corrió los platos sucios y se trepó a la mesa, sentándose justo enfrente de él y dejando colgar sus piernas entre las de Obito. Obito se quedó mirando aquellos pies descalzos colgar mientras apretaba sus dedos en una expresión de rezo. Sabía que debía empezar. Debía ser fuerte, sólo sería una vez, y quizás ya nunca tendría que volver a hablar de Madara y el plan Ojo de Luna.

–Bu-bueno– mierda, su voz apagada le hacía sentirse tan cobarde –. Probablemente alguna vez te hayas preguntado por qué estoy aquí en Akatsuki– levantó la cabeza y vio como Deidara apoyaba el mentón sobre sus manos, clavándole la mirada fijamente –. Bien, todo empezó cuando todavía era muy joven…

Respiró otra vez. ¿Acaso decirle que era un Uchiha había sido tan difícil? Descubrirle las capas infames de su persona siempre era una tarea inquietante. Nunca estaba del todo seguro de cómo reaccionaría Deidara, era demasiado explosivo.

Un dedo golpeó encima del hueco de su máscara. Deidara lo estaba mirando con sorna.

–¿Y entonces?

Obito buscó.

–Rin.

Deidara se alejó un poco, su rostro mostrando una sombra en la mirada.

–De ella quería hablar hace tiempo, hm. ¿Por qué te cambió? Antes no eras así– dictaminó, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Obito se empujó a escaparse del anonadamiento. Luego le preguntaría cómo demonios estaba tan seguro de que en su niñez había sido muy diferente.

–Porque ella murió. Enfrente mío. Y no pude hacer nada.

Deidara se agitó visiblemente.

–Oye, seguro es una mierda lo que te diré y ya lo has oído, pero esas cosas…

–Esas cosas pasan, lo sé, Deidara-senpai– suspiró interrumpiéndolo, mientras se acariciaba el cabello hacia atrás –. Sólo que no debía pasar– sus puños se apretaron, llenándose de odio.

El recuerdo de Rin cada vez le traía más sentimientos de odio antes que de amor. No era así como se suponía que debía ser. Ni era lo que Rin se merecía.

Deidara intentó no impacientarse, más debía empujarlo a continuar. Era la primera vez que oiría acerca de aquello que tanto lo había atribulado, y que lo había acercado tanto a él. Puso una mano suave en su hombro.

–No tengas miedo– susurró, mientras sus cabellos se resbalaban y le tapaban la visión.

Obito lo miró una vez más, intentando recordar a Rin. Era difícil.

–Cuando desperté el sharingan, estábamos en una misión de la Tercera Guerra, como te dije. Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, yo, y nuestro sensei era el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Rin había caído en un genjutsu del enemigo e intenté rescatarla, pero Kakashi no me apoyó y sensei estaba cubriendo otra parte del terreno. Ese día lo odié más de lo normal, y rompí con el objetivo de la misión para salvar a Rin. Kakashi se me unió a último momento y logramos rescatarla, pero… bueno, ese tal Kakkō, ya sabes… Tiró la cueva en donde estábamos, Kakashi trastabilló y sólo atiné a lanzarlo unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, entonces…– se detuvo un momento, agarrándose la cabeza, presa de un gran mareo. Cerró con fuerza su ojo, pero luego lo abrió, imponiéndose un ritmo de respiración lento. Poco a poco lo fue controlando, aunque si intentaba traer la imagen de la roca aplastándolo en su cabeza, volvería a caer presa de su fobia. Lo mejor era saltearse la explicación –. Ya sabes, lo que me pasó– agregó, abarcando con una mano el lado derecho de su máscara –. Entonces, le di mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi, ya que él acababa de perder el suyo en la batalla, y le hice prometer que protegería a Rin por mí. Rin nos operó a ambos y cuando ya no pude ver nada… – se detuvo, recordando el miedo y la oscuridad de ese momento. Un nudo se le atoró en la garganta, pero intentó seguir, su voz mucho más débil y llorosa –. Rin… ella sostuvo mi mano y se quedó hasta donde pudo. Escuché… como Kakashi la llamaba y ella no se quería ir, luego ya no sentí su mano, me asusté y todo terminó por… caer y… – sin poder aguantar más, se tapó la máscara con las manos y rompió a sollozar amargamente.

Deidara se asustó y con rapidez tomó su cabeza y la enterró en su pecho, subiendo sus manos a acariciarle el cabello y el cuello. Un dolor inmenso explotó en todo su ser y tuvo que contenerse por no sentirse contagiado por la tristeza de Obito. Ese hombre, estaba realmente dañado, incluso si habían pasado tantos años. Lo apretó con más fuerza, sin saber qué hacer.

–Estoy bien– la voz, tapada por su pecho, sonó temblorosa, incluso le pareció que moqueaba. Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y voltear un poco sus ojos. Obito se forzaba tanto.

–Miénteme mejor, hm– le chistó, logrando que Obito se riera débilmente.

–Perdón– lloriqueó, decidiendo corresponder el abrazo a Deidara. Lo apretó con fuerza, lo necesitaba.

–¡Basta de eso!– exclamó impaciente, aunque arrepintiéndose al instante, intentó contenerlo –. Tú puedes. Sé fuerte– comentó con voz firme, acariciándole la coronilla con la mano derecha. Se sintió raro alentando a alguien de esa manera, pero con Obito todo era posible.

–Lo sé. Gracias– Obito suspiró y se separó del pecho de Deidara, pero no soltó su cintura. Tenía miedo de sentirse solo en ese momento, y para ello necesitaba mantener la cercanía de sus cuerpos –. Rin… no, Kakashi… Él me prometió que la cuidaría. No pude decirle a Rin que la amaba, ni empezar una amistad decente con Kakashi. Creí que moriría, pero me rescató un antiguo miembro de mi clan. El viejo… recompuso las partes muertas de mi cuerpo y aunque me tomó tiempo, entrené para volver a Konoha. Una noche, me enteré de que Rin y Kakashi estaban en peligro, así que me escapé y cuando llegué al lugar…

Deidara sintió que otra bomba le explotaría en la cara, por lo que se movió incómodo, pero Obito no lo soltaba. Cabizbajo y apoyando lo que sería su frente contra su pecho, se mantenía inmóvil en esa posición.

El corazón de Deidara se disparó. De seguro eso que intentaba decirle era la muerte de Rin.

–Kakashi la mató enfrente mío. No la protegió como prometió– largó amargo, sintiéndose extrañamente cínico.

 _No. El cínico era Kakashi._

 _Mierda_ , pensó Deidara. Eso era más raro de lo que se habría imaginado. Y lo peor, era que no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir o hacer.

–En realidad…– retomó, llevándose la mano al borde inferior de la máscara –. No la mató porque quiso. Rin se suicidó, interponiéndose en su ataque. Murió diciendo su nombre. Creo que estaba siendo controlada, porque la hicieron jinchuuriki del sanbi y de seguro no estaba en completo control de sí. Sé que él no tiene la culpa, pero el infeliz de mierda debió darse cuenta. ¿Para qué era bueno en todo, si ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ah?– se agitó visiblemente, y al instante siguiente volvió a apagarse –. Incluso así… mi objetivo es enfrentarlo y matarlo un día. Nos traicionó a Rin y a mí.

Entonces, se quitó la máscara, miró brevemente a Deidara con expresión lastimera, y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Finalmente lo había hecho. Ya solo le quedaba contarle del plan Ojo de Luna. Aunque era quizás lo más difícil, hundir su respiración contra ese pecho cálido que palpitaba sonoramente le daba sosiego. Un poco más, un rato más, y ya estaría bien de nuevo, listo para lo que siguiera.

No había forma alguna de que Deidara pudiera siquiera expresarse o reaccionar con palabras. La sonrisa triste se clavó en su mente, así como lo que alcanzó a ver durante el segundo en que Obito le mantuvo la mirada.

Su rostro, totalmente demacrado en el lado derecho, era pálido y tenía cierto aire mortuorio. Todos aquellos pedazos que alguna vez vio de su cara, se habían unido en una mezcla armoniosa y melancólica. Y no podía dejar de repasarlas en su mente, una y otra vez. El único ojo brillante, de un oscuro carmesí. Las cuencas hundidas, el párpado izquierdo hundido, las pestañas débiles contra unas cejas gruesas. El negro sobre el mate contrastando cabello y piel con fuerza, la piel sana y la lastimada. Los labios finos. Cicatrices por todos lados, y aun así…

Obito le pareció hermoso. En una extraña manera, le agradaba de una forma que intuyó que sólo él y nadie más podía sentir.

Volvió a abrazarle y le besó la coronilla sonoramente.

Obito sonrió un poco, sintiéndose en paz, y se aplastó otro tanto más contra Deidara.

 _Si tan solo pudiera quedarse así para siempre…_

Pero aún no era el momento de descansar. Consciente de lo que había hecho, rompió el abrazo y antes de que Deidara pudiera verlo de nuevo, ya se había vuelto a colocar la máscara. Debía terminar ese relato de una vez por todas.

–Obito…– Deidara interrumpió su inspiración y se ganó una mirada de curiosidad detrás de la máscara.

Tragó con dificultad, no tenía por qué acobardarse. No cuando Tobi había decidido mostrarle finalmente su rostro.

–¿Qué tenía Rin para que la amaras así?– hacer esa pregunta le significó sacarse un enorme peso de encima. Ahora solo faltaba que Obito quisiera responderle.

El aludido torció su cabeza, pensándoselo bien. Lo cierto era que no podía encontrar una respuesta que considerara apropiada, sólo imágenes que le venían de ella a la mente.

–Pues, Rin era… Era como– movió los dedos, como si quisiera asir algo en el aire –. Pues… era muy buena persona. Era comprensiva, cariñosa… bondadosa…

Deidara sintió que cada palabra del otro lo estaba hundiendo en un pantano. Montones de virtudes de las cuales él carecía. Justo lo que no necesitaba.

–Jamás le hacía daño a nada ni a nadie. También era muy sencilla. Dulce– continuó enumerando Obito.

El artista se preguntó si no había una fuerza sobrenatural que se estaba burlando de él en esos momentos.

–¡Rin era muy simple!– exclamó, creyendo entenderlo –. Era buena y simple. Eso era todo. Más que suficiente– agregó, intentando recordar cómo se sentía cuando Rin se le aparecía de sorpresa en su niñez. En ese entonces no era más que un tonto, sí, pero era un tonto feliz.

Deidara se tomó el cabello suelto, mirándolo disimuladamente. Obito no iba a darse cuenta, de todos modos.

–Alguna vez llegué a pensar que eras un hombre de gustos simples, hm– comentó sólo por decir algo. Un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a nacer, y le hacía saber que quizás no estaba dispuesto a continuar con el nuevo ritmo de la conversación. ¿De qué le serviría compararse con Rin, después de todo?

–Puede ser– sopesó Obito –. Pero también me llevo muy bien contigo y no eres para nada simple. De hecho, no miento si te digo que después de Rin, tú eres la segunda persona con la que mejor me he llevado en la vida. Incluso si eres un alocado con tendencias piromaníacas– agregó al final, comenzando a reírse.

Deidara soltó su cabello y lo miró entre sorprendido y ofendido.

–¿Qué dijiste?

Obito rompió a reír más fuerte.

–Ay, ¡es que eres tan gracioso! Loco, y piromaníaco. Y monito. Y raro. Oh, y muy violento– seguía agregando cosas, mientras que Deidara no sabía si escucharlo o hacerlo callar –. Pero Deidara– de repente se centró y habló con voz seria otra vez –. Tú eres perfecto tal cual eres– con cada palabra vino un golpecito del índice en la nariz.

Deidara le miró boquiabierto y Obito fue consciente de que se tuvo que contener para no decirle lo muy hermoso que le parecía. ¿Estaría volviéndose loco? Sintió aprehensión ante la confusión que Deidara era capaz de generarle. Aquello no podía ser bueno. Y para colmo, empezaba a arrepentirse de sus últimas palabras y gestos. Había quedado muy homo, pensó mientras se coloreaba protegido por la máscara.

El artista comenzó a pensar en que debería ser directo y decírselo en ese mismo momento. O quizás insinuarlo. De todos modos, Obito debía ser consciente de una vez por todas, de que muchas de las cosas que le decía y hacía estaban al nivel de la coquetería pura. Y Deidara no quería que Obito le siguiera coqueteando cuando no parecía tener absolutamente nada en claro acerca de los giros que estaba tomando su relación.

Obito sólo debía responder una pregunta más, y Deidara se encargaría de ser flexible con él. Sólo para esa ocasión, se ocuparía de guiarlo sin problemas hasta que Obito descubriera qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su corazón.

Porque para Deidara, la situación era evidente y prácticamente insostenible. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de cuánto Obito había avanzado con la gestión de sus sentimientos.

–¿Aún amas a Rin?– lanzó directamente, al tiempo que su corazón dio un salto desagradable en su pecho.

Obito se sintió tomado por sorpresa, pero no dudó en responder.

–Claro que sí, pero ya no pienso mucho en ella porque… no lo merezco.

Las manos con bocas rechinaron sus dientes.

–Pero, ¿con todo el tiempo que pasó? ¿Cómo puedes decir que es como antes?– se precipitó escandalizado.

–Oh, no creo que sea como antes. De hecho, no lo es. Tampoco olvides que no era correspondido. Ni de que sólo éramos niños, y ese yo del pasado ya no existe. Es sólo que… Los buenos simplemente no tendrían que irse.

Un mareo breve atacó la cabeza de Deidara.

No.

Ella no podía estar para siempre.

 _Nada podía estar para siempre._

–Obito– le costaría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se inclinó y posó su mano sobre las del hombre –. No puedes hacer de cuenta de que puedes tener una realidad diferente a la que vivimos. Ella murió, no puedes negarlo– en esos momentos, la dureza volvió a ser el centro de Deidara. No se sentía mal por ello. Nadie le contó sobre ella, ni sobre toda la importancia que tuvo… para ver a Obito destrozado.

Con todo el daño que hizo.

¿Cuántos ríos de lágrimas corrieron en nombre de una persona tan simple?

Nadie le dijo que tendría que lidiar con eso cuando puso su atención en su compañero. Se sintió engañado; no quería tener piedad.

Obito frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo dañado. El cambio de Deidara le había descolocado.

–¿Qué dices…? ¡Deidara, sabes que no es justo!

–No sé si es justo, pero es _cierto_ , hm– pronunció con especial empeño.

Obito gesticuló con su boca, pero no consiguió retrucarle.

–Obito– Deidara inspiró, buscando armarse de paciencia –. No pierdas más el tiempo. Una eternidad con ella no existe. No en esta vida, hm.

El deseo insano de destrozar todos los recuerdos que ataban a Obito al pasado y a su amor tan romántico y atemporal creció exponencialmente en su interior. No quería a Rin. No quería que ella estuviera en su corazón.

Quería estar él, por más horroroso y destructivo que le pareciera un sentimiento así.

Sería más fácil si Obito aceptara con madurez las cuestiones de la vida y la muerte.

Para Obito, la confirmación final de que Deidara se opondría con uñas y dientes al plan Ojo de Luna le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Lo sabía, era cierto. No podría juntar nunca a Rin y a Deidara en su propio mundo perfecto. Sólo en sus imaginaciones. Nunca, en un tsukuyomi.

¿Cómo pudo sopesar siquiera la posibilidad de que Deidara aceptaría caer hasta la muerte bajo el dominio del sharingan?

El silencio sepulcral de Obito sólo sirvió para alentar a Deidara.

–Deja de buscarla. Ella ya no está aquí.

Obito bajó la cabeza, y Deidara volvió a reconocer en ese gesto al antiguo Tobi, el esquivo, con esa actitud que él había alcanzado a odiar.

Y sabía que después de eso, vendría una disculpa que no le servía de nada, una disculpa a destiempo que no arreglaría nada.

Era demasiado tarde como para que le importara. Obito ya no cambiaría nada repitiéndole lo mismo. Sólo conseguiría dañarlo más.

Quitó sus piernas de alrededor de Obito, girando sobre su trasero hacia un costado de la mesa.

–Pero yo sí estoy, hm– con resolución, se bajó de un salto y se retiró con paso firme de la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

 _"Y tú no quieres darte cuenta"_ pensó, deteniéndose unos instantes tras la puerta, sólo para sentir la conocida angustia en su garganta.

Obito se quedó estupefacto viendo la opaca puerta mientras el sonido del golpe aún retumbaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo detrás de Deidara. Incluso si no sabía lo que pasaba, siempre podía intentar ablandarlo fingiendo ser un muy dolido Tobi frente a los demás.

Sus pies se detuvieron.

 _No podía hacer eso. Ya no podría hacerlo más._

¿De qué le serviría correr detrás de Deidara, si seguía evitando pensar en lo que estaba pasando?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando a la velocidad de la luz.

Aquella actuación no le servía de nada. Deidara se había ido furioso, diciéndole que Rin no estaba allí. Que él si estaba. El mensaje era aterradoramente simple.

La taquicardia parecía llegar a límites absurdos. Obito se quitó la máscara, buscando airearse.

La sangre subió con violencia a su cráneo. Sentía que sus mejillas humearían de un momento a otro.

Deidara se había enojado con él por el lugar que Rin aún ocupaba en su vida. Y él, Obito, hacía un tiempo que escapaba a sus dudas de por qué necesitaba todos los días y sin falta, acortar la distancia física que los separaba.

Cerró su ojo, recordando el momento en que le masajeaba. Después de aquello, se habían quedado mirándose, mientras sus manos se habían desplazado como imantadas a acariciar su pecho, el cual era insoportablemente suave. Las palmas de las manos le cosquilleaban de solo recordarlo. No había forma en que se justificara eso, no podía haber estado bien. A pesar de lo bien que se sintió actuar sin calcular, ser espontáneo luego de tantos años.

¿Quién le había mandado a tocarlo así? Sin ni siquiera pedirle su permiso, porque tampoco Deidara se había resistido. Y luego, le siguió esa mala noche de Deidara. Quizás era más que una coincidencia.

Tampoco quería ahondar en ese entonces sobre de las extrañas, pero últimamente recurrentes, sonrisas pacíficas de Deidara, ni de lo bello que se volvía ante sus ojos, día tras día. Ni en la paz que sentía cuando se perdía en un abrazo suyo.

 _"Amor"_ , su voz resonó en su mente y le hizo abrir el ojo.

Inmediatamente, creyó que escapar hacia su tsukuyomi por un tiempo indeterminado era buena idea.

Porque Deidara, no era nada más que un amigo muy querido. Obito no quería enterarse de nada que le estuviera pasando a su corazón.

Pero se obligó a volver a menos de un minuto de haber visitado su deprimente espacio gris, donde habían comenzado a repetirse proyecciones sobre la muerte de Rin, como hacía años que no las recordaba.

Las imágenes de la muerte de la persona que más amó empeoraron su estado general de nerviosismo. El sello de Madara había reaccionado automáticamente, buscando eliminar cualquier buen sentimiento y reemplazarlo por imágenes negativas. Pero esa vez, la garantía que el más fuerte de los Uchiha había dejado en el cuerpo de su ejecutor, se volvió contra sí misma.

Porque Obito, si no podía soportar la idea de la muerte de Rin, menos podría soportar que le pasara lo mismo a otra persona especial. Y conociendo a Deidara, en esos momentos debería estar hecho una furia, destruyendo todo a su paso, quizás hasta retándose a un duelo a muerte con Itachi…

La sola posibilidad de imaginar lo último le revolvió el estómago. Debía detenerlo antes de que hiciera una locura. Deidara enojado era un peligro para todos, pero, sobre todo, para sí mismo. Más miedo sintió al darse cuenta de que no se oía ninguna explosión.

Asustado, volvió a ponerse la máscara y atravesó la pared hacia el exterior de la cueva.

–Es sólo un amigo…– masculló molesto.

 _"No, no lo es"_ , le retrucó su conciencia.

–¡Estoy jodido!– gritó. La frustración aumentó al no encontrar ningún rastro de destrucción por los alrededores.

Deidara debía haberse alejado por el aire.

Apretó los puños, frustrado. Enojado y todo, Deidara no se dejaría atrapar. Nunca dejaba pistas cuando se alejaba en su transporte aéreo.

Antes de poder decidir qué hacer a continuación, un grito llamó su atención. Al segundo siguiente, vio como el cuerpo de Deidara volaba en su dirección.

Normalmente habría activado el kamui, pero no quería que el artista se estrellara con tanta fuerza contra el duro suelo. Así que se preparó para el impacto.

–¡Senpai!– exclamó con voz chillona, mientras era aplastado contra la maleza. Deidara se revolvía furioso encima suyo, despreciando su abrazo.

–¡Déjame ir, idiota, hm! ¡Le voy a enseñar!– rugió Deidara, a quien la fuerza del impacto había hecho que su bandana se desatara.

Obito lo observó una milésima de segundo, los cabellos agitados, pero se obligó a mirar brevemente al frente.

–¡Tobi te dijo que no salieras sin avisar!– le habló con la voz más molesta que pudo fingir, aunque había algo de cierto en su reclamo.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Importaban los ojos lavanda que los miraban furiosos.

–Creí que habías aprendido a comportarte, Deidara. Qué decepción– pronunció Pein con su voz profunda.

Obito contuvo con más fuerza a Deidara, quien parecía querer largarse contra el Camino del Dolor. Desconocer la situación le extendió un gusto amargo por la garganta y boca. En todo ese tiempo, había descuidado a Pein, y ahora que perdía de vista a Deidara por unos minutos, parecía haber intentado enfrentarse al más peligroso de todos. Debió preverlo del ser más impulsivo que conoció en mucho tiempo.

–No se queden ahí– Konan se había materializado, y antes de seguir a su compañero, le clavó su típica mirada de fría desconfianza.

Obito sintió la característica mueca del odio transformar su rostro detrás de la máscara. Dos frentes tan comprometedores abiertos al mismo tiempo, era lo último que quería que pasara. Y lo peor, sentía que se lo merecía.

El fuerte codazo en su estómago le hizo volver a conectarse con el mundo.

–Suéltame idiota, hm– Deidara le dedicó una breve mirada enfurecida, antes de levantarse para sacudirse la tierra de la túnica. Se reajustó el protector de frente y emprendió el camino hacia la cueva de mala gana, sin mirarlo.

Obito parpadeó, reconociendo la antigua actitud de Deidara hacia él, cuando no sabía nada más aparte de que Tobi era el idiota que tendría por compañero. La idea de volver a esos tiempos le hizo sentir un miedo agudo que se esforzó por espantar, contando los segundos para que Deidara se volteara y le exigiera que le siguiera.

Cuando el artista ingresó a la cueva sin hacer nada de ello, su labio inferior tembló con fuerza y sus ojos ardieron. Se levantó, preguntándose si no se encontraría con Zetsu en esos momentos, mientras el nudo en su garganta le causaba un dolor que le hacía sentir como si le ahorcaran por dentro. Se sobó brevemente los cabellos, preocupado. Sabía que estaba totalmente desbordado emocionalmente, hasta el punto de que no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. Posiblemente en los últimos años de su adolescencia, cuando empezó a matar deliberadamente y con sus propias manos a todo aquel que considerara un estorbo para su plan. Quería correr, irrumpir en la cueva y llevarse a Deidara a rastras, no sabía por qué ni para qué, pero se lo llevaría lejos de allí y lo apretaría contra su pecho hasta entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un minuto antes de que surgiera de la tierra, sintió la presencia de Zetsu. Obito nunca había sido bueno para ninja sensor, hasta que Madara le implantó las células Senju. Ahora sabía hasta cómo su aliado le clavaba la mirada.

–¿No vas a entrar, Tobi?– hablaron los dos Zetsu a la vez.

A Obito no le gustó el tono de su voz, aunque si debía ser sincero, nada en su vida le gustaba en esos momentos.

–¿No me dirás qué pasó?– exigió con voz seca.

–Tsk, tsk. Qué decepcionante, Tobi– renegó Zetsu negro, antes de desaparecer.

La inquietud no hizo más que aumentar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: " _About her_ " es propiedad de... jeje, Malcom McLaren, para _Kill Bill. Volume 2_ , tomó la canción "She's not there" (1964) de The Zombies y la sampleó con la canción "St. Louis Blues" (1925) interpretada por Bessie Smith y Louis Armstrong. La letra quedó como figura a continuación. Pueden escucharla aquí (y lo recomiendo, es una pieza bellísima): www punto youtube punto com/watch?v=iA1EPcFYw9c**

 ** _My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea_**

 ** _Well, no one told me about her_**  
 ** _The way she lied_**  
 ** _Well, no one told me about her_**  
 ** _How many people cried_**

 ** _But its too late to say you're sorry_**  
 ** _How would I know? Why should I care?_**  
 ** _Please don't bother trying to find her_**  
 ** _She's not there_**

 ** _My man's got a heart_**  
 ** _Like a rock cast in the sea_**  
 ** _Cast in the sea_**

 ** _About her_ me ha guiado prácticamente todo el fic. Se introdujo en mi mente desde muy temprano, y le dio forma a este capítulo desde muy temprano, pese a las variantes que sufrió con el tiempo. Sigo pensando que es la gran influencia, y esperé mucho poner esta conversación por escrito. La letra lo dice todo acerca de la influencia de Rin, siempre presente aunque esté ausente, y de la dificultad de Obito para amar, con su corazón de piedra inconmovible. Y también de cómo creo que debería reaccionar Deidara. Haber llegado a este punto es haber llegado a un gran punto en la historia :')**

 _ **Akira,**_ **ese problema de formato se debió a que edité algunas cosas desde la app a último momento. La app de FF no respeta formatos así que no aconsejo utilizarla para eso. Al menos lo edité al día siguiente XD Gracias por tu comentario! Me agrada que sientas así la lectura. Consecuencias no se abandona, es sólo que es una historia larga ;)**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , aún no caigo en el ritmo anual, eso es bueno. Siempre con el toque filosófico-mítico, me gusta la analogía con la caverna de Platón, y por eso los griegos eran gays (qué no era por eso?). Vivan los sueños y masajes gays, algún día Obito se entera, aunque lo he hecho tan estúpido que no tengo perdón. Hasta es raro un fic donde las feronomas de Dei no sean las heroínas de la historia, eso pasa cuando le das el estelar a un Uchiha (?). Esto es lo que ha quedado, gracias por betear lo que alguna vez fue un pedazo de este capítulo :D**

 ** _Emsantn/Innombrable_ , cómo osas disputar el podio de Krillin! Dei no se devoró al baka de su discípulo porque Obito supo relajarlo muy bien (expresión perv). Si aquel corte te pareció diabólico, buscaré un yelmo para cuando leas este. No se suponía que pasaría tanto tiempo para actualizar, la universidad a veces es una pesadilla. Consecuencias ha vuelto, espero no defraudar :D gracias por el corazón gay, te envío uno muy pluma-gay :D *suelta papelitos de colores de arcoiris***

 **Siempre estuvo planeado que lo que empezó el capítulo pasado fuera un sueño de Deidara. El problema vino cuando empecé a considerar cambios en la historia, y probar qué sucedía si en realidad, ese lemon no era un sueño. Y fue un desastre, violaba todo el sentido de la historia. Pero sé que esto no detendrá la furia fujoshi, así que estaré escribiendo perversiones obidei (con lo mucho que me cuesta). Ha sido un largo tiempo sin poder escribir ni publicar. Espero actualizar una vez más antes de que la vorágine del año vuelva a tragarme luego de las vacaciones.**

 **Sayo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19. Elección**

* * *

Pese a su nerviosismo y la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, no le costó demasiado volver al papel de Tobi y correr al lado de Deidara. Inclusive le hizo una broma estúpida que el artista respondió con un hosco gruñido. Por dentro, Obito comprendía la reacción de Deidara, y deseó no sentir que era necesario fingir su acto de siempre. Pero era preciso, sobre todo porque el silencio se mantenía tan insoportable, que hasta un ninja como Kisame se quitó la espada, apoyándola contra el suelo.

A su lado, Itachi permanecía con su conocido rostro impasible. Al frente suyo, Pein los recorría incesantemente con la mirada, mientras Konan los miraba acusatoriamente. Zetsu sobresalía del techo de la cueva.

El único que no parecía enterarse de toda la tensión en el ambiente era Deidara. Seguía cabreado, con Pein y con él. Obito no veía el momento en que toda aquella puesta en escena terminara para enterarse de qué había pasado como para que Pein violentara así a Deidara, aunque sabía que no era la primera vez que sucedía. El descubrimiento trajo consigo otra oleada de odio que se esforzó por contener, logrando suprimir por completo cualquier atisbo de intención homicida. Si tan solo no tuvieran que esperar a los idiotas de Kakuzu y Hidan, ya sabría qué estaba sucediendo. Había hecho demasiadas especulaciones en poco tiempo, una más descabellada que la otra. No había nada peor que sentirse sin el control, incluso si en algún momento creyó que Deidara había cambiado aspectos tan primitivos de su ser como aquel.

Finalmente, Pein habló.

–Kakuzu y Hidan han sido asesinados por unos shinobi de Konoha. Entre ellos, el jinchuuriki del Ky _ū_ bi y Hatake Kakashi del sharingan– posó la mirada brevemente sobre Itachi –. Su pérdida es lamentable, pero ante todo, inadmisible. Sólo tenemos cuatro bestias y no avanzamos desde hace seis meses, cuando Deidara y Tobi trajeron al sanbi. Vamos a reanudar la caza de los jinchuuriki cuanto antes– sentenció con voz de ultratumba.

Obito miró discretamente a Deidara, a quien el enojo anterior seguía ganando a la sorpresa en su rostro. Hacía seis meses que había entrado en su vida. Pero sabía que debía prestarle más atención a su organización. Kakuzu no moriría tan fácilmente, y Pein no podía tomar decisiones precipitadas sin la aprobación de Madara. Todo aquello iba muy mal.

El primero en atreverse a hablar fue Kisame.

–¿Ese par de zombis? Es imposible que caigan…– expresó el sentimiento de todos, pero su voz se fue extinguiendo en su garganta ante la mirada helada del rinnegan.

–Por pensar así es fácil bajar la guardia. El nueve colas no es presa fácil, cuenta con un chakra de dimensiones inimaginables y una maldad y astucia intrínsecas. Hidan no lo tuvo en cuenta– agregó con un leve tono crítico que ya todos conocían.

En el techo, Zetsu asentía a cada una de las palabras de Pein. Obito se alarmó, era la primera vez que Zetsu le proporcionaba información a Pein antes que él.

 _O quizás no es la primera vez_ , advirtió en su cabeza. Tendría que ocuparse de aquello luego de detener a Pein a precipitarse.

–Reparte las misiones, hm. ¡Quiero al kyūbi!– exclamó Deidara con voz ronca. No se sentía capaz de condolerse por las muertes de esos dos, sólo la bestia más fuerte de todas podría darle una emoción superior a toda la mierda que estaba viviendo.

Tarde se dio cuenta Obito de que había sujetado llamativamente su muñeca frente a todos los demás. Intentó solapar su descuido con Tobi.

–Senpai, ¡Tobi no está preparado para lo más difícil!– intentó convencerlo con su voz falsa. Deidara estaba loco, tenía que estarlo.

Deidara se soltó con violencia de su agarre, como en los viejos tiempos.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Para el kyūbi me basto yo solo, hm!

Zetsu blanco comenzó a reírse tontamente, para molestia de Obito.

–Deidara– interrumpió Pein con un gran intento homicida que los calmó de inmediato. Obito tuvo que resistir el impulso de ponerse frente a Deidara, y sólo alcanzó a colocar una mano sobre su pecho, la otra rodeándole los hombros. Estaba listo para llevárselo con el kamui, si lograba ganarle en velocidad al rinnegan.

La mano pesada y el fuerte agarre que lo afirmó al brazo de Obito sirvieron para desestabilizar a Deidara y distraerlo de todo el enojo que cargaba. Su corazón se disparó en su pecho, y rogó porque la mano enguantada no se diera cuento de ello. No era algo que le importara mucho si se supiera, pero frente a un Pein molesto, la historia era otra.

–Controla a Deidara, Tobi, y ya déjate de estupideces– escupió Tendō Pein, asombrando a varios, mientras Obito sentía como el rinnegan se clavaba contra su mangekyo sharingan. La advertencia iba para Madara, y Obito tragó con coraje al sentirse expuesto de ese modo.

Deidara parecía haberse trabado buscando el mejor de los insultos. Ese día, también hubiese querido encontrar la forma de matar a Pein.

–Konan y yo partiremos a capturar al kyūbi de inmediato. Kisame e Itachi irán por el hachibi, Deidara y Tobi por el nanabi. El yonbi y el rokubi serán los últimos. Zetsu se encargará de buscar posibles nuevos candidatos.

La voluntad de Pein de ir a por las bestias más poderosas primero era un cambio que sorprendió a todos. Kisame e Itachi intercambiaron una breve mirada. Obito estaba acostumbrado a verla, sabía que como equipo se entendían sin la necesidad de mediar palabra. Por un segundo deseó tener ese nivel de intimidad con Deidara, sólo para darse cuenta de que se estaba distrayendo otra vez. Pein no sólo se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones, como pretender mandar sobre su espía, sino que además trazaba unos planes irreales, casi suicidas, y exponía por completo el papel de Tobi.

–Pein, ¿no es muy pronto para ir a por el kyūbi?– se animó a hablar Kisame –. Konoha es la potencia militar shinobi más poderosa. Itachi-san conoce bien sus…

–No he venido a pedirles sus opiniones– le interrumpió Tendō, frunciendo el ceño ante la simple mención de Itachi y Konoha. Obito reconoció la sombra de la desconfianza en su rostro, y una alegría malsana se apoderó de él –. Son las órdenes de Dios.

Obito notó el desacuerdo crecer en la sala. Incluso Konan, que siempre obedecía ciegamente a Nagato, dejó entrever una sombra de duda en su expresión luego del intercambio entre su compañero y Kisame. Ese era el momento para intervenir con alguna de sus tonterías y llamar la atención de Tendō Pein.

Nagato había enviado a Itachi a Kumogakure, una de las aldeas más alejadas de Konohagakure, era claro que desconfiaba de él. Obito se preguntó si no podía usar esa desconfianza a su favor, alimentarla, distraerlos del equipo que conformaba con Deidara y así conseguir tiempo para saber qué pasaba con Zetsu, Nagato y Konan, además de los detalles de la muerte de Hidan y Kakuzu.

Deidara logró zafarse de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos.

–Si ya terminamos, iré a por mi arcilla, hm– largó impaciente. Una buena batalla, una presa grande y una gigantesca explosión eran todo lo que necesitaba para quitarse el trago amargo de la boca. Para olvidarse por un momento de la ceguera de Obito.

Obito dudó, repensando todo. Intentar detener a Pein, era intentar salvaguardar el futuro del plan. Aunque le parecía un momento muy temprano como para ir a por el nueve colas, por otro lado, quizás debía intentar detenerlo, sólo por si tenía éxito capturando a Naruto Uzumaki.

Parpadeó varias veces, perplejo. Acababa de descubrir que quería que Pein fallase. De tan sólo imaginar el rostro de Deidara cuando se supiera del real objetivo de Akatsuki, sentía crecer algo putrefacto en su interior.

 _No quería que Pein tuviera éxito._

No mientras no arreglara su situación con Deidara.

En silencio, dejó que Pein disolviera la reunión.

* * *

Era el momento más inapropiado, pero quería pensar en Deidara y en lo que le sucedía cuando estaba con él. En el rechazo que recibiría cuando le contara del plan Ojo de Luna. No le quedó ni la más mínima duda del peso de su preocupación cuando, usando su genjutsu sobre el enorme joven de cabello anaranjado, se aseguró de que le entregaría la carta a Sasuke Uchiha que delataba el itinerario de Itachi rumbo a Amegakure. Si su mente no se había apelmazado y si recordaba bien cómo eran los Uchiha, lo siguiente que tenía que pasar era que Itachi le daría la oportunidad a su hermano menor de tomar su venganza, sin permitir intervenir a Kisame, y posiblemente se dejaría matar. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre carcomido por la culpa tanto o más que él mismo, lo que dejaría a Kisame solo frente a Killer Bee. No era el mejor de los planes, pero no disponía de demasiado tiempo. Ya nunca corroboraría si Itachi era un doble espía, aunque no importaba del todo. No cuando acababa de sabotear a su propia organización, y violar la promesa que le hizo a Deidara de ayudarle en su enfrentamiento definitivo con Itachi. Nunca tuvo esa intención, pero tuvo que elegir entre lo que le importaba más. Y la vida de Itachi no era nada al lado de la de Deidara.

Las puntadas en su cabeza se multiplicaron horrorosamente, tanto, que tuvo que encogerse en el suelo de dimensión personal, presionándose el cráneo con impotencia. Incluso se le saltaron unas lagrimillas del dolor.

Cada vez tenía más motivos para pensar que esos dolores tenían algo que ver con la voluntad de Madara. Se preguntó si el dolor se volvería incapacitante cuantas más acciones en contra de Akatsuki siguiera tomando.

Maldijo tomando aire con fuerza. Aunque eso pasara, no iba a rendirse. No pudo salvar a Rin. No permitiría que le arrebataran a Deidara.

Inspirando una vez más, se trasladó hacia uno de los lugares donde solía encontrarse con Zetsu. Allí le estaba esperando.

–¡Tobi!– sonrió el Zetsu blanco.

–Te tardaste. ¿Ya no te preocupan los asuntos de Akatsuki, Tobi?– le largó con sarcasmo el Zetsu negro.

Obito detuvo sus fuertes pisadas a escasos centímetros de ellos.

–¿Y tú desde cuando me ocultas información de Akatsuki y de Pein? ¿Olvidas que soy el ejecutor de Madara, y que es a mí a quien debes obedecer primero?– largó agresivamente, resoplando con fuerza. Incluso lo hizo exageradamente, reconociendo que una parte de él estaba fingiendo.

La mirada de los Zetsu se amilanó bastante, lo suficiente como para hacer pensar a Obito que aún seguían bajo su control. Aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

–Tranquilo, Tobi. Iba a decírtelo, pero Konan me interceptó antes.

Obito frunció el ceño, sin ser capaz de detectar alguna mentira.

–¿Konan?

–Sabes que es muy difícil sorprenderme, pero sus mariposas de espionaje se confunden muy bien cuando tu atención está puesta en ver cómo mueren unos inmortales. ¡Hubieras visto la expresión de Hidan cuando lo volaron en pedazos!– terminó alegremente el Zetsu blanco.

Así que Konan no confiaba en Zetsu. Podría haberle espiado por motu propio o siguiendo las órdenes de Nagato. Lo más probable era lo segundo, Konan jamás hacía nada que desagradara a su compañero. Y si espiaban a Zetsu, no tenía ningún motivo para descartar que también lo espiaran a él.

–Eres poco serio, ahórrate las risas– masculló –. Nagato ya no confía en nosotros, y si no lo vigilamos, podría salirse del plan. Olvídate de buscar nuevos miembros, necesito que te ocupes de nuestro ejército oculto. Yo buscaré el rinnegan de Madara ahora que Konan dejará Amegakure.

–¿Acaso crees que burlarás la vigilancia de Konan y los caminos de Pein?– el Zetsu negro sonó escéptico.

–No creas que no tengo planes. Si no les he ejecutado antes, es porque no me han dado motivos– se inventó.

–Quizás sea mejor que Zetsu blanco te acompañe.

–¡Oye, deberías ir tú!– se asustó el aludido.

–Suficiente– interrumpió Obito –. Las cosas se harán como digo. No confío en un Nagato que ya no sabe tomar decisiones. A partir de ahora, ellos están muertos para ti, Zetsu. Ocúpate del ejército– quiso zanjar la cuestión dándole la espalda.

–Cuando eras un crío no eras así– oyó burlarse a Zetsu blanco.

Obito apretó su mandíbula, antes de desaparecer en una espiral.

* * *

Una parte de Deidara no comprendía por qué se obligaba a permanecer en la habitación que compartían, esperando a Obito. La otra lo entendía demasiado bien, y se había adueñado de su voluntad.

Cansado de dar vueltas en círculos, se sentó en el suelo, jugando a esculpir finas líneas de arcilla blanca, las cuales unía para formar y desarmar figuras en el suelo. Le había parecido sentir cierta pausa en los tiempos de Akatsuki últimamente, y la ausencia prolongada de Pein había llamado su atención antes de que fuera distraída por datos vitales sobre la vida de Obito. Luego, Pein reapareció hecho una furia, y Hidan y Kakuzu estaban muertos. Además, estaba aquello que Pein le dijo a su compañero. _Que lo controle_.

Frunció el ceño, volviendo a tragar la arcilla. Nadie iba a controlarlo. Como Obito le estuviera ocultando algo más, se las vería con su arte.

Golpeó la arcilla contra el suelo cuando comprendió que no era capaz de tocarle un cabello con sus explosiones. Mierda.

La posibilidad de que Obito le ocultara cosas más profundas y terribles volvía cuando ya la había creído extinta. Aunque se enojara, otro sentimiento era más fuerte. Y es que Deidara sentía una tristeza como hacía mucho no recordaba. Porque Obito aún le ocultaba cosas, y, sobre todo, porque sólo parecía poder amar a la tal Rin. Sentir algo por un hombre que vivía en el pasado se veía mal desde cualquier ángulo. Si alguna vez abrigó esperanzas de ser correspondido, podía despedirse de ellas.

Con un nudo en su garganta, Deidara dejó en paz su arcilla, abrazándose unos momentos, mientras enterraba su mentón entre sus rodillas. Recordar su sueño sexual, su impaciencia por lanzarse encima de Obito y soltarle todo lo que sentía, la actitud de aquel que parecía querer amar a un fantasma por siempre, le estaban volviendo loco. Le hubiese gustado batirse en duelo con Pein apenas Konan interceptó su vuelo y llamó al líder. Sólo un par de insultos bastaron para que Pein lo lanzara desde los aires. Al menos el jefe estaba más frustrado que él, pensó.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño; no podía conformarse con tan poco. Obito ya debería aparecer, caviló mientras levantaba la vista hacia la puerta. Se estaba abriendo.

Obito se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de pasar, cerrando con cuidado. Caminó hacia Deidara y se sentó en el suelo, al frente suyo.

–Perdona que me desapareciera– comenzó –. Tenía algo urgente que resolver. Con Zetsu– agregó ante la mirada penetrante de Deidara.

El artista no contestó, a pesar de que su expresión demostraba que no le agradaba oír eso.

–Supongo que quieres saber qué pasó con aquello que mencionó Pein sobre controlarte– sintió que su boca se secaba. Deidara le estaba mirando con hostilidad y parecía decidido a guardar silencio. Eso le incomodaba especialmente –. Pero antes, necesito que me digas si te sientes mal– agregó, sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

La mirada clara pareció calcular algo sobre su rostro.

–Es evidente– respondió al fin. Luego de pensárselo, agregó –: Pein nos tenía demasiado inactivos. Empezó a parecerme sospechoso– la voz sonaba apagada.

A Obito no le gustaba así. Le gustaba potente, irreverente.

La idea que estaba considerando era loca y arriesgada, pero de repente le parecía que valía la pena si servía para distraer a Deidara de esa melancolía que le sentaba tan mal.

–Ven– le tendió la mano –. Necesitamos hablar, pero quiero hacerlo en un lugar seguro que solo yo conozco.

Deidara parpadeó, sorprendido. Quería tomar la mano que se le tendía, pero al mismo tiempo, algo adentro suyo se sentía demasiado dolido como para hacer todo lo que Obito le pedía.

Obito decidió arriesgarse por completo. De un tirón, se quitó la máscara e intentó componer una sonrisa que le generara confianza.

–Por favor, ven– le insistió, pensando en que su sonrisa se vería horrible. ¿Y si Deidara se asustaba?

Su corazón dio un salto cuando Deidara golpeó su mano con fuerza, sin romper el contacto.

Con los dientes, se quitó el anillo de su pulgar izquierdo, y extendió aquella mano.

–Pero antes necesito que me des tu anillo.

Deidara sintió irritarse otra vez. Obito pareció notarlo, y se reprendió mentalmente.

–¿Por qué? Pein dijo que jamás nos los quitáramos, hm.

–Porque con ellos, Zetsu blanco tiene idea de dónde está cada miembro. Y no quiero que sepa adónde iremos– explicó Obito.

Era lo que Deidara siempre había sospechado, pero creía firmemente que era Pein quien controlaba sus posiciones. Lo de Zetsu era una novedad.

Soltando su mano por un momento, se quitó el anillo de mala gana y lo movió entre sus yemas. Le había gustado desde que lo recibió. El exótico color de la gema y la leyenda que rezaba "Azul" siempre le parecieron cercanos a su persona.

Lo puso en la palma de Obito cuando comenzó a sentirse como un niño admirando a un viejo juguete.

Sin perder más tiempo, Obito absorbió los anillos con el kamui.

Deidara recordó la vez en que Obito hizo lo mismo para enseñarle su técnica. Sintió que su mano volvía a ser tomada con firmeza.

–Sujétate bien. Allí vamos.

Un violento tirón centrípeto le llevó hacia el ojo maldito. Cuando el rojo del sharingan se hizo insoportablemente grande, la pupila acaparó su visión y sintió como si se adentrara en ella.

Por un momento, el mundo fue negro, y luego la misma fuerza sacudió su centro de gravedad y lo expulsó centrífugamente de la oscuridad. A su lado, Obito sostenía su mano con fuerza, observándolo interrogante. Apenas superó el primer mareo, Deidara se soltó y restregó sus ojos antes de fijar la vista en la enorme estructura de cubos grises que les rodeaba.

Avanzó con cuidado, extendiendo una mano hacia el más cercano. Era más alto que él, y miró interrogante a Obito por sobre el hombro.

–Puedes tocar. Esta es mi dimensión personal. Mi tsukuyomi– dijo, sintiendo algo de entusiasmo y miedo por el hecho de que alguien más lo analizara. Se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de hurgarle la mente.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Deidara acortó la distancia que le separaba del cubo. Esos Uchiha, con sus bizarros y grandilocuentes poderes; ahora resultaba que Obito tuvo todo este tiempo una dimensión espacio-temporal para él sólo. Luego decían que él era un simple envidioso. Deidara opinaba que la naturaleza había otorgado demasiado a unos tipos que no sabían cómo aprovecharlo.

La boca de Obito se abrió cuando vio como el cubo reaccionaba a la palma de Deidara, comenzando a colorearse de un color rosa pálido. Su tsukuyomi siempre había sido gris, estaba completamente seguro. Deidara volvió a mirarlo, sonriente.

–Se ve aburrido, hm– Deidara comenzó a caminar, arrastrando su mano hacia el siguiente cubo –. ¿Te gusta mucho el gris? Oh– se detuvo a observar cómo el segundo cubo que tocaba se coloreaba de un fuerte naranja. Enseguida, estiró su mano hacia un pequeño cubo que flotaba en diagonal hacia su dirección, el cual se tiñó rápidamente de un celeste cielo –. Hazlo tú, hm– ordenó, deteniendo sus pasos.

Obito se puso visiblemente nervioso. Que él supiera, tocar sus cubos jamás les había cambiado la coloración. Pero la extraña reacción frente a Deidara terminó por ganar su curiosidad. Con cuidado, apoyó las yemas enguantadas en el cubo detrás de su espalda, esperando con aprehensión.

El cubo se volvió totalmente negro.

–Oh, por favor…– comenzó Deidara, pero se interrumpió por una risa estridente que se le escapó con fuerza.

Obito se puso más rojo que su propio sharingan.

–¡Espera! Toca otro– agregó Deidara, algo apenado.

–No, mejor no– Obito escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, mirando el suelo.

Esa vez, Deidara no pudo evitar sentir lástima.

–Querías hablarme, hm– se acercó a él, mirándolo con intensidad. Demasiada intensidad, sopesó, porque apenas si estaba comenzando a memorizar cómo lucía su rostro. Cada vez le gustaba más, incluso con las orejas y mejillas ardiendo, le resultaba adorable. Se mordió los labios al recordar que no era el momento para arrojarse sobre él y besarlo antes de ser apartado a patadas. Ese pensamiento le devolvió los pies a la tierra.

La mirada de Obito se clavó con rapidez en la suya, el mangekyo impresionando otra vez a Deidara.

–Sí. Tienes que conocer el verdadero lugar que ocupo en Akatsuki. No pude decírtelo hasta ahora…– comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de cubos que había seguido Deidara. No estaba seguro de poder mirarlo a los ojos –. Porque no había llegado el momento, y no lo había pensado con sinceridad.

Deidara tuvo otro mal presentimiento. Demasiados estaba teniendo últimamente.

Comenzó a seguirlo a cierta distancia, mientras Obito le miraba de soslayo por sobre el hombro. Para distraerse, cada tanto Deidara tocaba un cubo al azar, el cual se coloreaba. El tsukuyomi de Obito ahora parecía otro, llenándose de cubos de infinitas coloraciones.

Obito se detuvo cuando Deidara tocó un cubo especialmente grande y la tonalidad dorada se extendió varios metros por delante de él. El artista llegó a su lado.

–¿Es peor que el hecho de que seas un Uchiha?– largó cuando creyó que podría aguantarse lo que se estuviera por enterar.

Obito torció su cabeza, pensando.

–En algún punto… puede que sí.

Deidara lo miró escandalizado.

–¡Qué hiciste!– gritó de repente, tirando de su oreja izquierda sin ninguna delicadeza.

–¡Senpai, duele!– chilló Obito, intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero Deidara no parecía dispuesto a soltarle –. ¡Está bien, todavía no lo hice! ¡Sólo lo pensé!– la presión comenzó a menguar –. Lo pensé y planeé por veinte años y si no me ayudas a detenerlo Pein lo hará de todos modos– susurró en alta velocidad, pero eso no evitó que Deidara volviera a apretar –. Ay… Dei…– terminó en un ruego mudo.

Deidara lo soltó luego de un último pellizco. La sangre comenzaba a bullirle en las venas y aún no sabía del todo el por qué. Su instinto le decía, que Obito estaba metido en algo demasiado gordo.

–¿Ayudarte? ¿Por qué me metes en algo que no conozco, hm?– protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

Obito hizo de tripas corazón.

–Recuerdas que te conté que un anciano de mi clan me salvó cuando tuve el accidente. Ese anciano era el legendario Uchiha Madara. A casi cien años de cuando se fechó su muerte. Él estaba vivo cuando me recogió y me entrenó. Él parchó mi cuerpo– puso su mano derecha a la altura del rostro de Deidara, y se quitó el guante –. Esta materia blanca está hecha de las células de Hashirama Senju. Fue Madara quien creó a Zetsu blanco, y a otras criaturas, usando estas células.

Deidara tenía algún conocimiento previo de aquellas partes blancas, pero aborreció la idea de que Obito compartiera material genético con Zetsu. De todos modos, aprovechó para tocar la piel que se le exponía. Se sentía exactamente igual a cualquier otro tacto humano, aunque estaba increíblemente fría para haber estado cubierta de un guante todo el tiempo.

Obito decidió proseguir al no ver reacción negativa alguna. Quizás su estrategia era deshonesta, pero necesitaba que Deidara se quedara a su lado luego de saber toda la verdad. Por eso, lo bombardearía con la información al tiempo que intentaba convencerlo para que se quedara con él, al menos hasta que el peligro pasara.

–Y Madara me legó un plan, la obra maestra de su existencia. Zetsu negro es la representación de su voluntad, y yo su ejecutor. El plan de Madara es…– se interrumpió al ver que la atención de Deidara pasaba de su brazo a su rostro. Ahora sí, podía perderlo para siempre –. Lanzar un genjutsu a escala global donde las personas vivirán felices en un mundo producto de sus anhelos; reflejando su rinnegan sobre la luna llena, proyectará en ella un Tsukuyomi Infinito que dejará en genjutsu eterno a todos los seres vivos, quien lo ejecute, será su guardián y necesita para ello el rinnegan… Nagato, aunque tú lo conoces como Pein, a quien Madara implantó su rinnegan. El rinnegan es la última evolución después del sharingan. Para hacerlo, es necesario que el portador del rinnegan se convierta en el jinchuuriki del Diez Colas, la bestia que surge de la unión de todas las que recolectamos y que está sellada en la Gedo Mazo, entonces será capaz de proyectar sobre la luna su Rinne sharingan, y así crear un mundo sin guerras ni odio, un mundo de paz que…– pero no pudo continuar cuando sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y pecho.

Los dientes de Deidara rechinaban atronadoramente y un gruñido se escapaba de su garganta. Apretó más su puño contra la boca del estómago de Obito, el cual boqueaba desesperado en busca de aire.

–Déjame adivinar, tú eres la marioneta de ese viejo Uchiha de mierda y has guiado a Pein aprovechándote de las ñañerías sobre la paz en las que cree ese idiota, ¿¡me equivoco!?– explotó, el eco multiplicando su voz en la ciudad de cubos.

Obito alcanzó a levantar un tembloroso índice.

–Sí pero… quería asesinarlo cuando ya no me sirviera y volverme jinchuuriki del Jubi… para evitar la resurrección de Madara– completó con dificultad.

Deidara volteó rápidamente su cuello hacia arriba, sin ver nada en específico. Después de meditarlo, tomó la espalda de Obito y le estampó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, que lo desplomó.

Debió haberse esperado algo así de un Uchiha. Allí estaba el verdadero Tobi que había conocido, de todos modos. El que nunca terminaba de descubrirse, el que era huidizo y misterioso, aquel del cual nunca se sabía cuándo iba en serio y cuando fingía, cuándo era un ser inocente y cuándo el mayor de los condenados. Lo odiaba más que nunca. Se dejaba manipular por una garrapata vieja de cerebro podrido, manipulaba a Pein y con él a todo Akatsuki, era aliado de Zetsu, quería hacerse algo horrible como le parecía era ser jinchuuriki, y finalmente quería sumir al mundo en una mentira. La bilis subió hasta su garganta.

Detrás suyo, Obito tosía descontroladamente. Sentía que se merecía esos golpes y muchos más. Deidara había sido clemente.

Pensar en eso le trajo de nuevo el miedo de perder a Deidara. Debía explicarse como le fuera posible.

–Yo también creo en esa paz– farfulló, luego de lo cual escuchó un chillido de pura frustración venir del rubio.

–¡Te odio!– Deidara gritó, girando sobre sus talones.

Obito estuvo seguro en ese momento.

–O quizás creía– murmuró, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Deidara lo ignoró.

–Eres el líder de Akatsuki– la mirada que le dedicó Obito se lo confirmó –. Manipulaste a todos y yo… Soy tu soldado para lograr tu reino de eternidad…– susurró peligrosamente. Sus globos oculares parecieron agrandarse e inyectarse en sangre. Su chakra estaba totalmente descontrolado. No se dio cuenta de cuando se acercó a él, extendiendo sus manos abiertas hacia su cuello. Debió haberlo ahorcado más fuerte cuando lo conoció.

–No– Obito se apuró a negar vehementemente con la cabeza.

–Voy a… ¡voy a matarte y, y…! ¡Hmmm!– Deidara cayó en la desesperación, volviendo a darle la espalda. No podía ver aquella mirada.

En su mente no había nada claro. Sólo la imagen de Obito manipulándolo para lograr sus cometidos personales, sólo porque no aceptaba la muerte de una niña que ocurrió hace veinte años atrás. Rin. Otra vez Rin. Ella era la única que contaba en toda la vida de Obito.

Aspiró ruidosamente, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su rostro y en la punta de su nariz, los labios, los ojos y las fosas nasales comenzando a humedecerse. Intentar no quebrarse del todo enfrente de Obito estaba consumiendo todas sus energías, y ni siquiera sabía cómo escapar de aquel lugar.

Mientras intentaba analizar una escapatoria además de ahorcar al Uchiha, Obito lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo por detrás.

–Ya no estés así. No llores. No lo valgo– rogó con la voz quebrada, odiándose a sí mismo, mientras su visión se empañaba. Lo último que vio con claridad, fue como los cubos se habían vuelto de un oscuro gris humo.

–Todo esto es por Rin– farfulló Deidara, temblando –. Yo… quiero estar más allá– agregó muy bajito.

 _"_ _Quiero estar más allá de Rin"_ , terminó en su mente _._

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, una detrás de otra.

–Ya no estoy seguro de seguir, porque tú… no serías feliz– confesó Obito con vergüenza.

Deidara meditó esas palabras.

–Obito– comenzó, intentando que su voz se entendiera. Un fuerte temblor lo sacudió –. A veces pareciera que te pusieron aquí. Tú no quieres estar haciendo esto. Te niegas tanto, pretendes haber muerto a los trece, y por decir que no eres nadie, ignoras a quien hoy te a…– se trabó inesperadamente.

Los corazones de ambos se habían disparado, podían sentirse a través de sus torsos pegados.

Obito se animó a hablar.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué me viste?

Las lágrimas de Deidara cesaron de repente.

–Te quiero. Tú ya lo sabías. En tu interior– acusó. Un segundo después, su cara se había puesto roja.

Obito tembló de pies a cabeza, aflojando su abrazo por completo.

Era real. Todas sus sospechas eran reales. Y se sintió el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

–Yo no te merezco– se victimizó de inmediato, porque no conocía otra forma de reaccionar.

Deidara apretó sus puños y fue girando lentamente para verlo a la cara.

–No puedes hacer ya absolutamente nada por tu yo del ayer… E insistes en cerrarte en esa postura. ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Ámame a mí, hm!– terminó en un grito –. O al menos inténtalo hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo. ¡Mierda, haz algo para quererte, imbécil!– finalizó asustado. No estaba bien ponerse a mendigar por el cariño del otro. Si Obito no le respondía, se abriría paso en ese tsukuyomi a explosiones.

El rostro de Obito se volvió inexpresivo, a excepción de los colores que volvían a inundar sus mejillas.

–Tú me… me…– tartamudeó hasta que su mente se puso en blanco, entonces se le escapó lo que realmente quería decir –. No quería que me gustaras– reconoció finalmente. Al fin lograba comprenderse a sí mismo.

Deidara se acercó y lo miró con ojos desesperados, haciéndole creer que su corazón explotaría de miedo y ansiedad.

–Sólo dime que sientes cuando estás conmigo– quiso saber. Si había llegado tan lejos, al menos se aseguraría de no irse hasta saldar todas sus dudas. Le gustaran o no las respuestas que Obito Uchiha tenía para darle.

–Yo… yo…– Obito se quedó en blanco otra vez, sintiéndose patético. No volvió a abrir la boca hasta que estuvo seguro, pronunciando con asombro palpable –: Soy feliz…– reconoció, rojo, sintiendo como se le escapaba otra lágrima rebelde.

Pero en ese instante, lo que sintió no fue tristeza. Estaba llorado de felicidad por saber la verdad, a pesar de que el espectáculo que veía Deidara parecía uno muy diferente.

Para Deidara, un hombre llorando así no podía estar del todo bien. Aguantándose los cosquilleos en sus manos y estómago, retrocedió unos pasos para poder pensar mejor. Obito no tenía idea de lo mucho que se esforzaba por él en materia de paciencia.

–Estoy seguro de que odias que mate gente. Tú eras… un chico bueno, ¿verdad?

Hacer esa pregunta entre dos criminales experimentados era exponer al otro a una desnudez apabullante. Era algo que ambos sabían, jamás debía pronunciarse. La mirada de Obito tembló varias veces.

–Quizás hasta eras honesto… Querías cosas grandes y nobles– se aventuró a seguir Deidara. Si no le ponía la cabeza en un horno con fuego, no conseguiría el impacto esperado ni las respuestas queridas –. ¿Por qué un criminal como yo?– y la última pregunta, Deidara la estaba preguntando muy en serio. Tanto, que temió por la respuesta.

Obito extendió su mano desnuda y se atrevió a acariciar, primero su cabello, luego, su mejilla. Se sentía tan suave. Había querido tanto hacer eso. No dejó de hacerlo mientras respondía, inconsciente del anhelo que su mano transmitía.

–Acabas de enterarte, de que yo soy peor. Al principio creí que estaría a tu nivel, pero… Tú eres como un niño puro– frunció el ceño al ver que Deidara se carcajeaba cínicamente, pero se aventuró a continuar diciéndole todo lo que se venía guardando –: fiel a ti mismo. Auténtico. Orgulloso. Fuerte. Te admiro– agregó con un suspiro de enamorado que le recordó a las épocas en que espiaba a Rin. Con todo eso, ya no se quedaría atrás con sus palabras; aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas, quería dejarle en claro a Deidara sus sentimientos –. Creo que no deberías estar en Akatsuki. Eres tan honesto y transparente con tus emociones… Lo suficientemente rudo y malo como para volar un hogar de ancianos, aunque me hagas enojar por ello– _"porque soy un hipócrita"_ –. Pero curiosamente no puedes evitar gritar que te has enamorado de alguien… Y qué mal gusto tienes, senpai– finalizó con un intento de sonrisa que fracasó ante sus nervios. El color de su piel debía ser morado a esas alturas.

Deidara agradeció que no se humedeciera su ropa interior, aunque fuera por poco.

–Cállate. Mi gusto es único y especial, hm– dijo, sintiendo que recuperaba la confianza.

Obito volvió a sonreír como bobo. Le tomó de la cara y se acercó con rapidez, pero se detuvo a último momento. Las punzadas en su cabeza habían reaparecido, y volvía a escuchar ruidos de piedras cayendo. Tanto, que distrajo su mirada de los ojos color cielo que le miraban expectantes para corroborar que todo estuviera normal en su tsukuyomi.

Deidara frunció el ceño. El idiota amagaba con darle el beso de su vida, y luego se ponía a ver los cubos. Sentía el calor de su aliento chocar contra sus labios, pero Obito le tenía tan bien agarrado, que por más que lo intentara, ponerse en puntas de pie no acortaría la distancia. Y Deidara no quería que el primer beso que se dieran fuera con una patada en la ingle de por medio.

–Sabes que quieres hacerlo– le provocó con voz grave –. ¿Vas a negarte, hm?– agregó, seductor.

Obito volvió toda su atención al chico que sostenía casi bajo su boca. Hasta entonces, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sensual que podía ser Deidara. Hasta daba miedo.

–Eres la tentación– comentó asombrado. No mentía.

–No me culpes a mí, esto es lo que _tú_ quieres– remarcó, subiendo sus manos hacia las de Obito. Una vez llegó a ellas, las bocas le mordieron con fuerza, logrando aflojar el agarre –. ¿Por qué te niegas?– interrogó sugerente. Hacía meses que no tenía sexo ni seducía a ningún tipo. Obito no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

–Porque vas a tirar toda mi vida a la mierda– se le escapó a Obito, quien enseguida se tapó la boca con las manos y le miró asustado.

Al artista el cambio le hizo gracia. Tanto drama no iba con su estilo. Aquello tenía la clara marca de Obito, no de Deidara. Hasta le había hecho creer, ese mismo día, que Obito jamás le correspondería, cuando Deidara sabía que ningún hombre en la Tierra podría resistírsele. Las cosas debían empezar a hacerse a su manera.

–Pero si esta es una vida que no quieres vivir– se acercó y se puso en puntas de pie, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos –. Ni siquiera la elegiste con sinceridad, hm.

Obito creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo.

–M-me voy a volver l-loco– tartamudeó.

–Ya estás loco– se rio Deidara –. Y yo también– se colgó con más fuerza, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras cerraba sus ojos. Iba a comerle la boca, tanto, que le chuparía hasta la última célula heterosexual de su estúpido y sensual cuerpo.

Pero Obito lo frenó bruscamente, empujando sus hombros hacia abajo. Deidara lo miró descolocado.

–Espera. Quiero hacer las cosas bien– carraspeó mirando a un costado, con el rostro brillante. Se irguió sacando pecho, preguntándose si así impresionaría a Deidara. Era lo que le decían que hiciera con Rin, aunque nunca se animó. De repente, volvió a mirarlo con intensidad–. ¡Deidara!

El artista dio un pequeño respingo, asustado. Sospechaba lo que iba a pasar, pero no lo permitiría. Iba a noquear a Obito si se ponía de rodillas para pedir tomarle la mano y así salir juntos a por un helado.

–¡Yo! ¡Yo…!– Obito tragó saliva varias veces, intentando no salir huyendo. _"Como siempre hacía con Rin"._

El pensamiento de aprovechar que Deidara estaba vivo y a salvo de todo en su dimensión personal le dio el impulso que necesitaba.

–¡Y-yo creo que t-te…!– comenzó a trabarse de nuevo.

–"¿Crees?"– lo interrumpió Deidara, indignado –. ¿Y ni siquiera estás seguro? Ah, maldición, ¡deja de pensar y déjame el trabajo a mí, hm!– chilló tan alto como Tobi solía hacerlo.

Obito pareció pensárselo, hasta que se encogió de hombros.

–No– se le burló.

Y tomándolo de los hombros, golpeó sus labios contra los de Deidara, presionando con mucha fuerza.

Se sentía maravilloso.

El cerebro de Deidara le sugirió varias veces reaccionar, pero el artista no pudo hacer nada excepto cerrar sus ojos y presionar con fuerza, incluso si ese le parecía el beso más colegial de toda la historia.

Al cabo de un tiempo, las manos de Obito pasaron de fuertes a suaves, bajando desde sus hombros hasta aprisionarle la cintura. En ese momento, se separó.

Deidara estaba seguro de que ahora la cara de tonto la tenía él. Aunque con esa visión y aquel ojo brillando de tanto amor y emociones, dedujo que a Obito le gustaba lo que sea que veía en él.

–Te elijo a ti– declaró Obito. Al ver que Deidara no respondía, decidió aclararse –: Por sobre el plan.

Como un relámpago, todos los cubos terminaron por teñirse de colores brillantes, iluminando sus rostros.

El artista no pudo aguantarse. ¿Era posible sentir más emociones que todas las que experimentó minutos atrás?

–Como me vuelvas a hacer sufrir, te mato– hipó, queriendo sonar malvado. Obito sería el único ser humano que conocería esa faceta sentimental de su ser que tanto embarazo le causaba cuando no podía dirigirla hacia la creación artística.

Antes de que pudiera explotar más aún, Obito se agachó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo sinceramente. Como Deidara había visto muy pocas veces.

Cerró los ojos y se colgó de su cuello de nuevo, lamiéndole y comenzando a abrir su boca lentamente. La boca de Obito era suave, hasta llegar a la esquina de su labio inferior, entonces se volvía áspero por la cicatriz. Deidara sintió que podía volverse loco, y abrió más la boca, suspirando. Obito aprovechó el momento y comenzó a imitarlo torpemente, curioso ante lo suave y cálido de la textura. Y esa humedad, sentía que iba a matarlo.

Se desesperó cuando comprendió que entrar en la boca caliente de Deidara le provocó una erección. Pero fue salvado por el hecho de que, cuando su lengua se introdujo con profundidad en la boca de Deidara, éste saltó con energía y se prendió con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

No parecía que Deidara se fuera a enterar de aquello, prendido como estaba con tanta fuerza de él, como si fuera un mono. A Obito la comparación le pareció justa, y pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas del chico, asegurándose de que no se cayera ni rozara cierta zona animada de su cuerpo. Se dejó hacer, la lengua de Deidara recorriéndolo con pasión y profundidad, enseñándole a besar. No pudo evitar el suspirar en su boca varias veces, esa boca que le parecía preciosa por muchos improperios que dijera.

Sólo paraban cada tanto para tomar aire, mirarse a los ojos, y volver a empezar, en un círculo que se les hizo placenteramente eterno. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y nada era suficiente para detenerlos en la hambrienta tarea de saborearse el uno al otro.

El ritmo sólo comenzó a bajar cuando los brazos de Obito se entumecieron por cargar tanto tiempo a Deidara. Cuando el terrorista se dio cuenta de aquello, aflojó el agarre de sus piernas y volvió a pararse sobre sus pies. Obito recordó que tenía la erección e intentó detener su avance muy tarde. Deidara le había pegado sus caderas y continuó con otro beso, gimiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

Obito se puso rojo de nuevo, y en ese momento, Deidara paró el beso, tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo, con una sonrisa.

–Es lo normal– le susurró a la boca, dando un pequeño empujón con su cadera. Obito comprendió que Deidara también estaba duro, y se sintió más tímido y acalorado que antes, incapaz de actuar –. También me ha pasado. No tengas vergüenza, hm– le terminó por explicar, besándole en la mejilla.

Obito lo consideró unos instantes, con el rostro aún brillante. Deidara sintió con claridad cómo caía más por él. Había soñado tanto ese momento, que de pronto todo lo demás le sabía a poco.

Uno sonriente, el otro algo avergonzado, retomaron el beso, abrazándose con una equilibrada mezcla de firmeza y ternura. Sólo se separaron varios minutos después, ante la insoportable falta de aire.

Fue entonces cuando Deidara se atrevió a decirlo.

–Obito, ¿hasta cuándo este tsukuyomi será rosa, hm?

El aludido miró a todos lados. Su mundo, otrora gris, se había vuelto totalmente rosa pastel, incluso en el piso y en el propio aire. Eso también era embarazoso, pero de alguna manera, tranquilizador. Era tranquilizante saber que podía sentir amor otra vez, y cambiar en consecuencia.

Sin responder la pregunta, tocó con un índice el cubo más cercano, el cual se volvió de un fucsia chillón. Sintió reafirmarse su capacidad de volver a abrigar sentimientos nobles y puros, y las lágrimas volvieron a empañar la visión. Asimismo, su erección comenzaba a descansar.

Deidara había sido testigo de todo eso, y se apretó en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho. Sintió como los brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza, y un suave beso era depositado en su coronilla. Todo se parecía tanto a un sueño, que se mordió con fuerza los dedos con los dientes de sus bocas extras.

El mundo en el que estaba seguía igual de rosa, y él, abrazado a Obito. Suspiró y se permitió sonreír con una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo extrañaba.

–Al menos no es un tsukuyomi engañoso como el de Itachi. El tuyo es sincero con cómo te sientes, eso me gusta, incluso si no lo puedes controlar, hm– comentó, sintiéndose en paz. Aunque el tsukuyomi de Itachi le hubiese parecido arte por un breve momento, prefería a Obito con sus tonos o apagados o chillones. Quizás no se veía artístico, pero era una verdadera explosión de emociones y sentimientos.

El nombre de Itachi sacó a Obito de su ensueño, poniéndolo en guardia otra vez. Aún no le había dicho todo a Deidara, y no podía permitirse continuar sin decírselo. Al menos después de todo, esperaba que el amor que se habían demostrado calmara el ego del muchacho.

Al pensar en la palabra amor, otra tonta sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, pero lo sacudió con rapidez. Quería hacer todas las cosas bien.

–Sobre Itachi, recordé que hay algo que aún no te he dicho– empezó separándose, mirándolo a los ojos. La mirada clara y enamorada con que se encontró le apretó el estómago y casi le hizo renunciar a su cometido –. Perdóname Dei, pero rompí nuestra promesa– anunció con culpa, soltándolo al fin.

Deidara lo observó confundido. No entendía qué tenía que ver el estirado de Itachi con ellos, ni con el hecho de que los cubos comenzaran a variar su coloración.

–Te prometí ayudarte a enfrentarlo contándote los secretos del sharingan. Pero la verdad es que no podrás enfrentarte nunca a él.

Deidara frunció el ceño, empezando a especular con alguna estúpida alianza de sangre.

A Obito el aire se le fue, temblando ostensiblemente.

–Porque lo mandé a morir– acabó, el miedo palpable en su voz. Ante el silencio de Deidara, se explayó –. Se encontrará con su hermano menor en una batalla a muerte. No quería romper nuestra promesa, pero tu vida es lo único que me importa ahora– argumentó, esperando encontrar comprensión en sus ojos.

Deidara lo fulminaba con la mirada, poniéndolo incómodo.

–¿Me diste un discurso toda una noche acerca de no romper promesas como llevarte a un todo lo que puedas comer? ¡Incluso los juramos con nuestros meñiques, hm!– siseó, su ira empezando a crecer –. ¡¿Pero te parece bien arrebatarme a mi rival?! ¡Era yo quien mataría a Itachi, hm!– gritó con rabia al recordar todas las técnicas y entrenamientos por los que pasó todos esos años, esperando ese momento.

–¡L-lo siento…!– exclamó, sintiéndose culpable –. ¡Pero si Sasuke resulta ser mejor que Itachi y lo mata, yo te ayudaré a enfrentarte a él después de solucionar todo! Sería el más poderoso de los Uchiha– argumentó, recordando que alguna vez Deidara especuló con enfrentarse al menor de los hermanos. Eso le parecía preferible a perderlo en una batalla en la que no lo podría asistir.

Deidara pareció pensárselo, mirándolo con indignación. La propuesta no era mala, y eso le hacía maldecir el cerebro astuto de Obito. Le había quitado su venganza de las manos, y esperaba que se lo tomara bien sacrificando a otro de los últimos de los miembros de su clan. Vaya si era una sangre repulsiva.

Obito no se sentía menos horrible, pero conocía a Deidara, y en esos momentos en que todo lo que sentían se había hecho claro, era capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez con tal de detenerlo en el camino hacia una muerte segura.

–El más poderoso después de ti. Quizás sea contigo con quien deba pelear, hm– dijo enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

–Por favor, Deidara– avanzó y le tomó de las manos; sorpresivamente, el rubio se dejó hacer, destensándose un poco –. Si te pasa algo… No quiero imaginarlo– confesó, perturbado –. No quiero ponerte en más peligros, si dependiera de mí, ya no estarías en Akatsuki.

Deidara lo miró algo asombrado, recordando la vez que Obito le propuso huir de la organización. Claro que, en aquel entonces, ignoraba que el propio líder le estaba planteando desentenderse de Akatsuki.

–¿Qué planeas hacer, hm?– pronunció con voz ronca.

Obito lo miró como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Quiero estar contigo– reconoció con lentitud –. Pero primero debo parar la caza de los jinchuuriki. Tengo que detener a Pein. Y no quiero que te pase nada, así que…– le acarició los cabellos una vez más, intentando sublimar el dolor en su pecho –. Sería mejor que te fueras muy lejos de aquí. Al menos por una temporada– añadió, porque en realidad no quería dejar ir a Deidara.

El artista bufó con sorna. Primero le arrebataban su venganza, luego, la posibilidad de luchar contra el nanabi. Todo, porque Obito se había enterado de que lo amaba.

Y eso, era lo que más le importaba.

–Siempre fuiste idiota. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, burro. Si me quitas a Itachi y a las bestias con cola, al menos déjame vengarme con Pein por lo de hoy, hm– decidió, su mirada oscureciéndose, levemente asesina.

Obito se alteró aún más.

–No. No irás a enfrentar a Pein– largó asustado.

–Tienes que indemnizarme. Si me quitas a mi presa, entonces deberás darme una mayor, hm– Deidara volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Obito no pudo controlarse más.

–¡No conoces los secretos del rinnegan!– se desesperó. Los cubos, que se habían oscurecido, se volvieron de tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

–¿Tú sí?– preguntó Deidara con interés, mirándolo con superioridad.

Obito maldijo, seguro de haber sido leído.

–Los conoces, Uchiha, hm– cantó victorioso.

–Y porque los conozco, no te dejaré acercarte a él. Veremos qué hacer luego de que Pein y Konan vuelvan de Konoha. Aún faltan bestias para despertar a la estatua Gedo– prosiguió Obito, frunciendo el ceño e intentando descruzar los brazos de Deidara.

–Y como no habrá nanabi, necesito derrotar al rinnegan– prosiguió Deidara con terquedad.

–Y yo digo que no habrá nanabi ni rinnegan.

–Entonces, mataré al esperpento de Zetsu. Lo odio.

–No, a Zetsu lo mataré yo– resolvió Obito, ignorando el dolor en su cabeza.

–Entonces, yo voy a por el rinnegan– lo molestó Deidara.

Obito lo soltó, cruzándose él de brazos.

–¡Si haces eso, entonces no volveré a besarte!– se encaprichó, sin saber qué más hacer. Había veces en las que simplemente no se podía tratar con Deidara, y como siguiera así, debería dejarlo encerrado en su tsukuyomi para que no corriera alegremente hacia una muerte segura.

Deidara rio, bajando la cabeza y adoptando una postura más amable. Avanzó hacia Obito y volvió a colgarse de su cuello.

–No soy idiota, hm. No me enfrento a alguien como Pein sin un plan. Es sólo, que quería cobrármelas un poco contigo– le susurró en la boca.

Obito lo sujetó de la cintura, los cubos volviendo a colorearse de tonos rosados.

–Sé que lo merezco, eso y mucho más– suspiró, algo aliviado –. Pero no me hagas asustar así, no si se trata de ti. Todo menos tú– le rogó, entristecido. Volvía a recordar la muerte de Rin mientras tenía el rostro de Deidara a escasos centímetros de sus labios. No era eso lo que quería sentir, Obito sólo quería amarlo antes de salir al mundo exterior a enfrentar su verdad. Ya era suficiente con arrastrar a Deidara en ello, aunque en el fondo se sentía agradecido.

–Obito, tonto– conmovido, Deidara se estiró y lo volvió a besar, más feliz de lo que muchas veces había estado.

Obito le correspondió con entusiasmo, abrazándolo como si quisiera fundirlo en su ser.

Pese al miedo, sentía que había elegido lo correcto, había elegido con el corazón luego de casi dos décadas. El conocido nudo en su garganta, al fin había desaparecido, reemplazado por un sentimiento de amor que no hacía más que crecer con cada beso y cada caricia dados y recibidos.

* * *

 **Nota breve porque me caigo. Mañana la editaré. Viva el obidei, lybra se va llorando a ver como se quedaron besándose una eternidad en el tsukuyomi**

 **Han avanzado y me satisface el rumbo que he tomado. Se merecen lo mejor. Los cambios en el tsukuyomi de Obito de seguro están influenciados por la lectura de** _Lost Canvas/Lienzo en blanco_ **del usuario de ffnet** _SomethingWrongWithMe_ **y traducido al español por** _Alphabetta_ **. Si alguien no conoce este fic, le recomiendo que corra a leerlo, están en tanto en inglés como en español. Desde hace mucho tiempo, en mi mente los colores del tsukuyomi pueden cambiar, pero Obito no hace mucho por ello. Que Deidara camine, como quien acaricia con las yemas de los dedos verjas y arbustos en una vereda, y todo cambie detrás suyo, es algo que tenía que poner por escrito. No es que Obito sea un incapaz, pero cada vez que entra allí es por motivos fríos, por lo que nunca lo ha visto con otras coloraciones. De todos modos, no pude ni quise evitar que esa ciudad de miles de colores se volviera rosita anime**

 **Obito se ha decidido, y cuando llegas al fondo lo único que queda es subir. Espero que disfruten la lectura, este ha sido el capítulo más extenso de todos. Si tienen sugerencias, les agradezco oírlas ahora porque las cosas se van a precipitar. Si no, asumiré que les gusta sufrir conmigo :D Al menos ahora, las cosas irán para mejor. No más sueños húmedos engañosos tampoco ;)**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , qué bueno que te apreció un uke top y hot! Esa era la idea, amo escribir a Deidara así, pero si era en consecuencias debía destacarlo como fuera. Es bueno saber los alcances del engaño cuando de limones gay se trata, no es así? Sobre lo de Kakashi, es una mezcla de headcanon con el accionar del propio Obito en la cuarta guerra. Es su mentalidad, al menos en este fic. Pero como ha elegido el nuevo camino junto a Deidara, mejor espera al final del fic :D E incluso si no cambiara en nada, no permitiría que Kakashi sensei muera a manos de su amigo de la infancia, nein! Y la piedra se pintó de colorines, me hizo gracia leer aquello en su momento, porque ya estaba escribiendo esa idea en este capi :D Gracias por tus buenos deseos!**

 **Ya no falta nada para la tobidei week 2018. Las p** **remisas son:**

 ***Día 1: Celebración**

 **-Día 2: Policía/Criminal**

 **+Día 3: Comida**

 **Día 4: Mensaje a número equivocado**

 **.Día 5: Infancia**

 **#Día 6: Postura del Kamasutra**

 **_Día 7: Domingo de ocio y gatos**

 **Pueden participar con fics, fanarts, cosplays, lo que se les ocurra. Se estarán publicando en _tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com_. ****Los espero el lunes 1/10!**

 **Sayo y cubos rosados para ustedes.**


End file.
